Towers
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'You and I?,' Blaine whispers, 'We'll be fine. We're gonna have it all.' After a gorgeous wedding, and wonderful honeymoon, Kurt and Blaine begin their first year as a married couple. But sometimes things are easier said than done. The sequel to 'Make you Believe'.
1. Chapter 1

KPOV-

_Blaine's hand trails up the smooth skin of my thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps as his warm hand moves up my skin._

_ ''You're incredible,'' he presses warm lips to the skin of my neck ,''I love you so much.''_

_ ''I love you, too,'' I breathe out as his hand slowly reaches the waistband of my underwear, and then-_

* * *

''Blair, you've been in there for ten minutes!''

Snapping my eyes open, I realize that, no, I am no longer in the gorgeous hotel room. I'm not on my honeymoon. I'm in my apartment in New York, the morning traffic below muffled through the windows.

''Blair!,'' Rory knocks on the door again.

''Morning, handsome,'' the body lying next to me speaks, and I turn to see Blaine, who is staring at me with bright, wide, hazel eyes.

'' 'Let's go home early', you said. 'I miss the kids', you said,'' I press a kiss to my husband's cheek ,''You're lucky you are cute. Otherwise, I'd be pissed about the fact that I'm up before seven in the morning.''

''Come on. Quit being mean to me, husband, and let's go see why our kids want to kill each other before seven in the morning.''

Blaine stands up, bright and bubbly as usual, and holds his hands out for me.

''If you want me to be decent, I need a cup of coffee,'' I grumpily remind him, taking his hand and letting him drag me down the hall.

Blaine laughs, but nods as we walk towards the bathroom.

''Noted.''

Sure, I don't particularly like being woken up before the time any human being who is still on vacation from work should be woken up at, but this is our life now.

And a week away hasn't changed anything: I still love it.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''How did this even happen,'' I whisper to myself, staring at the pregnancy test.

My period is a week late, but that could be for any other reason, right? Ryder and I barely did anything over break. And we used protection each time.

The timer on my phone goes off as Rory knocks again, and I ignore him. Here goes nothing.

The negative sign calms my fears, and I actually let out a sigh of relief. As much as I love Grace, I can't go through this again. Not yet. And Ryder is on the other side of the country, and-

''Blair, come out so Rory can use the bathroom,'' my dad yells through the door.

Quickly wrapping the test in tissue and slipping it into my makeup bag.

''Two seconds,'' I glare at Rory as I walk past, ''That's all I asked.''

''Whatever,'' he mumbles, heading towards the bathroom.

''Be nice, you two,'' Kurt warns, and we both agree.

Finally, it's the last semester of senior year. The last semester of high school. And no one, not the bullies or the cold January air, can stop me.

The bullying has gone down some since Jordan left. But it's nothing I can't handle.

Besides, dad and Kurt took a week off of their honeymoon to come home early for us. I don't want them to worry about me again.

And I may not always like the way I look. I have a lot more confidence now, though. Sometimes the bullies make me feel awful, but I won't let them win. I have dad and Kurt to turn to. Besides, I can't let them ruin the rest of my senior year.

Right now is my time to shine.

* * *

RoryPOV-

This is it: the last semester of my senior year. Six more months of high school, and then on into the real world. Six more months until I marry Sugar Motta, and make her Sugar Motta-Hummel. My grades are up, I am second in my class, and I'm the co-captain of glee. That means only Mr. Anderson, and Harmony, are in charge of me.

The point is, things look bright. Dad is taking Blair and Harmony to look at NYADA this weekend, and Blaine and I are going to talk about NYU.

This semester is my time to shine. We're heading to regionals, and maybe nationals. And I could maybe get a scholarship if we do. The bullying has stop, aside from a few ignorant comments from people about my dad and Blaine. What do they know? They're jealous they can't find what they found in such a short period of time.

But I'm done with all their negativity. They can say what they want, because it's not true. Dad and Blaine are two of the best parents. Blair, Grace, and I are really lucky to have them.

This year is gonna be my year. I can feel it.

And nothing's gonna bring me down.

* * *

BPOV-

''Shh,'' I lay Grace in her sleep, her eyes fluttering closed for her noon nap.

For a one year old, she can really wear us out. Since seven this morning, she'd been toddling around the apartment. Kurt and I played with her once Blair and Rory were on their way to school, and she didn't calm down until after her snack.

''She has your personality,'' Kurt cuddles up to me as I lay next to him in our bed ,''She didn't sit down all morning. You're getting her if she wakes up again.''

''Shut up,'' I tease him ,''You love her.''

''Of course I do. I love all of our kids,'' Kurt then presses soft, pink, perfect lips to mine ,''I love you, too.''

''I love you, too.''

We're still in the honeymoon stage, but it feels like nothing has changed. The only thing that has changed is our last names: Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

People say that the first year is the hardest. That the first year of marriage is the worse, and we're lucky if we can make it through that.

Me? I know Kurt and I are gonna make it all the way. We're gonna be that old couple, sitting on a porch and watching our grandchildren, maybe even great-grandchildren, running around a backyard. The couple that still surprised each other with flowers even after so many years. And, until the very end, we'll protect each other, holding each other in the darkest hours until the end of our life together.

We're strong together, Kurt and I. Built like towers.

And we're gonna have it all.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	2. Chapter 2

RyderPOV-

Blair Anderson is, without a doubt, the most stubborn, frustrating, sarcastic girl I have ever dated.

And I'm completely in love with her.

Everything was going fine. We'd gone so long without fighting. And then, the night before I had to come back to school, we had our biggest fight yet. And now, a week later, the only texts we have between Blair and I are strictly Grace-related. Her insecurities got the better of her, and she couldn't believe that a text- from a girl who is _just _a friend- didn't have more meaning to it.

_I can't wait to see you back at school ;)_

What's so wrong with that?

''Ryder?''

Looking up from my book, to see Emma, a girl from one of my classes.

She is pretty: long black hair, brown eyes, and I know I'm not the only one who finds her attractive.

But I'm with Blair, I hope. I love her, and I will even if she decides she doesn't want me anymore.

''Hey, Emma.''

''What's wrong,'' she asks, sitting next to me and resting her long legs against mine ,''Is this class kicking your ass, too.''

''No,'' I laugh, then look back down ,''It's my girlfriend.''

''Blair? What's going on,'' she questions.

''We just had a huge fight. She read your text and thought I was flirting with other girls,'' I explain ,''I told her you're not like that.''

''Well, sounds to me like she doesn't trust you,'' Emma shrugs ,''In which case, you shouldn't be with her. Then again, I don't know her. It could be something else. You're attractive, Ryder. Maybe she's afraid of losing you. Long distance relationships are hard. She may even be thinking that since you're here and she's in New York that you may find something better.''

''I can't,'' I shake my head ,''I love her. She's the best.''

''That may be, but people do grow apart in long distance relationships. You may meet someone new, she may may meet someone new. And you should be open to all the possibilities. If you ever need to talk,'' she smiles ,''Or anything else that Blair can't give you, you know where to find me.''

She walks away then, leaving me with the heavy and very obvious meaning of her words.

It's tempting, I won't lie. There are certain… things I miss being this far away from Blair. And I have to go months without those… things.

I love Blair, of course. She's the love of my life. And I will stay faithful to we fight all of the time, and things would be easier with a girl as relaxed as Emma. And she's right here… she's confident and she is pretty. As much as I love Blair, Emma has offered more than once. So the temptation is definitely there.

No. I won't cheat on Blair. The physical need doesn't outweigh how much I need her. Besides, after everything we have been through, I told Mr. Anderson that I would guard her heart and treat her right. I won't sleep with another girl.

Even if the thought has crossed my mind.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Hi,'' Sugar sits next to me, trying to get the massive pile of books my desk without dropping them, ''Blaine let me in.''

''Hi… it's the first weekend after our first week back. Why do you have so many books?''

''I have to study for the SAT retake,'' she explains, and shows me the books ,''So, what are you doing tonight?''

''Helping Blair make dinner, and watching Grace so dad and Blaine can go see a movie. Why?''

''My grandparents are in town, and they want to meet you. They said they may help with the wedding if they like you enough,'' she kisses my cheek ,''And of course they are going to l-o-v-e love you.''

''I met your grandparents.''

''You met my dad's parents… these are my mom's parents.''

Oh.

The grandparents who had a date set up for her when she last visit them, and were disappointed to find out that their only granddaughter was engaged to someone they had never even met. To say they were upset would be a major understatement.

''We'll be fine. You can come any time in the next two weeks.''

''Tonight is good, I guess. I can talk to Blair to make sure.''

''Thanks, honey,'' she beams ,''And don't worry, it's fine. Their bark is worse than their bite. They're big softies.''

''To you. Their only grandchild. They may hate me,'' I remind her.

''And if they do, but they won't, I will still marry you,'' she assures me ,''Now, we have a two page paper due on Monday. Let's get started.''

Sugar Motta keeps me grounded. In six months we are going to be husband and wife, no matter what other people think.

June can't come fast enough, because I can't wait to start my life with her.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''You have got to be more careful,'' Harmony advises as we clean a table during our shift at the Spotlight Diner.

I'd told her about the pregnancy test, how happy I was when I got my period this morning.

''Who are you telling,'' I mutter ,''I don't want another kid until I'm at least twenty-three. And Ryder and I are on the rocks… I don't want to bring a baby into that.''

Harmony nods in understanding, handing me the glasses and plates.

''You're a cute girl, Blair. If it doesn't work out, you can find another guy or girl.''

''That's the thing. I don't want anyone else,'' I remind her, following her into the kitchen as my red uniform skirt swishes around my legs.

''You said you don't trust him,'' Harmony points out.

''No, I trust him. But he's thousands of miles away, around pretty girls who can give him what he wants.''

The physical connection may not be everything, but it is important. And I've felt temptation, so I know Ryder has. I've had a few… offers. But I declined. I can't do that to him.

There's a girl in glee who is so gorgeous. She broke up with her girlfriend when she moved here from California. And she's so sweet and pretty and smart…

But I love Ryder, I need him.

''Ryder loves you, Blair,'' Harmony assures me, bringing me out of my thoughts ,''Don't ever think he doesn't. You two are meant to be.''

''Yeah,'' I look down at the promise ring that he gave me ,''I know.''

Despite whatever girls may be flirting with him, I know Ryder, and he would never cheat on me.

He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him, and he definitely won't.

* * *

BPOV-

''That movie was awesome. You're just jealous,'' I insist, holding Kurt's hand as we walk towards the car.

''Of what? The bad acting or the bad costumes?'''

''Well, my dear, not everyone is lucky enough to have Kurt Hummel design their clothes,'' I remind him, tightening my grip on his hand and running my thumb across the smooth metal surface of his wedding ring.

The past few days, like the past few years, have been bliss. When the kids are asleep, it's like it's just me and Kurt alone in the whole world.

Not that I mind being brought back to reality. Our kids are everything. Kurt is taking Blair to NYADA to learn about the different programs, and I am taking Rory to NYU, where Kitty and Unique are showing us around.

Monday, before Kurt goes back to work, we're taking Grace to the Aquarium.

For now, I will enjoy this Friday night out with my husband.

''Here,'' Kurt breaks me out of my thoughts as he presses a warm cup of hot chocolate into my hand.

''Thank you,'' I smile, taking it from him.

The lights of the city hit him perfectly, reflected in his glasz eyes as he looks around.

''Blaine, why are you staring at me,'' he turns back to me, quirking an eyebrow.

''I love you.''

''I love you,'' his voice, just like his features, soften.

Kurt is, for lack of any other better word, beautiful. If that can be used to describe anyone, it is definitely him. In mind, actions and words… Kurt is simply stunning. I really am a lucky guy. And, unlike his awful ex Andrew, I realize it.

I just hope I don't lose such a good thing.

* * *

KPOV-

''This is the most magnificent place I have ever experience in my seventeen years on this earth. I'm gonna cry.''

Blair looks at me, and I just shrug.

Harmony has always been a bit dramatic, so this is nothing new.

''I'm going to be a famous actress, just like Rachel Berry,'' Harmony takes my and Blair hands ,''Let's go!''

She leads us into the admissions building, and we are then taken on a tour.

All throughout the tour, different clubs and classes hand the incoming students packets and brochures.

''Hello,'' I look up at the sound of a heavy accent to see a man with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Not as pretty as Blaine's though.

''Hello,'' I shake his hand ,''Kurt Hummel.''

''Adam Crawford,'' he acknowledges, then looks to Blair ,''And hello, Ms. Anderson. Glad to see you are still considering joining us next year.''

''Hello, Mr. Crawford,'' she smiles.

''How do you know my daughter?''

''She auditioned last year with Jacob Puckerman. And I must say, she is very talented,'' he nods.

''And I am Harmony Williams. Future Broadway star,'' Harmony shakes his hand.

''A singer,'' he raises an eyebrow ,''Then you may want to consider the Adam's Apples, a glee club I sponsor.''

''I'm going to sign up,'' she takes Blair's hand, dragging her along with you.

It's a long line, giving us time to talk. Adam and I have a lot in common, actually.

It ends with me giving him my number. Like me, he does not have too many friends living close by. Besides, he and Blaine would get along well.

Blaine and I are mature. We don't have the same insecurities that our kids have in their relationships, because we work it out by talking instead of jumping to conclusions. Especially after the Chandler incident.

Besides, Blaine is friends with Sebastian. And Sebastian may be engaged to Dave Karofsky, but he is still obviously attracted to Blaine as Blaine is to him. There's nothing going on there, and I know there never will be.

And this is no different; it's nice to have another friend.

''So, Kurt Hummel,'' Adam crosses his arms and leans back against the wall ,''Famous fashion designer. Left NYADA to study a career in fashion, and I can see it works out for you.''

''H-how do you-''

''I'm not a stalker,'' he smirks ,''I just find your success story… fascinating. And I find you attractive.''

Oh damn.

''I appreciate it,'' I nod, ''But I'm married, and I love him too much.''

I can't mess this up.

''Yes, yes, Blaine Anderson,'' he nods ,''A lucky man. A lucky man indeed. Well, it was nice meeting you. I figure we'll be in contact when Blair gets into NYADA. And maybe you, Blaine, and I can go see that exhibit you were talking about.''

''That'd be great,'' I nod.

''Well, I have to go talk to a few of the students who have already been accepted. I'll see you later, Kurt. And, I must say, it was nice to finally meet my celebrity crush,'' beams, then walks away.

And I have to say that I liked the attention. Men are always staring at Blaine. Men who are handsome and probably more assure of themselves, no matter how dramatically my confidence has been boosted.

But Adam isn't Blaine. Blaine is my husband, and I am going to be faithful. We just got married, and that was the best choice I have made since adopting Rory and Grace. I wouldn't dare mess up something that means the world to me.

In fact, we've decided to start looking into adoption once Grace turns two this year. This is real, we're really doing this. Blaine and I are starting our lives together as a married couple.

People say the first year is difficult, but we'll make it work. He always says we're strong. He's often had to reassure me, and I'm sure that won't change anytime soon.

''_You and I?,'' Blaine tells me, breaking my gaze away from the sunset too look at him, ''Don't worry about us, Kurt. We're gonna be fine.''_

His words were as sincere as his actions, do there's not a doubt in my mind when it comes to Blaine and I, Klaine as the magazines say. We're perfect together.

So I know we're going to be okay.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter deals with heavy self-esteem issues and bullying.**_

* * *

KPOV-

''Hey,'' I knock on Blair's open door, peeking my head in ,''Dinner is ready.''

''Thanks,'' she mumbles, not looking from the mirror ,''I'm not hungry.''

''Blair, can we talk,'' I close the door when she nods, then sit on her bed and motion for her to join me, ''Sweetheart, what's going on?''

Blaine can't get through to her, she won't talk to Sugar, and we're getting desperate as to why she's closing herself off.

She just shrugs, staring at the patter on her jeans.

''Is it Ryder?''

''We worked it out,'' she shakes her head.

''Blair, honey, you have to tell me.''

She looks up, tears in her eyes.

''I look at everyone….and I think everyone is beautiful. Like… even if there's something you don't like, someone loves you for that. Like how Rory loves Sugar's nose even if she hates it, and how you love d-dad's curls even though he despises them. And then there's me, and Ryder inexplicably loves me and thinks I'm pretty. I…I've gotten so much more confident in the way I look. I at least like my curves now, but… it's one of those days where I wish I looked different.''

''Blair Anderson, you're my daughter. I wouldn't lie to you: you are a gorgeous girl.''

She shakes her head wiping at her eyes.

''All of my friends are pretty. And I know if I could lose this little bit of weight, I'd be like them. That… I like my body, if that's what you think it's about. Like Tina Cohen-Chang. I don't everyday, but I do more than I did this time last year. I just wish I was a little prettier, the makeup doesn't make me feel pretty,'' she looks at the ground ,''I wish mom was still here.''

''You know she's always with you,'' I remind her ,''And she'd be so proud of the smart, strong, talented, beautiful girl you've grown into. And anyone who tells you you're anything but is jealous.''

She looks up, then nods.

''Thanks. I'm… I'm glad you're my dad,'' she smiles a little, and I kiss her head.

''I'm glad you're my daughter. You need to come to me with things like this if you don't think you can talk to your dad. And Mercedes and Tina would love to talk to you. Now, let's go eat,'' I tell her.

I don't know what Blair sees when she looks in the mirror. Her weight is fine, and she's a gorgeous girl. But I do understand insecurity, and so do Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes. They battles with their weight all through high school, and afterwards, but they have more confidence now than ever.

That's what Blaine and I want for Blair. For all of our kids, really. Rory is pretty easy to talk to and work with, he's so open. And we have years before Grace is a teenager.

Teenage girl insecurities? Blaine and I are still trying to work this out.

We're gonna help her get through her insecurities, though. Together.

Just like Blaine and I get through everything that comes our way.

* * *

BPOV-

''I know how you feel, but you can't keep getting into fights,'' I tell Rory, putting the bandage on his hand.

''I hate hearing what they say about you and dad,'' he sighs ,''And what they say about Blair.''

''That doesn't mean you have to hit some kid who's too judgmental,'' I remind him.

Apparently someone thought it would be okay to make fun of Rory for being raised by Kurt and myself. We'd told him and Blair to ignore it, because those people just don't know more than their ignorance. Blair usually ignores them, as does Rory.

But his little sister is another story.

Blair is usually so strong. But with her body image issues and everything that has happened the past two years, it's understandable that she gets tired of sticking up for herself.

''He couldn't take a hint,'' he hisses ,''I told him to let go of her arm, and he didn't. Then he said that word, called you two that word, and I told him to leave my family alone. He hit me, and I didn't even get to punch him before the principal saw.''

''Look at me,'' I sit across from him, and he trains sad blue eyes up at me ,''I love you, your dad loves you, and Blair and Grace do, too. Ignore what they say, no matter how hard. But we do appreciate you for sticking up for your sister and us.''

''I love you guys,'' he shrugs ,''You're my family.''

''And, as your family, we'd hate to see you get expelled or suspended during your last semester of your senior year in high school,'' I inform him, and he nods with a sigh.

''Alright,'' he looks at the clock ,''I'll put Grace to sleep tonight since you helped me. Night, love you.''

''Love you, too,'' I smile, turning the light off when we both leave the kitchen.

* * *

''How did the talk go,'' Kurt asks, setting his designs aside when I walk into the room.

''It went well,'' I shrug, and he nods.

''They're good kids. And we'll help them ignore what other say,'' he reassures me, then kisses me before sliding under our covers with me.

''We'll get through this. We always do,'' I kiss him, and he smiles a bit ,''Blair's gotten much better. And Rory… he's been through a lot. He knows that he shouldn't fight that kid, but I guess it was self defense. And the other kid got suspended anyway. So you and I, we're gonna be fine, and our kids are gonna be fine. And tomorrow, we're finally gonna have some alone time. It's been too long.''

''Blaine Anderson-Hummel, it has been a week since we left our honeymoon early,'' he scoffs.

''It's been a week since we've been alone, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.''

''And besides, we have to meet Adam tomorrow. We're all going to see that live show, remember,'' he reminds me.

Right.

''Now I remember,'' I nod.

''And, after that, we can get a hotel room. Since you are so insatiable,'' he laughs.

''Only for you,'' I move closer, pressing my lips to the soft, pale skin of Kurt's neck ,''Now, let's have a hot make out session before bed.''

This makes him laugh harder, but he bring his lips to mine and wraps his arms around me.

Tonight, we'll enjoy this. Tomorrow, I'll meet Adam, spend time with him and Kurt, and then later have more alone time with my husband.

I've seen pictures of Adam, and he is attractive. And Kurt gushed about what Adam told him, about how he was someone''s celebrity crush.

As handsome as he is, he couldn't see it. But I do. And so do other man.

I don't worry, because I have Kurt's heart just as completely as he has mine. We're faithful, and we talk everything out. We'll be just fine.

There's not a doubt in my mind that we're gonna get through this together.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	4. Chapter 4

BlairPOV-

''I'm not tired,'' I tell Ryder as we videochat.

The yawn that escapes afterward betrays me, revealing how sleepy I am, and he just laughs.

''Babe, get some sleep.''

''No,'' I mumble ,''Haven't seen your face in so long.''

''Your NYADA audition is tomorrow,'' he reminds me.

''Not tired.''

''I'll stay on until you go to sleep,'' he replies.

No one said long distance relationships are easy. But he told Emma to back off, and I told him that there's no one else for me. Then Ryder spent the last two hours telling me if I lose weight, he'd love me. If I gain weight, he'd love me. But also that he loves my body as is now.

Sugar says she's as jealous of my hourglass figure as I am of how thin she is. But we have boyfriend that make us feel beautiful no matter what.

I'm so lucky.

''What are you singing?''

''Demi Lovato's cover of _Let it Go_,'' I tell him, closing my eyes ,''Grace likes it, she babbles along with the few words she can sing.''

''I miss both of you, so much. You're two of the most important people in my life,'' he tells me.

''We miss you, too.''

''Soon, we won't be so far apart. I'll move back, get an apartment, and you can move in,'' he tells me, ''And we'll get married in a few years, and have more kids. I love you, so much.''

That's the last thing I hear before he tells me goodnight and disconnects, and I'm too tired to open my eyes.

I can't wait to have it all with him, like dad and Kurt have. Everything will work out.

And dad and Kurt will work everything out. They give me faith in love, and no one will come between them.

I just hope Ryder and I can make it work as easily as they seem to.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''I just don't see why you have to start now,'' I tell Sugar, who is looking at bridesmaid dresses online.

''I only have three bridesmaids, so I want to get it out of the way,'' she browses through a selection of yellow dresses ,''And find a flower girl dress for Grace.''

She's planned everything, asking for my input. It's a small ceremony, and hasn't taken us long. Just her family, my family, and of course Santana, Dani, Sam and Mercedes. And the glee kids.

''June is only five months away,'' I kiss her ,''We'll be husband and wife so soon.''

The sooner, the better.

''I know,'' she beams ,''Your dad helped me design my dress, and he's fitting me for it after awards season is over.''

Dad, Blaine, and Mr. and Mrs. Motta may not agree with this, but they are supporting Sugar and me. So are our grandparents, despite the fact that they think we're too young.

We're in love. We've dated about as long dad and Blaine have been together, and we're ready for this. Despite what everyone thinks, we've talked. We're not acting spontaneously. This is where we'll end up anyway. Rory Hummel and Sugar Motta-Hummel.

And no one, not girls flirting with me or guys flirting with her, can stop us. Dad and Blaine have such a strong relationship, and we really do look up to them and how they make it work. It seems so effortless, but I do know they fight and have relationship problems like any other couple.

Dad and Blaine are perfect together, though. And anyone can see that. They're gonna be fine, because no one can tear them apart. Sugar and I, just like them, are gonna have it all.

And I like having them together. They love Blair and me and Grace. I couldn't ask for a better family. With all of the comments people make, I just… it's nice to have them around.

And I am confident nothing's gonna change this.

* * *

BPOV-

''It's fine, Kurt,'' I tell him, walking into the hotel lobby with him ,''I didn't feel left out.''

Well, I did, but you had fun. So I'm happy, because, Kurt, you deserve it after the stress you've been under.

Adam, Kurt and I had met at a restaurant, where they talked about NYADA and the differences between when they attended, and now.

I, having only gone there for a short while, didn't really have much to say.

Adam seems nice enough, though. We have a lot in common. There's an interest in a lof of the same movies, foods, television shows, and music. He's really funny, too.

I did see the way he eyed Kurt up and down, but I didn't say anything. And I won't. Kurt and I married, and I trust my husband with my heart. He'd never do anything like that, no matter how great the temptation is.

Besides, I may be jumping to conclusions. If I let the insecurities that years of bullying and rejection and heartbreak get to me, I'd just run ahead with my assumptions.

I have been hurt, but so has Kurt. Seeing as he knows what it feels like, he treats me right. Just as well as I treat him, if not better.

There are also the kids to consider. We love them, and wouldn't want to break them apart. I love Rory like my own son, Kurt loves Blair, and Grace is our child. We'd divorce if this actually, absolutely couldn't work.

We've been married less than a month, why am I letting a few petty magazine rumours about how Kurt will cheat and a few vicious comments from people I don't even know distract me from the fact that Kurt has never given me a reason not to trust him?

Kurt and I are perfect together. Stronger than we are on our own, and we make each other better. Better people,better dads, better 're meant to be. I'm sure Adam is a nice guy. He's just a friend, and who could blame him for being attracted to Kurt? I don't even know the guy, he probably respects our boundaries. And then I'd look stupid, working myself up over nothing.

Even if Adam does have feelings for Kurt, I know without a shadow of a doubt that those feelings are not mutual. Kurt sees anyone else who tried to break us apart as inconsequential, as do I. So there's no need to make assumptions.

The feeling of Kurt's lips on mine knock me out of my thinking, and he pulls me down onto the bed.

For now, no one and nothing else matters. Here I am, with the man I love, about to show him how much I love him in the most intimate way I know how. When I look at him, I feel so much love. He's not just the owner of my heart, he's my world. There are so many walls built up sometimes, and Kurt is with me, inside the walls and ready to help me knock them down when I'm ready.

I know us, and what we're like. And I know I'm not wasting my time on someone who's so right for me. After Chase, I was so torn. It felt like my heart had been wrapped out, and I was sorry that I didn't listen to my head or my friends. I could only hear what they would tell me after he broke my heart. Now I feel nothing at all for him. If he came back today, it wouldn't matter. No need for discussion. Because I remember him and the bitter loneliness I sometimes felt before realizing I deserved better. It hurts that it took me until after he left to see that, but now I do. I won't let him waste my time with apologies I've already accepted, even if they were never really given. I feel so much love looking at him, every time I see his face.

Everything's gonna be ours.

And no one's gonna get in our way, no matter how hard they try.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three of my classes got canceled, so here's another update!**

* * *

KPOV-

''You do realize you're being ridiculous, right,'' I ask Blaine, throwing the pillows back on to the bed.

''No, Kurt,'' he looks at me in the mirror ,''You're attractive. I don't think you

d cheat, but I would like him to respect our marriage.''

''Adam is just a friend, Blaine.''

'''I know that,'' he sighs ,''I'm just being stupid.''

''No, you're not,'' I wrap my arms around him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder ,''What you feel is a very real, very human emotion: jealousy. And, to be honest, I am flattered. It means you don't want to lose me, yeah?''

''Never,'' he smiles.

''You do trust me though, right, Blaine?''

''Without a doubt,'' he nods.

''Then trust me when I say that Adam is just a friend, and I thought he'd be perfect for Chandler. Because Blaine Anderson is perfect for me, and I'm perfect for me. When I put that wedding ring on your finger, I made a promise. And it was to be faithful, and love you,'' I turn him to face me ,''We're married, Blaine. I have a lot more to lose now. I wouldn't dare mess this up. So what put those insane thoughts in that pretty little head of yours?''

''I know we're married… this is so surreal for me, Kurt. I feel like it's a good dream and I am about to wake up,'' he explains.

''Okay, here's what we're gonna do,'' I tell him, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling him onto my lap ,''We're gonna get through this. Ignore the tabloids and whatever people say. I know you're scared of messing this up, and I am too. But, the truth is, we won't. Let's just make the most of us being married.''

''How do you always know what to say,'' he asks me, standing up and pushing me down onto the bed before straddling my waist ,''I'm sorry I am being so immature. I love you so, so much.''

Warm lips press to my neck, making me lose my train of thought momentarily.

''I-I- damn, Blaine- l-love you, too. Now we have an hour until the kids come back, so we'd better make this quick.''

''Mhm,'' he nods, lips trailing downwards with each button of my shirt that comes undone.

Soon we're under the covers, and the fight is forgotten. As it should be, because I'd never cheat on this man.

No one could make me change my mind about that.

* * *

BPOV-

Blair and Rory had taken Grace to a beginner's Ballet class, ages one to three. When Rory and Grace came home without her, he told me she'd stayed at the studio to work on her dance routine for NYADA.

So that's where I am now, waiting for her to finish up.

This past week has been nerve-wracking. She's waiting to hear back from NYADA about the vocal program, and wants to make it into the dance program more than anything.

For Christmas, Kurt and I'd gotten her new ballet shoes and tap shoes, which she was so grateful for.

''Damn it,'' she whispers, falling again.

It's been a few years since she's done ballet, so she's been having difficulties.

''You okay,'' I ask, and she looks up in surprise ,''Rory told me you were here.''

''Right,'' she nods, then shrugs ,''I'm fine. Maybe in a few years I can be en pointe like mom was. I just have to work harder.''

''For now, you need a break. It's Saturday, you've been up since eight. What's going on?''

''I heard you and Kurt fighting last night,'' she admits ,''Are you ok?''

This is what sucks about the fights: Grace is too young to understand what's going on, but Blair and Rory are too aware.

It's my fault though. Kurt and I have always been faithful to each other, so why wouldn't we be now. I have a lot more to lose now, though.

No. We're gonna be fine. My ''friends'' don't know what they're talking about.

''We're fine,'' I tell her as she packs her dance bag, sliding on her shoes ,''Don't worry.''

''I do though,'' she pulls her pants over her leotard ,''I don't… I don't like change a lot. I like routine. And the fact is that you two getting divorced means I lose more family, and that's unsettling.''

Kurt and I consider the kids in everything we do. Which is why we discussed the possibility of divorce, and how that would affect them. But we're fine, we're gonna make it until the end.

''We're not getting a divorce, who told you that,'' I question.

''I just don't want you two to fall apart,'' she admits.

''Blair Anderson, Kurt and I are going to be fine. It's a weird transition, going from just dating to married, and I sometimes forget that it changes more than my last name. It changes how we act and... and I was being stupid, but Kurt and I worked it out.''

''Good,'' she then looks at the ground ,''I need you to. And so do Grace, and Rory. My boyfriend is in California. I don't know if he's telling the truth about me being the only one he wants or not, but I'm choosing to believe him. And I'm doubting my NYADA auditions and I don't know what I'm going to be doing next school year… but you two are the only thing I'm sure is going to work out.''

If my seventeen year old daughter, and eighteen year old son, can have faith in Kurt and my marriage, so can I.

''We're gonna work out. I promise. Now, let's go. Dinner should be ready soon,'' I tell her, walking out to the car with her.

I can't afford to let my insecurities shadow my better judgment. I know Kurt and I can make it through. We have to help Rory with the wedding, and Blair with everything she has going on. That may require us seeking female help, but we'll do whatever it takes. We're a family now, and the five of us are going to stick together.

Yup. We're gonna be just fine.

* * *

KPOV-

''I love you Gracie,'' I kiss her cheek, and she giggles again.

Blaine, Blair and Rory are at glee practice and won't be home until six.

''Dada!,'' she shrieks through her laughter, and it rings through the apartment.

Adopting Grace and Rory were the best decisions of my life, other than asking Blaine to be my husband. We're raising a beautiful family together, and it's more than i've ever imagined.

I can understand his insecurities, I guess. The argument he had with his dad, who told him it was a matter of time before one of us realized this was a mistake, made him consider me moving on. Even though I never would. And the gossip only fuels the flames. The rumours are hard to ignore. But they're all lies. No, I'm not too good for Blaine. And, no, there isn't a guy on the side.

Someone got a picture of Adam and I walking out of a coffee shop. We didn't even go together. We just ran into each other, and decided to talk. Nonetheless, the rumours were swirling the next day.

'_Kurt Hummel bored with marriage already?''_

Vicious gossip. As if I could ever get tired of looking into the hazel eyes that I fell in love with so long ago. I never will. Yes, it's kind of awkward now. We're still transitioning from just dating to married. Rules have changed, I guess. Innocent flirting from others won't make us get a divorce. We see that, and we've talked. There are boundaries others have to respect, but something as small as that doesn't matter in the larger scale of our marriage.

Blaine and I see that now, so we're gonna be much calmer now. We made vows, and we're sticking to them. No one's gonna tear us apart.

Adam is just a friend. We may have a lot in common, but he's not my husband. And it turns out there's no need to set him up. He has a boyfriend. Not that he was ever a threat to what I had with Blaine in the first place.

''Gracie!,'' I focus on her again, tickling her as she squeals in delight and laughter.

It seems like she was born yesterday, but she'll be two by the end of the year. She's already speaking, mostly 'Dada', 'Papa', 'Rory,'' and ''Blair''. Well, she can't really say ''Rory'' or ''Blair'' because the r's sound like w's, but it's adorable. And she inexplicably can say the word ''cookie''.

It may get complicated later. She'll go to school, see kids with a mom, a mom and dad, or two moms, and probably ask why she doesn't have a mom once she understand where babies come from.

Blair, Blaine and I will get to that when it comes. Maybe we'll tell her the truth when she's older. Maybe we'll just let her believe Blair is her sister, and that we didn't know her mom. Either way, Blaine and I will figure it out.

By the end of the year, we'll have a two year old to look after, start the process of adopting another child, and two of our kids will be in college. Rory and Blair both want to stay home for school. That doesn't mean it's any less sad and joyful at the same time- a strange combination- that they're growing up right before our eyes. Blaine and I haven't begun to let go, but we know we have to. They're growing up. Rory's even getting married in June.

After all, it's not an ending, it's just beginning a new chapter in their lives. One that Blaine and I both hope we have a part in.

No matter what, Blaine is right by my side through it all. I have a lot of regrets. But I love my kids, I love my family, I love my job and I love my husband.

So as long as I have them, there's nothing that can make me give them up.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains weight and body issue.**

**Also I changed the plot for this story several times, but all with basically the same events. Now I know exactly what I want to do, and hopefully this will flow more smoothly. And thank you to my friend who helped me with this. Stay strong and ignore the mean girls :)**

**If you read 'Make you Believe' this may seem repetitive. But there's a plan behind everything I write.**

* * *

BlaiPOV-

After Jordan graduated, I thought the bullying would stop. Or at least not be as bad.

How wrong I was.

''Has anyone ever told you dress like a pre-New York Rachel Berry,'' Lisa walks by.

She transferred here this year. True to mean girl stereotype, she's pretty, popular, and out to make my life a living hell.

Usually I ignore her.

''Yes,'' I shrug.- Manage Stories

''I think it looks better on her,'' she smirks, then eyes me up and down ,''A lot better.''

She walks away then, and every insecurity I've ever had creeps into me.

''Don't listen to her,'' Amber rolls her eyes ,''You're gorgeous.''

''Thanks,'' I smile a bit.

''Besides, it's important to stick up for yourself but you don't even have to be mean to her. Senior year is almost over, and you'll never have to deal with her again.''

''Right. Well I've got to class, I'll see you in glee,'' I tell her, saying goodbye and walking in the opposite direction.

And of course Lisa is in the bathroom. Just my luck.

''Hi,'' she takes her books off of the sink, walking over to me ,''I guess I should say sorry for calling you fat last week.''

What the hell?

''You're not really. I mean, you've got an hourglass figure. And you're only a _little _chubby,'' she smirks, ''I guess that baby weight isn't coming off so easy.''

I thought I didn't gain that much weight with Grace, but apparently I did.

I've tried to ignore, tried to stand up for myself, but I'm slowly breaking.

''But hey, if you want to lose a little weight it definitely wouldn't hurt,'' she leaves then.

I turn to look into the mirror and… crap, she's right.

Just when I start liking my body. If I could just lose this little bit of weight… but the diets and exercise aren't working.

I'm almost there. I have to lose this weight, and I'll do whatever it takes. As soon as I lose the weight, I'll stop. And then I'll feel confident and they won't be able to call me chubby anymore.

Of course I'll have to keep it hidden from Kurt and dad. They're back in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, and they don't need to worry about me. And if Rory or Sugar find out, they'll tell them. I'll just eat healthier, go on a diet. It'll only be for a few weeks. A few weeks of no junk food, only healthy food. And I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to the gym a few times. Soon, I won't be so insecure.

Then everything really will be okay, and I can stop pretending.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Are you sure you don't want half,'' I ask Blair during lunch.

She'd left her lunch at home, and was eating a small salad from the school's salad bar.

''I'm fine,'' she shrugs, piercing a tomato with her fork.

''Still upset about dad and Blaine? Blair, they won't get a divorce. Don't listen to the assholes that tell us that,'' I remind her.

Dad and Blaine haven't fought in two weeks, so I don't know why she's upset. And, to be honest, even I was a little upset at the rumours the tabloids and magazines made up about my parents.

''I know… I jump to conclusions, I guess,'' she plays with her food, rolling a cherry tomato around with her fork.

''So do I. I mean, you and I? We lost parents before. We're just scared of it happening again,'' I sigh, and she looks up ,''But we won't. I promise. Dad and Blaine are gonna be that old married couple that everyone thinks is adorable eve when they argue about what to watch on television.''

She laughs then, thanking me.

This semester has been rough on both of us. We've had to deal with a few… comments about our parents' relationship. None of which have been the least bit nice or friendly.

Dad and Blaine love us, and I don't know why they can't see that. They treat us right, and they're always there for us. After my mom and dad, I didn't think two people could love me that much. But they do. And they're gonna be fine, and we're gonna be fine.''

''Thanks Rory,'' she nods, then smiles a bit ,''You're a good brother.''

''Shh,'' I joke ,''Don't tell people we're related.''

''But you like me because I'm your sister,'' she sings.

''Whatever,'' I roll my eyes, and she laughs as the bell rings ,''Come on. We gotta get to our classes.''

We follow the other students out, and into the hallway before heading to our separate classes.

What I said to Blair wasn't just to make her feel better. I honestly know that my parents will be okay, no matter what comes their way.

Because they are definitely the strongest people I know.

* * *

BPOV-

''What's that,'' Kurt asks lying his head on my knee.

''I'm working on the setlist for regionals. It's the first week of March, only a month away from now,'' I remind him.

''I wish I could go. But I have so much to do. I still have three actresses left to make dresses for.''

''It's okay, you're doing what you love. And maybe we'll make it to nationals and you can come then,'' I shrug.

''Good,'' Kurt nods ,''These are their last high school competitions. They're graduating in June. That's not that far away.''

''Don't remind me,'' I groan, putting the finished list on the nightstand ,''It feels like… like-''

''Like we just got them, and now they're leaving the nest,'' Kurt supplies.

''You took the words right out of my mouth,'' I sighed ,''And it's all coming so fast...''

''Senior prom, senior class picture, senior banquet, graduation,'' Kurt counts on his fingers.

''Where did the time go,'' I look at the Rory and Blair's senior pictures.

They'd taken them back in October, and it feels like it was yesterday.

''You know we have to talk to them.'' Kurt reminds me, and I sigh.

The new principal overheard some of the kids making comments about us to Rory.

Unfortunately, it was as Rory pushed the other students.

So his bully was expelled, due to this being just part of a series of other offenses. Rory was suspended for three days do to being the one who started the fight, since the other kid didn't hit him first.

''We did. Rory knows why he was suspended.''

''It's not that. I appreciate him standing up for us and himself. But there are gonna be people like that his whole life. He can't physically fight all of them.''

''Right,'' I nod ,''We'll talk to him in the morning. I think he understands that, though.''

''Now, on to Blair. It's obvious something's bothering her,'' Kurt tells me ,''I just don't know what.''

''Do you think it's her body image issues,'' I wince.

''I considered it. Mercedes said it's easy to succumb no matter how confident you are. She struggled with her self-esteem in high school, and then afterwards when she went to LA. Some people said she doesn't look the part.''

''That's insane,'' I argue ,''Mercedes is gorgeous, and talented.''

''And so is Blair. But she doesn't see that. She has been through so much these past few years, and she beats herself up enough without having other people berate her. She's at a healthy weight, but she sees something completely different when she looks into the mirror,'' Kurt stares at me ,''We don't… she can't go through this again, Blaine. Rory is asleep, but she's definitely awake. Do you want to talk to her now?''

''Sure,'' I nod.

Before we let this get as far as it did last time.

* * *

KPOV-

''I'm fine,'' Blair nods, sitting against the pillows on her bed as Blaine and I sit on the edge of her bed ,''Don't worry.''

''You've been eating less,'' Blaine notes.

''I'm on a diet,'' Blair shrugs ,''no big deal.''

''Blair, yes it is,'' I tell her ,''You shouldn't go on a diet unless your doctor tells you too.''

''It's just for a few weeks,'' she insists ,''I'm eating, I promise. Just no junk food, no sugar, no caffeine… things like that.''

''Blair-''

''I'm eighteen, dad. And I want to like my own body, so I'm doing this for that reason. Please,'' she stares at me, then at Blaine.

''Blair, you have to come to us if this gets out of hand,'' Blaine tells her.

''I will. I'm really, really tired. Can I go to bed,'' Blair yawns, and we nod.

''Do you think she's telling the truth,'' Blaine whispers as we walk to her room.

''About it being just a diet?,'' I begin ,''Yes. But we… she could take it too far, Blaine. Further than she did last time. If this gets worse, it could lead to an eating disorder. Or worse.''

He tenses, tightening his grip on my hand ,''I think we should take her to talk to someone. Before this gets to that level.''

''Right. And… and maybe someone can talk to Rory. Someone who has been bullied for this before,'' I sigh when I hear Grace cry ,''I'll get her.''

''I'll go with you,'' Blaine follows me into the nursery.

Grace stops crying, holding her arms out to be picked up.

''Quinn is coming on Monday,'' I tell Blaine as we walk back to our room with Grace ,''Maybe she can talk to Blair again. She needs a woman since her mom can't be here.''

''I think you are right,'' Blaine nods.

We're so out of our element raising Blair sometimes. But we're not ashamed to admit that we do need help from time to time.

''She'll be fine. We… maybe we can stop this before it gets out of hand. We'll talk to Rory first thing in the morning,'' I reply.

''Good,'' he looks from Grace and up to me ,''You don't regret this do you? Having three kids?''

''No, of course not. It's not always easy. I mean, Grace is one years old. She's a baby. All we have to do is give her the basics and watch her. Rory is trying to work through more bullying issues than he was before. And Blair… Blair won't tell us what's happening. Not that either one of us fully understand teenage girls anyway. You… you don't regret this, right?''

''Never,'' Blaine furiously shakes his head ,''I love them, I love you, more than anything. But with Rory having problems at school and Blair's insecurities, and raising a baby… I could never get through this with anyone else.''

''Don't you dare make my cry,'' I tell him quietly as Grace begins to drift off to sleep.

''I love you,'' he smiles, kissing me then Gracie's forehead ,''We're gonna be fine, yeah? And the kids?''

''Of course,'' I nod ,''We're gonna help them.''

Okay, so the first few months of our marriage aren't what we expected. But the kids come first, always and in everything. We'll help them, together. Whatever it takes. Next year, they'll be in college. Hopefully us helping them now will prepare them for next year, when they're trying to break out on their own.

No matter what, Blaine and I are here for them to fall back on if the need it.

And, as always, Blaine is there for me. We've been here before, and we've come out stronger just like the kids have.

I'm sure this time is no different.

_Quinn is in the next chapter, and they talk to Rory. Just to make things clear, I'm not trying to offend anyone. I want this to be as realistic as it possibly can. I think a lot of us have experienced one or more of these insecurities at one time or another, I know sometimes what people say can make you see yourself differently than what is really 't worry things will get better._

* * *

** Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	7. Chapter 7

BlairPOV-

''And then we're going to a movie,'' Sugar gushes, talking about her Valentine's date with Rory.

It's February 10, only four days before Valentine's day.

And five days since I started my new diet.

Yet I've only lost three pounds.

I'll just have to work harder. Then no one, especially not Lisa, will be able to call me ''chubby''.

''That's nice,'' I smile, pretending it's okay ,''Ryder and I are gonna videochat.''

''You two are so cute together,'' she sighs ,''I can't wait until he comes back. I left my lipgloss at home, can I use some of yours.''

''Yeah,'' I hand her my purse as I open my locker ,''Go ahead.''

''Hey guys,'' Amber bounces over to us, alongside Lilly, a freshman in glee.

The three of them discuss Valentine's day plans as I take my books out of my locker.

But then all three of them are silent, and I look up and see…

Oh.

''Blair, why do you have diet pills,'' Sugar asks quietly, Lilly and Amber turning to look at me as well.

Shit.

''I'm just going to try to lose a few pounds,'' I shrug.

So I look like you.

''You're fine, Blair. You've got a gorgeous body, and you really don't need to diet,''

Amber tells me, making Sugar and Lilly nod.

Easy for them to say: Lilly and Sugar can eat whatever they want and not gain a pound, and Amber stays fit from the cheering and dancing.

No matter how hard I try, I can't lose enough weight.

''Seriously,'' Lilly smiles ,''You're beautiful.''

''I love your curls, and yours, too, Lilly,'' Sugar supplies ,''And everyone has something they're insecure about. Like I don't like my nose.''

''And I hate how flat my chest is,'' Amber shrugs.

''And I don't particularly like that my skin isn't perfectly smooth,'' Lilly admits.

But you're all so gorgeous, regardless of your insecurities. So pretty, and thin. You just don't get it. I have to do this.

''Thanks. I… I appreciate it. But I'm leaving early,'' I tell them ,''I'll see you tomorrow.''

With that, I take my bag, books and purse and sign myself out in the office.

Quinn Fabray is waiting for me at the diner across the street from school.

* * *

QuinnPOV-

''Hey, gorgeous,'' I give Blair a hug.

We talk for a while. Grace is doing fine, Ryder is moving back, and she's on the honor roll.

I tell her I'm engaged, asking her to keep it a secret until I tell Kurt, Blaine and the others.

Now, onto why her parents asked me to talk to her.

''So… how have you been feeling,'' I ask, trying to seem casual as she glances at her menu.

''Did dad and Kurt ask you to talk to me?''

''Smart girl,'' I nod ,''Blair, what's going on, sweetie?''

''It's just a diet. I'm eating healthier, exercising when I'm not at school, glee, or work,'' she tells me.

''...You know you're gorgeous, right,'' I as.

''Thanks,'' she looks at her water ,''But you're gorgeous.''

''And you know your body is fine, right?,'' I question her ,''Besides, beauty isn't set to any one size.''

''I think everyone is beautiful, then I look in the mirror and that attitude disappears,'' she reminds me.

I know the feeling all too well.

''Blair, you're a beautiful girl.''

''Thank you. I appreciate you saying that,'' she says honestly ,''But I want to make myself see it. So I'm changing what I don't like.''

''Just, please promise me you'll talk to someone before this gets out of hand.''

I don't want you to go through the torture I did.

''I will,'' she nods as the waitress comes back.

I hope she does. High school was hell when all I could do was worry about my body. I don't want that for her or anybody else. I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy.

Blair doesn't see herself clearly. I know everyone has insecurities, but her body is just fine. She doesn't need to do this.

Thankfully, Blair has Kurt and Blaine. They'd do anything for their kids. She has a much better relationship with her parents, a much better support system, than I had from my family, and she's actually a lot more confident than I was her age.

The Anderson-Hummel family has been through so much: Rory being afraid to go to school due to bullying, Blair's pregnancy, Rory dealing with the ignorant remarks people are making about this, Blair's insecurities…

They're a strong family. They're gonna be just fine.

Just like they do everything together, that's how they'll get through this.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Back to school tomorrow,'' my dad tells me, helping me finish the dishes.

''Right,'' I sigh.

My suspension is finished, and I'm over my cold.

''You know you can't hit everyone that says something. There will always, always be people like that. And sometimes the ones who do are hiding something themselves,''he reminds me.

''I just… our family may not be traditional, but I like it. What's so wrong with it though? You and Blaine love us like good parents, and you take care of us. So why can't people accept that?''

Smiling sadly, dad wraps his arm around me ,''Some people are afraid of change. But you can't let them get to you. I learned that, even if it took me years to put it into practice.''

''Don't you ever just get... mad about it?''

''Rory, of course I do. I don't like prejudiceness at all. But you're doing your part by being the good person you are. We can't change the world overnight, but you're a start… what's this for.''

I release dad from my hug ,''You're my hero. I don't always know what to do, but I'm glad that you're here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you.''

And I don't. After my parents died, I didn't have any other family. If it weren't for Kurt, I don't know what would have happened to me.

''I love you, dad.''

''I love you, too, Rory. Now, you have school tomorrow. So go get some sleep.''

With that, we finish the kitchen and I head to my room.

''Hey,'' I knock on Blair's door ,''Thanks for getting all of my work for me.''

Not looking up, she nods ,''No problem.''

''What's wrong,'' I ask, sitting on the floor in front of her bed.

''I'm fine.''

''Right,'' I nod ,''Wanna try that again?''

''Rory, I am fine,'' she groans ,''I'm tired. It's been a lot of stress. I haven't heard from NYADA for either of the programs that I auditioned for.''

''You will though,'' I reassure her ,''Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.''

''Right,'' she sighs ,''I'll see you in the morning.''

''_Maybe I should tell dad and Blaine I think something's going on with her...''_

Or maybe I'm just reading too much into this. This last semester has been stressful so far, so she's probably really is just tired.

I'm sure everything will work itself out.

After all, it always does.

* * *

BPOV-

''The newest guidance counselor, Mrs. Tomlinson, said she overheard something very interesting today,'' I tell Kurt, crawling into bed next to him as he holds Grace.

''And what would that be,'' he questions, sliding her pajama pants on her.

''She heard Amber, Lilly, Sugar and Blair basically picking apart their insecurities one by one. She said it was really upsetting, because she heard it from Courtney and Dottie when she subbed for their cooking class last week.''

And I don't see why they do that to themselves.

''They're beautiful girls,'' Kurt looks up at me ,''What do you think is going on?''

''Basic teenage insecurities,'' I shrug, looking at him ,''But this is worrying me more and more. This could affect their schoolwork, their performance at regionals… everything.''

I know that all too well.

''So what do you want to do? You can't just ask them bluntly, because they'll deny it. And you're a guy, Blaine,'' Kurt states ,''They'll say you don't understand. But I do have an idea.''

''And what would that be, my ever so brilliant husband,'' I smirk, and he ignores the hint of sarcasm.

''You're cute. Well, you haven't made the setlist yet. You could use this as a hidden lesson while also working on songs for regionals.''

''What do you mean,'' I take Grace from him, gently running my fingers through her smooth hair as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

''Like have them split into groups, and each group performs a song all about confidence. This can help the guys focus on gaining confidence for any insecurities that they may have as well,'' Kurt informs me.

''You are a genius,'' I kiss him ,''I love you so much.''

''As well you should. I have great fashion sense, I'm sexy as hell, and a pretty damn good kisser might I add,'' Kurt jokes.

''And so modest,'' I roll my eyes, making the love of my life laugh ,''I have to go take Grace to bed. I'll be back.''

Grace is half asleep when I place her into her crib.

''Night, sweetheart. I love you so much,'' I beam down at her ,''And I love your brother, sister, and your dad. When you get older, you're gonna see how incredible he is.''

She lets out a light sigh, but it sounds like an agreement. With that, she drifts off to sleep, and i turn the lights off and close the door to the nursery.

Kurt and I have come so far from where we started. Back then, he was too afraid to take the fall, and I didn't want to push.

Somehow, we both ended up falling together. Free falling, right by each other's side. Now, we're married with plans to extend are already beautiful family. Yes it gets really, really crazy sometimes. And we've already been through so much.

But if I have to go through this absurdity, then I'm glad it's with Kurt.

* * *

''So,'' I end the lesson ,''That's the assignment. We all have insecurities. The thing is, you can't let them define who you are. You assignment? Find songs promoting confidence. Break into teams, no more than five.''

Blair has had her eyes on the floor this whole time. Though I don't support her diet, I am willing to agree with it as long as she doesn't take it too far.

So Kurt and I have been keeping an eye on her. If I can't be anything else, I want to be someone she depends on.

* * *

Once they have the teams, I write down the names so we can keep it in order.

Team 1- Harmony, Courtney, Dottie

Team 1- Hunter, Rory, James, Danny and Jason

Team 3- Blair, Lilly, Sugar and Amber.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow,'' I smile once glee is over, then catch up with Blair.

''Hey, are you okay,'' I ask, and she nods.

''This lesson isn't for me, right?''

''It's for all of you,'' I shrug ,''You all deserve to feel good about yourself.''

Better than I did in high school. I don't want that for any of you.

''You're a good teacher,'' she smiles up at me ,''But an even better dad.''

''And you're a good singer,'' I wrap an arm around her ,''But an even better daughter.''

This is so far from what I imagined my life twelve, even twenty years ago. I always wanted kids, but I never knew it would be this rewarding.

And I've always wanted to get married, but I never thought that it would feel this right to wake up next to someone that makes you feel so amazing.

Lucky for me, fate stepped in and pushed Kurt and I together. And it didn't let us get away from each other, always bringing us back to each other. It hasn't been easy. In fact, it has been far from it. However, every moment of doubt and pain is rewarded with two more moments of Kurt and I loving each other.

And that beats anything that could possibly come our way.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains bullying, weight issues, and body image issues. And remember that if anyone ever needs to talk, you can talk to me. You're never alone :)**

* * *

BlairPOV-

_''Are you sure you want that cookie?''_

_ ''I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten chubbier.''_

They're right. But they won't be for long.

It's been a month. We've won regionals, we're headed to nationals, I got into the voice program at NYADA, and I've kept up with my diet.

And it's still not nearly enough. I've only lost five pounds. I'm so gross, and my family and friends keep lying to me.

I can't be ''that chubby girl'' anymore. I want to be thinner, like Sugar.

My throat's on fire as I vomit into the toilet again, the last remains of my dinner coming up.

I'm gonna lose the weight. Besides, Lisa and her friends are right. They can't be jealous like Jordan. They're all gorgeous, so what would they have to be jealous of?

Dad and Kurt have been watching me so closely. Thank goodness Sugar didn't tell about the diet pills in my purse, convinced that I'd stopped taking them. She doesn't get it, and she probably never will.

Everytime I look at other people, I think they are beautiful. Even if they think no one else does, I do, because there's beauty in everyone.

Then I look into the mirror, and I can't find anything that I like. So I'm changing it. It's worth it. It's so worth it.

Then I won't torture myself for the way I look. No one, especially not myself, can call me chubby. And I'll finally feel the way I should about myself.

Although I will say feeling like this is hell. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I'm so insecure that it hurts.

But no more.

Kurt and dad have been watching me even more closely than they did when I was pregnant. And Ryder made sure to ask me, multiple times, if I'm sure I am okay. As much as I hate lying to dad, Ryder, and Kurt, I have to do this. I can't tell anyone, not even Sugar and Courtney.

Because they just wouldn't understand.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''What did I tell you about calling my parents that,'' I snap, and Lewis, who has been taunting me for months, laughs.

''It's disgusting,'' he scowls ,''Your dads are-''

''Don't say it, damn it,'' I yell, and a crowd of students stop to stare at us.

''Right,'' he sneers, then pushes me into a row of lockers.

There's a flash of blonde hair before he's walking away.

The force of the being pushed into the lockers has knocked the breath out of me, so now there's a crowd of kids standing there. Just watching me gasp.

''Move on, there's nothing to see,'' I look up and see Sugar and Courtney.

''You okay,'' Blair asks, helping me up as Sugar and Courtney make the crowd leave.

''I'm fine. Thanks,'' I take my books from her ,''I just don't get why people have a problem with our parents.''

''People bully for all sorts of reasons. Sometimes, there isn't even a reason,'' she explains, ''You can't just let them get to you.''

''I wish you'd take your own advice,'' I tell her.

''We're not talking about that. We're talking about this being the third fight. I love dad and Kurt, and I don't get why people treat them any differently, either. But there has to be a better way,'' she reminds me ,''And you know dad and Kurt don't want you getting in anymore fights.''

''You can't tell them,'' I beg and she nods.

''This time, I won't. Next time I have to,'' she sighs.

''I understand,'' I thank her, then Sugar and Courtney ,''Let's just get to class.''

I don't expect everyone to agree with my dad and Blaine being married. But they're my parents. I don't know where I'd be without the two of them. So hearing people say that word….

Glee club was, and is, so accepting. We've had people from s o many races, religions, sexual orientations… and we all accepted each other for it. No matter what.

I know I can't change the world. But glee club was a start.

And for the first time, I think I know what I want to do with my life.

* * *

BPOV-

There's no such thing as the perfect parent. Seven years of raising Blair, three years of raising Rory, and one year of raising Grace have taught me that. And I've accepted it.

But that doesn't mean it makes it any harder.

I know something is going on with Blair, I just don't know what. Her weight hasn't changed to my knowledge, and I know she's been eating. I'd hate to jump to conclusions, in case this really is just a diet.

Rory is more open than she is. He told us about the fight today, but that he knows how he can handle it now.

And Grace… well, it's a huge step if she just stops throwing her cereal from her seat now.

''There you go,'' I slide her pajama shirt on her ,''All ready for bed?''

Kurt is away promoting his prom dress line at different stores, so it's just me and the kids. Blair and Rory have been so helpful, and Dani stays with Grace during the day.

If I have to go through this crazy life with anyone, I'm glad it's then.

''Grace,'' I stand her on the bed, kneeling in front of her ,''Do you think I'm a good dad?''

She tilts her head to the side as if she really understands.

''So is that a no? I'm trying, really. I just… I don't always know what I'm doing, but I love you three so, so much. Kurt and I are doing our best.''

She presses her lips to my forehead, something she's done to Kurt millions of times. She always presses sloppy kisses to his cheek, and it's the most adorable thing ever.

And, I think that's her own way of saying 'I love you.'.

''I love you, too,'' I pick my gorgeous daughter up ,''But if you think that's gonna make me extend your bed time, you're wrong. It's after nine, and daddy would be mad if he knew you were up this late.''

She stares up with green hazel eyes, Blair's eyes, and I cave.

Grace is only one year old, and she has me wrapped around her finger already.

''Fine. You can sleep and my and daddy's bed. Just don't tell him,'' I slide her under the blankets, her tiny head resting on the pillow.

''Night,'' I kiss her forehead, ''I love you.''

I'll probably wake up with her foot in my face, to her crying, or to grumpy toddler she is when she first wakes up.

But I don't care, because I love her more than I love my own life.

It's hard to believe Mrs. Lynn originally wanted Blair to end the pregnancy. For her, that just wasn't the right choice. And I'm glad it wasn't because Grace… I love having her around.

Even if she and Ryder had kept Grace, Kurt and I might have ended up raising her anyway. We wanted Blair and Ryder to graduate on time for their respective years.

The point is, I don't regret adopting her, or Blair. And I don't regret treating Rory like my son, because he is. I may not be the best dad. I have made mistakes, and I will make more.

But I am trying. I spend time with Rory and Grace and Blair. When Rory needs to talk, if he doesn't want to tell his dad, he can come to me. Of course I don't always understand what's going on with Blair, but she knows she can always talk to me. And I will keep an eye on her.

Being a dad is hard, not nearly as easy as I thought it would be. And there are moments when I just have no idea what to do. But being a dad is one of the most rewarding experiences I have ever gone through.

I would definitely keep everything the same.

* * *

**Disclaimer- glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter deals with weight issues, body image issues, and bullying.**

* * *

RoryPOV-

''So what, you're not gonna say anything,'' Lewis asks, taunting me again.

It's the second week of April. He's been doing this since January. Unlike the other kid, he hasn't been expelled.

''Nope. You're never gonna stop,'' I shrug ,''It's my senior year. I'd rather not get in trouble right now. Just keep saying that word, because your words don't mean anything.''

''That's lame,'' he runs a hand through blonde hair, trying to get a reaction out of me.

''I'm not listening, Lewis,'' I remind him, and he struggles for something to say.

''What about that sister of yours?''

Hell no.

''Blair can date whoever she wants. I don't have a say in it at all,'' I shrug ,''Just know that she's able to take care of herself. And stay away from her. She has a boyfriend.''

''I'm just looking for a one night stand, dude,'' he smirks ,''hit it and quit it.''

''Stay away from my little sister, asshole.''

''What did you just say to me,'' he pushes me then, a crowd of students forming around us.

''This is stupid. I'm not fighting you,'' I respond, pulling myself off of the ground.

The next few seconds are a blur of his blonde hair, words I'd rather not repeat, and then I'm on the ground again, a sickening snap coming before pain is shooting through my arm.

''Wrong move, Hummel,'' Ryan hisses, fist coming to collide with my face while I cradle my arm.

By instinct, I guess, my good hand reaches out to stop him.

''I know you're not gonna fight me,'' he laughs bitterly, his other hand moving to hit me.''

The pain doesn't come though.

''That's a terrible idea,'' Hunter says, catching his hand.

''Stay the hell out of this. This is between me and Hummel,'' Lewis snaps.

''You're not gonna hit him,'' Sugar walks up ,''You do one more thing, and you're expelled. Now all of you, leave!''

They look at her in shock. Sugar's never been one to raise her voice, so they might not take her seriously.

''You heard her,'' Hunter snaps, and the crowd disperses ,''Rory, you okay?''

''I'm fine. My arm just hurts. A lot,'' I wince, because it hurts to even try to move it.

''We have to take you to the nurse. If it's broken, she can tell Mr. Anderson. You'd have to go to the hospital,'' Sugar says and Hunter nods.

* * *

''How did this happen,'' Blaine asks as we ride to the hospital.

The nurse said my arm is almost definitely broken. Dad can't leave work, but Blaine has taught his last class. Glee is canceled today, since we may be here for a while.

''Lewis pushed me. Which is why he's with the principal now, and will probably be expelled,'' I sigh.

''So you didn't start the fight,'' Blaine makes sure.

''No. I defended myself, but that's it,'' I sigh, wincing when I accidentally hit my arm against my knee.

''Good,'' he nods ,''Although I must admit I'm proud of you for standing up for your family. It means a lot.''

''Most of the time, you guys are all I have,'' I remind him ,''I'd do anything for you guys.''

''And you know we'd do the same,'' he smiles, pulling into the parking space at the hospital ,''Now, let's get you checked out.''

* * *

BlairPOV-

I overate. Again. And gained back three of the seven pounds I'd managed to lose. No wonder everyone thinks I'm chubby.

''Are you okay,'' someone knocks on the bathroom stall.

No.

''I'm f-fine,'' I choke out, my throat still on fire from throwing up.

''Blair? It's me. Harmony,'' she replies ,''What's going on?''

I overate again. I'm getting the calories out. Now please just let me do this.

She wouldn't get it. No one would. Especially not Ryder. Instead of going to a beach house with his friends and a bunch of gorgeous girls, he's coming back to see me.

Which doesn't make any sense. I'm not pretty like them.

But I'll be as thin as them soon.

My knuckles hurt and my throat burns, but all of the food from lunch is finally out of my stomach.

''Blair you need to let me in!,'' Harmony insists.

''No, I'm fine. Don't worry,'' I tell her, refusing to open the door.

She'll stop me. I can't… I have to lose this weight.

''Blair!,'' Harmony begins again as I vomit again ,''Please! I'm going to get the nurse.''

''No,'' I swing the bathroom door open, and she stares back at me ,''Don't tell anyone. I am fine. Lunch made me sick.''

''You only ate half of a salad at lunch,'' she reminds me.

Because I over ate breakfast.

''I'm fine,'' I look in the mirror, Harmony standing right behind me ,''I just got sick.''

Sick of being called chubby. If the dancing, exercise, and diet pills don't help, I'll do whatever it takes.

''Blair. Talk to me. What's wrong,'' she begs.

I don't have control over how I feel. I overeat, feel disgusting, and have to get the weight off. It's been this way since February. If I could just lose the weight, I'd be fine.

''I am telling the nurse,'' Harmony moves towards the door.

''Wait,'' I move after, her, my head swimming with dizziness.

''Blair?,'' Harmony looks scared.

''I-I'm f-fine,'' I tell her,trying to convince myself the same thing, leaning against the wall.

My head is swimming. I'm hungry, tired, and I can barely think straight. And the room is spinning like a top.

Harmony drops her books, reaching out a hand to steady me as I slide down the wall.

That's the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

BPOV-

One of the things a parent never wants to hear is that their child is hurt.

So when I'm riding home from the hospital with Rory and his broken arm, I don't really expect the next call.

''Blaine? It's Dani,'' she speaks, and I hear Grace crying in the back ,''Are you driving?''

''Yes. Dani what's wrong? Is Gracie sick again?''

''Just pull over,'' she instructs.

Her tone is urgent, so I just do what she says.

''Dani, what's going on?,'' I ask, Rory looking at me in confusion.

It's been a rough day. Kurt is on his way to the apartment with dinner, seeing as he'd just gotten off of work when we'd left the hospital.

''Blair's school called. She fainted in the girl's bathroom. She's at the hospital,'' Dani tells me.

And it feels like the world, time, my heart… everything just stopped spinning before picking up speed.

''Who t-took her,'' I ask.

''They called an ambulance. Nick and Jeff are there with her. I didn't want to leave Grace with people she doesn't know too well. I told the school why they were there instead of you and Kurt,'' she begins ,''I didn't know what to do.''

''N-no,'' I breathe, voice cracking ,''Thank you.''

She says she canceled her shift at work and is going to stay with Grace. Then, she says her goodbyes and hangs up.

''Blaine? What's wrong,'' Rory asks, looking worried.

''C-call your dad,'' I breathe out ,''T-tell him to meet us at the hospital. Your sister is there.''

Rory does as I say, his voice cracking as we sit in the parking lot.

I'm so stupid. How'd I let this happen? I thought I was watching her... she didn't lose any weight, and she was eating. It didn't seem that way. I talked to her, but-

''S-she's gonna be okay, r-right?''

The hard part is that I have to pretend it's okay, for Rory's sake.

''She'll be fine,'' I smile at him, and he gives a small smile back.

I wish I could convince myself the same.

When Kurt gets to the hospital, I'll have someone to lean on.

Because it feels like I'm gonna fall apart.

* * *

KPOV-

''You're kidding,'' I laugh at Adam.

We'd run into eachother at the grocery store, and decided to just get the shopping done together.

''No. I wish I was,'' he chuckles ,''My pants split right down the middle. You could see my underwear, clear as day.''

''That's awful,'' I tell him, taking a box of pasta ,''Although there is a video of me dancing to _Single Ladies_ by Beyonce' floating around the internet. So I understand completely.''

''Well that I'd love to see,'' he mutters, probably unaware that I heard him.

My phone rings, and I fish into my pocket to retrieve it.

'''Hello? Rory? Rory, calm down. Now what happened?''

And, just like that, it feels like the wind has been knocked out of me.

The call with Rory terrified me. I don't like the fact that he broke his arm, and I just hoped he was okay.

To get the call that my daughter has been taken to the hospital in the same day is too much.

''O-kay. Relax. I'm on my way there.''

''Kurt,'' Adam begins once I hang up ,''What happened.''

''B-Blair fainted at school,'' I breathe out, setting the basket on the floor and taking out my car keys ,''I h-have to… I have to-''

''You have to calm down. You can't drive in your condition,'' Adam responds, and I shake my head.

''I have to. She's my daughter too. But Blaine… I have to be there for him,'' I move to step around Adam, but he stops me.

''You need someone there for you, too,'' Adam insists, taking my keys and wrapping an arm around me ,''I'll take you. Just lean on me. It's gonna be fine.''

He guides me through the crowded store, out into the parking lot and to my car.

Soon, we're on our way to the hospital. Blaine and Rory are waiting there, hopefully with news that Blair is okay.

''She's fine, Kurt,'' Adam insists, his hand on mine to stop me from nervously tapping my fingers ,''It's all gonna work out.''

If I can't be with Blaine right now, I'm glad I have a friend like Adam. Soon, I'll be with Blaine and we'll help each other, Rory and Blair. If I know Blaine, and I do, he's blaming himself. So am I, actually. We've gotten through this before, and we'll get through it again.

Everything's gonna be okay in the end.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter deals with bullying, weight issues, and body issues as well as mentions of eating disorders. I had as much help as I could with this chapter. If you need to talk come to me :) this chapter is really heavy.**

* * *

BPOV-

''Blaine!,'' I hear someone call, and I look up to see Kurt.

''Hi,'' I breathe out, standing and he pulls me into a hug.

''Have you heard anything? And where's Rory?,'' he asks frantically.

''Nick and Jeff took him home. He's on the painkillers for his arm. And he does still have school tomorrow. I haven't heard anything, but they may keep her overnight. I'll have to take off of course,'' I look up to see Adam ,''Hi.''

''Uh, hello. I'll give you two some time,'' he nods to Kurt ,''feel better. I can catch a cab home.''

''Thank you so much for bringing me,'' Kurt sighs, holding me closer.

''No problem,'' he hands Kurt his car keys ,''Feel better, Kurt and Blaine.''

''He dropped you off,'' I question Kurt.

''Don't start that. Not now. I love you, and I couldn't drive in my condition.''

''No, Kurt. I trust you, and Adam is a good guy. If you say that there is nothing going on, then nothing's going on. I just… I need you right now,'' I remind him, sitting and pulling him down next to me ,''I'm such a bad dad. I'm horrible.''

''Blaine, you are the best. I don't know how many people would take in a ten year old girl who had no where to go, and raise her as their own. And Rory and Grace… you're good with our kids. This is no one's fault, not even Blair's. Especially not hers, because I don't think she meant to go this far. Everyone has something they are insecure about. And girls… no matter how they look, they're told it's not enough a lot of the time. That you have to be thin or curvy… it got too much for her. She's scared, and all we can do is be there for her.''

And there he goes, being the voice of reason, Keeping me grounded and sane and secure while my world is spinning out of control.

* * *

''Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'' the doctor begins, coming down the hall an hour or two later, and Kurt and I stand.

''H-how is she,'' I ask, fearing the worse.

''She's awake,'' the doctor begins ,''I think we need to talk to her together.''

''Alright,'' Kurt takes my hand, and we follow the doctor.

Blair is staring up at the ceiling, lying on her back. Her hands are folded on her stomach, and she looks exhausted and nervous at the same time.

''Ms. Anderson,'' the doctor begins ,''Your parents are here.''

''Hi,'' Blair whispers, eyes darting to me and Kurt before back up at the ceiling.

The doctor closes the door behind her ,''She fainted from dehydration, which is why we are pushing fluids with the I.V. She was dizzy. Blair, should I tell them?''

She nods, still looking at the ceiling.

''Blair told me that she's been struggling with her weight lately,'' the doctor says ,''Has this happened before?''

''Yes, but never to this extremes. I… Kurt or I always talked to her. She just wouldn't eat, and we talked to her before things could get out of hand. She'd get back on track. The first time she began eating because she found out she was pregnant. The second time because Kurt and I talked to her. We tried to get her help. Her guidance counselor said she was doing better. We did everything we could. I… I thought we did.''

Now I'm not so sure.

''Blair has episodes of binging, followed by purging. I can't diagnose her with an eating disorder, though. Not until we talk more. And I may need to run some tests. This isn't quite set in stone. Blair does, however, show a lot of the signs. She has a preoccupation with her weight and body shape. Her weight has not changed much. While she didn't stop eating, she had episodes of binging and purging. She should talk to someone else. This has been going on for three months,'' the doctor explains.

Three months. Three months and I didn't see my daughter falling apart.

''Before I continue, I need you to know that this is no one's fault. There are a lot of things that could have lead to this. Peer pressure, emotional issues… We would like to keep Blair here at least overnight. For observations. Since this has been going on for so long, it is consecutive, I'd like to recommend a good family therapist. She'll be able to talk to you, help your family through this. It's been a long day for everyone. So I'm sure you'd like to just pick this up tomorrow,'' the doctor asks.

''Thank you so much,'' I nod.

''It's no problem. But,'' she lowers her voice, ''This could also be biological. Does Blair have any siblings or parents who suffered with an eating disorder? It makes it more likely that she'd develop one.''

''Her mother struggled with her weight in high school, but I don't know if she'd ever been diagnosed with an eating disorder. She died when Blair was ten, so there's not much I know,'' I sigh.

''Don't beat yourself up,'' the doctor says ,''And don't blame Blair, either. This is tough enough for all of you. I'll give you three a minute alone.''

She leaves, and Kurt and I turn to Blair.

''Hi,'' I sit on the edge of her bed, and Kurt sits in the chair next to it.

Blair turns on her side, but looks at the wall behind Kurt instead of at either of us ,''Hi.''

She sounds so broken and defeated.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispers ,''It was never supposed to be like this. I just wanted to lose the weight.''

''Honey, we keep telling you you're at a healthy weight for you. Why can't you see that,'' my voice cracks.

''I didn't… I don't want to be the ''chubby girl'' anymore.''

''Where did you get an idea like that from,'' Kurt asks.

''Some m-mean girls at my school, the articles that sometimes come out when they see me out with you… I know I'm chubby. I want to be thinner, because then maybe I'll feel pretty. I don't ''rock my curves'' like these other girls. The girls in the magazine, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang… they make it work. I can't. I've never liked the way I look.''

''Blair Anderson, you are a beautiful girl regardless of weight. That being said, your weight is just fine,'' Kurt insists.

''You g-guys don't get it,'' Blair's eyes fill with tears ,''No one I know does. All of my friends are gorgeous. And they're thin. And the girls who know how to work with their curves are gorgeous. I'm not beautiful like them.''

''Yes you are,'' I move some curls from her forehead, and she looks at me ,''You are a gorgeous girl.''

''You only say that b-because you're my dad,'' she whispers ,''You both only say that because you're my parents.''

''That''s not true. Trust me, you are a beautiful girl. Random strangers tell me that. And I can't tell you how uncomfortable it makes me to hear guys talking about you in the hallways,'' I tell her, and she smiles a bit before looking at Kurt.

''So you two aren't too mad at me,'' she checks.

''Sweetheart, we aren't mad at all,'' Kurt takes her hand in his, careful not to disturb the I.V.,'' this is not your or anyone else's fault. Those girls had no reason to bully you. We'll be talking to your principal. This has gone too far. We need to stop them before they tear another girl down.''

Blair nods, ''So we're gonna go to therapy?''

''You, me, Blaine and Rory,'' Kurt nods ,''We're gonna help you get through this. As a family. Just like we do everything.''

''Thank you,'' Blair sighs ,''I… I don't know where I'd be without you guys.''

And I shudder at the thought of losing you. You're my child, I can't lose you. Not now.

''We're gonna get through it all,'' I nod, stroking her hair back ,''We're gonna be just fine.''

* * *

KPOV-

Since it's easier for me to take off of work than it is for Blaine, I am staying with Blair over night and all day tomorrow. He will make sure Rory gets to school, and Jeff is watching Grace for us since Dani has to work.

''Kurt,'' Blair asks quietly.

It's late at night, and she's exhausted I'm sure.

Looking up from my designs, I see her green hazel eyes trained on me.

''What's wrong, sweetheart?''

''I'm hungry… but I...''

Afraid to eat.

''What if I get something light,'' I reach into the bag from the hospital gift shop ,''Peanut butter crackers? Just don't tell the nurse. You already at that awful soup. But I hear your stomach growl from over here.''

She nods, slowly eating one, ''Thank you. The food here sucks.''

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

''I'm really sorry,'' she takes a sip of the water the nurse brought her ,''I keep messing things up.''

''Sweetheart, you have not messed anything up,'' I sit on the edge of her bed, moving some hair from her eyes ,''You were confused and under a lot of pressure. I've been there. I made myself go on a very, very unhealthy diet when I was younger. All because I wanted to fit in. I know that you're going through.''

''Y-you do?,'' she looks surprised.

''Yes,'' I sigh ,''And you have been through so much. You lost your mother, got pregnant in your sophomore year of high school, were severely bullied, your birth dad came back into your life… All of that may have contributed to this. It will be a slow process, but you will get better. We're all gonna be there for you.''

''Thank you,'' she runs a hand through her curls ,''I honestly never thought that someone could love me as much as you do.''

''Well, we do. And if Grace ever goes through the same, which I hope she does not, we may have a better idea of what to do,'' I kiss her head ,''Now get some sleep. We have to talk to the doctor pretty early.''

''You know,'' she begins, taking another cracker out ,''I never really liked Chase. So I'm glad my dad found you. He deserves to be happy.''

''You know what?,'' I smile at her ,''I'm glad I found your dad. And now i have the three best kids I could ever had.''

She grins a bit, then eats her cracker.

The rest of the night is really quiet, neither one of us getting much sleep.

If Blair is diagnosed with an eating disorder, we'll help her get through it. Like we will help Rory with his issues, and the physical therapy he may need for his arm.

We're gonna get through it together, just like we always do.

This won't be easy, far from it. It'll be a slow road, and we'll all have to be patient. But it'll be okay in the end.

Everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''I'm taking you to school,'' Blaine takes his keys ,''We'd better get going.''

I follow him quietly.

This is my fault. If I had told Blaine or dad or anyone for that matter… maybe my sister wouldn't be in the hospital.

''Rory,'' Blaine begins when we are alone in the elevator ,''What's going on?''

''It's my fault,'' I admit ,''And if I had just told that I thought something was going on with Blair, she wouldn't have done this.''

''Rory, this is not your fault. It is no one's fault. We are going to get through this, and we're going to help you, and everything will be okay,'' he pulls me into a hug, careful of my broken arm ,''It's gonna be fine.''

I hope Blaine's right. This family has been through so, so much already. Then again, we always get through it.

So why wouldn't we this time?

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains talk of weight issues, body issues, and eating disorders.**

* * *

BlairPOV-

_''So, Ms. Anderson,'' the doctor begins ,''How long has this been going on?''_

_ ''I… I guess you could say on and off through my sophomore and junior years in high school, and now,'' I respond, my dad shifting next to me as Kurt tightens his grip on my shoulder. _

_ ''Do you worry about your weight often,'' she asks._

_ ''Yes,'' I look at the ground._

_ ''How long have you been worried about your weight,'' she questions._

_ ''Since I was about thirteen,'' I play with a few curls._

_ The questions continue, and I try to think that the discomfort is worth how much easier things will probably get._

_But, of course, that's easier said than done._

* * *

''So… what now,'' Ryder asks, moving some hair from my face.

It's the Saturday before Easter, and he is finally,_ finally_ home for spring break.

We're lying across my bed, the warm spring sun shining in through my window.

''I have to go back for the physical exam on Tuesday and an evaluation on Wednesday.. But he said I fit all of the criteria for… for bulimia.''

''It's gonna be fine. And if you are diagnosed with bulimia, you have me, Mr. Hummel, your dad… Rory and Sugar, too. This is all gonna be fine.''

He presses a kiss to my head, and I wonder how I ever got so lucky.

''I know you probably wish you'd just gone with your friends to the beach now,'' I reach out to trace the pattern on his Spider-Man shirt.

Pretty, gorgeous, thin girls. In bikinis and other swimsuits. And I bet some of those girls are willing to give Ryder what he can't have from me when we're miles apart like that.

''Blair Anderson,'' he makes me look at him ,''I love you. He had to come home and see you. And I miss Grace so, so much. I don't regret my decision.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' he shifts closer to me ,''Besides, I hadn't really talked to you for weeks. So I'm glad we have now. And soon I'll be back, and going to NYU. What else did the doctor say?''

''She said that since my mom struggled with her weight, even after I was born, that it may have effected on me. I won't blame her, though,'' I reply ,''She did her best raising me. She tried not to talk about her weight...I just… I was too observant, I guess. And she said it's amazing my parents caught it now, because some people deal with it for years. She also feels it's best if I quit my job at the Spotlight Diner for now, too relieve some stress. And that I should take the first semester off from college. So I'll apply for the spring semester.''

Ryder takes that in, then nods.

''And dad, Kurt, Rory and I have to go through family therapy.''

''Anything I can do,'' he asks.

''No just… look, I know it would probably be so much easier to be with a girl who has a better self image. And I know these gorgeous girls have been flirting with you, offering to sleep with you… but for some reason you're still with me.''

''I told you nothing was going to happen,'' he reminds me ,''I don't want them. I kinda need you. And, Blair, you are a beautiful girl. I'm gonna get that through your head one way or another. And if you are diagnosed, then I'll be there with you through the therapy and doctor appointments… everything. If this ever happens again, I feel like it won't though, we will know what to do.''

''Why are you being so nice to me,'' I ask.

''I love you,'' he shrugs as if it is that simple.

Maybe I am over thinking things, and it really is that simple.

''I love you, too,'' I kiss him ,''And I am doing a little better. I am eating now, and I haven't… you know since I got out of the hospital. I'll get back on a healthy track. And on Monday, Kurt is taking me shopping to look for clothes I feel good in. So everything is going to work out.''

I've been saying that to dad and Kurt for a week, but I didn't believe it until now.

''Now, as important as this conversation is, I haven't been with you since January. Less talking, more kissing,'' I smile when he rolls on top of me, bringing his lips to mine.

The kiss is heated, as all of our kisses usually are. Then Ryder's hand is moving up my thigh, pushing my skirt up, and-

''Wait,'' I pant out, breaking our kiss ,''I c-can't.''

''What's wrong,'' he asks quickly moving his hands.

''I know it's been months, and I want to do this too. But I don't think we should until I feel better about my body.''

''Right,'' he nods, rolling to my side ,''I'm sorry.''

''No, it's not your fault. I want to. I love you, and I mean have you seen yourself?,'' I blush when I realized what I say ,''You know what I mean.''

''Well,'' he moves some hair off of my shoulder, ''I have seen every part of your sexy, gorgeous body. And whether you lose weight, gain weight, or stay the same, I'd love you just the same. I didn't ask you out for your body, Blair. I did it because, as cheesy as it sounds, you captured my attention. And I didn't want to lose yours.''

''You're lame,'' I roll my eyes ,''But I love you. Now can we get back to making out?''

''I love you, too,'' he rests his hands on the curve of my hip ,''And yes we can.''

It's a long road to recovery, but I know I'll get there.

After today, there is not a doubt in my mind that it's all going to work out.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Who's Melissa,'' Sugar teases, looking at my cast.

''A ninth grade girl who begged me to let her sign it,'' I reply, and Sugar laughs.

''So I'm dating Mr. Popularity,'' she smirks, tracing over where she elegantly signed her name in pink marker.

''Hardly,'' I roll my eyes ,''You're the popular one.''

''Awww,'' she smiles, leaning back against the pillows on her bed and kissing me ,''How about we just be glad we have eachother?''

''Deal,'' I move some of her hair with my good hand ,''And we are gonna be married in two months.''

''Mrs. Sugar Motta-Hummel,'' she beams ,''And I'm taking Harmony, Courtney and Blair to get their bridesmaids dresses next month. This is going to be amazing.''

Amazingly terrifying, or amazingly thrilling? Maybe a little bit of both, but I would not change a thing.

''I know there are pretty, curvier girls out there,'' she tells me ,''But I'm glad you chose me.''

''And I know there are stronger, more handsome guys, but you chose me,'' I shrug ,''So I think we're pretty good together.''

As much as I am terrified that I will mess our marriage up, I know I want to do this. If dad and Blaine's relationship is anything to judge by, the first year is very hard.

But maybe it will be easier. The tabloids will have fun when they find out the rumours are true. Ever since Mrs. Motta's business has taken off, Sugar has been getting almost as much attention as I have. Being in the public eye can suck but it doesn't matter. We both want to do careers that involve it, so it will be worth it.

Sugar and I decided to wait a few years before having kids, at least until our careers have kicked off. One or two kids, a girl and a boy hopefully. Kurt Daniel Hummel and Rosalie Evelyn Hummel, after my parents and hers.

The thing is, it's all happening so fast. We are getting married in two months. From cap and gown to wedding gown. From my valedictorian speech to my wedding vows.

I love Sugar, and I want to start my life with her as quickly as possible.

So what is this insane feeling in the pit of my stomach?

* * *

KPOV-

The sound of Grace's giggles fill the air as I open the door to the apartment.

She looks up, smiles and waves, making Blaine turn around.

''Dada!,'' she beams as I cross over to where she and Blaine are.

''Hey, gorgeous,'' I kiss her head, then Blaine's lips ,''Hey, handsome.''

''Hi,'' he notices the cup in my hand ,'Coffee?''

''Yours,'' I nod ,''So what have you been up to?''

''Ryder's with Blair, and this one,'' he nods at our toddler, who is dressed only in her diaper and a pink, short sleeved shirt, ''Refuses to do anything but wear a shirt and diaper.''

''Risky fashion choice,'' I joke, playing with the curls not under her pink flower headband before she takes a few pieces of cereal from Blaine, toddling off to be in front of the television.

''I'm her personal snack dispenser,'' he takes a handful of the cereal, putting them in his mouth ,''I feel used.''

As if on cue, she toddles over for more, leaving when her hands are full.

''Shut up,'' I kiss my husband ,''She loves her papa.''

''Yeah,'' he smirks ,''And her papa loves you.''

''Easy, Blaine,'' I laugh when he quickly presses his lips to my neck ,''We'll have our alone time soon enough.''

These past few months haven't been easy, but it is getting better. Rory's cast comes off next week, and we'll see if he has to go to physical therapy. And Blair has her doctors appointment, which Blaine and I are both taking her too.

No matter what happens, we'll help her get through this. That's just what this family does.

''Why didn't you tell me you were stopping to get coffee,'' Blaine asks when Grace plops back in front of the television, a bowl of cut bananas in front of her.

''I didn't plan on staying,'' I shrug ,''I ran into Adam, and we got to talking. He and his boyfriend just broke up.''

''I see,'' Blaine takes a sip of his coffee.

''But...''

''But nothing,'' Blaine turns to me ,''I trust you. And Adam is a good guy.''

''Good,'' I take Blaine's face in my hand ,''Because you know you're my favorite guy.''

''You're cheesy,'' he bluntly states, causing me to laugh, ''But you are a good friend. I know he and his boyfriend were together for years.''

''He was a mess,'' I admit ,''Although, I'd be the same way if anything ever happened to us.''

''Good thing nothing ever will,'' Blaine beams.

''Right,'' I press a quick kiss to his cheek before releasing his face.

''You know… I know we don't celebrate Easter. But since we already have Dani, Santana, Sebastian and Karofsky coming over for dinner, let's just invite Adam so he's not alone,'' Blaine suggests.

''And maybe a certain blonde, single wedding planner,'' I mention, referring to Chandler.

''But we are in no way setting them up,'' he shrugs.

''Right. It is just a coincidence that they would be perfect for each other,'' I nod.

''And if they happen to hit it off, cool, right?''

''Right,'' I lay my head on his shoulder ,''We're not that sneaky anyways.''

''True,'' he kisses my head before taking a sip of coffee, eyes darting back to wear Gracie is absorbed in the television show ,''And Kurt?''

''Yes, Blaine,'' I sigh, absolutely content for the first time in weeks.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too, Blaine,'' I admit, cuddling closer to him.

Always have, and I always will.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	12. Chapter 12

KPOV-

''So what,'' Sebastian raises an eyebrow at me, nodding towards where Adam and Chandler are having a discussion ,''You're pawning them off on each other like you did me and Dave? Don't think I'm not unto you, Hummel.''

''Dave, please shut your fiance's meerkat face before I do it for him,'' I remark, not looking up from the pasta sauce.

''No violence,'' Blaine says after Dave laughs ,''There's a child present.''

As if on cue, Grace looks up from her place in Santana's lap.

''That's right, Hummel,'' Santana nods ,''I don't want my Goddaughter corrupted.''

''For once, Satan and I agree on something,'' Sebastian mutters, reciprocating the gesture when Santana flips him off.

''You two are lovely,'' Dani sarcastically remarks ,''But, Kurt and Blaine, I will say it was a genius idea getting those two together.''

Chandler's voice raises as he talks to Adam, and I can tell he's really excited about… whatever it is the two of them are so animatedly discussing.

Blaine winks a bit, wrapping his arms around me.

I truly believe there's someone for everyone that wants love. There's Dani for Santana, Sebastian for Dave, possibly Chandler for Adam, and our kids' have found who they want to be with.

And Blaine is definitely the one for me.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Thanks for doing this, Katy,'' I smile, and Kate grins back.

''No problem. Amber's spending the day celebrating Easter with her family,'' she shrugs ,''And I needed company.''

She continues to straighten my hair, a comfortable silence developing.

''So you love her,'' I question.

''A lot,'' she blushes ,''I know I messed up with you. But I'm not gonna make the same mistakes twice. It sucks, being on completely different schedules, but you and Ryder make it work being thousands of miles apart. So Amber and I... I know we can make it work, even if we only get to see each other on the weekend's.''

I love Ryder, really. But there are also those feelings for Kate that will never really go away. She was my first relationship, my first kiss, my first heartbreak...my first love. So to see her finally, finally happy feels good. Kate really is a good person at heart.

''Do you think if I hadn't cheated… we'd still be together,'' she asks.

''I think at some point we would have broken up,'' I admit honestly ,''Because Grace was supposed to be born, and I'm supposed to be with Ryder as much as you should be with Amber.''

''You know,'' she moves my side bangs back ,''I love Amber. Really. It's just so different from being with you.''

''Katy-''

''Katelyn,'' she says firmly ,''And I'm not flirting. Besides, Kate and Blair seems a little too close to Kurt and Blaine.''

''You're weird,'' I joke ,''You're right, I guess. But you and I… we're never gonna have what we had. Even if by some miracle you would have taken me back, I would never fully earn your trust 's not really weird. We're four different people.''

''You wound me,'' she teases ,''And I love you. I do, so I'm glad to see you happy. Ryder treats you right. A hell of a lot better than I did. And Amber is sweet and cute and balances me out. It's all working out, right?'''

''Yeah,'' I nod when she turns off the straightening iron ,''I mean… I'll be honest here. Some of my friends thought you were cheating, I just didn't want to believe them. And I still feel love when I look at you but… I'm not gonna fall this time.''

I've fallen so many times, for so many different reasons. And I don't think you could catch me like Ryder did.

''I understand,'' she flips some blonde waves over her shoulder ,''And I know you are going through a lot. You… you're a beautiful girl. I don't get how you can't see that, but it is so true. Ryder has a better chance of making you believe than I ever did. He's a better person.''

''Don't you dare put yourself down like that, Katy. What I am going through has nothing to do with you. Now, dinner should be ready soon. Let's go.''

Kate nods, standing and smoothing her black skirt over her long legs before walking out of the room with me.

I love this 's beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and five foot eleven to my five foot three. She's graceful, and… I could go on and on. But she's not what I need.

What I need, who I need, is Ryder. And I want to start a life with him. Kate is the past, sometimes dim but there is a light no one could put out. Ryder is my future, growing brighter and brighter each day. Besides, I have seen the way Kate looks at Amber. They're gonna be fine. It is nice to have the closure, to talk this out one last time though.

My phone vibrates with a text, and I smile as Ryder's name flashes across the screen.

**Ryder**:

** Your parents said I could take Grace to the park tomorrow. I hope you come, too, because we need to talk :)**

** I love you**

He loves Grace so much. I can't wait until Ryder and I are raising our kids.

And that thought is all the reassurance I need to know that I am with the right one.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''I'm taking the girls and Grace shopping on Wednesday,'' Sugar smiles ,''My dad's paying for the dresses.''

We have most of the wedding planned. It's going to be simple, at Harmony's family's restaurant. It seems more formal than their diner. Ryder is my best man, and Joe and Jake are groomsmen.

''And Danielle is bringing Ryan when they come visit so I can get him a cute little suit,'' she leans her head on my shoulder.

This is happening. I'm going to be married in less than two months. This is real…

''Thanks for letting me come over. I usually spend Easter with my parents and grandparents. But my grandparents are on a cruise and my parents… they're on business,'' she sighs.

''No problem. We're family. And we really will be family in less than two months,'' I kiss her cheek.

Mr. Rory Hummel and Mrs. Sugar Motta-Hummel.

''And you'll get into NYADA, I'm going to Parsons, and my parents are willing to help us with the apartment situation. Unless you wanted to talk to Blair and Ryder. We could probably get a two bedroom apartment with them, since we'd be able to split the price.''

''Do you really want to move in with them knowing how touchy-feely they are,'' I raise an eyebrow, and she grimaces.

''True,'' she winces, and I laugh ,''We could just get a studio apartment or something.''

''I can't believe this is happening,'' I smile, kissing her shoulder.

''I can't wait,'' she beams ,''I decided to just buy my dress. My mom wanted that, and it was easier than asking your dad to help me make one with everything going on.''

''You're sweet,'' I move some hair from her face ,''I don't know how I got this lucky.''

Or why you want to marry me for that matter.

''I ask myself the same thing a lot,'' she admits ,''But we'd better get ready for dinner. Come on I'll help you wash your hand.''

As terrified as I am, I know I made the right decision by asking Sugar to marry me. She's the love of my life. I don't have to look any further to know that I will never find someone as perfect for me as she is.

So what is the sinking feeling I get whenever I think about how I'm going to be married in less than two months? Nerves? Excitement? A little bit of both? I'm not sure. But I know it will go away soon.

At least… I hope it will.

* * *

KPOV-

''Dinner was amazing, Kurt. You work your magic in the kitchen just as well as you do with your designs,'' Adam smiles, putting the last dish away for me.

''Why thank you,'' I tell him ,''So… I see that you and Chandler hit it off.''

''He is nice,'' Adam shrugs ,''And I know what you and Blaine were trying to do.''

''I-I don't know what you mean,'' I reply, cursing my voice for cracking under pressure.

''Kurt,'' Adam grins ,''You're not sneaky. At all. And you wear your heart on your sleeve. I appreciate this, really. And I did manage to get his number. I'm just not too sure I'll be calling him.''

''Why not,'' I raise an eyebrow ,''You two could be great together.''

''Don't get me wrong. Chandler is a nice guy, but, see… he's not what I usually go for.''

''Not your type,'' I nod ,''So what is it that you usually go for?''

''Someone passionate about life, about love, about what they do. Someone sweet and sort of… compassionate. Humble, too,'' he turns to me ,''Someone like you.''

Oh.

_Oh._

''Adam-''

''I'm just stating facts. I do find you attractive, Kurt,'' he admits ,''But I know you'd never do anything to harm Blaine. And I do respect the boundaries. Also… I don't want to lose you as a friend.''

I let out a sigh of relief, and he gives a small smile.

''You know… maybe I will give Chandler a call,'' he slides his jacket on, looking to the living room as I walk him to the door, ''You have a gorgeous family.''

I follow his eyes, and smile to myself. Blair and Rory are both fast asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder with the blanket thrown on them. Blaine is lying on the floor, with Grace on his chest, both of them snoring lightly.

''Thank you. I don't know how I got so lucky.''

''I can't wait to have that one day,'' Adam sighs ,''And, if you ask me, I'd say Blaine is the lucky one.''

''Maybe we both are,'' I admit, opening the door.

''I think it's him. He's smart enough to realize what he has.'' Adam stares into my eyes ,''And he's smart enough to not let you go. I know I wouldn't.''

''Adam-''

''I don't mean to cross a line,'' he runs a hand through blonde hair ,''I'm just saying the obvious. I don't… I know you love Blaine. You'd never do that. And your family is going through a lot. It's just nice to have a friend.''

''True,'' I sigh ,''And maybe we can do a double date. You and Chandler. Me and Blaine.''

''I'd like that. I'll see you around, Kurt.''

He leaves then, and I join Blaine and Grace on the floor.

''Everyone gone,'' Blaine questions, voice still thick and heavy with sleep.

''Yeah. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' Blaine gives a small smile.

Adam is right, one of us did get lucky. I love Blaine, I just don't know what he sees in me. And why he worked so hard to make me believe in myself, in us, in love.

I do know that I don't take any of it for granted.

And I wouldn't dare mess up such a good thing.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter contains talk of eating disorders and body issues.**

* * *

BlairPOV-

''She's adorable,'' Ryder smiles, watching Grace throw another piece of the leftover bread at a duck.

''Of course she is. I'm her mom,'' I tease, and he rolls his eyes.

''It's a good thing you're pretty. Because you aren't modest at all.''

''But you love me,'' I give Grace another slice of bread when she toddles back over to me.

She isn't too far away, only a few steps. But Ryder and I have a close eye on her. Even if we're not raising her, she's still our daughter. And we do love her, which is why we spent so long deciding what would be best for her.

''So what did you want to talk about,''I ask Ryder, pulling my denim jacket closed.

It's a nice enough day, but I suddenly feel insecure in my sundress.

''So my parents said they'd help us with the apartment,'' he replies ,''And I know you and I both have a lot of money saved up. So why not just get a studio apartment? It'll only be the two of us for a while, anyway. We're not planning on more kids so soon, yeah?''

''Not until I'm at least twenty-three,'' I nod ,''So this is real? You still want to do this?''

''Of course,'' he gives Grace another slice of bread ,''Why wouldn't I?''

''If I am diagnosed with bulimia, it's gonna be a long road to recovery. I just… I need to know if you'll be in this for the long run.''

''Of course I am,'' Ryder nod ,''I love you, Blair. Whatever you need, I'm here. I… I'd like to think I've grown up this last year. I'm not going anywhere just because things get messy.''

Grace toddles over to us again, breaking us from the conversation.

''Sorry, honey, that's it,'' Ryder goes to throw the bag away, and I pick Grace up.

''My Ry,'' she reaches out for him, kissing his cheek then snuggling into him when she's in his arms.

Maybe someday we'll tell her the truth, but for now it is enough to see how crazy she is about him. She adores him, if the past few times they've spent together mean anything. And Ryder obviously loves her.

''She's getting sleepy'' he tells me , ''Maybe we should take her back to the apartment so that she can take her nap. Is someone there?''

''Rory,'' I nod ,''Sugar's looking at wedding bouquets with her mom., but she'll be there before Gracie wakes up.''

''Perfect,'' he picks up the bag ,''Let's get her home.''

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Thanks for helping out,'' I tell Sugar as we watch a movie with Grace, who I'm pretty sure just cares about the songs.

''It's fine. Good practice for when we have our own kids,'' she winks.

And I honestly can't wait for that. Sugar will be a great mom. She loves kids so much already, and it's amazing watching her with Gracie.

I know we're young, but if we both want it, why wait? I don't regret asking her, and I know I won't regret marrying her.

Her parents are less than thrilled, and her dad glares at me. A lot. Dad and Blaine may not be happy, but they are supporting us. And so are my grandparents. Sam and Mercedes even offered to pay for our honeymoon: a week in California.

Sugar and I have paid for the cake together, and for the invitations. It all seems surreal, but this is my reality. I'm marrying the love of my life. Because, by some miracle, I managed to make one of the most amazing people I have ever met fall just as much in love with me as I have with her.

Part of me wishes my birth parents could have been here. Mom would have loved Sugar, and dad would have begged me to marry her.

I know they're here in a way, though. And I hope they'd be proud of me being valedictorian, a fact I've yet to tell dad or Blaine, and glad that I know what I want to do with my life.

My life is finally beginning after high school. I have a beautiful girl ready to take on the world with me, and amazing friends and family.

So why should I worry?

* * *

RyderPOV-

''I've missed you,'' Blair presses her soft, warm lips to the skin of my neck, sending a shiver of electricity through me.

''Blair, I thought you said…,'' I trail off as she moves her hands to the zippers of my pants.

''I know, I know… I trust you, though. Y-you like the way I look, right?''

''Of course,'' I move hair from her face ,''But you're under a lot of stress. We'll have all summer when I get out of school.''

''Right,'' she blushes ,''Sorry.''

''Don't be. This is hard for me, too. It has been months, but I can wait more for you.''

Besides, we're avoiding a bigger discussion.

''I know you're not sleeping with anyone else. Not even Emma. I've seen her pictures, and she's pretty. Gorgeous, really. But… thank you. Kate hurt me so bad, and I don't think i can handle that again.''

''You're safe with me,'' I remind her ,''Don't you ever doubt that.''

''I know,'' she moves closer to me ,''And I love you. I'm not as scared as I was before.''

''I love you, too. And I know I can be a shitty boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I make mistakes, but I'll fix them if I can.''

And the biggest mistake would be to let you go.

''So, tell me more about this NYADA program you are going to audition for.''

Her eyes light up the way they do when she looks at Grace, and I think I just fall more in love with her.

I'm making the right choice. I'm not ready to get married, not yet, but I can take the first step.

Money I have been saving since Grace was born went to something important: the little black, velvet box with an engagement ring. It's pretty simple, just one diamond, but it's perfect for her: beautiful, kind of complex, yet simple. It's not like the one that Rory got Sugar, but I'll hope she likes it just the same.

Blair is the one. We're moving in together, and we want to raise kids together. We've talked about our future so many times, and it always ends with us together. She wants to be on the radio, to perform and dance and find ways to help people. I want to be in the film industry.

We don't care what they say. We know we're going to be okay. Kate told me that, for her, Blair's the one that got away. That by her own stupidity she lost something so great.

I'm no where near willing to take the chance. Something this good only comes along once, and I want it forever. I want my forever with Blair. Asking her is the first step, and we can be engaged for a few years.

I'll wait until she feels better. She's under so much stress already, she probably does not need this right now. Soon, though. I will ask her to marry me soon.

And hopefully this won't end in a heartbreak liking dating Jordan did.

Because I definitely can't handle getting hurt like that by Blair.

But Blair is old fashioned on some things. So before I take that step, I'll have to talk to Mr. Anderson.

And hope that this goes well.

* * *

BPOV-

''You two are children. Children,'' I sigh, looking to where Sebastian is sticking his tongue out at Santana ,''Being out with you two makes me feel like I have five kids to raise.''

And yet they are two of my best friends.

With Dani, Karofsky, and Kurt all working, we decided it'd be nice to spend some time together.

''It's your fault for inviting Satan,'' Sebastian remarks.

''I am the life of this pathetic little party,'' Santana shakes her head, and Sebastian scoffs.

''Play nice,'' I tease, laughing when they both flip me off ,''Or not. So did you guys enjoy dinner last night?''

''If by ''enjoy dinner'' you mean that I took home half of the food, then yes. I enjoyed dinner,'' Sebastian nods.

''I enjoyed the company even more. Except that Chandler is… no. Just no,'' Santana grimaces.

''And Adam. Something about him does not sit right with me,'' Sebastian adds.

''Oh, totally. I hate to say this, but I agree with him,'' Santana shivers at the thought.

The fact that she agrees with Sebastian is kind of frightening, actually.

''Come on, Adam's a sweetheart. He's nice, talented, focused-''

''Focused on your husband,'' Santana quips ,''He was eyeing him while Kurt was busy making lovesick eyes at you and Chandler was attempting to drag Dani and me into a conversation about who knows what.''

So I'm not the only one.

''Not that you need to worry, Blaine Warbler,'' Sebastian provides ,''Kurt loves you just as much as you obviously, and inexplicably, love him.''

''Shut up, Sebastian. Anyway, he's right. Kurt would never do anything, and I'm pretty damn sure Adam would never cross the boundaries. You're good.''

''About as good as Dave and I,'' Sebastian smirks ,''Besides, I bet Chandler and Adam already have their first date set up.''

That gives me hope. Dave and Sebastian are engaged, and it is my understanding that Dave treats Kate just like she's his own. They even want to consider adoption once they're married.

And I know Adam is a good guy, and I trust Kurt. Despite what the magazines and tabloids say, we're solid. We're so good together, and nothing will happen.

''Just so you know,'' Santana finishes off her coffee ,''If Adam does try to come between you and Kurt, I'm here.''

''Awww, she's offering emotional support,'' Sebastian teases.

''Just call Auntie 'Tana, Blaine,'' Santana grins.

''I… I appreciate that, 'Tana. And we both know it's not necessary.''

They nod, then continue in their own little conversation… argument about who knows what.

Kurt and I… I don't doubt us. We're good together. Always have been, always will be. And Adam is a good guy. He just needs a friend, and that is Kurt for him. So, no, I won't be worried. My husband is faithful to me, and I to him.

There isn't a person alive that could get in the way of what we have.

**So what do you think? The Rory and Sugar wedding? Ryder proposing to Blair? I think I'll really do that. Santana and Sebastian almost being nice to each other? And Blaine realizing he has nothing to worry about?**

* * *

**Disclaimer- glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter contains talk of eating disorders**

* * *

BPOV-

''So… what do we do now,'' Blair asks, sitting in the front seat.

The warm April sun shines in on this Wednesday afternoon. She and I are on our way back from the doctor, where our suspicions have been confirmed.

''Well,'' I look at the road ,'We'll start the therapy on Saturday. And Kurt, Rory and I are here for you. You know that.''

''I… I don't know how long it will take me to be cured. But… I have wanted to purge this past week… I just tried to stop. I did something else. And I thought about… I don't want Grace to go through this one day. But if she does… maybe me getting help will help her.''

I pull into the garage of our building, turning the car off and facing her.

''I'm sorry.''

''For what,'' Blair questions, ''This isn't your fault.''

''I want you to know it's not your fault,'' I sigh ,''I just feel like I could have done more… to prevent this.''

''Dad, you have done everything for me. But… this isn't your fault. You can't protect me me forever,'' she reminds me.

''I know… I guess that I have to let you go at some point,'' I brush some hair from her face.

Yes, I know she is eighteen, not eight. But that doesn't make this any easier.

''You have taken care of me since I was eight. Even before that. And even if I leave… I'll always come back. Now please stop. You're making me cry,'' she wipes at her eyes.

''Blair Anderson,'' I laugh, tears coming to my own eyes as I kiss her forehead ,''I love you so much. You're the best daughter I could ever ask for.''

''I love you too. You're the best dad I could ever ask for.''

I won't lie: none of this has been easy. Transitioning from being single, to being a single dad, to working my personal life around raising her… it has been difficult.

But for every moment when I thought I had no idea what I was doing, there is a moment like this.

And that makes it all worth it.

* * *

KPOV-

''How does your arm feel,'' I ask Rory.

We're on our way back to apartment after Rory has gotten his cast off.

''I think I'm actually paler,'' he looks at his arm ,''It doesn't really hurt.I know I'll have to go to the physical therapy, though.''

''You arm will be better before you know it,'' I smile at him, trying to be positive for his sake.

''Dad… I have something to tell you,'' Rory begins.

''Please tell me Sugar's not pregnant,'' I respond before I can stop myself.

''No… she is not pregnant,'' Rory raises an eyebrow.

''Sorry. Blair's pregnancy put me on edge,'' I admit ,''So what did you need to tell me?''

''I'm valedictorian,'' he beams at me.

''Rory! I am so proud of you! You want to go get something to eat to celebrate?''

''Maybe we can just take it home. I promised Sugar that Jake, Joe, Ryder and I would get fitted for our tuxes, since I have to go for the prom tux and so does Joe.''

''Do you need me to drop you off,'' I ask him, and he nods.

''Thanks. Maybe Jake can bring me back. I'll bring dinner, I have some money left over,'' he replies.

''You know,'' I tell him, pulling into a parking space ,''I'm proud of you. You have grown into such an incredible young man.''

You remind me of Finn in a lot of ways.

''Well, I learned from the best,'' Rory grins, hugging me before getting out of the car with a quick 'I love you'.

''I love you, too,'' I wait for him to meet Jake and Joe in the store before driving off.

Making the change from bachelor to single parent wasn't as easy as I'd thought it would be. But I would never change a thing. I adopted Rory when he was ten, and now he's eighteen and I can see my life has changed. Definitely for the better.

Eight years later, and I still can't believe it's been that long, and I am married to a wonderful man and have three gorgeous children. And my designs are getting even more notice. It's… if anyone had asked me what I imagined my life to be like after Andrew, I would have no answer.

He took the brightest colors and made them dull and uninteresting. Then Blaine came along, and brought back the vibrant colors.

I've never felt this way before. I am the happiest I have ever been, and I know these feelings will never go away. Of course, our family is going through a lot. But we'll get through it.

We've gotten through everything before, after all. Blaine's by my side, so I know it will all work out.

Everything always does.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Hey, Ryder,'' Mr. Anderson smiles when he opens the door ,''Blair's asleep. I'll get her.''

''Actually. Mr. Anderson, I, uh… need to talk to you.''

''Is it because she's been diagnosed with bulimia,'' he asks, closing the door and leading me to the living room.

''No. I mean, she did call and tell me. But I figured she'd want to talk about it in person. My question is for you,'' I tell him sitting across from him.''

''Okay,'' he nods ,''What's up? Everything okay?''

''Everything is great actually. I wanted to talk to you about Blair,'' I breathe.

Here goes nothing.

''I want to ask her to marry me.''

Mr. Anderson, Mr. Anderson-Hummel raises an eyebrow, before sighing.

''I know I can't control you, or her for that matter. But you've both put each other through so much. And I can't just forget her pregnancy… everything that happened there,'' he reminds me.

''I know I have messed up so many times in the past. Blair and I both have. BUt we keep going back to each other, because we know we're meant to be,'' I tell him.

He seems a bit skeptical, then nods.

''You're serious about this, then? About my daughter?''

''Yes, Mr. Anderson. Uhh… Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I'll help her through her eating disorder treatment, her insecurities… everything. I know I want to spend my life with her, I just don't think we should get married right now. We can wait a few years. All I know is I can't imagine my life without her. I have to ask. She's… I feel the way about her that you feel about Kurt.''

''I understand. Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming. And maybe you should call me Blaine… or dad, since you're gonna be my son in law.''

''You… y-you mean I can ask her,'' I grin, and he nods.

''Look, Blair is important to me. I've watched her grow up. And I know that she's more than capable of taking care of herself, even if she does get misguided at times. But we all need someone to lean on in hard times. So… promise me you'll be there for her, like she's be there for you.''

''I promise, Blaine,'' he shakes my hand when I say that ,''T-thank you. You won't regret this, neither will Blair. And I know that I won't.''

Now all that is left is to actually ask Blair. It'll be a few months before I can, but I do want to ask her.

And hopefully she'll say yes.

**What do you think? Wedding dress shopping in the next chapter! Should Ryder propose**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter contains mention of eating disorders.**

* * *

BlairPOV-

''What's wrong,'' Sugar asks, sitting next to me and Grace while Harmony and Courtney try on their bridesmaids dresses.

Ryder dropped me and Grace off, but he was acting… odd the whole way over. He was acting strange on the phone, after I told him what the doctor said, too.

''Nothing,'' I bounce Grace on my knee.

''You are so transparent. We're best friends, I know you. Now talk to me,'' Sugar presses.

''Ryder has been acting weird ever since I told him. I… what if he thinks it's too much to be with me now? We're gonna have to take things slow for a while… and I know there are girls who would not make him wait.''

''Don't be daft, Blair, Ryder is absolutely crazy about you,'' Sugar gently scolds.

''Why wouldn't he want it to be easier to be with someone,'' I ask ,''He is acting so w-weird. He's gonna break up with me, isn't he?''

Leave me heartbroken, just like I always knew he would.

''Blair, Ryder loves you more than anything. There's a reasonable explanation. Talk to him,'' Sugar whispers as Courtney and Harmony come out of the dressing room.

She is right, I guess, Ryder has been supportive, so maybe he's just taking it all in like I had to.

Either way, I have to know for sure.

Because I guess it'd be better to know how he feels than be blindsided by another earth shattering heartbreak.

* * *

KPOV-

''It's just frustrating,'' I admit to Adam.

I'd stopped for coffee on my way home, running into him again.

''Everything's gonna be fine. You have strong kids. And with a dad like you, and Blaine, they'll be fine.''

''That's just the thing,'' I sigh ,''Blaine and I know what we have to do for the kids. It's just not easy to talk when we're on such different schedules. He's on break right now, but my days are super long. And when he goes back, he's gone before I wake up and asleep when I get back The only time we have is on the weekends, and then we're trying to spend as much time with Blair and Rory before they go off to school.''

''But they are staying home, right? You have a good relationship with them,'' he reminds me.

''But they're moving in with their boyfriend and wife, respectively,'' I explain ,''And Blaine and I really need to sit and talk, but it's hard to find the time.''

''You two can make it work,'' Adam gives a small smile ,''He's not stupid enough to let anything come between you two. I know I wouldn't.''

Adam knows there is a fine line between friendliness and flirting, but I trust him not to cross it.

But we're very close to falling over the edge.

''So how did your date with Chandler go,'' I ask, trying to change the subject.

''Alright, I guess,'' Adam shrugs ,''We did get to know eachother better. I did figure out that whenever he gets excited about something he starts yelling.''

''Yeah,'' I laugh ,''But his personality is nice. Contagious, really.''

''It really is. And, perhaps it really against my better judgment, I asked him out for Friday evening,'' Adam admits ,''I figured I may have been a bit too pessimistic on our first date, so we're trying again.''

''That's good,'' I nod, ''You deserve to be happy, Adam. And Chandler is a great guy, as good as you are, once you get to know him. I was scared to give Blaine a chance, but look how well that turned out.''

''I'm honestly just trying not to hurt him by not giving him a chance, but I don't want to go through a break up like that again,'' Adam runs a hand through his blonde hair.

''I was the same with Blaine,'' I put a hand over his ,''You have to try, though. That one bad experience doesn't define love at all.''

Blaine proved that too me.

Adam glances at our hands, then looks up at me with a smile ,''You, Kurt Hummel, are something else. I hope Blaine realizes what he has.''

''I think he does,'' I remove my hand to grab my coffee, smiling at him ,''I'm amazing.''

Adam let's out a laugh, ''Can't say I disagree. Any way, I'd better get going. I'll see you around, Kurt.''

He leaves, and I buy Blaine a coffee since I know it's been a rough day for him. He took Blair to the doctor, and had to take care of Gracie after picking her up from Dani and Santana's apartment.

* * *

BPOV-

''Blaine,'' someone shakes me awake ,''Wake up.''

My eyes focus on glasz eyes, and Kurt smiles at me.

''Hey,'' he grins ,''You okay? How's Blair?''

''She's actually handling it better than I did. She went with Sugar, Courtney and Harmony to get their dresses. I think she's trying to distract herself.''

''Could be,'' Kurt agrees, then hands me coffee.

''Thanks. Why didn't you tell me you were stopping for coffee? Maybe I could have brought Grace. She loves the cake,'' I remind him.

''In that order: you're welcome, I didn't plan on staying, but I ran into Adam. And Grace loves anything sweet,'' Kurt smiles.

''Oh,'' I nod ,''How's Adam doing?''

It's a lot easier to like a guy once you know he's not trying to steal the love of your life.

''He's good. He says 'hi', actually. The date with Chandler didn't go so well, but they're gonna give it another shot.''

''That's good,'' I move so Kurt can sit next to me on the couch, leaning back onto him as he wraps an arm around me, ''They could be good together.''

''That's what I said,'' Kurt responds ,''We'll just have to see where they go. So, other than the obvious, how was your day?''

''Grace actually slept through her nap, and is still sleeping, Ryder wants to propose to Blair, and-''

''What,'' Kurt looks at me in shock ,''Honestly, he wants to propose to her?''

''Yeah,'' I nod, ''In a few months. He doesn't want to get married for a few more years, though.''

''That's sweet, though,'' Kurt beams, and I think I actually fall more in love with him ,''Young love at it's finest.''

''You're cheesy,'' I lean back ,''But I love you for it.''

''I love you, too,'' Kurt kisses me, warm and soft lips fitting perfectly to mine.

Despite what magazines say, photographing Adam and Kurt whenever they're seen together and making up titles and stories that are completely false, I trust Kurt. He'd never do anything to try and hurt me. And Adam is a decent guy. I don't know him too well, but he seems to respect boundaries. And even if he is attracted to Kurt- who could blame him- I doubt he'd act on it.

I have no reason to worry about my relationship, right? So I won't.

''So while we're in California for nationals,'' he begins ,''I'll be meeting up with Elliot. He's going on tour with Tina, and asked me to design his outfit changes.''

''Because you are incredible, and made Tina and Mercedes look more beautiful than they already are, and you keep getting more successful ,'' I tell him.

''You know what? I love you,'' he smiles, ''And I can't wait to finally be alone with you on Friday. I know they say the first year is hardest, but I'm glad we're finding some personal time. Just the two of us, if you still want this.''

''I was initially worried about leaving Blair alone, but she pretty much insists we go,'' I tell him, ''Nick and Jeff promised to keep an eye on her. We… we'll help her get through this. And we'll help Rory.''

''Of course we will help Blair. And Rory, the valedictorian,'' he smiles proudly.

''That's amazing,'' I tell Kurt, just as proud as he is.

With everything going on this year, it is amazing that his grades have approved and not dropped. And now he is graduating at the top of his class.

And the glee club is going well. We leave for Nationals in the second week of May, the week after prom. Our setlist is_ Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift, sung by Hunter and Courtney. Then Sugar, Blair, Dottie and Lilly are singing lead on _See Me Now_ by Little Mix, and the seniors are singing, and Harmony and I are working on a duet for her and Rory.

To top it all off, Kurt and I have begun looking into the adoption since we know it will take a while. Personally, I am just glad to be experiencing this with Kurt. He's an amazing man, and he somehow managed to fall in love with ordinary me.

''You're not ordinary,'' his voice breaks the silence ,''And you have a habit of saying things out loud when you are upset.''

''Sorry,'' I blush.

''It's fine, as long as you don't ever call yourself 'ordinary'. You're anything but, Blaine. And I love you,'' he smiles, kissing me.

''You know… Grace will sleep for another hour, and we have about two hours before the kids come back. We could use that time for some alone time before Friday,'' I suggest.

''You are insatiable. You're a teenager,'' Kurt rolls his eyes, but leads me towards the bedroom anyway.

I'm not insatiable. Okay, I am, but I'm in love. Anyone in my shoes, married to Kurt, would be. Who can blame me?

Kurt Hummel, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, is one of the best things that ever happened to me.

And I don't intend on losing someone so important. I won't make that mistake.

Even if someone does try to come between us.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''So I got the prom dress, and the bridesmaids dresses, and the flower girl dress,'' Sugar tells me, coming back to her car ,''Well, I took home the prom dress. We have to go back for the others.''

''Great,'' I smile a bit, and she looks at me with her eyes sparkling.

Eyes I get to see for the rest of my life.

''I can't wait. It's only two months away,'' she beams, then looks serious ,''You do want this, right?''

''I won't lie, I am scared. But, yes, I want this. I love you, Sugar Motta,'' I move some hair from her face.

''Sugar Motta-Hummel, soon enough,'' she corrects me ,''I'm really glad we're doing this now.''

''So am I. If we know we want it, why wait, right?''

''Exactly,'' she looks at me ,''I don't know why people are trying to talk us out of this. I know some people should not get married so young, but we are ready. Right?''

''Y-you're not having second thoughts, right,'' I raise an eyebrow,

''What? No of course not,'' she looks offended ,''I know that I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to start now, no matter how terrifying this may be.''

Took the words right out of my mouth.

''I… I know my dad and Blaine make it seem easy, but they have been through so much already this year and have no choice but to lean on each other. My biggest fear is that one day you will think I messed this up.'

''Rory,'' she looks out of the window ,''I am watching my parents' marriage disintegrate. Courtney said that she and Joe barely have time to talk anymore, but want to make it work. And Blair is so insecure because of what Kate did to her that she is scared of losing a guy who she means the world to. In fact, I'm pretty sure Ryder would propose now if he could. And I was so afraid, am so afraid, of love sometimes. But with you… I know I'm safe. And you're safe with me.''

She brings her lips to mine then, and if I needed any further confirmation that I made the right choice by proposing to her, this is it.

And I promise that I will not make her regret it.

* * *

RyderPOV-

The silence fills the car as Blair and I sit in the parking lot of the restaurant, waiting for the others.

''So… are you gonna tell me what's going on,'' I ask, and she looks out of the window.

''I'm fine,'' Blair insists, staring out at the rain.

''Right,'' I nod ,''You know I don't believe this. Do you want me to take you home? We don't have to do this. I can take you home, if you want to be alone after today-''

''Do you love me?''

''Of course I do, Blair,'' I ask slightly offended ,''And you love mr, right?''

Please say that you do, or today was pointless.

''I love you, Ryder. How much do you love me though? Enough to tell me the truth,'' she questions, still not looking at me.

''Yes.''

''When you're in California, I know girls flirt with you,'' she looks at her hands resting in her lap, ''And I know this isn't good for me while I'm trying to recover, but do they ever offer you… anything? And I need the truth.''

It's clear what she means, but I was hoping we could avoid the subject.

'''Yes,'' I admit, since she's already told me she's turned down any advances like I have.

''Do you… do you ever want to… with them?''

''Blair, no,'' I sigh, ''Look at me.''

She looks exhausted, her green eyes filled with tears.

''Do you trust me,'' I ask, and continue when she nods ,''Then don't think that they matter to me. You are the best girl for me. I didn't even understand what love was until I met you.''

''You're so lame,'' she laughs a bit, and at least she's not crying ,''But I appreciate it. I love you, too.''

''So here's what is going to happen,'' I tell her, taking her hand ,''I am transferring to NYU. I can look at apartments with you, and we can agree on one with my parents. You'll be working at the Spotlight Diner, and then you can apply for NYADA's dance program, like you want. And whether you want to be on the radio or Broadway, I'll be there for you like you are there for me. I am one hundred percent sure that I love you, and I want to spend my life with you.''

''I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, too,'' she leans over and kisses me ,''And thank you for waiting for me. In more ways than one. I… I don't really like the way I look right now, and I'm afraid that you're going to see what I see. And most of the times I realize how stupid that sounds, and I can stop myself from feeling so insecure. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you.''

''I'd be lost without you,'' I move some hair from her face ,''We may not be perfect, but we're perfect together.''

Which is why I need to be your husband, and need you as my wife.

Right now, I just need a real promise that you want the same thing I do. The marriage, the kids… everything.

My mind screams at me to do it now. The ring is in the glove compartment after all, and she's right _here_, and we're alone…

''Blair-''

''Oh, Jake and Marley are here,'' she looks as his car pulls up ,''Sorry, what were you saying.''

Ask her. Just ask her.

''I was just saying that we should go in.''

Idiot.

''Right,'' she unbuckles her seatbelt, calm as ever but I could kick myself for being so afraid.

I can ask her soon, though. Maybe before I leave.

Hopefully I won't regret this.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	16. Chapter 16

BlairPOV-

''I can't believe this is our senior prom,'' I smile at Sugar, who nods while she curls Lilly's hair.

''And, of course, the glee club is performing,'' Harmony reminds me as she helps Amber with her makeup.

''And thi is the last night we all have together,'' Courtney sighs, helping Dottie steam her dress.

The last dance of high school.

''Damn it, I'm crying,'' Amber laughs, wiping at her eyes.

''And now you ruined it,'' Harmony teases, reaching for a makeup wipe.

We are getting ready at Sugar's apartment, since it's just as big as ours but she has a bigger room than I do.

''We do still have my bridal shower, and my bachelorette party,'' Sugar smiles a bit.

She's so lucky. We are going wedding dress shopping to find the best one for her on Monday. Rory loves her so much, and they're wedding is going to be beautiful. If Ryder proposed right now…

No, I won't get my hopes up. Maybe he will some day.

''And Ryder will probably pop the question soon,'' Courtney jokes, setting the steamer down.

''Yeah right,'' I let out a breathy laugh ,''I'm just amazed we've gone so long without a major fight. But we may be going to you and Joe's wedding.''

''We're not even going to discuss marriage until we've graduated,'' she shakes her head ,''Especially since my major may take longer. I want to be a doctor.''

''I can see it now,'' Harmony gushes ,''And your kids are going to be too talented. Of course they will have to compete with my little Emmy and Tony.''

''I'm naming my kids after Disney princesses,'' Sugar admits.

''You guys are awesome. I'm actually going to miss you next year,'' Lilly sighs, running a hand across the silk fabric of her red dress.

''I love this,'' Sugar looks at the red ball gown ,''And it goes perfect with your skin tone.''

Sugar had been our go to girl for our dresses. And she's done an amazing job.

Lilly's dress is perfect for her slender figure, and it makes her skin glow.

Amber's dress is a yellow cap sleeve ball gown, Courtney's is a white mermaid dress, Harmony has a purple, strapless, tea length dress, and my dress is an ice blue mermaid dress with silver beaded cap sleeves.

But Sugar's dress is so perfect for her personality. It's a sparkly, strapless ball gown, and she looked gorgeous trying it on at the store.

''It's three thirty. We have to be there at four thirty, so we'd better start getting ready. The boys are gonna be here soon.''

Hunter and I are going as friends, and I made sure Ryder knew that was clear. Besides, he went with a girl to a wedding as just friends.

He can trust me, and I can trust him.

''You know, you look gorgeous,'' Sugar smiles as she zips my dress up for me, then turning so I can do the same for her ,''And I saw some cute crop tops that would look good on you. And high waisted shorts. You don't have to, but we can go shopping tomorrow if you want.

''Sugar, I honestly feel gorgeous. For the first time in months, really. And I might take you up on that offer. I wanna dress less preppy, more… sexy''

The dress fits perfectly, and I don't feel ashamed of my curves. And the silver heels are actually comfortable. We decided to just straighten my hair and use a silver headband instead.

And I do feel beautiful. I've forgotten what that's like.

If this is my last night with my friends, I'm gonna make it the best night.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You are such a dork,'' Sugar laughs as I attempt to dance with her.

''You're killing the mood, babe,'' I joke, and she laughs harder.

''If you dance like that at our wedding, I'm going to be furious,'' she smiles, taking my hand and pulling me closer ,''You can stop doing the robot.'

''You are absolutely no fun,'' I wrap my arms around her waist as it shifts to a slow song, sung by Courtney and Joe.

''I've finally figured out a good song for our first dance,'' she tells me, and I nod to show I am listening ,''Well, all of our friends have songs for their relationships. Jake and Marley, Courtney and Joe, and Blair and Ryder do at least. I like _Marry Me _by Train. What do you think?''

''I like it. I was considering it, myself,'' I admit ,''And I liked that song that Sam and Mercedes had at their wedding. _So Much in Love,_ the cover by All-4-One is a capella. I'm sure Hunter, James, Mike and Danny would not mind performing it when we walk down the aisle.''

''Perfect,'' she beams ,''We can ask them in glee on Monday.''

Everything is coming so fast. Nationals is next week, then final exams start when we get back, then the senior banquet and graduation…. and then the wedding.

Sugar's gotten into Parsons, and I've gotten into Columbia University, NYU, and NYADA. NYADA is amazing, and they also offer the option of participating in certain programs in case you don't want to limit your career to Broadway.

But I think Columbia would be my final choice, considering what I want to do.

I've imagined my future a thousand times, and Sugar is always in it. No matter what. We've discussed everything, from where to live to how many children we want.

After our talk, I have no more doubts. I know I am ready for this, and Sugar has made it extremely clear that she is ready.

''One more month,'' she raises her head from my shoulder ,''You and your dad have been such a big help. And Blair sat with me while I tried on dresses for an hour and a half. I haven't officially asked her to be my maid of honor… do you think she will say yes?''

''Definitely,'' I nod ,''You two are best friends. Isn't that who you ask? Since you don't have a sister?''

''I guess you are right,'' she leans up on her toes to kiss me ,''I have to go get ready to perform. I'll see you in a minute.''

''Hey,'' Courtney walks over ,''You look handsome.''

''Thanks. You look beautiful. Do you… wanna dance,'' I ask, taking her hand when she nods.

''This is like the freshman homecoming dance,'' she laughs, wrapping her arms around my neck as I place my hands on her waist.

''True. But I will not be stepping on your feet every other step this time,'' I explain.

''I'm really happy for you, you know. You and Sugar are good together. I will admit I was so jealous when you two started dating. But now I know it was for the best. I mean, she's just as crazy about you as you are about her. And Joe is good for me. He's like the guy version personality wise.''

''That is true,'' I agree ,''And it works out. We are with the right people, and you and I have managed to become best friends again.''

And as long as Joe treats you right, that's good. You deserve it.

''Well, I'd better go find Joe. I'll talk to you later,'' she kisses my cheek, and leaves.

Sugar catches my eye from stage, sending me a smile and a wave as Harmony sings her part of the song.

I am definitely sure I made the right choice. There's no doubt in my mind, or in Sugar's.

And I hope that it stays that way.

* * *

SugarPOV-

''Blair,'' I whisper to her later that night ,''You awake?''

It's after prom, when I'm sleeping over at her place.

''I am now,'' she mutters, turning to face me in her double bed ,''What's up?''

''I need to ask you something. And if you scream or squeal, I will take it back. Do you want to be my maid of honor,'' I ask.

''Are you kidding me? Yes,'' she whispers excitedly, one of the first real smiles she has had in a week lighting up her face ,''I'm happy for you and Rory.''

''Thanks. And who knows? Maybe wedding bells will be chiming for you and Ryder soon, yeah?,'' I tease.

''I doubt it,'' she gives a sad smile ,''Maybe one day. But not soon. I'm independent, but I do want him to be the one to have talked about it, he said he wants to marry me. But before he left he was acting really, really weird. And he just acts strange when we video chat or talk.''

''I'm sure it's nothing. He's probably just stressed about his exams and classes. He loves you, you know that,'' I reassure her.

''I know. I mean… I'd love to get married now like you and Rory are. Or even just engaged, but I don't see it happening.''

''Would you say 'yes'? That's the big question,'' I remind her.

''I… I don't know. Quite frankly, it through me for a loop when you and Rory announced that you were engaged. I mean… how did you know you were ready? You're eighteen.''

''I love him. If we know we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together, why wait,'' I explain.

''I don't know. I think you two will be fine. No cold feet?''

''No cold feet,'' I nod.

''Good. Because you have my brother head over heels for you.''

And he has me head over heels for him

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Dude, your girlfriend is smokin' hot,'' my roommate, Adam, hands me my phone back.

Blair sent me a picture of her in her prom dress, and Adam basically took my phone out of my hand while I was looking at it.

''Cut it out,'' I look at him, and he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

''I'm just stating facts. You know I'm with Emma,'' he reminds me ,''So how did it go when you popped the question.''

''I, uh… I didn't,'' I admit.

I freaked out. Twice.

Adam throws his pillow at me then ,''Dude, you have had that ring since December. What the hell?''

''She's going through a lot right now. I can't… she doesn't need the extra pressure.''

''You can ask her, that doesn't mean you have to get ready now,'' he sits back on his bed ,''What are you scared of?''

''Her saying no, her saying never, her finding someone else-''

''And all of those things are more likely to happen if you don't propose now,'' he says before going to answer whoever knocked on the door.

''Hey, Ryder,'' Tiffany smiles before looking at Adam, ''Ready to go, babe?''

''Hang on,'' he nods towards his bed and closes the door ,''We need a girl's opinion.''

''What's up,'' she sits across from me, folding her legs.

''Our dear, sweet Ryder over here as a girlfriend back home. And he wants to propose,'' Adam explains.

''Awww, you are proposing to Blair? That's sweet,'' Tiffany gushes ,''You have the ring?''

I nod, reaching over into my bag and pulling it out,'' It's not as nice as the one her brother got for his sister, but it's what I could afford.''

''It's gorgeous, Ryder. And the price doesn't matter. She knows you love her,'' Tiffany reassures me, closing the box and giving it back ,''But what does that have to do with me?''

''Ryder's too afraid to ask her,'' Adam explains.

''You can't be afraid. You have to try, Ryder,'' Tiffany comforts me a bit ,''The worse she could say is no.''

That may be the worse she can say, but I don't think I can handle that.

''Look, I'm not one to be particularly romantic,'' Adam begins ,''But when love someone, it means being vulnerable. So if she is open to you, you have to be open to her.''

Tiffany and I both look at him in shock, since Adam has never been one to admit his feelings.

''Dude, just propose to her,'' he blushes ,''Don't you go back for her graduation? And then you're gonna be going to NYU to be closer to her. So just ask. You've got nothing to lose.''

Actually, I have the love of my life to lose. Adam and Tiffany are right, though. The worse she can say is ''No''. We've been through so much together that I should be willing to take this risk. And maybe she'll say yes.

All I can do right now is hope.

* * *

KPOV-

''I thought you'd never go to sleep,'' I tell Grace, lying her in Blaine and my bed.

It's storming outside, and this will hopefully keep her calm if she wakes up.

Blaine holds her close, pressing a kiss to her head ,''Can you believe she is almost two?''

''It does seem like she was born just yesterday,'' I quietly agree, crawling into the bed. ''I love you. Have I ever told you that,'' Blaine beams at me.

''I love you, too.''

No one can ever take that away from us. We are busier than ever. It's only ten in the morning, but I have to leave for the studio in a couple of hours. And Blaine will be busy until Wednesday, getting the glee kids ready for nationals. Once in California, I will be busy meeting potential clients and he will be monitoring the kids along with Dani.

I have to hand it to Blaine. I would never be able to handle all of those kids.

Lilly, James, Mike, Dottie, Amber, Jason, Danny, Hunter, Blair, Rory, Sugar, Harmony, and Courtney. That's thirteen kids, and they barely fit the requirements.

From what Blaine told me, the competition this year is stiff. And they are going to try for the third championship, but he'd be just as proud of them if they came in last.

And that right there is why I love Blaine. I can be a bit pessimistic at times, and Blaine always sees the silver lining in even the darkest of my storm clouds. For him, my loving husband, the glass is always half full. Blaine happens to be one of the most energetic, optimistic, lively people I have ever met.

Sometimes, I just sit back in awe of how I got so lucky. With everything happening lately, my head has been spending. We may not always have time for much needed alone time, but we do find ways to listen. Whenever I am working late, he calls me while he makes dinner or gets Grace ready for bed.

He has been especially helpful this last month. It seem to really hit me that my eighteen year old son is actually getting married in a month. He is making one of the biggest commitments of his life. I support them if this is what they really want, but I can not lie and say that I would be disappointed if they decided to wait.

And Blaine is trying to play it cool, but I know he is nervous about the fact that our eighteen year old daughter may be next. Blair and Ryder have been through so much together, though. And it's not like we did not see this coming. Both Blaine and I knew it was a matter of time.

They're young, they're in love, and the seem to be one hundred percent sure that this is what they want. Truth be told, if Blaine and I had met earlier in life, in high school, I'd do the same thing. If we were in our kids' shoes, I would have definitely agreed to marry Blaine so young.

But the way that things worked out is enough for me. Blaine and I are finally married, raising a wonderful family that we plan to expand. It's honestly like being in a dream.

Blaine's light snores fill the air as Grace snuggles closer to his sleeping form. If I needed any further confirmation that Blaine is my soulmate- and I didn't- it comes from watching him with Grace. He's a great dad, good teacher, and the best husband I could ever ask for.

This is one dream I know I won't wake up from.

**Nationals is in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter contains talk of eating disorders, and mentions Finn briefly.**_

* * *

BlairPOV-

''I just… I really needed to talk to you,'' I glance back where the other glee members are. The Hoosierdaddies are performing the last song in their set, and we're on last.

It's the second day of nationals, so we have made it past the first round and into the top ten.

''What's wrong,'' Ryder asks, and I feel another wave of nausea hit me.

''I-I am going to be on stage in front of hundreds of people. These girls on the other teams are gorgeous and talented and slim… and I want get this food out of me so badly.'

''Calm down,'' Ryder soothes ,''Have you?''

''N-no. My therapist told me to tell someone if I ever feel the urge to. And I… I needed to call you.''

''In the lobby, actually.I told you I would make it. Now, I need you to calm down. The judges are not judging you for how you look, even though you are beautiful. They are interested only in your dancing and singing. And you are incredibly incredible at both. So calm down, and whatever happens I'm proud of you.''

Ryder Lynn is my sanity.

''Thank you,'' I sigh ,''I love you.''

''No problem. Now, I'm gonna help Mrs. Hummel with Grace. And I love you, too. I'll see you after the show.''

I put up my phone, walking to where the other glee members are.

''What's wrong,'' I ask, looking at Lilly as she walks out of the door.

''I'm gonna go find Mr. Anderson,'' she huffs, storming out of the door.

''Guys, what's going on,'' I sit next to Amber.

Instead of answering, Hunter turns on the speaker perched on the wall.

Out of it comes _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift.

''They've sang our whole setlist. We're freaking screwed,'' Courtney groans.

''Guys,'' my dad comes rushing back in, Lilly on his heels ,''How did they get the setlist?''

''Someone must have told them,'' Harmony grimaces ,''But I don't think any one of us would do that.''

''Well,'' Amber begins ,''The lead singer of Hoosierdaddies and I talked yesterday. But I didn't think...''

''How could you do something like that,'' Harmony cries.

''Harmony, enough,'' my dad tells her ,''Apologize now. I'm sure Amber feels bad enough.''

* * *

RoryPOV-

''What are we gonna do?,'' Dottie questions.

''Every single time we try to get something, someone takes it away from us,'' James sighs.

I hate to admit it, but he is right. People are always putting us down, even after we win our competitions.

''Is it too late to drop out of the competition,'' Mike mutters.

''Guys, we can not give up,'' I stand up ,''We have worked too long and too hard to get back here. We're not gonna let one mistake stop us. We've performed so many song, we can probably recycle one of them.''

I have no idea what I'm doing. But we've come too far to give up just because some group thought they had to cheat to win against us.

''Okay. We need to work out a duet,'' I say, smiling at Blaine, then looking at Harmony ,''Harmony, do you remember that song from eighth grade? The one we did at the audition for the play.''

''_Buenos Aires_ from the musical Evita,'' she raises an eyebrow ,''Like the back of my hand. I even remember our choreography.''

''Perfect. Mr. Anderson, I think we can use that for our opening. Now we need a second song.''

''Amber, Sugar, Blair and I know the choreography for that song the Hoosierdaddies sang a few years ago. _Wings_, by Little Mix.''

''And the cheer squad did a simple routine to it,'' Amber begins ,''It wouldn't take long to teach everyone else. And Lilly, Sugar, Blair and I can sing lead while we dance.''

''Perfect,'' I nod ,''Now we need one last song. Hunter and Courtney, you decide. If all of us seniors are being featured, you guys get to sing lead.''

''What about _Dance with Me Tonight_?,'' Hunter looks at Courtney ,''That Olly Murs song. We haven't sung that at nationals, so it would be new for them.''

''I like it,'' she agrees.

''And we know the sheet music for it,''James point between him and Mike ,''We could do the guitars and drums.''

''Maybe,'' Sugar begins ,''We should change the order.''

''Let's start with _Buenos Aires,_ then _Dance with me Tonight,_ and then _Wings_. It will give us more time to work on the choreography from the video, and teach everyone else,'' Blair nods.

''And the choreography is simple enough that we can teach it to you guys once you get off stage,'' Amber smiles a bit.

''Well, guys, what are we waiting for,'' Mr. Anderson grins ''Let's get working.''

He pulls me aside before we begin.

''Thank you, so much, Rory. I honestly had no idea what to do,'' Blaine smiles ,''I am proud of you for making it work, taking the lead.''

''It's no problem. I learn from the best,'' I grin at him ,''I'm going to go practice.''

I don't know if it is vain, but I feel good about myself. Harmony and Amber are hugging it out, and I know Amber would never intentionally hurt the glee club. She's sweet.

Now, I'll focus on perfecting our singing and dancing.

Because the glee club is going to win this thing.

* * *

KPOV-

''He reminds me of Finn,'' I tell Blaine as we leave the lobby during intermission, 'The same thing happened to us, and he got us through it.''

I see so much of him in Rory.

''He really saved the glee club today,'' Blaine nods, ''We owe him.''

''Well,'' I take his hand ,''We are raising some pretty great kids.''

''True,'' he presses a kiss to my hand as we walk backstage, after saying goodbye to my parents, Blaine's parents, Dani and Ryder who is holding Grace, who are taking their seats, ''How did the meeting with Elliot go?''

''He's very nice,'' I admit ,''And he fits the outfits perfectly.''

But I won't tell you the subtle flirting, until I told him I was married. Because it doesn't matter, since I have you.

''Good. Not that I doubted that he would. You're designs are amazing,'' Blaine beams

''Right,'' I nod ,'' But in all seriousness, I have to thank you. After all, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you are the amazing man that makes me never want to give up.''

I always feel like I can do anything when I'm with you.

''You're amazing,'' he says ,''That has nothing to do with me. But I do love you.''

''I love you, too, Blaine.''

You saw the best in me, and didn't stop until you brought it out. Without you… I don't even want to begin to think where I would be without you.

There is so much coming up. Ryder's proposing to our daughter, Rory is getting married, and we've begun the process of adoption.

None of this would be half as special without Blaine.

''You know,'' he tells me, watching the kids warm up, ''The seniors this year and from last year are so special to me. When they leave, I'll be losing all of the kids I started coaching glee club with.

''But think about the impact you have had on their lives,'' I remind him ,''Every one of them is going to leave with a lesson that you taught them. If it makes you feel better, we get to see those two all of the time.''

We look to where Blair is attempting to help Rory, who has about as much coordination with dancing as I do, master the choreography.

'They're something else, aren't they,'' he smiles at them ,''And I mean that in the best possible way.''

''I know,'' I press a kiss to his cheek, ''They're amazing. I never imagined having more than one kid once Andrew and I got serious, now I have three children. And I am raising them with my soulmate. I'd say I have every reason to be happy.''

''You know, we really are the same mind,'' he kisses me again ,''Because I was just thinking the same thing.''

Of course, I know everything won't be this easy. Blaine and I fight about small things. Actually, they're arguments that are quickly resolved in a matter of minutes. We have not had a major fight in months. With everything surrounding is, I am so grateful.

I know this won't last forever, but we will always come back to it even after the most horrible of fights. But I won't think about fighting with him now.

I'll just enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

BPOV-

''To Blaine,'' Burt raises his glass as we sit at dinner ,''For coaching the glee kids to another nationals victory.''

I blush under the attention, knowing I can't take full credit.

''I think we have to thank Rory,'' I nod to where the glee kids are sitting ,''If it weren't for him, we would have had to leave the competition. We had our setlist stolen, but he swooped in and saved the day.''

''That reminds me of someone,'' Carole smiles at Kurt, and Burt wraps an arm around her.

''Still, they never would have made it this far without you,'' Carole puts her hand over mind ,''You're a gifted educator. Those kids? They adore you.''

I thank her, still not sure if that's entirely true.

''Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'' Ryder says to me, holding Blair's hand as he stands in front of me.

''Yes, how may I help you two,'' I smile at them.

''I-is it okay if I take Blair on a walk? We'll be back before ten,'' he promises.

''That's fine. Be safe, and call me when you're on the way back to the hotel,'' I direct that at Blair, then look to Ryder, ''Hope everything goes well.''

He gives a nervous grin, he and Blair saying their goodbyes as they leave.

''What was that all about,'' Burt questions.

''Well, we're gonna have another wedding to plan,'' Kurt explains.

''He's proposing?,'' Carole beams.

''About time,'' Dani mutters, taking Grace out of her high-chair ,''Say goodnight to this cutie. I'm gonna get her ready for bed.''

''Let me help you,'' Carole stands, both of them leaving.

Which leaves Kurt and I alone with Burt.

''I'm surprised, Blaine,'' Burt begins ,''You're more overprotective of Blair than Kurt is of Rory.''

''I know,'' I sigh, ''But we both knew they were gonna end up married either way. It would not really matter what I say. So it made sense to just give Ryder my blessing instead of fighting it.''

And I do trust him with my daughter's heart. They've both made mistakes, but I know that he loves her. And she's just as head-over-heels for him.''

The same way I am with Kurt. It's like we're back in the honeymoon days of us dating sometimes. The sickeningly pet names, the secret kisses when our kids aren't paying attention, the way I could go on for hours about how Kurt is the most beautiful person with the most beautiful soul and heart and mind that I have ever met…

It is all a reminder of how far we have come in our relationship, but how deep down we're still the same people.

I just hope we only lose that feeling for something better to come along.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''I love you,'' Blair presses closer to me, her lips on mine again before I can respond.

''I love you, too,'' I pull her close, moving both hands to her waist ,''Which is why we need to talk.''

''What's up,'' she looks worried.

''Come on,'' I take her hand as we begin to walk through the park again, ''You know you mean the world to me, right?''

''And you mean the world to me,'' she breathes out ,''Ryder are you breaking up with me?''

''I'm not stupid,'' I let out an easy, breathy laugh ,''I just… I know I have been a crappy boyfriend. I was so afraid of getting hurt that I just ended up hurting you. But I am trying to be better, and more considerate, and we have fought less.''

Raising my hand up to cup her cheek, I smile when she leans into my hand.

''You're not perfect, Ryder,'' Blair reminds me, ''Neither am I. But we make it work.''

''That we do. And you deserve the best. I know Kate hurt you, but I am honestly trying to keep your heart safe. I would… I'd rather be heartbroke a hundred times before you have to go through it again. That being said, Blair, I need to know you trust me.''

''Of course I do,'' she looks a little offended ,''You've given me no reason not to trust you after we worked everything out.''

''I need to know you trust me with your heart, mind, love, everything,'' I tell her.

''Ryder, I love you. I know I'm just as safe with you as you are with me. Now what's going on?,'' she raises an eyebrow, clearly impatient.

''Blair,'' I put both of my hands in my pocket ,''I love you. A lot. From the moment you walked through that choir room door, I knew I had to know you. And then I got to know you, and I fell in love with you. Hell, I'm still falling in love with you. I know all of your quirks and insecurities, and I love the things about you that you despise the most. Like you do the same for me, I'll love you. Especially if you're finding it difficult to love yourself. All I am asking for is the chance to do that for the rest of my life.''

It's now or never.

''Ryder, what the… what are you doing,'' she asks, staring at me as I get on one knee.

''I know I'm asking a lot. And I can wait years for you, if that's what it takes. We've been through so much… our exes trying to tear us apart, your pregnancy, trying to decide what would be best for Grace… and I would never want to go through all of that, or anything else, with anyone but you. I've waited so long to ask this, and I probably should wait longer. But I have to ask now,'' I pull the ring out.

''Oh my gosh,'' she whispers, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as I hold the other.

''Blair Anderson, will you marry me?''

Shit. This was such a bad idea, I should have waited-

''Yes.''

''Wait, what,'' I look at her, breaking out of my own thoughts.

''Yes,'' she repeats, and I think my heart stops before it rapidly picks up.

''Yes,'' I take her face in my hands ,''As in yes?''

The next few seconds are a blur as her lips meet mine again, telling me her answer without the need for words, and I slide the ring on her finger.

''I know it's not as nice as the one that Rory got Sugar, but-''

''It's perfect,'' she leans up on her toes to kiss me ,''This is perfect. It's beautiful.''

Blair presses her soft, pink lips to mine again, and this is probably the best kiss of my life.

Because, yes, I am kissing my _fiancee' _for the first time.

''I love it, and I love you,'' she reassures me.

''I'm still trying to believe you said yes,'' I wipe the tears from her eyes ,''You… damn, Blair, you don't know how happy this makes me. I promise, you won't regret this. We can wait a few years to get married, but I had to ask.''

''And I'm glad you did,'' she wraps her arms around my waist ,''because you've already made me one very happy girl.''

And I'll spend the rest of my life doing just that.

**So what do you think?**

* * *

**Disclaimer- glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	18. Chapter 18

RoryPOV-

''I can't believe this is it,'' Sugar sighs, putting another chair away.

It's the Sunday of graduation, and we are all putting up the glee equipment, like the chairs and microphones.

''I've only known you guys for a year,'' Lilly begins, smoothing out her dress, ''But I am going to miss you.''

''Well, next year, this will be your glee club,'' Harmony reminds them.

''So take really, really good care of it,'' Hunter continues.

So far, the only glee members next year will be Danny, Jason, Amber, Dottie, Lilly, Mike and James. Imogene left right after regionals. But I don't doubt they will find at least five more people to join.

''It feels so empty,'' Blair looks around, and Amber nods next to her.

''Like the end of an era,'' Amber agrees.

''But the start of an age,'' Courtney smirks.

''If we're done referencing Taylor Swift lyrics,'' Hunter rolls his eyes ,''We have something to tell you underclassmen.''

Blair, Courtney, Harmony, Sugar, Hunter and I stand in front of Amber, Dottie, Jason, Danny, Lilly, Mike and James, dressed in our caps and gowns.

''So, there's this thing in the yearbook,'' Harmony begins.

''We got to leave a message to an underclassmen. And each of us chose one of you,'' Courtney explains.

''So, Amber, mine is to you,'' Blair smiles ,''Basically, I just want you to never lose that optimistic side of you. I honestly don't know how I'd gotten through these past few years without you.''

We go down the line, each of us telling them something. Because of the odd number, I left both Mike and James some advice.

''We'd better go, guys,'' Harmony looks at us ,''We have to start lining up. And you guys better get on stage. We'll see you after the graduation.''

The six of us walk down the hall, Blair walking next to me.

''You nervous,'' she asks as I wrap an arm around her her shoulder.

''For walking across the stage? No. For having to deal with our parents and grandparents trying not to cry? Yes.''

''Well, we did it. Can't wait to hear your speech, Mr. Valedictorian,'' she teases.

I'm nervous, but I know I can do this.

Because if I didn't have anyone else, I have people in the audience who love me.

And that's enough to calm me down.

* * *

BPOV-

''And now,'' the principal begins ,''The presentation of diplomas.''

_Finally._

''Blair Anderson,'' the principal announces, and I think the only person louder than me is my mom.

''Our salutatorian, Courtney Chavez.''

With a bright smile, she takes the diploma, returning to her seat and getting a high five from Rory.

''Hunter Clarington.''

He takes nervous steps, his usually confident personality faltering under the gaze as everyone else watches hi march across the stage. Soon, I see him be just as comfortable as he normally is on stage.

''Rory Hummel, our valedictorian.''

The pride in Burt, Carole, Santana and Kurt's voices is nearly emotional, and Rory gives a bright smile as he waves from stage.

''Sugar Motta,'' he announces, and I think she's surprised by how loudly we cheer for her.

She is going to be our daughter in two weeks. She's might as well get used to it.

''Harmony Williams, recipient of the NYADA voice scholarship.''

It's not much longer that the last diploma is given, and… that's it.

I'm the dad of two high school graduates. I've had even less time with Rory than I did with Blair, but it seems like I've only had five seconds with both of them.

And now they're moving out, going to college, getting married…

Ready to take on the real world, and Kurt and I will be behind them every step of the way.

''I'm so proud of you two,'' Carole pulls them both into a hug, pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

''You two did good. Now give your grandpa a hug,'' Burt grins, before letting my parents talk to them, then Cooper, Danielle, Dani and Santana.

''Come here,'' Kurt and I pull Rory and Blair into a hug respectively, careful not to squish Gracie.

''She started clapping when you were on stage,'' I tell Blair, and she grins brightly before taking Gracie ,''You know your mom would be so proud of you.''

''I would hope so,'' she gives a sad smile before kissing Grace's head.

''We're so proud of you,'' Kurt beams, wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulder ,''And we know you guys are going out with your friend. But tomorrow, we're spending the day together as a family. So go, have fun. And we'll see you at home.

Blair and Rory thank us, before heading over to the rest of the glee 's parents are letting them, and the glee kids from last year, use one of the private rooms. The Mottas thought it would be a nice gift since this is one of the last times they'll all be together for a while.

''Grace isn't allowed to grow up,'' I tell Kurt, holding the one year old as we walk back to the car with Carole and Burt.

''You have to let her grow up. Don't worry, I wish she could just stay this little,'' Kurt sighs, kissing her forehead as he puts her into her car seat.

''I think we did a good job,'' I smile, kissing him, ''With Blair and Rory, I mean. They're great kids.''

''We're biased,'' Kurt reminds me.

''Are you denying how right I am, though,'' I raise an eyebrow, leaning against the outside of the car before holding the door open for my husband.

''No. But I am going to ignore you for the rest of the night,'' Kurt teases, pressing his lips to mine before getting in the car.

I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. I've got an amazing family, great job, three beautiful kids, and a husband as mindblowingly loving as Kurt is. I don't deserve it, and I'm not stupid enough to think that I do.

I'm just smart enough to not lose such a good thing.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''I love you,'' Blair presses a kiss to my neck ,''But I thought we were going to watch a movie.''

I laugh,holding her closer to me, ''I honestly had every attention to. And then this happened. You're irresistible,'' I kiss the top of her head.

''You're just lucky your parents are spending the night at a hotel. Otherwise this never would have happened at all,'' she slides closer to me ,''I do mean that I love you, though.''

''I love you, too,'' I roll over so she's underneath me ,''Now, where we?''

''You were kissing your fiancee'. And she was enjoying it, because it was leading somewhere,'' she wraps her arms around me, ''After you made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.''

I move some hair from her face ,''And you should always feel pretty, Blair. You're beautiful.''

And I could honestly spend the rest of my life telling you that.

''I'm glad your parents liked the apartment we saw when you were on spring break. I can't believe we're moving in together at the end of the week,'' she beams, and I kiss her.

''I can't believe you actually agreed to marry me,'' I admit ,''I… look, I know you'll never fully be over Kate. Like I will never fully be over Jordan. But, Blair, you and I are meant to work. Even my parents have come around. We're gonna be fine, I promise. Now, you've had a big day, with graduation and everything, so take a nap. I'll take you home in an hour.''

With a nod, Blair snuggles closer and falls asleep.

She starts working at the Spotlight diner again next week, and I start working at the music store. Mr. Anderson-Hummel and my parents have agreed to help us with the rent, which is more than we could ask considering they thought we should wait a year.

And considering we still have to tell my parents that we are engaged, knowing they'll take it badly before finally giving us a chance to explain.

I don't care, though. Blair is worth taking every chance I possibly can. It won't always be easy, especially with the way she and I sometimes fight. But we're going to make this work. We've made it work, and we're going to get through everything together.

Because I've got a great girl. And I'm not going to mess things up like I have in the past.

Blair and I are gonna be just fine.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	19. Chapter 19

RoryPOV-

''Rory,'' Jake begins, standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders ,''Stop pacing. You're gonna wear a rut in the floor.''

It's the big day. I'm getting married today.

I also think I dropped my heart somewhere between the apartment and the restaurant.

''We get you're nervous. But you don't have to be,'' Joe reminds me.

''He's right,'' Ryder agrees.

Harmony's family was nice enough to let the girls use the upstairs office to get ready since it's bigger, while we're downstairs in the smaller office.

''She loves you, dude. And you love her,'' Ryder continues, making Jake and Joe nod.

''I kn-know that,'' I groan, ''I just don't want to mess this up.''

''No offense,'' Joe begins ,''But I think all of our girlfriend's are used to us messing things up. Like the time I forgot to pick Courtney up from the library.''

''Or when I forgot to tell Marley I'd be late to our date,'' Jake supplies.

''And there's too many times that I have messed up with Blair. But if she and I can work it out, then anyone can,'' Ryder admits.

''I just… I know our marriage won't be perfect, but I want today to be perfect for her at least.''

''Then stop worrying. It will all turn out great. Just get out there, and marry here,'' Jake grins.

''I don't know what I'd do without you,'' I admit.

''Awww, see who's feeling better,'' Ryder jokes, pinching my cheek ,''Jake, Joe, the baby's all grown up. He's getting married in two hours.''

''You guys are idiots,'' I mumble, causing the three of them to laugh.

And they are. But I don't know what I'd do without them.

Or without Sugar, for that matter. Luckily, in two hours, I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with her.

* * *

SugarPOV-

''You have to calm down,'' Blair tells me, sitting next to me on the couch.

''I c-can't,'' I breathe out, wiping at my eyes.

''It's just cold feet,'' she reassures me ,''every bride gets them.''

''I think it's more than that,'' I play with the belt of my robe ,''I… I think this is a mistake.''

''Sugar,'' Blair begins ,''Are you trying to back out of the wedding.''

I don't know.

''I-I don't know,'' I admit, and Blair sighs.

''Look, you love Rory, right?,'' she questions.

''More than I love myself,'' I nod, ''And that's a lot.''

She smiles a bit ,''You are the love of his life. Hell, I think you are his life. Besides my dad and Kurt, I have never seen two people so right for eachother. I wish that Ryder and I had what the two of you have, We don't, and we never will. We're both too damn stubborn. You and Rory don't have to fight to solve your problems. And you make it work. I guess what I'm saying is… think about this.''

''I have,'' I reassure her ,''I can't stand the thought of having to go through with Rory what my parents are experiencing right now. T-they are going through this messy, harsh divorce. I don't want that.''

''I get that you are scared. But just because your parents had a bad divorce doesn't mean that you and Rory will. They're not, like, inherited or anything. You and Rory will make it work. I know it,'' she stands up and faces me ,''If you really don't want to do this, don't leave my brother at the alter. Just… talk to him. But before you make any rash decisions, answer this: could you really imagine your life without him?''

Never.

''Harmony text me. She and Courtney are here with your dress. I'm gonna go help them,'' she leaves then, giving me time alone.

My phone buzzes, and I smile when I see a new message from Rory.

**Rory**:

_ I love you, beautiful, I can't wait to marry you :)_

To an outsider, it may seem like a simple text. To me, it's more than enough confirmation for me. I love Rory.

My parents had lack of communication caused their marriage to fall apart. Rory and I? We don't have that problem. The only communication they had was fighting. Over bills, over accusations of one or the other being unfaithful… over me.

Rory and I… we don't want to be like them. We will make it until the end. I don't need to think about it anymore. I love Rory, and he loves me.

This is one decision that I know I will not regret.

* * *

KPOV-

''What's with you,'' my dad asks, ;leaning against the wall with me.

''Is it supposed to be this nerve-wracking?,'' I look at my dad ,''I'm not even the one getting married.''

''It's normal,'' he nods ,''I was a wreck on your wedding day. I thought Carole was going to have to slap me before I went hysterical.''

I let out a loud laugh then, the first in a week.

''It's just… I know I agreed to this, but he's eighteen. I wish he had waited a few years, but I guess he knows his heart better than I do,'' I sigh.

''You're one to talk,'' my dad raises an eyebrow ,''If you'd met Blaine in high school, don't you think you would have been married well before now?''

''I guess you're right,'' I admit ,''And they're good together. This will work out. They'll be fine.''

Rory spent months convincing me that, and now I finally get it.

''As much as I love talking about my grandson, that isn't exactly why I came over here,'' he nods towards Blaine ,''What's going on with you two?''

We have had no time to ourselves. We know having kids changes things, but I have had more time to talk to Adam than I have with Blaine in the past two weeks.

Adam, who's funny and sweet and meets me for coffee when I'm headed to my lunch break and he's taking his lunch break from the NYADA dance camp. Who tells me I'm being completely ridiculous, and that Blaine and I should make time together.

But with graduation, the wedding, helping Blair move her things, and caring for Grace, it's been difficult.

Which put a minor strain on our relationship.

''Look,'' my dad takes my silence, answering the unsaid question ,''The first year is hard. Even harder for you guys, because you were going into it with three kids, your job that takes up most of your time, and bad histories with relationships. But you two are good together. Of course, this will not work if you don't make it work. But I know you two will. Now, if you need me, Mr. Anderson is dealing with my crying wife and his crying wife. I'd better go help him.''

My dad, my hero, pats me on my shoulder before walking over to them.

Blaine is looking at the place cards in the dining hall of the restaurant, where the reception will take place.

He jumps when I wrap my arms around his waist, before settling into my embrace and letting me press a kiss to his cheek.

''I love you,'' I remind him.

''I love you, too. What was that for,'' he turns to face me, wrapping me into a hug.

''I just… we need to make some alone time. Soon. I love you, and you love me. And the kids are our worlds,'' I admit ,''But I'd much rather confide in you than Adam.''

''Adam?''

''We get coffee together for our lunch breaks,'' I admit ,''About the same time that you are taking Grace to the park or something, or meeting up with Sebastian and Dani. You deserve a break, Blaine.''

''Thanks, but so do you,'' he kisses me then ,''Kurt, I love you. And I completely, without a doubt, trust you. I am glad you have a friend like Adam. But I think you're right: we're supposed to talk to eachother. We'll make some alone time, soon.''

The way he winces when he says Adam's name doesn't go unnoticed, but I ignore it in favor of enjoying the fact that we're finally going to be together.

''We'd better go,'' he takes my hand ,''The wedding starts at two. That's in fifteen minutes.''

''Yup,'' I sigh ,''Let's go watch our son get married.''

''He didn't rush into this, Kurt,'' he reminds me, looking at our entwined hands ,''Sometimes you just _know _that you're with the one.''

That puts everything into perspective, because I know what it's like to find the one. I think part of me knew that was Blaine from the beginning, but the other half wouldn't accept it. The smarter half had to make me be with Blaine, forcing the other side to give this man a chance.

And that's the greatest chance I have ever taken.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Calm the hell down,'' Ryder whispers as Grace toddles down the aisle, soaking in the coos from the audience.

''Here goes nothing,'' I mumble, waiting for Sugar and…

I don't care how cliche' and expected and unoriginal this sounds, she has never been so beautiful than in that moment.

The way she's smiling at me, the way she waves at me as her dad walks her down the aisle, the way the white dress and veil make her look like… like an angel…

She is gorgeous.

She stands across from me, bright eyes on mine, and… this is it. I'm about to get married.

''Dearly beloved,'' Sam begins ,''We're gathered here today to join Rory Hummel and Sugar Motta in matrimony.''

* * *

SugarPOV-

''And now the vows. Rory,'' Sam smiles at my fiance'.

Soon to be my husband.

''Sugar Motta,'' Rory takes my hand ,''I love you so, so much. I remember when we met, and I basically made a fool out of myself because I tripped over my shoes and couldn't speak. And you… you asked me if I needed to go to the nurse.''

That pulls a laugh from the audience, and Rory rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

''It took me a while to ask you out. But you agreed to go to the homecoming dance with me, and then we were dating. The first few months were really, really rocky for us. We were both working with our insecurities and fears, and the freshness of being in our first relationships. Looking back, I don't regret any of it. Now look at us: getting married. I promise to be the best husband I can be, and even eat food I don't like just because you do, and to always help you whenever you need it. I love you.''

''And now,'' Sam grins at me ,''Sugar?''

''Rory… I was terrified to give you a chance. I've heard horror stories of couples, and seen what relationships can turn into,'' I glance at my parents, then back to Rory, ''The thing is, I would get hurt a thousand times even if it meant only being with you once. I.. you are my other half. The better half. The half that lets me know we are going to be okay. I don't know where I'd be, what' I'd do, if I didn't have you. And, after today, I won't have to wonder.''

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Do you,'' Sam begins ,''Rory Hummel, take Sugar Motta to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?''

''I do,'' I smile at Sugar, who reaches up to wipe some tears from her eyes.

''And do you, Sugar Motta, take Rory Hummel, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?''

''I do,'' she whispers, taking my other hand in hers.

''May I please have the rings,'' Sam looks at Ryder, who hands him the rings, and then Sam gives them to us.

I rub my thumb over the ring after sliding onto her finger, and Sugar does the sam to mine.

''By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,'' Sam beams ,''You may kiss the bride.''

Sugar's soft, warm, lips press against mine, and the cheers from our family and friends fade into the back.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Rory Hummel, and Sugar Motta-Hummel!''

The next few minutes are a blur, Sugar and I so wrapped up in each other even as our family and friends hug and congratulate us.

''I love you, Mrs. Motta-Hummel.''

''I love you, too, Mr. Hummel,'' she beams, pressing another kiss to my lips.

Yup. This was definitely the right choice. No looking back, and no regrets.

Nothing but love.

* * *

BPOV-

''You think she had too much cake,'' Kurt jokes, looking to where Ryder, Blair, and Grace are with Rory and Sugar.

''Definitely,'' I nod, watching Grace attempt to dance with Sugar and Blair while the boys watch on.

Blair picks up Grace, walking up to Ryder as Rory joins Sugar.

''They look like a real family. Do… do you ever wonder if it would have been better to let them raise her, but we just helped them out,'' I ask.

''I think about it a lot, yes,'' Kurt nods ,''I know they love her, but I think they feel a lot better by having Grace be with us.''

Ryder takes Grace from Blair, and you can hear her laugh as he holds her. Blair just looks at two of her favorite people, a content smile on her face.

''I guess you're right,'' I admit, then look to where Rory and Sugar are.

''Look at those two,'' I grin at Kurt, ''It's like they're the only two people in the world.'

''Hmm, I know the feeling,'' he kisses me then, sitting next to me.

We may have been a bit doubtful, but now I wonder why. It's clear that Sugar and Rory are meant to be. And they do have us, if they need anything. We're always there for them, yeah?''

''Of course,'' he takes my hand ,''Are we okay? After that talk we had earlier, I have to know.''

''We're fine. Look, I know people say we'll never make it, but we've come so far and we'll keep going. I don't care what they say. I love you, and you love me. We trust each other.''

''Exactly,'' Kurt takes my face in his hands and kisses me ,''And I solved our little problem. We're gonna have the rest of the night to ourselves.''

''What do you mean,'' I question him, and he smiles.

''Blair and Ryder will take Grace to their apartment. Which leaves you and I the whole night to do whatever we want… which just happens to be eachother,'' he teases, and I choke on the water I was sipping, ''We can leave after Sugar and Rory go off for their honeymoon.''

''Sounds great,'' I nod ,''I can't wait.''

Because it really has been too long.

* * *

KPOV-

''I'm proud of you,'' I tell Rory as he waits for Sugar.

They leave in two hours, and dad is taking them to the airport.

''Yeah,'' he beams, and I nod in response.

''Look, I know you love Sugar. And I know you are an adult. I just… I sometimes have trouble seeing you as a grown up, not that ten year old little boy I adopted. But you have grown into a strong, handsome, loving young man. And I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you, Rory.''

''I love you, too, dad,'' he hugs me, and I gratefully accept it ,''I know you say grandpa is your hero, but you are mine. I can only hope I am as good as a dad as you are.''

''You will be,'' I encourage him ,''And Sugar will be a great mom. I have so much faith in the two of you. You… you remind me a lot of your uncle Finn. Don't ever lose that.''

''He sounds awesome,'' Rory admits ,''I… I won't. I promise.''

''Good,'' I look to see Sugar walking over ,''Congratulations, sweetheart. I guess you'd better start calling me Kurt, or dad.''

''Thank you, Kurt,'' she beams, then looks to Rory as if he is the only thing that matters ,''Ready?''

''Ready,'' he grins at her, then looks at me ,''Bye dad. I love you.''

''I love you, too. And you, too, Sugar. You're part of this family now,'' I remind her.

She and Rory leave after a heartwarming goodbye, and I think Sugar, Blair, Amber and Lilly cried the longest, even more than I did at the wedding.

* * *

''I love you,'' I tell Blaine as we walk to our apartment, and he opens the door.

''I love you, too,'' he takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom, ''Less talking, more kissing and undressing?''

''Definitely,'' I respond, then nearly tackle my husband onto the bed for some alone time that is much needed.

And greatly appreciated.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''She is adorable,'' Ryder looks to where Grace is fast asleep in our bed.

We'd stopped by the apartment on our way to our one bedroom apartment to get Grace's pajamas, and a change of clothes.

''She is,'' I nod, changing into my own pajamas ,''I can't wait to have more kids.''

''One day. Not now, I mean,'' Ryder begins ,''It's hard enough for us. I know our parents are helping, but you only have your job at the Spotlight Diner. And I have my job at the music store, but the one at the summer day camp ends at the beginning of August.''

''I get that,'' I remind him ,''And we're being really careful.''

He follows me to the kitchen, pulling out two glasses.

''I know you do. And I know we're being really careful, and always using protection,'' he pulls the juice out of the refrigerator ,''And you know I love you, but neither one of us is ready for a baby.''

''I know,'' I run my hand through my hair ,''I just… I know it's not easy, but I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. I know we're still trying to figure it all out, but I'm glad I get to figure it out with you. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' Ryder kisses me ,''And… it's nice just having this place to ourselves, yeah? Let's not rush into having a kid before we can provide for them.''

''You're right,'' I lean into his embrace ,''Besides, I'm only eighteen, and you're nineteen. We have time.''

Plenty of time. And I'm gonna spend it with you.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	20. Chapter 20

RoryPOV-

''So how was the honeymoon,'' Jake asks, taking his and Marley's cup of coffee while I grab mine and Sugar's.

''Amazing,'' I shrug, and I then realize that could be taken dirty.

''Here you go, ladies,'' Jake sets Marley's drink in front of her, and I hand Sugar hers.

Sugar Motta-Hummel. It's the last week of June, and we just got back from our honeymoon yesterday. Seven days in beautiful California at her parents' beach house.

The best week of my life.

''So, when are you two moving in,'' Marley asks ,''Jake, Joe, and Ryder moved your things in for you, and we got it set up.''

''Thank you guys, so much,'' Sugar smiles.

''Yeah, thanks,'' I nod ,''It means a lot.''

''So, newlyweds, have you thought about kids,'' Marley questions, but Sugar and I quickly shake our heads.

''Not for a few years. We'd prefer to be out of college,'' I reply.

''But you never know, right? It could be before then,'' Sugar reminds me, something in her eyes changing.

''I know, I'm just saying what would be best for us. What we talked about. If it happens sooner, okay then. We're both working part time, so we could make it work, since your parents are taking care of the apartment for a while.''

''Right,'' she stares at me for a moment before turning to Marley to start another conversation.

Jake shrugs, looking as confused as I feel. I'll just have to talk to Sugar later.

We're freshmen in college, newlyweds, and just moving in together. It's all so, so new for us. But I wouldn't change a thing, and I know she wouldn't.

One way or another, I'm going to figure out what's going on with my wife.

Because I made a promise, and I'm going to stand by it.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''That's adorable,'' Kate smiles, looking at the three of them.

Amber and Ryder are busy building a sandcastle with Grace.

Amber and Kate had asked us to come to the beach with them, mostly because Amber was dying to see Grace and knew she'd be with Ryder and I today.

''It is,'' I agree, glad to see everyone happy.

The way Kate's eyes light up when she looks at Amber… it's incredible.

It's the way she used to look at me, but I think Amber deserves it more.

Kate is just as crazy about her as she is about Kate. It's adorable.

And Amber is pretty, talented, and a total sweetheart.

''Stop messing with your suit'' Kate turns to me ,''You're fine.''

Ryder convinced me to wear a one piece suit, since this is one of the rare days where I don't feel completely awful about myself.

Normally, I wouldn't have agreed. Kate looks stunning in her red, two piece suit. Her legs look even longer, and her skin is practically glowing. Amber's pink and white polka dotted, high waisted two piece fits her perfectly. She may be insecure about her chest, but she's gorgeous.

And Kate obviously thinks so. She loves her.

''So,'' Kate glances at me before back at Ryder, Amber and Grace ,''When did Ryder propose?''

''How-''

''I noticed the ring at the wedding. When you were handing Amber her glass,'' she responds ,''When did he propose?''

''The second day of nationals,'' I look at the ring ,''He took me for a walk in the park, and asked me.''

''Good. It's about time, because we all saw this coming. I just… he's not stupid enough to let you get away,'' Kate looks at her nails.

''Katy-''

''I screwed up with you, Blair. Badly. That girl literally meant nothing, _nothing at all,_ but… I'm glad you're happy. That's my point. And I love Amber, honestly. I'll always love you, I've just let go,'' she turns to look at me.

''Kate… you hurt me. A lot. My friends tried to tell me something was off, and I didn't listen. And… it felt like the walls were coming down around me. You broke my heart, Kate. And made me doubt Ryder. But I still love you. I can't erase the scars, but Ryder's healed them, He's the love of my life, but you're my first love. I'm… honestly, I'm glad you're happy,'' I smile at her.

''Well,'' she looks at me ,''I'm glad we're on the same page.''

Me too. This feels right.

''Ready to go,'' Ryder asks, holding a sleeping Grace as Amber trails behind them.

We say goodbye to Kate and Amber before taking Grace home, and then heading to our own apartment.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''W-what are you doing,'' Blair questions as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and working to remove her shorts.

''I've missed this,'' I mumbled into her soft skin.

''S-so have I, but- _Ryder_- I'm not feeling pretty anymore,'' she responds, and I turn her to face me ,''It's just… those girls flirting with you were so pretty, probably don't have stretch make and thin-''

''Your body is fine. I don't know what you see when you look into the mirror, but you're gorgeous,'' I move some hair from her face ,''And your stretch marks are from carrying our beautiful baby, Blair. And I don't care about those other girls.''

She relaxes a little then, wrapping her arms around me.

''We don't have to do this,'' I kiss her ,''If you're not comfortable.''

''No… I love you, and I want this,'' she slides my shirt over my head ,''We just have to go slow.''

''Fine with me,'' I take her face in my hands, pressing a kiss to her lips so that we can continue.

Afterwards, Blair lays next to me, arm draped across my stomach as we're under the covers.

''Your turn,'' I remind her, continuing our conversation.

''Hmm… I talk about you. A lot. When I go for my therapy sessions, she sometimes asks me what's changed, that I'm doing better… I think a lot of that has to do with you,'' she admits.

''I'm honored then,'' I press a kiss to her head ,''Okay… I seriously thought I was going to throw up when I proposed. I love you so much, and you looked so beautiful. I did not want to mess it up.'''

''I was waiting for that for so long, Ryder,'' she laughs ,''And it was perfect. I would have accepted no matter what. But it was simple and real, like our relationship. I love you.''

''I love you, too. Your turn,'' I move some hair from her face as she looks up at me.

''I've literally already named our kids. Audrey Rosalie, Liam James, and Daniel Blaine.''

''I like that,'' I admit ,''I hope they get your eyes, like Gracie has. And your lips. And your curls.''

I hope they get everything from you.

''I want them to have your eyes,'' she raises an eyebrow ,''But we'll see in a few years, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' I kiss her, and the innocent peck on the lips quickly becomes not-so-innocent, and soon we're back where we were about a half hour ago.

Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

BPOV-

''You just getting in,'' I mumble to Kurt, noticing that it's after twelve.

''Sorry,'' Kurt quietly amends, pressing a kiss to my lips as he works to remove his bowtie.

''You had to work late,'' I sleepily wipe at my eyes.

''No, I finished up around nine. I met Adam for drinks, since he needed to talk,'' he finishes removing his clothes.

Of course. Adam has seen more of my husband than I have.

But Kurt loves me. I am not going to worry, no matter how badly my insecure side wants me to.

''What happened,'' I move closer to Kurt as he slides into our bed.

''He and Chandler had a bad fight. I don't know what it was about, but it is not looking good,'' Kurt kisses my head ,''I'm glad we're okay. He looked so devastated.''

''You're a good friend,'' I admit ,''I just wish you had called me. I worried, but then I finally fell asleep.''

''I text you,'' Kurt insists, looking every bit as confused as I feel ,''You didn't get it?''

I check my phone, and sure enough there it is.

''Sorry,'' I blush sheepishly ,''Grace tired me out. When Ryder and Blair brought her back, she was asleep. That lasted about a half hour, and then she was bouncing off the walls. I love her, but I wonder where she gets all of that energy from.''

Kurt let's out a quiet laugh, then kisses me.

''Well,'' he begins ,''She is twenty months old. And I am sure Ryder convinced Blair to let her have ice cream or something, so all of that energy had to go somewhere. But she does get a lot of it from Blair.''

''True,'' I nod.

Grace seems to have inherited little traits from all of us. Obviously her physical traits come from Ryder and Blair. But I've noticed little things in her personality.

Like Rory, she just sits and observes what's happening around her, a slight smile on her face.

Like Blair, she loves life. She's energetic, the same kid who fell, scraped her knee, and was up and running in just a few minutes.

I don't know how, but she rolls her eyes just like Kurt does. I'm not even sure she knows why, but she does. And she's so hard working. She's only one, but he vocabulary is pretty impressive.

Like me… she just loves everyone. People may argue that is because she is a baby, but she even warms up to strangers who stop and tell Kurt and I how cute she is.

And I get to experience this all with Kurt. So I will forget my insecurities. Kurt was just being a good friend, and I don't have to worry. He love me, I love him. Kurt and I are married, and raising a gorgeous family.

No one, not even Adam, who I admit is fun and handsome, could destroy that.

''We should all go out sometime soon,'' Kurt tells me, a yawn slipping past his lips, ''Since Santana wants to see Grace when she gets back from California on Friday, why not then?''

''Sounds good,'' I kiss him ,''Now, my favorite fashion designer, get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. We have to take Grace to get some more clothes.''

''Right,'' Kurt gets out around a yawn ,''Good night, husband. I love you.''

''Good night, Kurt,'' I smile because, after all these months, Kurt still calls me 'husband', ''I love you, too.''

Everything has changed. Rory and Sugar live in their own apartment, in Kurt's old building. And Blair and Ryder have moved in together.

Now it;s just me, Kurt, and Grace. Hopefully, soon, we will be adopting. After Grace's birthday. When I am settled in for the new school year, and Kurt won't be at the studio so much.

His summer line is selling extraordinarily well, so he got a jump start on the fall and winter collections. He will work from home when I go back to school, otherwise Jeff will watch Grace.

We're doing this. We are building our family. Kurt and I our continuing to build a wonderful life together.

I'm not worried about Adam. Why should I be? Kurt being his friend is no different than me going to spend time with Sebastian. Nothing will happen, because we are both faithful.

I believe in love, especially Kurt's love.

And if I don't believe anything else, I believe that he and I are gonna be just fine.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter contains mention of body image issues and eating disorders.**

* * *

RyderPOV-

It's the second week of August, about a month before school starts.

Blair has been acting weird. We're both exhausted, with our jobs and trying to spend as much time with Gracie as possible.

But we're fighting again. And not the petty arguments we had in high school.

She comes in the door then, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

''Where were you,'' I ask as she sets her bag on the counter, where I am sitting.

''I had work at nine. I didn't get off until three. Relax,'' she mumbles.

''Interesting. Because Harmony called. She said you go sick at work, and Gunther sent you home. She wanted to make sure you got home okay. She called at one, said you left a half hour before that. It only takes thirty minutes to get home. Where were you,'' I repeat.

You had me terrified.

''I was out,'' she dries her hands, then reaches for a pot.

''Blair, I tried calling and texting you. Why didn't you answer? I was worried about you,'' I tell her, turning her to face me ,''A lot.''

''I'm sorry. My phone is dead. I admit that I should have called you, and I'm sorry,'' she replies.

''Thank you. But you still didn't answer the first question,'' I remind her.

''Can we talk about this later?,'' she groans, and I shake my head.

''No. Blair, I'm your fiance'. I need to know. Now,'' I look at her.

She looks at the ground, playing with her braid.

''I'm pregnant,'' she whispers, looking up at me with hazel eyes.

''P-pregnant,'' I stutter out, her eyes filling with tears when I do.

''Yeah. Five weeks. I… I thought I was, so I took a test at Sugar and Rory's apartment yesterday. Then, when I threw up from morning sickness, Gunther sent me home. So I went to the clinic, got a pregnancy test, and it came out positive.''

Pregnant. She's pregnant. But we've been so, so careful these past two years.

''H-how did this happen,'' I look at her.

''You know I can't get on the pill. And, yeah, we've been using condoms. But they're not one hundred percent guaranteed,'' she reminds me.

''Blair, you're still recovering from your eating disorder. I start school next month. How are we supposed to take care of a baby,'' I question her.

I'm not ready. Not in the slightest.

''I can delay school for another year, and then go when the baby can be in daycare, and-''

''Blair, we are barely making this work with two people. Babies are so expensive. Do you really think we're ready,'' I sigh, trying to make her see the bigger picture.

''We can get ready. And I'm sure we can,'' she takes my hand ,''Please.''

''Blair… I don't think that a baby is the best thing for us. I… no. We can't do this.''

From there, a complex conversation escalates into a heated fight.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''I don't know what you want me to do!,'' I yell at Ryder ,''This is your baby, too!''

We've been fighting like this for two hours.

''Exactly,'' Ryder snaps ,''Which is why I want a say in what happens!''

''We were careful,'' I tell him ,''But this is done. I am pregnant. With your baby. And we both know I can't… I can't even consider the alternative.''

''And I would never ask you to,'' he runs a hand through his hair ,''But we can not handle a baby right now.''

''I know. But we can figure something out. I think my dad and Kurt would help us if we really, really need them to.''

''I… Blair, really think about this. We could look into adoption again,'' he suggests, and that's when it becomes clear.

''I know, but you don't have to yell… that's it, Ryder. You don't want our baby,'' I ask him ,''Do you?''

''I love you, Blair. And despite the fact that we've been arguing for the past two hours… I can't…. I love this baby. But I don't know about raising a baby right now,'' he admits.

One of my hands comes up to my stomach, almost protectively.

''I love you, Ryder. But I love this baby,'' I look at the floor ,''And I want to keep him or her. And… I really want you to be apart of that. I don't want to do this alone, but I will. I suggest you think very carefully.''

''Right,'' he sighs ,''I need to get some air. I'll be back.''

He presses a kiss to my cheek, then takes his car keys and leaves.

That's when the wall comes falling down.

* * *

''Blair,'' I hear Ryder's voice rings through our apartment four hours later, and I hear his footsteps coming towards our bedroom.

''Blair, I…. why are you packing?,'' he rushes over to me.

''I called my dad. I'm staying there for a few days,'' I tell him, packing my other Spotlight Diner uniform.

''Blair, you don't have to do this,'' he takes my face in his hands ,''I love you. I love our baby. We'll make this work-''

''But you're right. We're struggling right now, and we really need some time apart to think this through,'' I zip up the bag, then turn to face him ,''Do you still want to be with me?''

''Of course,'' he nods, dropping his hands to my waist., ''I love you.''

''I love you, too. As far as I am concerned, we're still dating, we're still engaged,'' I move my hands to his ,''And I think that we should take tonight apart, really think about this, and talk after work.''

''Okay,'' he nods, and I take my bag.

''I have to go,'' I lean up on my toes and kiss him ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too. Blair? I am not changing my mind. I do want this baby. Those hours to clear my head made me see that,'' Ryder insists.

''I know,'' I pause at the door ,''But I think we should take time apart. Before one of us says or does something that ruins this relationship.''

''Just stay. We don't have to talk about it tonight, Blair,'' he sighs ,''But I think we need to be together.''

I think about it for a moment, and I guess he's right.

''We'll sleep tonight. Tomorrow, after work, we have to talk,'' I compromise, to which he nods.

And whatever happens, we'll make it through this.

* * *

SugarPOV-

The positive sign stares back at me, and I feel even more nauseous than I did with all of the morning sickness.

''Shit,'' I run a hand through my hair.

I want a baby. And so does Rory. But we start college soon, and we just got married. The only reason we can afford this apartment is because my parents want to pay for it, saying that we shouldn't get jobs until after our first year of college, so that we can focus. Still, I work for my father-in-law, and Rory works for a music store, with Ryder.

I'm nineteen. I am in no way ready for a baby. Rory is only eighteen. He's great with Grace, but that's different. She's his sister. This baby will be ours, and we will have to take full responsibility for him or her.

Then again, I have always wanted a baby. I love kids, and having kids with Rory would be just incredible. We'd do whatever it takes to make it work, of course.

Then again, we are still young. For some people, this may be the right time. But Rory and I forget to water our plants, so I doubt we are ready for the responsibility of a baby.

And Blair was so insecure during, and after her pregnancy. I love our baby, if this test is right. Of course, I will talk to Rory, and then-

''Sugar,'' Rory knocks on our bathroom door, making me jump ,''You okay?''

Yes. No.

I don't know.

''I'm fine,'' I reply, cursing my voice for cracking.

''Do you need me to get you a glass of water,'' my husband asks, and I nod before remembering that he can't see me ,''Please.''

I hear his footsteps going towards the kitchen, and that gives me enough time to think.

''Here,'' he opens the door slightly, peering in ,''I thought we had some medicine, but we don't. I'll schedule you a doctors appointment when I get back, since you've been sick for a few weeks now.''

''D-doctor's appointment,'' I question, and he nods before leaving.

I follow him out, pregnancy test left in the bathroom, clutching the glass of water in my hands.

''Where are you going, Rory,'' I ask, and he grabs his keys.

'' I am going to the store to get you some medicine,'' Rory replies.

''Okay. And can you get some ice-cream? And bottled water,'' I tell him.

''Sure,'' he kisses me before heading towards the door.

''And y-you might want to pick up some diapers.''

Well… that's one way to tell him.

''D-diapers,'' Rory closes the door, places his keys on the table and strides over to me ,''Sugar, why would we need diapers.''

''Rory… I might be pregnant,'' I admit, looking at the floor and awaiting the backlash.

Blair talked to me earlier, telling her how nervous she and Ryder are. How that escalated into a fight, even though they've been through this once before.

I can't imagine Rory being thrilled about going through this again, what may be just another pregnancy scare, especially now-

''That's great!,'' Rory takes my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine.

''Rory, I'm nineteen. You are eighteen. Do you really think that we are ready for this,'' I ask him.

''We're married. We're a lot more mature than we were in high school. Besides, we want kids. We're just doing everything a little earlier. I know you don't want… the alternative. Neither do I. We can talk about this. We have adoption, too. I'm just happy,'' he admits.

I bought that test over the weekend, and was too afraid to take it.

Now, I don't even know what I was worried about.

''We have to call the doctor, Rory,'' I insist with a smile ,''To confirm it.''

''Tomorrow,'' he presses another sweet kiss to my lips ,''Tonight, let's just enjoy this.''

That I can definitely agree too.

* * *

KPOV-

''That was rude of you,'' I remind Blaine, looking at him as he closes the door to Grace's room ,''Look, I know we have to be there for them. No matter how old they get, they are still our kids. But you didn't have to snap on Adam.''

''Well, Kurt,'' he begins, walking in front of me to our bedroom ,''He didn't have to comment on anything having to do with my daughter.''

''He was giving helpful advice, Blaine. Just how hard it must be for her and Ryder, going through this again, and so young.''

Why don't you see that?

''He doesn't know her, Kurt,'' Blaine looks at me, his usually soft and warm hazel eyes filled with a harshness that is new ,''She's been through a lot, but she comes out better for it. Losing her mom, her body issues, her pregnancy, her eating disorder…. she's not 'fragile'.''

''I know that, and you know that,'' I tell him ,''But he's going through a lot. He and Chandler just broke up, and-''

''And I don't judge him. I don't appreciate him judging my daughter. _Our _daughter, Kurt,'' Blaine loosens his tie, tugging it off and throwing it on the dresser ,''And I really don't appreciate the fact that most of our conversations have this past week.''

''You're kidding, right,'' I laugh bitterly, and he shakes his head.

''I know you are busy, Kurt. I get that. And I love that you get to work doing what you love. The same way that I get to fulfill my passion of being a teacher. But the fact is that you have spent more time with him than you have with me. Your husband, who is trying to spend some time with you before things get even busier than they already are.''

His eyes are hard as they stare into mine, his arms crossed over his chest like they do when he gets defensive.

Like they did when he used to talk about his dad.

Crap. Out of all the things that I promised him, I promised Blaine that I would never let him feel that bad about himself again.

I'd better fix this.

''You know,'' I sigh ,''I hate to admit it. But you are right. He had no business saying anything, not that I had a right to tell him. He's one of my best friends, we tell eachother a lot. Adam noticed my change in mood when we were getting coffee, and it just came out. I'm sorry.''

He drops his arms, staring at the floor before looking back at me with a heavy sigh.

''I am, too. This is stupid to fight about,'' he crosses over to me, wrapping his arms around me as I do the same to my husband ,''I did apologize to Adam, though. When you went to the nursery to change Grace. He said he understood, and that he crossed a line. So… yeah, I guess we're friends now.''

''Good,'' I press a kiss to his lips ,''Because I want my best friends to get along. I don't like to have two important people in my life fight. And if I ever, ever, _ever _make you feel inferior, talk to me, Blaine. Don't hold it in. You are my husband. I love you.''

''Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I love you, too.I promise I won't. I just… I talked to my dad, and he's not being as supportive as he said he'd be. I just got… insecure, I guess. And it was wrong of me to take it out on you, and Adam,'' he smiles ,''But I'm glad we worked this out.''

''Me too. And don't listen to your dad, or your ''friends'' who say we won't work. We're in love. I don't like fighting with you.''

The innocent kiss that starts then quickly becomes heated, and we both know where this is going.

''I do,'' I whisper between kisses ,''particularly like the aftermath.''

''The makeup sex,'' he laughs before reconnecting his lips to mine.

''Y-yes. That,'' my voice is breathy as Blaine trails kisses down my neck ,''And I really think we should g-get to that before- _Blaine- _before Gracie wakes up.''

He doesn't seem to argue with that, instead pulling me onto the bed with him and removing our clothes.

But he won't hear me complaining.

* * *

Afterwards, when Blaine and I are under the covers, his arm wrapped around my waist as he presses hot, lazy kisses to my neck, I decide he needs to hear this.

''I love you, Blaine. Don't ever doubt that,'' I remind him.

''Good. I love you, too, Kurt. And if I ever doubted that we'd be okay, I don't anymore. Not after that,'' he let's out a light chuckled, moving closer to me.

''I think you get me mad just so we do that,'' I admit, and Blaine laughs but does not deny it.

''Get some sleep, handsome. I'll wake you up in the morning, and I'll take care of Grace if she wakes up.''

I nod, thanking my husband before closing my eyes.

Sleep overtakes me before I know it, and I'm drifting off, the last thing I see being Blaine's hazel eyes.

Just knowing I will be waking up to him is better than any dream I could ever have.

Because Blaine Anderson-Hummel is my fantasy come to life.

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	22. Chapter 22

RyderPOV-

''I love you,'' Blair smiles, playing with Grace.

''Love you,'' Grace grins back, and Blair moves some more hair from her face.

''Well,'' I look at the bed, ''it's done.''

Kurt and Blaine asked me to come over for the day, to help put Grace's bed together. She'd begun climbing out of her crib, and Mrs. Hummel suggested that it was time for her to be moved to a toddler bed.

''Look what Ryder did,'' Blair beams at Grace, ''say 'thank you', Gracie.''

Instead of that, she toddles over and presses a kiss to my cheek ,''Thanks!''

''You're welcome,'' I press a kiss to her forehead.

''They got the bars, so she won't fall out,'' Blair looks at it ,''And the crib is already at our apartment, in the closet.''

''Perfect,'' I pick Grace up, following Blair to the kitchen.

''The bed is all set up,'' Blair tells Blaine.

''Thank you two, so much. I just needed a nap,'' he sighs.

''You're exhausted, dad. School starts for you in two weeks, and you have twenty kids in glee to work with. Besides, we love seeing her,'' Blair reminds him, ''Where's Kurt?''

''He is working longer hours, to make sure that he can get his fall and winter lines out on time.''

''We'd be happy to take Grace on Friday, so you can have a date night,'' I tell him, sitting in a chair and holding Grace in my lap while she examines the fabric of her dress.

''I'll ask Kurt,'' Blaine smiles, ''Thank you.''

''It's the least we could do. You've both helped us out so much,'' Blair insists, smiling fondly at Grace ,''But we have to get going. Tell Kurt we said hi.''

We say our goodbyes and head home.

* * *

To be honest, I'm still pretty terrified. I love Blair and Grace more than anything, but we are only eighteen and nineteen year olds. We just moved in together, and we're barely making it work, no matter how much my parents are helping.

And to add a baby to that…

''You okay,'' Blair asks, pulling her shirt off reaching for her pajamas.

''Just thinking,'' I shrug, but of course she sees right through me.

''You wanna try the truth now,'' she questions, sitting on the edge of our bed ,''Is it about the baby?''

''Are you sure you're ready for this,'' I sigh ,''Are we ready?''

''I don't know. But… I don't want to give him or her up for adoption, Ryder,'' she admits ,''I need to be able to see my baby. And if you don't want to do this with me, please let me know now.''

It's now or never.

''I'm in,'' I move closer to her ,''I… whatever it takes, I'll do it for our baby. We'll be fine.''

''That's my man,'' she smiles, then kisses me.

''I'm nervous ,'' I admit, and she looks up at me.

''Why? We've been through this before.''

''I know. But now the baby is our responsibility, Blair. And I'm scared of messing this up. I… what if I'm a bad dad? And I've read that dyslexia can be inherited, and what if our kids gets bullied as bad as I was, and-''

''Ryder Lynn, stop it,'' Blair stands up, turning to me and taking my face in her hands ,''I have so many issues with that. First of all, you are going to be an amazing dad. Dyslexia won't change how much we love our kid. It's not a bad thing. Besides, you are the most hardworking and smartest person I know because you didn't let those bullies get to you. We'll help our kid, I promise. I've seen you with Grace. I love you, and I know we can do this.''

There she goes again: saving from my own insecurities before I have the chance to drown in them.

''I have absolutely no idea what I would do without you. I love you, Blair Anderson.''

''I love you, too. I'm not going anywhere, Ryder Lynn,'' she presses her lips to mine ,''Whatever it takes, we will get through this. Especially raising our baby. We have the old crib, and Ryan's old clothes if it's a boy. Gracie's clothes if it is a girl. We'll be fine.''

For the first time in a long time, I believe it.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You do realize we have to tell my parents. And yours,'' Sugar reminds me, moving closer to me.

''I know but,'' I groan ,''Your parents hardly agreed with us getting married. Now that we're having a baby, less than three months after getting married, what are they going to say?''

''Why do you even care,'' she questions ,''They're helping us, but we are adults. Married, adults, Rory. And we're being responsible.''

''I just don't want another fight. That kind of stress is not good for you, or the baby,'' I remind her.

''Right now, you are the one stressing me out,'' She stands up, and faces me ,''We said we wanted kids, Rory. It's just a few years early.''

''I want this kid, Sugar. That is not what this is about at all,'' I try to reason with her ,''It's just… we really need to sit down and think about how we're going to do.''

''I know. We have the crib my parents saved, and we'll have to buy new clothes and bottles and stuff… but we can do this.''

I hope so.

''Do you not want to do this?''

''Yes, Sugar. I do.''

''Then why are we even fighting,'' she quietly asks, and the truth is I have no clue why this is turning into an argument.

''Okay: You're scared, and I'm scared. But we both agree that we want to keep our baby. So… now we really have to think about this. It's going to be hard, Sugar. Are you sure that we can handle this kind of responsibility?''

''I'm sure I can. The question, Rory Hummel, is can you.''

With that, she storms off, locking herself in our bathroom.

I love her. I do. But this is so much harder than I thought it would be. I love our baby, I really do. But… what if we're not ready? I know she'd never even consider… the alternative. She's been dreaming of having a baby for too long, and I'd never ask her.

But I can't act like we don't need to talk about it.

She walks into our bedroom an hour later, sitting next to me on the edge of our bed.

''I over reacted,'' she sighs.

''Yes. You did. But so did I,'' I admit ,''We are gonna have to have an honest conversation, Sugar.''

''I know. But can we please do it tomorrow when we can think clearly,'' she begs.

''That would be better. I'm tired, too.''

With that, the conversation is forgotten until tomorrow. Tonight, we'll get some rest so that we can openly discuss this tomorrow.

Because it seems like we have all of the time in the world, but we really only have nine months to figure everything out for our baby.

And they'll be over sooner than we think.

* * *

KPOV-

''I don't know,'' I tell Adam, walking into the coffee shop with him.

''Look, they are your kids, so I don't really have a say in it,'' he sighs ,''That's really for you and Blaine to help them work through. But if they decide that they're too young for the baby, then maybe you two could adopt.''

''Yeah,'' I ask, standing next to him in line.

''If neither one of you have heard from the agency, sure. And you do have the extra rooms, since Rory and Blair have moved out. And babies can share a nursery, in case you do hear from the agency. What ages were you looking at for adoption?''

''We decided it didn't matter. We just want to give them a home,'' I smile.

''And that, Kurt Hummel,'' Adam grins ,''Is what I love about you. Your kindness, your compassion…. I tell you, Blaine is a lucky guy. He'd better realize that.''

''Thank you, Adam Crawford,'' I laugh, ''I have to admit that I admire your positivity. It's infectious.''

Just like Blaine's.

Blaine, who I can't wait to spend time with on Friday. He'd text me, told me he'd made reservations and everything. With everything going on this week, it's been hard to make time for just each other. Actually, it's been a busy year for both of us.

However, we made a commitment to each other. We have to make time for each other, even if we do put our kids first and foremost.

We also promised that we'd put each other before ourselves.

It's nice having Adam to talk to when I can't talk to Blaine. I admit that. He's a good listener, and having someone who doesn't know me as well as Blaine does. He often calms me down when I'm worried I am not giving my marriage enough attention. As great as Adam is, he's not Blaine.

Blaine is my soul mate, the love of my life, and my husband. I don't want anyone else, and we both know that. He trusts me as much as I trust him, but he's so insecure. His dad and so-called ''friends'' are to blame for that. He's been through so much in his life. But Blaine is selfless, always putting others before himself. Even though he's obviously still hurting from Mr. Anderson's vicious, hateful verbal attack, Blaine is putting our kids ahead of himself yet again. He's offered to do anything and everything for the babies. But that does not really surprise me. That is the type of man that I married: compassionate, and loving.

I just wish Blaine loved himself as much as he loves others. That he would see the good in himself as much as he sees the good in other people. That Blaine Anderson-Hummel would see what an amazing, talented, wonderful man he is, and that his dad and the doubters are wrong.

But I'll make him see all of that, and I will spend the rest of my life doing so.

That is what you do when you marry someone. You have to love them, and sometimes make them love themselves. It may not be easy, but I am not worried.

Blaine and I? We have a strong relationship. We have been through so much, and we will get through more. Together.

Because Blaine and I? Everything's gonna be ours.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	23. Chapter 23

SugarPOV-

''So what are you going to do,'' Kurt asks me as I hand him another pin from the pin cushion.

The warm, late August sun shines in on his newest creation: a dress for Santana's movie premier, two months away.

''I'm still trying to figure out how you and Blaine realized we're having a baby before Rory and I had it confirmed.''

''Because we just know these things,'' he smirks, pinning more fabric ,''But, cool. We're gonna have two grandchildren. And we finally heard from the agency. A young girl is considering putting her baby up for adoption, and she wants to meet with us.''

''That's great,'' I smile, because they deserve that.

''So, have you and Rory decided what to do about the baby?''

''We are keeping him or her,'' I nod ,''We didn't plan on having babies until we were in our mid-twenties, but oh well. It's just happening sooner than we expected.''

''And, you know Blaine and I are here to help you,'' he reminds me ,''We're helping Ryder and Blair as much as we can.''

''Thank you. And my parents took it a lot better than we expected. So they want to help, too,'' I grin ,''Seeing as this is their first grandchild and all.''

Even with the divorce, they both want to help out, agreeing to put their personal issues aside to help us.

That's the first time they've done that in so long.

''So what about college,'' he asks, looking at me quickly.

''I can take online classes. Rory's going to go on-campus, though. We may have to move some things around, but for now the plan is for him to take as many courses as he can so that he can get started with his career.''

''I want both of you to be careful not to stretch yourselves too thin. It's not going to be easy, going to college and raising a baby,'' he reminds me.

''I know but… we'll make it work.''

We've made everything work so far. I'm sure we can do this.

''If you guys ever need anything, you know to call us,'' he smiles, standing and helping me ,''And I trust that I won't have to take you maternity shopping?''

''I know what to look for,'' I laugh ,''After all, I did learn from the best.''

''Flattery will get you anywhere,'' he jokes ,''Now, let's go get lunch. We have to keep my grandchild healthy.''

Kurt has been more of a dad to me than my birth dad. He's always helped me, always been supporting me. And I honestly think that if Rory and I didn't make it, he would have still been there for me.

Which is why I had to have two father-daughter dances: one with my birth dad, and one with Kurt.

Blaine is amazing, too. He was more than happy to fill in for my dad at the rehearsal dinner.

Which is why I'm glad things are finally looking up for them. They've wanted more kids, especially since Rory and Blair moved out. They're so loving, and I know they love the kids already.

I hope Rory and I have that one day, and we seem on the track there. But we're different people, so it may not be exactly the same.

The point is that I love Rory, and I want to raise a family with him. And we're on our way there.

We're gonna have it all.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''You okay,'' I ask Rory, who looks ready to nod off.

''Yeah,'' he lets out a yawn ,''Besides, my shift is over in an hour.''

We've been working at the music store, about fifteen minutes away from the apartment, since June.

''Rory,'' Penny, our assistant manager, says, ''Could you stack the new CD's that came in? You should be done before your shift is over.''

''Sure,'' he nods, walking around the counter and taking the box from her.

''What's with you,'' she raises an eyebrow, pulling her red hair into a ponytail.

''My girlfriend is pregnant, I start classes next month, and I have no idea what we're going to do.''

''I could help you. When Kara moves next month, I'll be manager. And I could make you assistant manager. You'll be making more money,'' she smiles.

''You are a life-saver,'' I sigh ,''Thanks, Penny.''

''Don't mention it. Now, show me what this gorgeous girlfriend you're always going on about looks like,'' she smirks, taking my phone ,''Oh my gosh, Ryder, she's gorgeous!''

I know.

''I just wish she could see it,'' I sigh ,''She's so insecure.''

''Well, you are a catch, so she may feel inferior. But I know you'd never date a girl who was anything less than amazing, you'll have to show her that,'' she shrugs.

''You give the best advice,'' I stare in awe, and she laughs.

''Thanks. I have four brothers, I have to give them advice all of the time,'' she nods ,''We need music. Old-fashioned music.''

With that, she hops off of the counter, and rifles through a box of CDs.

''Perfect,'' she grins at me, putting the CD in.

Soon, the sound of a familiar song fills the air.y

''_Let's Call the Whole thing Off_,'' she supplies, noticing my confusion ,''Written by George and Ira Gershwin. It was originally sung by Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, but this version is covered by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. I like old school music, you see.''

''So does my girlfriend,'' I nod, and Penny's bright brown eyes widen.

''I am making her a CD, and she can listen to it so the baby hears it,'' she replies with her usual energy.

''She'd appreciate that, I'm sure,'' I smile as she begins to write a lists of songs.

On slow days, like this, it's nice to just talk to her and Rory. The only other person that works here is never on my shift, a tall guy named Jason. Penny's boyfriend.

Penny is a gorgeous girl, I can admit that. And she is just as sweet, innocent, and fun-loving as Blair.

But she's not, Blair, and I would never do anything to hurt my relationship even if Penny was single.

I just hope Blair sees that. She said that she trusts me, and knows I'd never try to hurt her, and of course I wouldn't.

Besides, I made the same promise to Blaine. That I'd be careful with Blair's heart, especially after everything I've put her through.

And we're having a baby. We're really going to raise a child together.

Blair and I can get through everything, as we've proved before.

So I know everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

BPOV-

''You're incredible,'' Kurt pants out, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin of my shoulder.

''Hmm,'' I breathe out, holding him closer ,''I could say the same about you.''

''Look,'' Kurt sighs ,''I know I have not been the best husband. But that's gonna change.''

''What do you mean,'' I question.

Kurt is an amazing husband.

''I think I've actually spent more time with Adam than I have with you,'' he playfully pouts ,''I'm sorry.''

''Kurt, we are allowed to have friends,'' I laugh a little, ''I have been spending time with Sebastian.''

''But we're supposed to make time for each other, too,'' he insists ,''And with your insecurities...''

''Kurt, I'm not insecure when it comes to you. You and I? We're strong,'' I tell him, moving sweaty hair from his forehead ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too. But I won't be as busy, soon. And at least we'll be able to spend more time with each other, especially while we wait on news of the baby.''

''True,'' I nod ,''And Natalie called. We may or may not be caring for a foster child soon.''

''Perfect,'' he nods, a huge smile lighting up his features ,''We're really doing this. We are raising a family.''

''Well, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I would not want to do this with anyone else.''

And I never will.

''It's funny, Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'' my husband jokes, lazily drawing patterns onto the bare skin of my hip with his delicate finger ,''I was just thinking the same thing. So… we're okay?''

''We're okay. Yes,we have a lot of responsibilities. But… I don't want anyone else. And I trust you as much as you trust me. You and I? We're meant to be. So I don't worry too much what others think,'' I tell him.

''Good,'' he kisses me again ,''And we're taking Gracie somewhere this weekend. I want to spend time with you two.''

''I think she'd agree to that,'' I smirk, pressing another kiss to his lips.

A sweet, simple kiss that becomes very heated. Kurt's hand begins moving from my hair, and-

''She's crying,'' he sighs ,''I'd better go get her before she comes in here.''

Kurt stand then, putting on a pair of pajama pants and his bathrobe.

''Do you think she had a nightmare,'' I ask, propping myself up on my elbow.

''Most likely,'' he sighs, ''I'll be back.''

''I love you,'' I tell him as he leaves.

''I love you, too. And we are definitely continuing this when I get back.''

Well, I have no problem with that.

* * *

KPOV-

''What's wrong, sweetheart,'' I walk into Grace's room, only to find her sitting on her bed.

She raises her arms to be picked up, and I oblige.

''Dada,'' she whines, snuggling her face into my neck.

''Honey, what's wrong,'' I smooth down her curls ,''You don't feel well?''

Grace doesn't appear to have a fever, but I take her temperature just to be sure. Nope, nothing.

''Did you have a nightmare,'' I question, and she raises her head from my shoulder and nods, ''Do you want daddy to stay with you?''

She cuddles back into me, and I'll just take that as a yes.

''We'll lay on the couch until you go to sleep,'' I respond, holding her close as I lay back.

She's such a gorgeous baby. And so sweet and smart and just… I honestly don't know how I got this lucky.

''You know, Grace, I love you. I love your brother and your sister, too. I also love your papa. He loves you all, too. He's incredible.''

Her hazel eyes focus on me, as if she understands.

''And we're gonna take such good care of you, and the new baby or kids. Don't ever doubt that. We're ready for this.''

She lets out a yawn then, and I can't help but smile.

''Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Am I boring you,'' I joke as she lays back down ,''I'll just talk to you later.''

It's not easy. We do still have to help Rory and Blair sometimes, and Grace is so young. She's started potty training, which isn't going to well. And sometime it's just messy, and then there are the long nights…

But it's wonderful. It's so, so wonderful. This has been the best part of my life, taking care of our kids.

Yes, two of them are grown and have moved out. But they are still our kids, and they know we're right behind them when they need us. That is just the way that this family works.

And Blaine… he's so damn understanding. I could not do this with anyone else, but he makes me happy, and he's an amazing parent.

Adam may be my friend, but Blaine is my best friend. None of this, my rise in confidence, my success in fashion… none of that would not have happened without him loving me and supporting me.

I am going to make more time for him. He's worth it. We're worth making it work.

And I will fight for that no matter what.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter contains mention of eating disorders._

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Are you sure that you can't come,'' I ask Ryder as he puts his book in his bag.

It's the third week of September, and Ryde has already started his classes.

''I wish I could,'' he kisses me ,''But I can't. If I get done with class early, I'll try to make it.''

''I understand. I love you,'' I kiss him, ''I'll see you when you get out of class.''

''Okay. Love you,'' he leaves then, and I sigh before getting ready for my doctor appointment.

''I never realized how comfortable yoga pants are,'' I tell Sugar as we sit in the waiting room.

She lets out a laugh ,''I could live in them. Between the shopping for food, my online classes, and trying to get everything ready, I don't want to wear anything else.''

''The morning sickness will probably go away soon. How far along are you?''

''Sixteen weeks,'' she looks at her baby bump ,''I'm nervous.''

''That's normal,'' I reassure her ,''Since your appointment is right after mine, I can stay.''

''I'd like that,'' she smiles, resting her hand on her stomach ''It's all surreal, especially since I'm further along than we thought when I first told him.. How far along are you?''

''Eleven weeks,'' I look down at my stomach where the baby is growing.

My baby.

I love Grace more than anything, but I won't love this baby any less.

''Ms. Anderson, the doctor is ready for you.''

Here we go.

* * *

''So,'' the doctor begins as I lay back on the exam table ,''There's the baby's head, and his or her hands and feet.''

''That's incredible,'' I breathe out, wiping my eyes.

I thought it wouldn't effect me as much, since I went through this with Grace. But it does, and it's absolutely beautiful.

''Is it too early to know the gender,'' Sugar asks, hand resting on her own stomach.

''I'm afraid so,'' the doctor nods, handing me tissues as she wipes off the instrument ,''But, Ms. Anderson, your baby is healthy. Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?''

''Please,'' I nod, pulling my shirt down and sliding off the table.

''Alright, Mrs. Motta-Hummel,'' the doctor hands me the picture ,''Are you ready?''

Sugar lays back, and the doctor proceeds with the appointment.

* * *

''It's too early for me to tell the sex of your baby,'' the doctor looks at Sugar.

''I understand,'' she nods, eyes fixed on the screen.

''But I can tell you that everything looks right. Your babies are healthy, in the right position, and-''

''Wait: babies?,'' Sugar looks at the doctor with wider eyes ,''A-as in more than one?''

''Yes, Mrs. Motta-Hummel. It appears you're having twins,'' the doctor grins.

''Twins,'' Sugar looks at the screen then at me ,''Blair! Twins!''

''That's amazing,'' I agree, handing her some tissues to wipe at her eyes.

* * *

''I can't believe I'm having twins,'' Sugar tells me, still in awe as she looks at her stomach.

''How do you think Rory will feel,'' I ask her, and she looks at her water.

''I think he'd be happy. We'll just have to work twice as hard.''

''If it helps,'' I begin ,''You and Rory are going to be great parents.''

''I know it's not fair to compare, but I'd love to be as great a parent as Kurt and Blaine are,'' Sugar admits.

''No, I get that. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without them,'' I run a hand through my hair.

They've been so supportive, even when I've been awful. When my mom died, I didn't know what was going to happen to me. And Blaine adopted me. Then he met Kurt, and he accepted me like I'm his own. With my eating disorder, self-esteem issues, and the pregnancy… they've been there for all of that. I hope I can be there for my child.

There is not a doubt that Ryder, despite his fears, will make a great dad. He's loving and sweet, and he's proven it by doing all he can for Gracie.

Me? I'm not as scared. I don't know what i'm doing. It's different with Gracie, because I'm not raising her. I just… even if there's no such thing as a perfect parent, I want to be a good parent. But we'll be fine. I know we will.

After all, I did learn from the best.

* * *

BPOV-

''What's all this,'' I ask, setting Grace on the floor with me and Kurt.

''I'm just getting some of her clothes that don't fit anymore together,'' he replies, ''You know, in case the Rory and Sugar, or Blair and Ryder, need them. Oh, and Emma called.''

''Who,'' I ask, playing with Grace while listening to him.

''Emma. The young girl who got pregnant. She said she made her decision,'' he doesn't look up from where he is holding the pink onesies.

''And,'' I ask, and he looks up at me with a serious expression before breaking into a breathtaking grin,.

''She said we're at the top of her list.''

''Are you serious,'' I beam, and he nods happily.

''She's four months along, and it is a boy. She's looking at a closed adoption, but I told her if she changes her mind before the baby is born that we can always make new arrangements.''

I pick Gracie up so that we're face to face ,''You hear that, honey? You're probably gonna have a little brother.''

She looks from me to Kurt with a wide grin, and I kiss her forehead.

''She may be too young to understand, but we should ease her into the fact that she's possibly going to have a little brother,'' Kurt pushes some hair from her forehead.

''Maybe we should wait for confirmation,'' I respond, and Kurt nods, ''Have you heard from the social worker?''

''Not recently, no,'' he shrugs ,''But we're both certified to be foster parents, so maybe we will soon. We have enough room, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' I nod ,''If we get another baby, we can always just use Grace's nursery, and get another crib. And we do have Blair and Rory's rooms.''

''Right,'' he nods ,''You know, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.''

Me either.

''I'm glad I get to do this with you,'' I tell my husband, leaning over the baby clothes and kissing him on the lips.

''Me too,'' Grace asks, pulling a laugh from both me and Kurt.

''Come here, beautiful,'' Kurt picks her up, kissing her cheeks as she squeals in laughter.

I meant what I said earlier. I could not imagine doing this with anyone else. Kurt is my other half, and I'm fairly certain that I couldn't get through… well, any of this without him.

And I love raising a family with Kurt. He loves Grace so, so much, We've agreed that the kids are our top priority, and he definitely holds that true. He left work in the middle of designing a wedding dress to pick Grace up from Dani when she had a fever last week. And we've both spent the weekends with her, taking her to places like the park and the aquarium.

Because we both know all too well how quickly she's going to grow up. I watched Blair grow up, and it seems like I only had eighteen minutes with her, not eighteen years. With Rory, these few years have felt like only a few minutes.

Which is why I don't want to miss anything with Grace. I may not be the best dad, but I will be better than my dad was to me.

And that's a promise I'll keep to Grace, as well as to myself.

* * *

KPOV-

''I'll get it,'' I let Blaine take Grace, and rush to get the phone.

''Hello,'' I ask into the phone, ''Yes, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, speaking. Oh, hello Natalie.''

At the mention of the social worker, Blaine's head snaps up. He gently places Grace in her playpen before joining me in the kitchen.

''Kurt,'' he asks quietly, but I hold up my hand, telling him to wait as Natalie continues to speak.

''Really? That's wonderful,'' I tell her through the phone ,''How old are they? And the parents? I'm sorry to hear that. Just give me a second.''

''What's that about,'' Blaine asks me as I place my hand over the receiver.

''She's looking for a foster home for three kids. A boy, his little sister, and their younger brother. Ages Fifteen, twelve, and four. Their parents are dead, and they have no other relatives. I'll be home soon, and we do have the room. My vote is yes, Blaine, but we have to make this important decision together. What do you say?''

Please say yes. I know we can do this.

''Well… it would most likely be temporary,'' he looks down, before up at me with a grin ,''Let's do it.''

''Hello, Natalie,'' I speak into the phone ,''We can do that. Now, just tell me what we have to do.''

* * *

The conversation continues for a good two hours, and I know the basics.

''What did Natalie say,'' Blaine asks after putting Grace down for her nap.

''They're names are Liam, Jade, and Jacob,'' I tell him as he crawls into my arms ,''Liam is the oldest, followed by Jade, and then Jacob. They have an aunt, but they're having trouble tracking her down. Either way, this is most likely temporary. They're going to inspect the apartment, and we can meet them on Friday. If everything goes well, I think they'll be moved in by Tuesday.''

''That's great,'' he kisses my cheek ,''It… it feels right. I want to help people.''

''I know,'' I smooth down his curls, free from the gel after the shower ,''It's who you are.''

''It's who you are, too, Kurt. Kurt Anderson-Hummel, you are the kindest person I have ever met. You're an amazing dad, and our kids absolutely adore you,'' Blaine comforts me ,''And not just them. I adore you, and I see why Burt and Carole are so proud of you. I can't even begin to count the amount of times that you have saved me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.''

''I love you, too. And this is a two way street, Blaine,'' I remind him ,''You saved me. I'm honored to be going on this amazing journey with you.''

I have a lot of regrets. Most of them stem from waiting so long to stand up for myself in high school. Surprisingly, Andrew isn't one of the things I hold with regret. His insults made me work harder to be a fashion designer Definitely not my kids, because I love being a dad more than anything. I love Blair, Rory, and Grace. And I will look after Jade, Liam and Jacob with all of my heart. Blain… I definitely don't regret him. It was his idea for us to become foster parents again, and it is definitely one of the best decisions I have ever made in my life. As much as I thought I'd raise kids with Andrew, as good as a dad as Adam or Chandler will be to someone one day, I'm glad I am building family with Blaine.

Because there is absolutely no one else that I'd want to do this with.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Twins? Has she told Rory yet,'' I ask Blair.

''She's telling him on Friday, when they meet up with her parents,'' she looks up from where she is tracing patterns onto my skin.

I like nights like this, where the city is buzzing with excitement, but Blair and I are content to just lie on our bed.

Her head's on my chest, our langles together under the blanket.

And I like seeing her like this, no make up and her curls falling over her shoulders. Of course she's beautiful regardless. Even when she wakes up, puts on her makeup, and straightens her hair only to curl it again- which I don't get, but she likes it, so okay- she's just as beautiful as she is now,

Too bad she doesn't believe that.

''Ryder Lynn, why are you staring at me like that,'' she questions, self-consciously pulling at the fabric of her shirt.

''Because, Blair Anderson,'' I intwine my fingers with hers ,''You're beautiful.''

''Right,'' she lets out a breathy laugh, rolling her eyes.

''You are. I don't just say the things you want to hear, and I know that you know that. You are gorgeous, Blair. Don't doubt that. I love you. You're the love of my life, the girl I am going to marry, and the mother of my children.''

''I love you,'' she presses her lips to my neck.

I'm so glad Mr. Anderson agreed to me proposing to her, because I know she would not have accepted otherwise. These past few months have not been easy, but we're making it work. Always have, always will.

And in about twenty-nine more weeks, we're going to have our little boy or girl. As nervous as I am, I know we can do this. And I really do love this baby already.

We're young, but I know that Blair and I can do this. I get to raise a family with the girl I love.

And no one can ruin that for us.

_**Next chapter Sugar tells Rory about the twins! And what do you think about the pregnancies? And Kurt and Blaine trying to expand their family?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	25. Chapter 25

RyderPOV-

Sometimes, even though you know it's happening, it takes a while for the full weight of the situation to hit you.

For me, that moment came this morning when I finally looked at the picture of the ultrasound.

I'm gonna be a dad. I know Grace was already born, and I am her dad, but Kurt and Blaine are raising her.

Now I'm going to be responsible for a tiny, helpless baby. Babies need to be taken care of, and monitored basically around the clock. And babies cost a lot of money.

Money that we don't have.

Kurt and Blaine said that they would help us, but they are already so busy. In addition to Gracie, their foster kids come to live with them today. And my parents are already helping us with the apartment.

I know I'm not ready, and I knew that the minute that Blair told me she was pregnant. When I told her that I was ready for this, I was trying to convince myself just as much as I was trying to convince her.

''What's with you,'' Penny asks, sitting next to me in tor storage room.

''It really just hit me that I am actually going to be responsible for someone so dependent on me,'' I look at her, noticing her eyes are red ,''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' she wipes at her eyes with her sleeve.

''You're a crappy liar. Just tell me,'' I nudge her gently.

''Um… my boyfriend and I broke up,'' she shrugs, ''He's been cheating on me for the past six months, with three different girls. I guess… I guess I'm not good enough for him anymore.''

''Penny don't say that,'' I move some hair from her face ,''You're smart, and beautiful, and nice, and-''

Her lips are on mine then, hands moving to my hair.

And yes, I should push her away but…

I deepen the kiss, completely lost in because, well it's hot.

But the minute her hot, smooth hands move up my shirt, something in my mind clicks.

Blair. My girlfriend, pregnant with our baby.

Shit.

''Crap,'' I pull away, and I guess Penny realizes what just happened too.

''Oh my… damn, Ryder. I'm so, so sorry. It's just… you're the nicest guy to me. I know that's not an excuse but,'' she runs her fingers through her hair ,''that should not have happened. I crossed a line.''

''So did I,'' I admit, pulling my shirt down,'' I guess I have to tell her now-''

''No,'' she looks at me, frantically shaking her head ,''We didn't do anything. It was a simple kiss-''

''I can't lie to her-''

''Then don't mention it. At all. She's insecure enough Ryder. She's pregnant, and her hormones may be out of whack. And she's suffered with her eating disorder on and off again for two years. Don't tell her, okay?'' Penny pressures.

''I can't lie to her, Penny. We've had a bumpy past, and I don't want to lose her.''

''And if you tell her, you will. This was a one time thing, a innocent kiss. It won't happen again. I'm gonna go open up the store,'' she leaves me in the backroom.

The thing is, that kiss was amazing. And not just physically, but… I don't know. I would never hurt Blair by cheating on her.

But this isn't something that I am likely to forget.

* * *

''You okay,'' Blair asks, putting up the last dish.

We'd been discussing our days, her day at work and my classes and work, when she told me that she would love the baby no matter what, but wants a baby boy.

No. I've known my girlfriend is pregnant for about seven weeks now, and I don't have the guts to tell her that I just don't know how to do this. That I am not sure I am ready to raise a baby. Oh, and I kissed another girl, something I haven't done in years.

Basically, I cheated on you. And the kiss felt right, and now I'm confused as hell. Because I don't want to lose you, but I did feel something when I kissed her.

I just want to try and handle this like an adult. Without hurting you, or our baby. But I also want to do what's best for myself.

And I don't see how that's at all possible.

''I'm fine. I just… I really love you,'' I smile.

There. Half of the truth.

''I love you, too,'' she leans up on her toes to kiss me ,''And I can not wait until our baby is born.''

Tell her. Tell her you're not ready. That you aren't so sure about this. Tell her you kissed another girl and felt _something._

''Me either.''

Okay. That didn't go as planned.

I'll tell her though. Soon.

It's confusing as hell, because I don't want to act like everything is okay. And I don't want to lose you, either. Either way, someone's not going to be happy. Someone will be hurt.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''I kind of hope it's a boy and girl. I even have ideas for names,'' I tell Sugar.

We're lounging on our bed, my hand over her stomach.

''I was thinking the same thing,'' she says with a smile, looking down at her stomach in adoration.

''I know it's too early, but I do hope we have more kids after this. Right now, I'm just happy your parents are so okay with this,'' I remind her.

The smile on her face quickly vanishes, and she looks up with sadness in her eyes.

Crap. What did I do?

''Sugar,'' I begin when she starts to tear up ,''Babe, what's wrong?''

''I don't know what I'm d-doing,'' she whispers, and the tears begin.

''About what? The pregnancy?''

''Yes. We were supposed to wait to have a family. I'm nineteen, Rory. And there's so much I have to do to make sure the baby is okay. We're barely in college, Rory. You're going to be busy all of the time, and I'm going to be doing this on my own-''

''Sugar, you know that's not true-''

''Rory, you are always working, or at school. When the baby is born, you'll get two weeks paternity leave, and then you still have school. H-how am I supposed to manage that without you?''

''Sugar, don't do this. We have until February to get everything together, and-''

''And then what,'' she wipes at her eyes ,''You saw how hard it was for Blair and Ryder, and they're not even raising Grace. Hell, I'm not sure how they're making it through this now.''

''Don't compare us to them. You have to admit that we are a lot more stable than they are.''

''That does not mean we are ready to be parents, Rory,'' Sugar looks at the wall, then at me ,''Are we sure that we're ready for this?''

My head is spinning, the wall is falling down in an awful mess of emotions, and I feel sick to my stomach.

''Y-you don't want the baby,'' I tell her.

It's a statement, not a question. And I can not believe that I did not see this coming.

''I love this baby. I want him or her to be safe and loved. I just don't think we are ready for this, Rory,'' Sugar calmly states ,''We weren't trying to have a baby. It was an accident-

''For the love of… don't call our baby an accident,'' I grit out ,''This maybe an unplanned pregnancy, but don't make it seem like the baby is a mistake.''

''I'm not saying that, Rory,'' she snaps ,''And you know that's not what I meant. I am just saying that we have approximately twenty-three weeks to prepare for this, and I still don't think that's enough time. You know I don't want to… you know. But maybe we could consider adoption-''

''How long have you been thinking about this,'' I ask, finally looking back at her.

''Since I told you about the twins on Friday, and a while before that,'' she admits with a heavy sigh.

Well then.

''Okay. I want to raise this baby, and I know that. You want to consider adoption. We're obviously on two very different sides. And we need to talk about this. Tomorrow, when we can both think clearly,'' I stand up, grabbing my pillow and my blanket on the back of the chair ,''For now, I am sleeping on the couch. Give us some time to think.''

''I think that's for the best,'' she nods, her voice cold and hard whether she intended it to be or not.

''I love you,'' I mumble out, leaving for the living room.

''I love you, too.''

After everything that's been said tonight, that's the only thing I'm sure about.

Because everything else is so uncertain.

* * *

KPOV-

''I know it hurts,'' I sigh, holding Grace close as I get her medicine.

Her ear infection came back, and she's been on antibiotics, and she's been crying for the past fifteen minutes.

''Dada,'' she whines, and I wipe some tears from her eyes.

''Shh, I know it hurts,'' I comfort her ,''I'm going to help you.''

She's normally such a happy baby, occasionally grumpy when she's just woken up, or when we're trying to potty train her.

''There, you'll feel much better soon,'' I sigh, and put her medicine back up.

''Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'' someone asks, and I look over to see Jade.

LIam, Jade, and Jacob were moved in yesterday. Jade is in Blair's old roo, Liam taking Rory's, and we managed to get a toddler bed for Jacob and moved him in with Grace. If this becomes more permanent, I can move him into the guest bedroom that doubles as my at home studio, and move my things to the studio.

''Yes, Jade,'' I sleepily smile at her.

''What's wrong with the baby,'' she asks, walking into the kitchen some more as Grace's wailing becomes quiet whimpers.

''Grace has another ear infection,'' I explain as Grace snuggles into me, ''Did you need something?''

''Um, no,'' she runs a hand through her thick, straight, black hair ,''I wanted to say something. About Liam.''

Liam had been distant today, and it worried Blaine and I. But we tried to be understanding, considering the fact that he just lost his parents a while ago, and now he and his siblings have to make the biggest transition of their young lives.

''It's alright. This is all new, he may just be uncomfortable right now,'' I tell her.

''It's not… for what it's worth, he practically raised Jacob and me. Our parents were always working. It's just… it's tough on him, I guess. But we do appreciate this,'' she grins a bit.

''It's fine,'' I smile ,''This is not my first time as a foster parent. It's okay.''

''So what happens from here,'' she asks, and I guess she means the arrangements.

''Well, we're transferring you to Darren Everett Junior High, and Liam to Darren Everett High School. They're closer than Chris Colfer High School, and they are on the same campus. And we're enrolling Jacob into pre-school,'' I explain.

''A new school,'' she bites her lip, ''I-I'm not good at stuff like making new friends. The other kids think I'm weird.''

''There's nothing wrong with you. Look, you've been through a lot. You all have. I don't expect you to just warm up to us right away, but you can trust us. No matter how temporary, or permanent, this turns out to be, Blaine and I are here for you.''

''I… I know,'' she nods ,''I knew you were nice when we first met.''

''Thank you,'' I tell her as we walk towards the nursery ,''Speaking of which, we'll need to get you guys some clothes for school. My daughter, Blair, will take you on Saturday, Rory will take Liam, and Blaine and I will take Jacob. Now, get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.''

''Alight,'' she yawns ,''Good night, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.

'Good night. And, Jade,'' I begin, and wait for her to face me ,''You can call us Kurt and Blaine.''

The grin she gives me is enough for me to feel reassured that, yes, we're doing something right.

* * *

BPOV-

''Thanks for getting Grace, Kurt. She okay,'' I try to ask Kurt, but it comes out as a yawn.

''Yes. I gave her the medicine, and watched her until she fell asleep. I checked on Jade, Liam, and Jacob. And they are all fast asleep,'' Kurt crawls into bed then, moving closer to me ,''They've been through a lot. This can't be easy for them.''

''I get that,'' I agree ,''We'll just have to make them as comfortable as possible. I don't have glee tomorrow, and you're working from home. So maybe we can take them out to dinner.''

''That sounds nice,'' Kurt sighs happily, moving the sheets to cover both of us ,''And we'll get to know them better. And maybe Rory and Blair can come.''

''Maybe,'' I nod, lying my head on his shoulder ,''I love you. And they seem like amazing kids. I'm glad to be doing this.''

''I am, too,'' I feel him nod as he wraps an arm around me ,''They're our responsibility, temporarily I suppose. But, while they are here, we can do what we can. Now, you have work tomorrow. So get some sleep. I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

Things are finally looking up. We have twenty kids in glee, which is incredible. Amber, Dottie, Jason, Mike, James, and Danny all came back, and we got a lot of freshmen and sophomores with amazing talents.

Kurt and I will hear back about the possibility of adopting the baby any day, and we're caring for three kids.

Carole and Burt are flying in next week, wanting to spend time with Grace before my parents come for her birthday, and meet Jade, Liam and Jacob.

And I've actually started repairing my relationship with my dad. It's never going to be as perfect as Kurt and Burt's relationship. However, I would like to mend it before it becomes as bad as it was for years. Absolutely no contact, insecurities… I don't want that again. I don't want that kind of negativity around my family, and not around myself. Kurt spend so long trying to make me believe in myself, and I will not let my dad ruin that with his scathing remarks. He can be in my life if he wants, but I will not force it again.

After all, if being with Kurt proved anything, it is that the best things in life can not be forced. They just happen, and, despite moments of unpleasantness, they are oh so comfortable.

I'm learning to live my life without regret. If I could somehow go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice, I wouldn't have let my parents get to me. I would have accepted that… this is me, and this is all I can be. And the people who really matter accept it. Cooper, Kurt, and our families? They've accepted me from the beginning, flaws and all. The way I try to accept everyone, finally given back to me.

It may have taken a long time, but it was so worth the wait. Life isn't easy, and it will never be completely free of complications. Sometimes my insecurities do get the best in me, and I worry that Kurt will find in Adam something extraordinarily remarkable that he can not find in me. Sometimes I worry that I'm not as good as a teacher, as good as a parent, as I want to be.

But for every moment of doubt, and every moment that I spent hurting, there was a moment where I'm perfectly content. Like now, when Kurt and I have gotten back into the easy flow that our lives took on before we got married.

This year has really, really tested us. But we've come out on the other side, stronger than ever. We're working to make this relationship work, embracing the bad moments as well as the good.

It may not last forever, but I'll enjoy this while it lasts.

Because we both know how quickly things can turn around.

_I know that this chapter was heavy, but it ties into the larger scale of things. And what do you think? Ryder being afraid to talk about the baby, Sugar and Blair possibly considering putting the baby up for adoption, Kurt and Blaine caring for three more kids?_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	26. Chapter 26

KPOV-

''There,'' I set Grace in her booster chair at the kitchen table, and wipe some more tears from her face.

''What's wrong with Grace,'' Jacob asks, chewing on his waffle.

''She's just a little upset because her ear hurts,'' I explain, trying to make it easier for the four year old ,''How did you all sleep?''

It's Wednesday, and Liam, Jacob, and Jade have been with us for three days.

Jade and Jacob have warmed up to us pretty well, Liam not so much, but I won't pressure him. He's not rude, just quiet and reserved. That just may be his personality.

Either way, Blaine and I are accepting these kids as they are, for who they are.

''Will she better soon,'' he asks, looking at her in wonder.

''I sure hope so. The doctor gave her some medicine,'' I nod ,''Did Blaine leave already?''

''Yes,'' Jade nods, ''Where does he work?''

''Darren Everett High School,'' I then turn to Liam ,''And since you're going there, he'll be taking you to school.''

He nods, then goes back to his breakfast.

''So you make dresses and clothes for celebrities,'' Jade excitedly asks.

''Yes. And I have my own clothing line,'' I laugh at her energy.

It's so contagious.

''Who have you met?''

''Well, a lot of people. Starchild, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry-''

''Rachel Berry!,'' she gasps, then turns to Liam with a mischievous smile, ''Liam always says that's his girlfriend.''

''Shut up,'' he playfully mutters, gently tugging on the end of her braid.

''Well, I don't know how permanent this is…. but if you guys want to meet her...''

''Can we,'' Jade gapes, and even Liam's eyes widen.

''Before we knew that the three of you would be coming to stay with us, I made plans last week, and forgot to cancel. How about we go out for lunch today?''

''This is insane. I'm going to meet Rachel Berry,'' Jade squeals, and Liam smiles a bit wider.

''Breakfast first,'' I nod towards their food ,''FInish up. Then, Liam, will you help Jade do the dishes while I change Grace.''

He nods, then continues to eat his breakfast.

I spent yesterday playing with Grace and Jacob, and talking to Jade and Liam. Even if his answers were short, he wasn't mean or rude about it. He is going through a lot. I can totally relate to losing parents.

So now we are responsible for four kids. And some may argue that with my fashion line becoming more popular than ever and Blaine having four classes plus glee to teach this semester that it is too much…

But it's nice. Without Blair and Rory here, it seems quiet. Grace is a toddler, yes, but she's so quiet. She's barely had a tantrum, although dad says we should wait for the 'Terrible Two's'.

Now there's laughter from Grace and Jacob, who I'm pretty sure, even if he understands the gravity of the situation, is handling it in his own way. And Jade may be timid to open up to us, but she's a burst of positivity. And Liam is polite, and does offer to help around the apartment.

''Hello,'' I answer the phone as I grab Grace another pair of training pants.

''Hey, Kurt, it's Adam.''

''Hey,'' I smile, ''Can you give me a minute?''

I set the phone down, and put the training pants on Grace before setting her back on the floor.

She immediately toddles over to Jacob, plopping down next to him as they watch television.

''Sorry, I have an impatient one year old. What's up,'' I ask, cleaning up some of her toys.

''Just needed to talk to you,'' Adam explains, and I can almost see him shrugging, ''I do have fantastic news.''

''And what might that be? You and Chandler are back together?''

You deserve to be happy, Adam. And just like it took someone to show me that, it may take someone to make you see that.

''That may or may not happen. We're talking it out. But, no, the real reason I called is that Rachel Berry wants the glee club I coach at the community center to open up for her at her charity benefit dinner. And half of the money will go to funding us.''

''Adam, that is incredible! I have heard those kids, and they are really good. This is amazing,'' I tell him, sharing his excitement.

''I assume you had something to do with that,'' he laughs.

''No, actually. But Rachel did take Grace to her ballet class last week, and she probably heard you. I had nothing to do with this,'' I admit, ''You just benefit from my friendship.''

''That's the truth,'' he jokes, and I know he's smirking, ''I have to get back to practice, but I wanted to call and sure that bit of information with you. I'll see you around? And Blaine, of course.''

''Of course,'' I nod, glad that we're both aware of the line that is not to be crossed.

Not that I'd never do anything to hurt my marriage, but I don't want to make Blaine feel more insecure than he already has been feeling.

We say our goodbyes, and I walk back to join the kids.

Jade sits next to me, Grace and Jacob are on the floor watching television, and Liam is leaning against the couch.

''We'll leave around twelve,'' I admit, ''Rachel will be done with her rehearsal by then. She can meet today.''

''Awesome,'' Jade chirps, and Liam nods with a smile.

This is my life, and I love it just as much as Blaine does. I would never be able to do any of this without him.

Sure, we won't have much time for… personal time, but the kids come first as always. And we'll make it work just as well as it always have.

And everything is going right with my life, with our lives, and our kids are bringing new lives into the worlds.

Everything is moving forward, and I am so aware that none of it is really going to slow down. However Blaine is right by my side, so I can handle whatever this crazy life throws at me.

Hopefully I can say the same for Blaine.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''I have to thank you,'' Penny smiles a bit, but continues putting out the new CDs.

''For what,'' I ask, starting on my own pile.

''You're really just a good friend. And you're such a good person. Jason tried to get me to take him back, but I thought about what you said yesterday. And I told him that it just could not happen.''

''That's great,'' I agree, ''You can do better.''

''Well, thanks for making me see that,'' she hugs me then, quickly pulling away with a blush.

''So…,'' I run a hand through my hair ,''I think that we need to talk about what happened yesterday.''

Before I do something stupid, and hurt my girlfriend.

''Drop it, Ryder,'' Penny looks at me out of the corner of her eye, before going back to the CD's.

''I can't, Penny. That kiss meant something,'' I tell her.

''I'd be quiet if I were you,'' she looks to Rory, who is working at the cash register ,''He is her brother after all. Come with me. We have to get the next box of CDs.''

I follow her to the back room, and she turns to me.

''That was a mistake. You love Blair, don't you?''

''Of course I do. She's not perfect, but neither am I. And we are good together,'' I nod.

''Then why try to mess it up,'' she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

''I'm not trying to mess things up with her. I love her, but I feel like I've been lying to her,'' I sigh, ''It's only been one day, and I feel like she deserves to know the truth. She's so sweet and innocent and trusting… I think she deserves the truth. And to find the truth, I need to know if that kiss was more than a heat of the moment.''

''You feel so guilty because you haven't told her that you are unsure about the baby. That kiss was a mistake, Ryder. I was hurt, and you were here, and you were nice to me,'' she insists.

''Rory's nice to you, too,'' I lean against the wall.

''Rory is married. And I have spent more time with you, '' she reminds me.

''So you didn't feel anything. That's the story you're going with.''

''Ryder, why do you care about a kiss that lasted about ten seconds,'' she turns to me, arms folded over her chest.

''Because in high school, Blair and I went through a rough patch. Her ex came back in her life, my ex came back in my life. I knew who I wanted, but it took her _months _to decide.''

''And she chose you-''

''I think I deserve the same thing.''

Silence engulfs us, and she lets out a heavy sigh.

''Ryder, you are nineteen. I am twenty-one. The age difference doesn't bother me, but you're still learning. So am I. And there is a dramatic difference between who you are now, and who you will be in two years.''

''If I stay with her and I know that I have feeling for someone else, won't I just hurt her?''

''One, you are my friend. Friend, that's it. Guys and girls can be just friends. And I think I've figured out what you're running from: You're scared, Ryder,'' Penny looks at me ,''I get that. You really just started college, and now you have a baby on the way. But… this isn't right.''

''I don't want to cheat. I just want to know if there's something there,'' I point between her and myself ,''Between you and I. Even if I can't act on it.''

I'd never do that to Blair.

''That kiss meant nothing. I was mad and hurt, and you made me feel pretty. I used you, we used each other basically. You were scared, and that made you forget about the baby for a minute. Don't hurt her,'' she insists, eyes flicking down to my lips before back at me, ''I feel nothing. Nothing at all.''

''Right,'' I nod ,''Look. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten in to me.''

Blair made it very clear that she's not going to be my doormat, and that if I mess this up that's it. And I really don't want to lose her. I love her, and it's surprising enough that she still wants me after all that we have been through. We've hurt each other enough as it is..

''I am attracted to you,'' Penny admits, pulling me from my thoughts ,''Blair's a lucky girl, but you need to keep in mind that you are lucky to have her. I… I don't want to mess that up.''

''No, I get it. Thanks for talking me out of it,'' I nod as she presses a kiss to my cheek.

''But, as long as this doesn't turn into something more…''

Other than Blair, Penny is the most confusing girl I have ever met, and she confirms that when she brings her lips back to mine.

I don't know what it is, because it's definitely not what I feel with Blair, but it's there.

And it only increases when she deepens what was supposed to be a simple peck on the lips.

Penny presses against me, her hands moving to my shirt and beginning to take it off..

Blair. Dammit, this is so wrong. It's not right. I can't do this to Blair-

We hear footsteps, and I push her away from me just in time for Rory to look in.

''Guys, it's fifteen minutes until twelve. I've got to go to class, okay,'' he looks between us, but shrugs it off.

''Y-yeah, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow,'' Penny smiles a bit, and Rory nods before leaving.

''What the hell happened,'' I look at Penny ,''Didn't we just agree that nothing could happen.''

''I was trying to convince myself more than I was you,'' she groans ,''I'm a horrible person.''

''So am I. It's not like I pushed you away,'' I remind her.

''We're both going through something right now. And I honestly think you are looking for a distraction, Ryder. Then again, so am I. We have no feelings for eachother, we just wanted something physical ,'' she insists ,''But that's not fair to you, me, or Blair. You love her, but you're scared. Talk to her. Tell her you're scare, before it's too late.''

''You're right,'' I nod ,''And… thank you. You're a great girl, you really are. Penny, it would be so much easier with you. But she's the one. ''

I do know that much.

''Well, it's up to you. Either way, this can't happen again until you make a decision.''

She leaves then, and I follow before collecting my thoughts and grabbing the box of CDs.

I do consider Penny attractive. Hell, I may even have feelings for her. But I know I love Blair. And I can't just leave her with no explanation. I have to tell her this, how I feel about the pregnancy… everything. Either way, someone's going to be hurt, but I've made my choice.

And I need to make things right before they spiral out of control again.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''I don't know,'' I tell Harmony as we clear the last table before our shift is over, ''He's been acting just… odd. Like, more so than usual.''

''Ryder's always acting weird,'' she jokes ,''But in all seriousness, how is he acting?''

''I don't know… one word answers half of the time, and yesterday he just kept changing the subject when I asked him how his friend Penny is doing. He seems… jumpy, I guess. Anxious.''

The same way that Kate was right before she admitted that she'd been cheating on me…

No. Ryder's not like her. He and Kate are two different people, and he would never hurt me like that.

I don't give him enough credit.

''Maybe he is nervous about the baby. You don't want to give the baby up for adoption, but is he ready? And are you absolutely sure that you are ready,'' Harmony asks as I follow her to the kitchen.

''I love this baby. I want to raise him or her. And Ryder does, too. He keeps telling me that. He'd never lie about something this important,'' I insist.

''Do you think something's going on between him and her,'' she continues.

''No. Ryder knows what it's like to be cheated on. He wouldn't do that to me.''

He's not like that. He loves me and makes me feel beautiful and has been there while I'm dealing with the pregnancy and treatment.

''Then you have to talk to him. An open, honest conversation,'' Harmony suggests, handing me my coat as she takes hers, ''I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah. And thanks. Courtney's always busy, Sugar's dealing with her own thing… thank you. I needed to talk to someone.''

''No problem. And just remember: you aren't perfect, and neither is Ryder. But if you're giving this relationship your all, and he's not trying, you deserve better.''

''I guess you're right,'' I smile a little ,''Thanks.''

With that, we go our separate ways, and I head home.

* * *

''Hey,'' Ryder greets when I walk into the apartment ,''I picked up dinner.''

''Thanks,'' I wash my hands, purposely avoiding his eyes.

''How was work,'' he asks, taking some plates down and opening the box of pizza.

''Fine. You?''

''Fine.''

How can silence be so uncomfortable?

''Look, we need to talk,'' I take the plates from him, and take his hand in mine ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' he gives a half smile, and I know he's at least telling the truth about that.

''I am always honest with you, even when it's painful. And all I ask is that you be honest with me.''

Ryder looks down, then back at me.

''I don't want to lose you,'' he whispers, and it's broken.

''Ryder, we've been through so much. And I'd gladly go with anything else with you. But you have got to talk to me.''

''You're gonna leave me. Damn it, I'm so stupid,'' he wipes at his tears.

The last time I saw Ryder cry was right after Grace was born.

''Ryder Lynn, you are not stupid. Whatever you did can't be that bad,'' I wipe at his tears, but he pushes my hand away.

''Don't. I d-don't deserve you.''

''I don't deserve you…. tell me what happened. Is it the baby? School? Work? Something with us? Just tell me. I love you, you know that.''

''I love you, too,'' he sighs, then runs a hand through his hair ,''You might want to sit down.''

The same thing my friend told me before she said she thought Kate was cheating.

But I listen to him, because he'd never do something to hurt me, like I won't hurt him again.

So why does it feel like the wall is about to come falling down?

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You're home late,'' Sugar announces when I walk in.

''My last class was over at eight. We ended late.''

Then I took some time to think about what would be best for our babies.

''I thought you were avoiding me,'' she admits, ''Because of yesterday.''

''I did take some time to think, Suga. I trust that you did the same?''

Because we really have to talk about this.

''Yes. I did. And I think I should try to make you see my side, and you do the same,'' Sugar explains, standing up and facing me when I sit on the couch.

''Fair enough,'' I agree.

And it gives me time to get my emotions in check.

''Okay. You have to know I love these babies. Our babies,'' she looks at her stomach, ''And all I want for them, all that I will ever want for them, is that the be happy and safe and loved.''

''That's all I want,'' I nod, and she continues.

''We just got marrie, Rory. We are still trying to figure this out, just the two of us. That's hard enough,'' she looks down ,''And now we're adding two people who are going to be completely dependent on us. I'm not sure I am ready for that.''

''Sugar, I get that-''

''No,'' she cuts me off quickly, ''You don't. This isn't easy, but I have thought about it, and thought long and hard.''

''And what did you come up with,'' I ask.

''That, yes, adoption is the best choice,'' she quietly responds.

''I see,'' I nod ,''Well, that is very interesting. I have thought about it, and my decision remains the same as it was yesterday: I think that we should keep our babies.''

Her eyes snap to mine, and she grimaces before her face relaxes.

''You don't get it,'' she groans ,''We're not ready for this.''

''I don't think that anyone is one hundred percent ready when it comes to kids, Sugar. But I can't imagine having my children, this little piece of me, grown up and be raised by people who aren't us, and never seeing him or her again.''

''They have open adoption,'' she rolls her eyes.

''Yes, but you'd never do that,'' I remind her ,''You'd insist on closed adoption, because it would be just as painful for you to see our babies if we weren't raising them. What are you afraid of?''

''I told you.''

''That was crap, and you know it. Give me an honest reason that you think we can't raise our children, and not put them up for adoption, Sugar. I'm your husband, and those are my kids, and I deserve the truth. Please, talk to me. That is the only way that we will make it through.''

''Alright, fine,'' she wipes the tears that are rapid feeling her eyes ,''I don't know the first thing about babies. I'm scared that I am going to be a terrible mom, and make them feel like I did growing up.''

There we go.

''Look at me,'' I take her hands ,''Neither one of us knows what we're doing… but we can figure it out together. We can keep our babies, and raise them together. We're gonna make it. I wouldn't lie to you.''

Please, just agree with me. Let's keep our babies.

''Can I have a week to think about it,'' she looks anywhere but at me.

Damn.

''I think that is fair,'' I finally respond ,''One week. And then we can talk to dad and Blaine? Maybe they can help.''

''That sounds reasonable. I'm sorry for all of this.''

''Don't be. We are working this out like adults. Now, come on. I have class tomorrow, and you have work. We'd better get some sleep.''

That is a lot easier said than done, because I can't seem to fall asleep.

All I can do is lay awake, and hope that Sugar sees things like I do.

_So should Rory and Sugar keep the babies? Because I can work either way. And Blair and Ryder usually work it out, because I don't wanna break them up alot, but what do you think about his confession? And Rachel in the next chapter_

* * *

**Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	27. Chapter 27

_I wrote this today when I was supposed to be packing, and forgot about it, so sorry._

* * *

BlairPOV-

''So what does that mean for us,'' Ryder asks, sitting across from me at the table., ''People do a lot worse than this, and they still work it out. Please don't be mad-''

''I'm not mad at you. Or Penny,'' I avoid his eyes.

''You're not?,'' I can hear his shock without even looking at him.

''No. I think if you honestly wanted to cheat on me, you wouldn't have told me after two kisses.''

''I don't have feelings for her,'' he repeats ,''And no clothes came off. Not really.''

''So you keep saying,'' I run my finger around the brim of my teacup ,''But I still think that it was wrong. The only reason I'm forgiving you is because I … I get why you did it. In high school, you'd do it to spite me. Now, you were looking for something to distract you. For you, that was Penny. For me, that was work. I get it. But it can't happen again. Because if it does, I'm gone.''

''I get that,'' he nods ,''You can trust me. And if you want me to get another job somewhere else-''

''I am not asking that, Ryder. Just tell her it can never happen again, and it'd better not happen again. Because I refuse to put up with another toxic relationship,'' I stress ,''But for what it's worth, you are treating me better than Kate did. I'd say that's progress.''

''So… we're good,'' he asks, reaching for my hand, and I take his with a sigh.

''I don't know if I love you too much, or if I'm making a stupid decision, but yeah. We're good. We do need to address the giant elephant in the room: you don't want the baby,'' I look at him ,''You did tell me that's why all of this happened.''

''I just… I'm scared, Blair,'' he groans.

''I'm not? Do you know how scared I was with Grace? It's ten times more intense now, because we'll be raising her,'' I remind him.

''You are eighteen. What about NYADA? Being a performer,'' he asks, and I guess i see where he's coming from.

''Okay. So, what, adoption,'' I look back at the table ,''Because I don't… I don't think I can do that again. We don't know anyone looking to adopt right now. And I would not want a closed adoption, but that's what they may agree too. With us, I know we have a good support system, and this baby will be loved. I am keeping this baby, whether you're involved or not.''

If we're going to have an adult conversation, I want to at least tell the truth like you have.

''I want to raise the baby,'' he says after a long, long silence, ''And I don't want to lose you.''

''Please don't choose the baby because you want us to stay together,'' I let out a breathy laugh ,''I'll figure this out if you honestly, truly don't want to be involved with the baby.''

''As worried as I was about the kissing thing, I was even more worried about telling you how scared I was about our baby. But the more that I think about it, I can not imagine having our kid be born, and we not be apart of their daily lives. So… if you say we can do this, then we can,'' Ryder rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

''I am so glad to hear you say that,'' I admit ,''Because… we are going to have to work on us at the same time. Our kid is the priority, but I would like to make this work. So that means that you have to be just as honest with me as I with you. And I have to give you more credit, because you aren't Kate. We have both hurt each other because we've been hurt. And I'm tired of that. I know I'm the only one you've slept with since we've been together, you're the only one I've slept with… ever. And I'd love to keep it that way.''

''Me too,'' he smiles a bit ,''I do love you.''

''I love you, too. And I forgive you, if only because I don't want this negativity to affect my life. I think that I have made it very clear that I'm not going to be walked over,'' I remind him, and he looks down ,''But I think that, if we both try, we can work it out.''

''So… we're still together?''

''Yes, Ryder,'' I smile at him ,''We're still together. And we're keeping the baby?''

''We're keeping the baby,'' he nods ,''We have twenty-eight weeks to get ready. And… I know I've broken this promise, but I also have known what it's like to lose you. Or even be afraid that I'd lose you. So… I'd rather have my girlfriend than a one night stand anytime.''

''I'm not your girlfriend,'' I raise my eyebrow, and smirk at his panicked expression ,''I'm your fiancee'. If you still want to get married.''

Please do. We have been through too much to give up now. I think we can really make it now.

''Of course I do,'' he nods, and lets out a yawn, ''Now, please, let's get some sleep. I have class tomorrow, and work, and you have work.''

''So we're gonna make it,'' I tell him.

It's not a question. I know we will. Because every time we go through something like this, as unhealthy as it should be, we come out stronger. And I know that this was the last time

''We're gonna make it. One day you're going to performing for large , crowds and I'll be making movies, and we'll have an incredible kid, and we'll be married. I'm gonna treat you right,'' he promises, running his hand over the ring, ''Because I'm pretty sure I couldn't do this without you.''

''I was thinking the same thing. That you'd be lost without me,'' I joke, and he lets out a genuine laugh before leading me to the bedroom.

We've done this before, and it always ends in us back together. Because for every moment we've spent screaming at eachother, there's a moment where he makes me fall in love all over again. So maybe we aren't like normal couples, but we've both finally, finally, _finally _realized how much we'd lose. It's not right that he cheated on me, but we've hurt each other far worse. I'm not completely innocent, neither is he, and I've made it clear that I won't tolerate being treated like crap anymore.

This time is different, no matter what anyone else would say. Everything's gonna be ours, and no one's gonna take it away from us. We're in love, we're engaged, and we have a child on the way.

But I know that, in the end, everything would have been worth it.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''So what does that mean,'' I ask and he shrugs a bit.

''She's being honest with you,'' Ryder tells me, ''I wasn't completely honest with Blair. And I kept it in and did something I regret. And she took me back, amazingly.''

''She loves you, idiot,'' I playfully push him ,''But I know what happened. Don't hurt my sister like that, because you know she wouldn't do that to you.''

''I know,'' he admits ,''And we talked it out instead of fighting. I'd say that's progress.''

''For you two? Definitely,'' I joke, then look to wear Penny is helping a customer ,''Did you talk to her?''

''We both agreed. She apologized to Blair, saying she thought she should because she did initiate the kiss when I was vulnerable. But it's my fault as much as it is hers. Besides,'' he looks up when Penny laughs at whatever the guy she's helping says ,''I think she's moving on. And I won't lose Blair. So, yeah, it worked out. Now, back to you. What are you guys gonna do about the babies?''

''Sugar thinks adoption would be the best, but I want to raise them. Yes, I know we are technically teenagers. But we're married and have good support systems, so I don't see why we can't do this.''

What is the real reason that Sugar doesn't want to keep our baby?

''For me it was the fact I don't think I can make a good dad. There's no doubt Blair will be a fantastic mom, but I...''

''You love Blair, she loves you, and you both love the baby,'' I reassure him ,''I know that, despite past pains, you're going to make it.''

''And you believe that you and Sugar could make it, you need to reassure her. I wasn't always there for Blair, and I treat her like trap sometimes, but I am here now. And that's what matters.''

''I love Sugar, and I love this baby.''

''She loves the baby, too, Rory,'' Ryder reminds me ,''Otherwise she wouldn't be so worried.''

''So you think she's honestly just afraid of messing this up,'' I ask as I put in a new CD.

''Aren't we all,'' he asks, running a hand through his hair as a girl buys her CDs.

When she's gone, I continue the conversation, ''So what are you saying?''

''Look, I know Blair and I make the same mistakes. But it feels better to talk it out, because then you don't say the same stupid things you do in the heat of the moment during a fight. Which is why Blair and I had so many unresolved issues, that we thought were taken care of, before last night. So, talk to her.''

''You know,'' I begin after a long silence, ''For someone who is in a relationship he thinks is toxic, you give fantastic advice. And I wouldn't worry about you and Blair. You both have matured, because you would have kept the whole thing a secret in high school. And I get that you were more scared of losing her because of the baby than the cheating. So… thanks. I am so out of my element right now.''

But at least I know that we have to honestly talk this through, without the subtle undertone of hostility that has been present these last few days.

''It's a gift I have, giving others advice and not taking it myself. But I have too much to lose now, and so do you. So, like you and Blair give the relationships as much as they deserve, so should Sugar and I,'' he tells me, and I honestly think that, for once, he and Blair are gonna be okay.

He is so right, though. Whatever Sugar decides to do, I am just as involved as she is. These are my babies, too. We need to make this decision together, sit down and really talk it through.

We may be you, technically still teenagers, also adults at the same time. It's a weird transition, but I honestly think that we can do this.

Now I just have to convince my wife the same thing.

* * *

BPOV-

One crying toddler is one thing, and Kurt and I can usually take care of Grace's meltdowns quickly enough. Two crying toddlers?

That means one sleepless night.

Grace is pretty easy going, but this may be the worse night she's had in a year. Her ear infection is bothering her, and there's a thunderstorm raging outside.

Both of which prove to be highly unpleasant to her, and Jacob. Which is why Kurt is comforting her as I hold Jacob.

He and Grace had toddled toward our room an hour ago, at the beginning of the thunderstorm.

''Would we classify this as a tantrum,'' Kurt asks, and I shrug as Jacob's cries finally lower to whimpers.

''Hey, buddy,'' I smile, grabbing a tissue and wiping at his eyes, ''Feeling better.''

''I don't like thunderstorms,'' he explains, and I nod.

''Me either. But I'm glad that you came to us,'' I comfort him.

It means that you at least trust us enough to protect you.

''When I was little, I was afraid of thunderstorms, too,'' I wipe some more of the four-year-old's tears, ''Now I'm not.''

''R-really,'' he asks, looking at me in wonder, and making me laugh.

''Nope. Because my big brother, Cooper, told me that the lightning and thunder can't hurt me when I'm indoors, and staying safe. So, tomorrow, when I get off work, we can go to the library and get a book out that explains lightning and thunder better than I can.''

''Okay,'' he yawns, then sleepily nuzzles into me, ''Night, Blaine.''

''Night, Jacob,'' I hold him as he drifts off to sleep.

I look over to Kurt, who has finally gotten Grace to sleep.

He slides into bed, cradling her to his chest.

Having younger kids in the house is so amazing. It's not easy, caring for two toddlers, but it's not impossible.

''When I was afraid of thunderstorms, my mom and dad used to tell me it was just the angels bowling and taking pictures,'' he tells me, looking from Jacob to Grace ,''So I told her that her Uncle Finn and grandma Elizabeth were doing that.''

''I know you miss them,'' I tell him, ''But your dad and Carole will be here soon.''

''True,'' he nods ,''Here, ready to spoil all four of these kids rotten.''

''And telling us that it's their right as grandparents,'' I laugh quietly, careful not to wake them.

It's been great having them here. Jacob and Grace play together as well as a four-year-old and almost-two-year old can, and Jade is such a burst of energy. Liam is quiet, but he's such a gentleman. And he's gotten into two honors classes after his placement test.

No matter how long those kids are here, Kurt and I will treat them like our kids.

So I'm glad I am doing this with the most loving, caring man that I have ever met. And I can not wait for Cooper, Burt, and Carole to meet them. Even mom mom is coming, insisting on seeing Gracie.

And Kurt and I have made more time for each other, even if it's just to talk. He has calmed my fears about the Adam situation, even though I know that I never had to worry about it deep down inside.

And our kids, despite hitting major bumps in the road, are working it out in their own relationships.

For the first time in a long time, I am completely happy and secure and confident and just…

So content with the life that I have.

Because when I was younger, I only dreamed of being this happy. Now, I am living the dream, despite how harsh reality can be.

But I won't think about that now. For now, I'll focus on the good, and delete the negative.

Because I have had enough of that, and thinking about it only makes it come true.

_So do you think that Sugar and Rory should keep the babies? And I promise Ryder and Blair have worked it out, that's it :) it just ties in more with the lyrics of the song._

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	28. Chapter 28

_This chapter briefly mentions eating disorders._

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Well, that was harder than I expected,'' Ryder whispers.

Today is Grace's second birthday and it took an hour to get her to go to sleep.

''She's never had a tantrum like that,'' I quietly admit ,''But she'll be full of cake later, so maybe she'll go to sleep later tonight.''

''I don't see how Kurt and Blaine do this everyday,'' he pulls her sheets over her.

''Well… we'll be doing it everyday,'' I remind him, ''If you're still up for it.''

''I'm not going to change my mind, Blair,'' he tells me, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

''Look,'' I stop him in the hallway ,''As hard as it was with Grace, it is going a thousand times harder now. This baby's our responsibility. Which means late nights, dirty diapers, temper tantrums...no alone time for quite sometime...''

''And it'll all be worth it,'' he shrugs ,''And we've gone months without… alone time, as you put it, before. I'm sure we can do it again.''

''So you're ready?''

''Is anybody ever completely ready,'' he shrugs and puts hand on my stomach ,''You're fourteen weeks along, and we have twenty-six more weeks to get ready for this. So, yes, I'm sure that I want to do this. I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips, tightening his grip on my hand,''Ready to go help them set up?''

I nod, and, with that, we head back to the kitchen.

* * *

''So… you want to consider adoption,'' I ask Sugar as I unpack the plastic forks.

''I just don't think we're ready,'' she nods, getting the cups.

''Look, no one is a perfect parent. But you must love these babies, otherwise you wouldn't be so worried about them. And it's hard. Those two weeks after Grace was born, I was alone with her for eleven hours everyday. And all she did was sleep and eat and poop and cry… but I don't regret any of it. Now I get to be there for my own baby,'' I rest a hand on my stomach ,''I know this is a huge responsibility, but Ryder and I want to try.''

''So you think I should keep the babies,'' she raises an eyebrow.

''I think you may actually need to listen to your heart as much as you listen to your brain,'' I admit, and she looks down.

''I've made my decision, Blair. Thanks for the advice. It's… it's nice to have a talk from someone who went through this. How did you and Ryder decide to keep the new baby?''

''Well, after he agreed, we sat down and really discussed it. And I didn't plan on being pregnant again in two year's time. I'm young, and so is he. And we are just getting started, and I'm recovering from battling my eating disorder on and off again. And we get the most judgmental looks and comments… but this is our baby. And we're sure that we can do this, because we're not doing it alone. I know some people can raise a baby alone, but we definitely couldn't. His parents are handling it better. Now, we have to set up, ready?''

''Ready,'' she nods, and we finish setting everything up for the party in the apartment.

* * *

KPOV-

''So,'' Carole begins, looking at Blair and Ryder as she ices the cake, ''When's the wedding? Anytime soon?''

''Oh, no,'' Blair laughs ,''Not until we're out of college.''

''We're just happy with a long engagement,'' Ryder agrees.

''You two are adorable,'' Dani gushes.

''Freakin' charming,'' Santana supplies with a smirk, ''I think I have a cavity.''

''Don't worry,'' I turn to the couple ,''That was a compliment.''

''A genuine Santana compliment,'' Blaine nods.

''So you're keeping the baby,'' dad asks, and Blair nods.

''It's not the most ideal timing, but, yes,'' she replies and dad nods.

''So I'm going to be a great-grandfather,'' he smiles, and I don't think I've seen him this happy since Grace was born.

As much as dad and Carole love Grace, I think they're pretty much ecstatic to meet Jade, Liam and Jacob.

They'd even managed to bring a few picture books for Jacob, and gift cards for Liam and Jade.

And the kids absolutely adore them, too. Jade and Liam opened up to them after a few days, as did Jacob.

''There,'' Carole puts the spoon in the sink ,''All finished.''

''It looks great, Carole,'' Blaine beams, ever the charmer.

I know these past few weeks haven't been easy for any of us, especially not Blaine. We've got four kids to support, and two that we are helping deal with the fact that they have babies on the way. He may not be particularly thrilled that Blair is pregnant again so soon, but he will be there for her, no doubt. And she is a lot more mature than she was last time, as is Ryder.

For Sugar and Rory, it's all a matter of whether they keep the baby or not. They're on completely opposite sides, but I know that they will work it out. They always have, and they always will.

''I'll get Grace,'' Liam volunteers, leaving the room.

''You know,'' my dad quietly tells me, ''I'm proud of you. And Blaine. You are doing a wonderful thing here, and you treat those kids just like you treat Blair, Rory, and Grace. I know that Blair and Rory may be young, but they're responsible. I think that, with the right support, they can do this. And I know you're always there for them.''

''Thanks, dad. That means a lot, coming from you,'' I hug him, ''And, after all, I was raised by the best.''

''Flattery will get you everywhere, kid,'' he jokes, causing me to laugh.

I can only hope I'm as great as a dad as he is.

* * *

BPOV-

''What's wrong,'' I ask Blair when she's helping me with the dishes.

''I'm just scared. I'm… I am actually going to be a mom. I'm raising a baby,'' she doesn't look up from the cake platter she is washing.

Everyone else is in the living room with Grace, but I haven't spent any time with my daughter since July.

''You are going to make a great mom,'' I tell her, earning a smile.

''Thanks. I hope so. I was raised by two of the best people,'' she shrugs.

''You get your charm from me,'' I remind her, and she laughs.

''I knew that already.''

''Look,'' I set the towel on the edge of the sink, ''While I do wish this pregnancy had happened when you were older, I do know you were being really careful. These things do happen. And I am here for you no matter what.''

''I know,'' she nods, ''You always have been.''

''And I always will be,'' I reassure her, pressing a kiss to her head ,''Now, let's go.''

As hard as it is for me to admit that she's still growing up, I know it's even harder for her and Ryder. But this is really what they want to do, raise the baby, so I'll be here for them.

''Who's this from,'' I ask, picking the doll up from the spot next to Kurt and taking a seat there.

''Adam,'' he says, eyes searching mine.

Not even a month ago, my insecurities would have gotten the best of me. But I know I can trust Kurt, and Adam is a good guy, a nice friend for us.

I really need to stop letting what my dad says keep me up at night.

My mother will be flying in tomorrow, but my dad decided he'd just come for Thanksgiving, giving some excuse about how busy he is all of a sudden.

I've heard it before, and I'm not going to let it hurt this time.

Burt has honestly been there for me more than he has, Kurt is an amazing dad,and I have made a vow to myself and to these kids that I will always be there for them when I can.

There is no way that I'm going to break that promise. Not like he did.

It's not easy. It's definitely not, because now we have four kids that we're raising. Jade and Liam have adjusted to their new schools very nicely, and Jacob loves preschool. Grace is doing much better with the potty training, and will be starting daycare full time in January.

And work is going great for me. I have so much talent in the glee club this year, and we're preparing for sectionals right now. With any luck, we will be on our way to nationals.

Kurt's designs are getting more attention than ever, and he's even got Sugar helping him on his new teen line. And he's happy, so much happier than when we met. And, as cheesy as it sounds, that makes me happy.

I can't complain. My life is going well right now, in this moment at least. Despite the fact that we have hit some major bumps in the road, I know that life is never a smooth ride. Kurt and I have gotten through so much, and we have our family and friends to thank. It will never be completely easy, and I don't expect it to be, even though sometimes I wish that it was.

But I can say that I wouldn't take this journey with anyone else.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You okay,'' I ask Sugar as she looks at her stomach in the mirror.

''Yeah,'' she catches my eyes in the mirror, ''You?''

` ''As well as I can be,'' I say with indifference, shrugging.

''I've made my decision, Rory,'' she sighs, and sits on the bed, ''I talked to Blair today. Twice. She said that it was hard for her and Ryder to decide what was best for Gracie. They really wanted to raise her, but knew that they were not ready. So they agreed when Kurt and Blaine wanted to adopt her.''

''Well, I was talking to Dani and Santana. And they said that they were looking to adopt,'' I sigh, ''So if you honestly want to do this… I think that we can talk to them.''

At least then I will be able to see my babies.

''I don't want them to adopt them, Rory.''

''Sugar, I am trying to compromise with you here. I know you want a closed adoption, but I just can not agree to that. This gives us both what we want,'' I try to keep my voice even.

''Rory… I'm agreeing with you. I think that we should keep the babies.''

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be much longer :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	29. Chapter 29

RyderPOV-

''Is that a hickey,'' Penny teases, sitting on the counter.

It's a particularly slow day, and I don't have classes.

''Shut up,'' I push her hand away, moving my collar to try and cover it.

''So you and Blair taking advantage of your alone time,'' she smirks, pulling her hair back, ''Hot.''

''You're such an idiot,'' I mutter, and she just laughs it off.

''Enjoy it while it lasts. Because it probably won't be happening as much as it is now,'' she reminds me.

''You sound like her,'' I run a hand through my hair.

It's the third week of October. Classes are getting harder, and Blair and I are both trying to work extra shifts before the baby gets here.

''So, is it a boy or girl,'' she questions, rifling through a box of CDs.

''She is only sixteen weeks pregnant. We won't know until she's at least twenty weeks.''

''Well let me know. I wanna get him or her a little gift,'' Penny smiles ,''And Halloween is next week. I expect you to come in costume. And tell Rory. I'll tell Angela.''

''Got it,'' I nod ,''So what are you gonna be?''

''I'm not sure. Oh, and just so you know, wearing your Marvel's Captain America shirt does not count as costume,'' she points at it.

''You are absolutely no fun,'' I stick my tongue out.

''And you are a child. I'm gonna go stack the new vinyls. I'll be back,'' Penny hops off the counter, and marches towards the display.

Blair and I have twenty-four weeks to prepare for this baby. We've managed to set the crib up in our room, and we've got the mattress and one set of sheets already. We decided that it would be for the best to find out the gender before we do any more shopping.

The baby isn't even here yet, and it's already getting difficult. But Blair and I can do this. We've gone through a lot together, so I know we can do this.

* * *

''I really wish that you would not do that to yourself. You're beautiful,'' I tell Blair.

After taking off her uniform, she stands in the mirror, examining her stretch marks.

''Thanks,'' she runs her finger up the jagged, red mark, completely ignoring me.

''Would you please stop,'' I stand up, completely sick of the way she sees herself, and take her face in my hands ,''I know you don't like the way you look, and you've been struggling with your body image for a while. But do not do this to yourself, okay.''

''I love you,'' she smiles a bit, ''You know that?''

''I love you, too. Now, please come to bed, so we can go to sleep.''

* * *

BlairPOV-

Sixteen weeks along. And I love this baby so much already. We've agreed on Noah for a boy, Jasmine for a girl. And, in about four more weeks, we will be able to find out.

Ryder has been so supportive, considering that he is just as afraid as I am. There is going to be this tiny, innocent, defenseless human being that we are responsible for.

But as terrifying as this is, it's also amazing. Unplanned, but definitely not unwanted.

Kurt and dad have been so amazing, too. We honestly would not be able to afford the bottles without them, and they're giving us Grace's old changing table since she doesn't need it, and Sugar's parents got them one.

I can't believe I just thought that. My daughter, my first-born, is out of diapers. She's walking and talking and, yes, throwing temper tantrums. Now that I don't live there anymore, I've missed so much.

But not anymore. Ryder and I have thought about this a lot. And we honestly think that the best place for little Noah or Jasmine is with us. There is the option of adoption if we honestly think we can't do this a few months into the pregnancy, or even for a while after he or she is born. Nick and Jeff, Kurt and dad's neighbors, are looking to adopt.

Even Brody as offered to help. He told me that he wants to make up for not being there when I was growing up, even though I told him it isn't necessary. He's insisting,telling me the minute that he gets back to New York, he wants to meet up with me.

We can do this. Ryder and I have a great family to support us, and we are going to love this baby and take care of that. If I'm not sure of anything else, I'm sure of that.

And, for the first time in what seems like forever, I get a good night's sleep.

* * *

KPOV-

''So that is why we have to share. Now apologize to Jacob,'' I tell Grace.

''Sorry,'' she looks at him.

''It's okay,'' he smiles at her.

We're still trying to make her understand the value of sharing, but it's not as bad as it was this time last month, so I'd say that's progress. We gave her a ten minute time out, and that seemed to calm her down.

''Now, let's go,'' I put her coat on ,''or we will be late.''

''Where?,'' Jacob asks.

''Grace has dance class today, for two year olds to four year olds.''

''Can I go,'' he asks excitedly, and I look to Blaine.

''It seems like a good idea. Blair started when she was five, and I think Jake started when he was three,'' he says the next part quietly, so only I can hear him ,''And it looks like Jacob, Liam, and Jade will be staying with us a lot longer than we anticipated. It'd be nice for them to be involved in activities that interest them.''

''I agree,'' I nod.

They'd managed to contact the kids' aunt, but she is doing missionary work in Africa, and won't be home until next year. We'd explained we'd be more than happy to care for the kids, so everything is settled.

''Sure,'' I hand him his jacket, then look up at Jade and Liam, ''Do you guys want to go?''

''I do,'' Jade stands up from tying Jacob's shoes.

''No thank you,'' Liam says, shaking his head.

He's opened up a lot more in the past month, which Blaine and I are grateful for. Like Jade has taken a liking to spending the day with Blair when she doesn't work, Liam likes spending time with Rory. And it works out for us, because Jade will be a teenager next month and Blaine and I barely understand teenage girls.

There are some issues with sharing and temper tantrums, but Jacob and Grace get along for the most part.

Dad and Carole, as predicted, took the kids out shopping while they were here, as did Mrs. Anderson. Cooper and Danielle will be here for Thanksgiving.

''Well, we'll see you two later,'' I tell Liam and Jacob, ushering the other three kids out the door.

* * *

''It's okay, Mr. Hummel,'' Lilly, a sophomore at Darren Everett and a member of the glee club, says ,''I can watch Grace and Jacob during class. And, if you want to sign him up, then we can talk to the instructor about any openings.''

''Thank you so much, Lilly. I'm going to take Jade around, see if we can find anything she likes.''

There's singing, arts, theatre, and-

''Oh a sewing class,'' she smiles, walking towards the room, ''For ages twelve and up. I think I'd like to try this.''

About fifteen minutes later, she is signed up and I sit in the lobby,waiting for the kids to finish.

''Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,'' a familiar accent says, and I look to see Adam.

''Hey, what are you doing here,'' I grin as he sits next to me.

''Dropping my friend's niece off. Chandler's busy, so I thought it'd be a nice thing to do for him,'' he explains.

''So I take it love is in the air for the two of you,'' I joke, causing Adam to laugh.

''Possibly. We are doing well, yeah. It seems to actually be going somewhere this time''

''Well,'' I begin, ''I'm glad. You and Chandler both deserve to be treated right.''

Even if neither of you know it at the time.

''Thank you, Kurt. So, how are you and Blaine?''

We talk for the next hour, me about how well Blaine and I are doing with our careers, family, and marriage. Adam explains that the kids in his glee club did amazing, and are singing at a movie premiere in January, after getting high recommendations from Rachel.

''So, in short, everything is going well. I am glad to hear the same can be said for you,'' he admits.

''Thank you. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's not easy, it never has been, and it never will be. But we're doing it together, and it's worth it.''

It's so worth it.

''You are a lucky man,'' Adam sighs ,''You have a great career, a beautiful family, and a man who loves you like you deserve. I hope he knows that.''

''Adam, please.''

''Right. Crossing a line, sorry.''

''I like being your friend,'' I tell him, ''But we have got to be adults about this. Because I won't jeopardize my marriage because you do not know how to respect the boundaries that we so clearly set.''

Blaine and I have both had enough blows to our relationship. We're married now, and I have so much more to lose.

I'm not going to let it slip away.

''I understand. I'll… I can stop. I promise,'' Adam quickly amends.

''Thank you. I've got to go get the kids, but I will see you later.''

We say our goodbyes, and I head to pick up the kids. Jacob loved the dance class, and will be taking lessons, too. And Jade is definitely sure she will be sticking with her sewing class.

The three of them fall asleep on the ride home, and I don't have the heart to wake them, choosing to head home. We can order takeout tonight, and cook tomorrow.

Out of all of the things that I have been, a son, an actor, a boyfriend, a husband… I have to say that being a dad is definitely the most rewarding.

Soon, Rory will know this feeling. And if he loves those babies even half as much as I love him and my other kids, then they are in good hands.

Because this is one of the most incredible feelings that I have ever felt.

And I know that it isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

BPOV-

''You're a natural,'' I tell Jake as he catches the football.

''Thanks,'' he grins ,''Dad didn't play with me much. He was always busy...''

I know the feeling.

''But he loved you. There's no such thing as perfect parent.''

I know that all too well.

''I know. Thanks for teaching me how to play, Blaine,'' he throws it back to me.

''No problem. It's a nice fall day, and we needed to get out of the house. What other sports do you like,'' I ask him.

''Let's see…,'' he catches it ,''Basketball, baseball, soccer… and I wanted to take boxing lessons, but mom wouldn't let me.''

''You know… I could teach you a bit,'' I tell him ,''I boxed at Dalton. Fight club.''

''So we can't talk about it,'' he smirks before tossing the ball back.

''Exactly. But, in all honesty, it helps. And, who knows? We keep practicing at this, and maybe you will make the junior varsity team next year at whatever school you'll be at.''

''Our aunt lives in California,'' he sighs.

''You're gonna be fine. You have a good personality, so people like to be around you.''

''I… I know that I have been kind of distant. But with everything going on, I just wanted to put Jacob and Jade first,'' he explains.

''I get that. And I know that you basically raised them, Jacob especially. But, Liam, you are just a kid yourself. We are here to help you. You don't have to do any of this alone,'' I remind him.

''Thank you,'' he nods ,''It… yeah, that means a lot.''

''No problem. It's getting dark, so we'd better head home,'' I pick up the ball, and we walk towards the car.

Kurt and I love these kids already. They're all different, but they fit right into our family. Before we received information that they'd manage to find their aunt, we'd even talked about adopting them.

Though, in the end, we are just glad to have them here with us now. They truly are amazing, and I didn't realize how much I like having kids around until Blair and Rory moved out.

And it's anything but easy, but it's worth it. The mornings are pretty hectic, trying to get four kids out of the door and to their separate destinations. And sometimes there are little quarrels over toys or the bathroom or desserts, but I wouldn't dare change any of it. And I know that Kurt would not, either.

Kurt, who I am one hundred percent sure I couldn't do this without. He has guided me through my darkest, most insecure hours, when I had know idea how we were going to make this work. He's my support system through everything, and he has been since the day that we met. He made me believe in myself the way that I made him believe in love.

And we're solid. He's the one thing I never have to worry about, even when I am filled with so much doubt.

After Jade, Liam, and Jacob live with their aunt, we will probably reopen the adoption discussion, since the young lady decided to keep her baby. Kurt and I will make it work out, like we have now.

* * *

''You okay,'' Kurt asks, crawling into bed.

It was his nce to get Jacob and Grace ready for bed, which took less time than it normally does. Jade and Liam helped me clean the kitchen before heading off to their own bedrooms.

''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' he presses a sweet, slightly heated, kiss to my lips before snuggling closer to me ,''Good night.''

''Good night,'' I reach over to turn off the light.

''I'm lucky to have you,'' he yawns, promptly falling asleep.

No. You've got it backwards. I am the lucky one, to have you and a job that I love and kids that mean more to me than my own life.

There's so much that can go wrong. At least that's what my dad told me after an angry phone call last week. For now, Kurt and I will focus on what can go right.

Because we both know how quickly that can be turned around.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter briefly mentions eating disorders, bullying, and body issues.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile at Sugar, setting my bag on the chair.

It may sound cliche', but Sugar is practically glowing. She's twenty-four weeks along, and showing. It's the second week in November, two weeks before Thanksgiving, when dad and Carole are flying out, insisting on buying some things for the babies.

Sugar and I already have the bassinets set up, moving our bed to one side and them against the other wall. We didn't have much furniture in the bedroom to begin with, so it worked out. We've been using whatever free time we have together now to get ready for the babies.

''Hey,'' she looks up from the onsies, a gift her mom got, she's been folding, and grins ,''How was your midterm?''

''I think I did pretty well,'' I admit ,''How was work?''

''Fine. Your dad's letting me co-design a few things,'' she beams ,''For his, drum roll please, maternity line.''

''That's awesome,'' I kiss her, sitting and helping her fold the clothes,''And I am sorry I couldn't go to your appointment.''

''Don't worry, Courtney didn't have class. She went with me. And I found out the gender of the babies,'' she looks at me, ''Did you want to know?''

''Please,'' I nod, smiling when she takes my hand ,''So that we know what to buy.''

''We're having twin girls,'' she beams.

And, just like that, it all feels real.

''That's incredible,'' I lean over the clothes, taking Sugar's face in my hands, and kissing her ,''I guess we can use the names we liked.''

We'd looked at a few names a week ago, her liking Wendy, and me liking Sarah.

''You okay,'' I ask.

''I am just… so glad that we're keeping them,'' she wipes at her eyes, ''I can't imagine giving them up for adoption anymore.''

To be perfectly honest, I am just glad that you believe that we can really do this.

''So I'll be working longer hours now, and I know you will be until you're thirty-six weeks. And I know this isn't easy. You're tired, I'm tired, and that is only going to intensify when the babies get here.''

''You're absolutely right… again. But I know we can do this.''

''That we can,'' I agree ,''I have a ton of homework due on Wednesday.''

''And I'd better get started on my designs. Did you want to just eat leftovers for dinner?''

''Yeah, '' I nod, ''Sounds good.''

In the past week or two, we've quietly slipped into a routine. Not that I mine. With all of the uncertainty we have, it's nice to have something be predictable, even if it's not going to last.

We have been married almost five months now, and it can be really, really hard trying to make that work while we also deal with this pregnancy. It's not as easy as we thought it would be.

Then again, no one ever said that it would be easy. I see dad and Blaine struggle, and they have the most solid relationship of anyone that Sugar and I know.

But no one has to tell us that it will be worth it.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''So… how far along are you,'' Brody asks.

''Nineteen weeks.''

The uncomfortable silence settles back around us, and he takes a sip of his coffee.

''Is Ryder the dad?''

''Yes. He is. Is this as uncomfortable for you as it is for me,'' I finally ask, and he lets out a breathy laugh.

''Extraordinarily so,'' he agrees ,''I just wanted to check on you. I know I haven't always been there for you… and that is my biggest regret, Blair. You have to know that. It may not seem like it, but I do love you. I loved you from the day that you were born, and I still do. I honestly thought I did the best thing. I would understand if you're still mad. But, please, let me help.''

''I'm not mad. I don't necessarily believe in holding a grudge. I've… I have tried to grow up a lot. I have struggled with my eating disorder and body issued, and hateful comment from people, and now another unplanned pregnancy. There's so much hate already when life is not easy, so I think I should try to put a little kindness in it.''

He looks up at me for a moment, then smiles, ''You are so much like your mother. I know this hasn't been easy for you.''

''Not always… but dad...sorry, Blaine-''

''You can call him ''dad'' in front of me, Blair. He did more for you than I ever did.''

''Dad got me through it, and Kurt is awesome. And it's nice to have Quinn, Santana, and Dani to talk to, even if they can not replace her.''

No one ever can.

''I know. I'm… I am so glad you have someone to take care of you how you deserve,'' he looks down at the table.

''You did what you thought was right at the time, and I appreciate that. We're all growing up, maturing no matter how old we are. And we all make mistakes. I don't hold that against you, Brody. And… you are here now.''

At least you're trying.

''I'm glad that Ryder's standing by your side. I know you said you two haven't had the best relationship, but this is nice,'' Brody looks up.

And he's right. Sugar and Rory are the couple that seem to never fight, never have problems. Dad and Kurt are somewhere in between us and them. Ryder and I? We can start a fight and have it resolved in any time frame, from minutes to days. And their constant, little arguments most of the time.

But we wouldn't change a thing.

''So, do you need me to take you to your apartment,'' Brody asks.

''No, I have to go find some maternity clothes,'' I slide my jacket on as I speak, ''Dad and I gave mine away. I forgot that. We didn't think I'd need them again so soon.''

Life just surprises you like that.

''Can I buy you a few things? I know it won't make up for anything, but think of it as a late graduation present, early Christmas gift,'' he gives a timid smirk.

''You don't have to-''

''Blair, I missed sixteen years of your life. Please… let me there for you now,'' Brody pleads, and I give in with a sigh.

He smiles a bit, then leads me to his car.

I appreciate it, really. He doesn't have to do this. I can afford to buy a few outfits now, and some later. But I do thank him, because it is nice to have a little more money to put towards our baby.

We decided to wait to see what the baby is, buying the essentials and a few neutral items now.

And I honestly don't know how I'd do any of this without Ryder. He's been so amazing this past month. We have managed to work everything out, and are getting things together for the baby whenever we're both having a free day. He's doing well in his classes, and has been moved up to assistant manager at work. Of course I trust him, I'm not mad at Penny either for the kisses. Ryder knows I won't tolerate being cheated on anymore, and he knows that I'll never do that to him again.

Baby Noah, or Jasmine, will be born in twenty-one weeks. There will be sleepless nights and dirty diapers and late night feedings soon. However, there will also be unconditional love towards this tiny, defenseless human being, and laughter, and moments that make it all worth it.

I know I am young. I know that, in many ways, I am still a kid myself.

But I also know this must be the right time, and that I am really going to have to grow up. As is Ryder.

And thank goodness for dad and Kurt. They've been so helpful. Going with me to doctors appointments, willing to pay half on things that we buy for the baby…

Even though it may seem irrelevant, their relationship gives me hope. I have never met two people so right for eachother, who have been through so much, and always come out stronger in the end.

Hopefully Ryder and I can have that. We're getting stronger all of the time, and I honestly think that we can make it through anything now.

Everything's gonna be ours.

* * *

BPOV-

''That was a nice wedding. Sebastian has surprisingly good taste,'' Kurt admits quietly.

Today, Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky became Sebastian and David Karofsky-Smythe.

''You're sweet,'' I snort, mindful to keep my voice down since the kids are sleeping in the back.

Any other Saturday, they would have been going to the movies or a museum with us.

Today, they sat quietly and respectfully, even Grace and Jacob.

I look in the rearview mirror when we stop at the light, smiling at them,

Liam and Jade are asleep in the very back of the minivan, her head laying on his shoulder. Grace and Jacob are asleep in their car-seats in the second row, and Kurt is dozing off in the passenger seat.

''I'm glad I have two more weddings to plan, though. Quinn and Puck's, and Blair and Ryder's when the time gets right,'' he yawns.

''That's because you have an eye for detail, you romantic,'' I tease him ,''You're so hot when you get like that.''

''I knew there was a reason that I married you,'' he jokes back.

The light banter that makes our relationship work, the ability to tease without any hint of malice towards the other individual.

I have missed it.

The glee kids won sectionals, and are on their way to regionals. Kurt's designs are becoming more and more famous. Grace is _finally _potty-trained, or as well as a two year old can be potty-trained, and seems to grasp the concept of sharing. Jacob is doing well in pre-school, and is in the school Christmas program next month. Jade has made some friends, even though she insisted that she wouldn't, and is on the honor roll. And Liam has made the basketball team.

When Natalie called and asked if we could take care of them for another two months, and give them time to try to set up a permanent home, Kurt and I instantly agreed. We promised her that we would be able to take care of them until their aunt got back. After all, we do love having them around.

And as far as kids, go, I think we've done well raising Rory and Blair, too. They've both matured significantly these past few months. But they are still kids, at least in our eyes, and we are there for them. Whether it's help with the babies, Rory needing marriage advice, or Blair needing to vent about whatever it is she and Ryder got in a fight about… Kurt and I are here.

And Blair is doing so much better as far as her body image and eating disorder is concerned. She was reassured that it is common to struggle on and off with her bulimia, but her therapist has gotten through to her in ways that Kurt and I just couldn't.

Rory is doing extraordinarily well in his classes, not that we didn't think he would. And he's so courageous, defending a student who was being taunted for coming out of the closet, and quickly defending and befriending him. That's just Rory's personality, though.

I see so much of Kurt in all six of them: Blair's enthusiasm, Rory's kindness, Liam's confidence, Jade's love of life, Jacob's patience, and Grace's curiosity.

There is absolutely no one else I'd rather do this with.

But the main thing of having Kurt be the love of my life is how overwhelmingly honest with me. When I lose my head, he brings me back down to earth. And he was so upfront with the Adam incident, telling me that they are just friends and that he stopped it before anything serious could happen.

Kurt is faithful, knowing the pain of a broken heart just as badly as I do. Adam knows it, too, and I believe that people make bad choices if they're mad or scared or hurt. Right now, he needs a friend.

Good thing that Kurt Hummel is one of the best friends that anyone can have.

Because he is definitely my best friend, and I shudder at the thought of what I'd ever do without him. Sometimes I honestly think that I am in the most pleasant dream of my life, one that I'd hate to wake up from.

Because I'd hate for a sudden twist of fate to reveal that it's all just a nightmare.

* * *

KPOV-

''Well what do you know?,'' I put Grace's and Jacob's dress clothes away, ''They managed to not get anything on them.''

''That may because you made them wear a bib, and napkins. I think we should just be glad that Grace hasn't thrown a temper tantrum.''

''True,'' I agree with Blaine, ''But I think she's getting a cold, and so is Jacob. They were coughing when I got them ready for bed.''

''Well, you will be home on Monday and Wednesday, and I get off on Wednesday for Thanksgiving Break,'' he continues ,''So we can monitor them, and take them to the doctor if we have to.''

''Good idea,'' I lean in for a quick kiss, ''You are the brains of this relationship.''

''And the sweet one. And the sexy one,'' Blaine says with a completely straight face.

''You know that,'' my voice comes out in a scoff, ''You're lame. I take back every single compliment that I have ever given you.''

''Kurt,'' he whines ,''That's against the rules of our marriage!''

''Oh?,'' I raise an eyebrow, ''I was not even aware that there were rules.''

''There are. You're being mean to me, husband,'' he pouts.

''I've stuck by your side for this long. Give me some credit,'' I remind him, sliding under the covers and instantly being pulled into the warmth of my husband's body.

''You know… we have almost been married a year,'' Blaine presses a sweet kiss to my forehead.

''I know. And it's true: this has not been easy.''

Between our insecurities, Adam's subtle advances that I quickly shut down, and arguments that would sometimes escalate into fights about what would be best for the kids, our relationship was really tested this year.

But in a few more weeks, we will have proved everyone wrong by making it. His dad, so called ''friends'' who only wanted to see us fail, unlike our real friends, and any doubts that Blaine and I have had ourselves.

We will have proven that he and I can have it all. That Blaine and I are so, so right for eachother. That this was not a spur of the moment decision, because Blaine and I both thought about this long and hard. We've both made enough rash decisions, and we are so sure about this.

Not to any stretch of the imagination has any of this been easy. Hell, there were times when we both probably wondered if it was worth it.

And if I had to do it all again, the good and the bad times…. I would. And I know that, without a shadow of a doubt, Blaine would choose the same.

As cliche' as it sounds, he is my other half.

I waited so damn long to find someone like him.

And whatever comes our way, we are going to make it through. After all, haven't we made it through every obstacle these past few years?

So what's to stop us now?

* * *

** Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter deals with cheating, and preterm labor.**

* * *

RyderPOV-

''This is always the busiest day,'' Abigail reminds me.

It's the day after Christmas, and people are making exchanges and returns.

Yesterday was awesome. The Anderson-Hummels, Blaine's mother, Cooper and Danielle and their son, the Hummels, the Mottas, and my family, along with Sugar, Rory, Blair and I all managed to squeeze into Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

It was loud and hectic, and having four toddlers together might not have been the best idea…

But it was family.

Blair and I got a lot of things for baby Noah or Jasmine. And she looks so happy now, practically glowing, at twenty-four weeks pregnant.

''Finally,'' Abigail groans as we stack the last CD, ''Although I have to admit. I'd rather do this than work the counter.''

Rory ha the day off to go with Sugar to a doctor's appointment or birthing class or something, so it's just Penny, Jack, Abigail and I.

''I know how you feel,'' I agree, moving to pick up the next case, ''I'm working over time on breaks to help pay for the baby.''

Blair and I need all of the help that we can get.

An hour later, when Abigail and I are straightening the cutout of the artist whose CD is our best seller, the store has quiet down a bit.

The phone rings, and Penny picks it up with a tired expression.

''Hello, Songbirds, Penny speaking. How may I help you,'' she asks, feigning interest ,''Wait, slow down. I can't understand you.'

She listens for a few more seconds before looking up at me with wide eyes.

''Yeah. Okay. Thank you, I'll tell him.''

She hangs up quickly, whispering into Jack's ear before running to me.

''Get your coat, Ryder, I need you to go with me,'' Penny rushes out of the coat room with our jackets, and her keys.

''Penny, where are we going,'' I ask her as she pulls out of the parking lot.

''To the hospital,'' her soft voice is tense.

''Why? What happened,'' I ask her as we stop behind another car at the red light ,''If someone you know is in the hospital, and you don't think you can drive, you can let me drive.''

''It's not me. It's Blair. She went into labor early,'' she sighs, changing a glance over at me.

She's only twenty-four weeks along. This can't be happening, the baby's not ready yet.

''I know it's a lot to take in,'' Penny continues after a long silence ,''But I am sure that they will both be okay.''

I nod, unable to speak. Honestly, I just hope she's right.

Because I'm not sure I can handle losing either one of them.

* * *

KPOV-

''You okay,'' Adam asks as we sit down.

''Yeah,'' I sighe, putting my phone away and taking a sip of my coffee, ''Blaine's alone with the kids all day. I'm just making sure they are okay.''

''See, what did I tell you?,'' Adam smirks, ''You're a catch. Blaine's lucky to have you.''

''Thank you, Adam,'' I try to smile, 'And I love being your friend, but I do think that we are dangerously close to crossing the line.''

''Right,'' he sighs ,''Sorry about that. I do tend to do that a lot. But I value our friendship a lot, Kurt, so I will respect whatever boundaries you and Blaine have.''

''I appreciate that, Adam.''

Because as much as I like being your friend, Blaine is my best friend. And I can't mess this up. We've worked so hard to get here, and in five days, it will be our first wedding anniversary.

And we'll prove to everyone who doubted us that we really can make it.

''It's Blaine,'' I explain to Adam as an acoustic version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream plays from my phone, ''Hey, honey. What? Blaine, slow down. Oh… oh, damn, okay. I'll meet you there, yeah.''

Quickly, I grab my coat and phone and bag.

''Kurt, what's the rush,'' Adam begins, standing as I do, ''What's going on?''

''Blair went into labor at twenty-four weeks. Rory and Sugar took her, and I'm meeting Blaine and Ryder there. I'm sorry to do this to you, leaving all of a sudden,'' I tell him as we walk outside, towards my car.

''It's fine, Kurt. Chandler can come get me,'' he says as I place my things in the car, and turn to face him.

''Thanks for understanding. I just have to get to the hospital rather quickly, and make sure that she's okay, and be there for Blaine and Ryder-''

''Kurt, calm down,'' Adam tries, putting his hand on my shoulders.

''But I cant. Damn it, the baby is so early, even earlier than Gracie was, and-''

Soft, pink lips meet mine as Adam's warm hands cradle my face.

No. No, damn it, I can't do this to Blaine.

''Adam what the hell,'' I push him away from me, and he shoves his hands in his pockets.

''Honestly? I have wanted to do that for a while, Kurt. I apologize for the way that it happened, but not for the fact that it did indeed happen.''

''Adam,'' I take a deep breath ,''I feel awful. Like I just cheated on him, and I didn't even initiate the kiss. Like I couldn't push you away fast enough. Blaine is my husband, Adam. I refuse to knowingly do something to hurt him. He saved me from myself, taught me that I was worth loving, what love is… and I'm not gonna go throw it away for some fling with you, or anyone else. Blaine deserves more than that.''

''You deserve more than being with someone that you see less than you see me, Kurt,'' Adam argues.

''Blaine and I are on completely different schedules, yes, but we make it work,'' I snap ,''Because we're worth it, okay. Blaine and I are going to be fine. But this friendship of ours? It's over, Adam. I'm… I am not going to cheat on my husband. Goodbye, Adam.''

With that, I get in my car and drive away.

As if I need anything else on my plate… Santana was right afterall. And so were Mercedes, David, and Tina. It's a shame I could only hear what my friends would tell me now. I'd dismissed her accusations, saying that Adam was single, yes, but such a nice guy that he wouldn't dare cross the line.

But he did, and I had to fix it. I'd rather lose his friendship than lose Blaine. Blaine and I are faithful to each other. I'd never would have stayed friends with Adam this long if I'd known that what I'd believe to be simple, friendly gestures were really advances on me. Because I never would act on them, maybe that is why I didn't see them. I wouldn't do that to Blaine, because he would not do that to me. We're raising a family together, and are both at good places in our careers, and I am _finally _happy.

I have too much to lose. I won't let Adam ruin that. No one is worth losing Blaine over. I've known that since the day that we became official, and I have even more to lose now than I had then.

Unfortunately, I have to tell Blaine. If any paparazzi was around, this may get to him before I tell him. Today it'll be gossip, tomorrow they'll be rumors on all of the magazines and tabloids. ''Kurt Hummel having an affair?''. No, I won't do that to Blaine. He deserves to hear the truth from my own mouth, not from anyone else.

And I can only hope that this doesn't break him anymore.

* * *

BPOV-

''Blaine,'' I hear a breathy voice come from behind me, and I look up to see Kurt.

''Hey,'' I stand, pulling him into a hug, instantly feeling the smallest bit of comfort.

Comfort that only Kurt can give me.

''How is she,'' he asks, sitting next to me ,''How's the baby.''

''Her water broke at work. Rory was there with one of his friends from school, so he took her. Sugar and Ryder are in there with her, and Rory went to the bathroom. I… I have no idea what is going on with her, Kurt. The haven't said anything yet, and-and-''

''Hey,'' he takes my hand in his, holding it tight ,''She is going to be fine, and so is the baby. I just know it. For now, we have to keep calm. Where are the kids?''

''Jade and Liam are watching Grace and Jacob. Blair was in labor for over twelve hours last time, and I doubt they'd want to be here this time.''

''I assume that we will be staying then,'' Kurt asks, continuing after I nod ,''Okay. I'll ask Nick and Jeff to keep an eye on them, and make sure that they eat dinner.''

''Already taken care of,'' I smile, trying to keep the hint of pride out of my voice ,''Jeff said that he and Nick will check on the kids, make sure they eat dinner, and go to bed on time.''

''Well I see you are handling this a lot better than you did the first time,'' he laughs softly, then kisses me ,''I'm proud of you.''

''Thank you, Kurt. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through any of this without you. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' Kurt responds, then averts his eyes when Rory joins us.

He's tense, and it is perfectly obvious. He's probably just as worried about Blair and the baby as I am. And he has had to work late these past few weeks, so he is probably tired. I tend to read too much into things.

The one simple thing in my life is Kurt. It's not always easy, especially if this past year is any example. But somehow, despite all of the negativity that seems to constantly be swirling around us… we made it through.

That is more than enough to reassure me that Kurt Anderson-Hummel and I can make it through anything, as long as we are both willing to work for it. I know that I am.

I just hope that he is too.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Dad,'' I ask, moving so my arm is around Sugar as she sleeps in the chair next to mine, but I can still talk to dad ,''You okay?''

Blaine and Ryder are in the delivery room with Blair. We have been here for six hours, and she is only six centimeter dilated.

''I'm fine, Rory. Thank you,'' my dad doesn't look up from his magazine.

''Okay… do you want to try looking me in the eye and saying that, dad?''

Because we both know that you are not telling the truth.

With a sigh, my dad closes the magazine.

''You are too observant sometimes, Rory. But you are an adult now, and I think you can handle the truth. Adam kind of admitted he had feelings for me, and it got physical. On his side, though. I pushed him away.''

Damn. I knew Adam was attracted to my dad. Hell, anyone but my dad saw it.

''Does Blaine know,'' I ask, but he shakes his head ,''Well, then, are you going to tell him? Because if he finds out from someone else, he is going to be really, really hurt.''

''I know. And I will tell him, I promise,'' dad agrees, looking exhausted ,''After the baby is born, though. He has enough on his plate, yeah?''

''I guess you are right,'' I admit ,'But you will tell him, right?''

''Of course. And I know I am usually the one that gives you advice, but thank you for this. I needed it. I am so, so proud of the amazing, caring young man that you have grown into. I'm proud of you, son.''

''I did learn from the best dad,'' I smile a bit.

We both know I can't erase the ten years with my birth parents. I love them, and I do miss them. But I have come to the realization that they are in a better place. And if anyone had to take care of me, I'm glad it was Kurt. He gets how badly losing a parent hurts, and i don't know too many people that would have taken me in so easily.

''I love you, dad. I'll do whatever I can for you,'' I remind him.

''I love you, too. And I'll always be there for you, Sugar, and the babies.''

''We know, and thank you. It means so, so much, dad.''

More than you can ever know.

I know there's a lot that Sugar and I will have to take care of ourselves. After all, the babies are our responsibility.

But I also know that if we ever need them, dad and Blaine are there.

That is the one thing that I am certain about.

* * *

BPOV-

''It hurts so bad,'' Blair whimpers.

We've been here for eleven hours, and she's seven centimeters dilated. At least she was last time we checked,

''I know,'' I push some hair off of her face as Ryder hands her the cup of ice.

I can't tell from experience, but the pain is evident on her face.

''Ms. Anderson, you are dilated nine centimeters. Just one more centimeter, and you can push.''

Blair groans, but nods as Ryder rubs her back.

''You're gonna be fine. I am going to be right here when you're done, Blair. I promise,'' I kiss her forehead.

''I know,'' she whispers, tightening her grip on my hand ,''Thank you, dad. I love you.''

''Love you, too.''

About a half hour later, the nurse checks again.

''You're fully dilated. Ms. Anderson, you are fully dilated, and are ready to begin pushing. Mr. Anderson-Hummel, will you be staying?''

''No,'' I press a kiss to Blair's head ,''I'll be right out here. You're going to be fine.''

She thought it'd be easier if it was just Ryder and her, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her feel better.

''Hey,'' Kurt stands up, reaching for my hands as I join him, Rory, and Sugar in the waiting room.

''Hey. She's okay. She's fully dilated, and getting ready to push. So… we'll see. It took half an hour with Grace, so this may take some time, too.''

''She will be fine, Blaine. I know it,'' Kurt insists, keeping his voice down.

It's late at night, and most people left in the waiting room are asleep.

''You must be starving. Let's go. Besides… I need to talk to you,'' Kurt says, leading me towards the vending machines in the cafeteria.

* * *

''What's up,'' I ask him.

He stops from pressing the buttons, then turns to me.

''I love you, Blaine,'' Kurt begins, gorgeous eyes trained on the floor, before he finally looks up at me ,''I love you more than my own life. You have to know.''

''I know,'' I bring a hand up to cup his face ,''I love you, too, Kurt. More than I love myself. What's going on? You've seemed on edge all day.''

''I can't lie to you… I c-can't-''

''Kurt,'' I reach up to wipe tears from his eyes, and his cheeks ,''Whatever it is. Talk to me.''

''Adam and I kissed,'' he says quietly.

Oh.

Just like my friends told me, the wall came falling down. Kurt and Adam acted on the mutual attraction that they feel for each other, like I'd hoped they wouldn't.

''So… days before our first wedding anniversary, the time when we can prove to everyone that has ever doubted us- my dad, people who act like they're our friends, the magazines and tabloids- that we can really make it, and you cheat on me?''

''I wanted you to hear it from me,'' he explains in a broken whisper, ''I'm so, so sorry.''

''I don't want to hear it. Not now,'' I sigh ,''We'll do this later.''

When I have my emotions in check. Because right now, all I want to do is yell at you, yell at Adam. Hurt you the way that you hurt me, because all of my insecurities have now become valid.

''I'm sorry I'm not good enough,'' I tell Kurt, reaching behind him to press the buttons on the vending machine.

He let's out a breath, and I finally look up at him.

I love him. Of course I do. Otherwise this wouldn't hurt so badly.

''Blaine, don't say that.,'' Kurt begs, taking my hand, ''You are more than good enough.''

But I can't erase this pain like it's nothing.

''Yeah, right. Sorry, Kurt. I'm really, really sorry, Kurt. But we'll have to start again.''

If we can both agree that it's worth it.

''Just… just tell me why-,'' I sigh.

Everything could have been ours.

''I never wanted to do that to you,'' Kurt admits ,''Adam kissed me, and I pushed him away from me the minute that it happened.''

''Wait. He kissed you. And you pushed him away as soon as it happened,'' I ask, and Kurt frantically nods.

''Because he's not my husband. I know what Chase did to you, to your heart and trust, but I'd never do that again. It was just as hard for you to fall in love again, despite the air of optimism that you so effortlessly give off.''

''But let me get this straight: the kiss happened, and you pushed him away.''

Please tell me this isn't a dream.

''Yes. That's exactly what happened.''

There I go again. Jumping to conclusions, letting my insecurities get the best of me.

Kurt would never do something to intentionally hurt me. Not after all we've been through.

So, of course, this changes everything.

* * *

KPOV-

''Okay,'' Blaine nods, taking my hand and resuming picking food from the vending machines.

''Blaine? I know you're tired, but do you actually not understand the… the weight of the situation that we are in,'' I ask him, taking his face in my hands, staring into gorgeous hazel eyes.

Or does it not matter to you anymore?

''Yes. I do. Andrew crossed the line, and he kissed you. And you thought about my feelings, and pushed him away. I understand that I married a good guy,'' Blaine smiles, moving from my grasp and back to the vending machines.

''B-but I kissed another guy, and-''

''Kurt, did you kiss him back,'' he asks, taking his chips from the vending machine.

''Well, no, but-''

''And did you remotely enjoy that kiss,'' Blaine questions, still not looking at me.

''Of course not, Blaine,'' I groan ,''It wasn't you. How could I enjoy it?''

''Then it wasn't cheating. Cheating, and I hate to say it, is what Ryder and Blair did to each other: knowing that you are supposed to be faithful to someone else, but acting on lust or mutual attraction with someone else. And you did not do that. Kurt, you have remained faithful to me. The only reason that you think any of this is even anywhere close to being your fault is because Andrew would blame everything on you. He made any problem in your relationship seem like it was your fault, and that's not right. Kurt, I am not going to let you fall like that this time. I won't do that. Kurt, I love you. We are both willing to work for this, so that's why it works. We're not the same people that we were when we met. And that is good. We have both grown, and we want the same things: love and a family.''

''So you forgive me,'' I breathe out, and Blaine presses his warm, pink lips to mine in a heated kiss, hands moving to my waist as my arms wrap around his neck.

''Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, there is nothing to forgive. I'm glad that you talked to me. That you didn't keep it a secret, and let me find out from someone that has nothing to do with it. Don't worry about us. I love you,'' Blaine insists, lowering his voice to a whisper.

''I love you, too. Thank you, Blaine. I couldn't keep that in all day,'' I breathe out, glad to have it off of my chest.

''It's good. Kurt, we have been through a lot this year. Hell, we're still going through a lot. But somehow, we're going to make it. You and I,'' Blaine whispers ,''We'll be fine. We're gonna have it all.''

With that, we meet again for another sweet kiss, one passionate and motivated by everything we have been through together.

''I love you, Blaine,'' I let out a breathy laugh, smiling when he does ,''You're incredible.''

''I could say the same thing, Kurt,'' his minty breath washes over my face, ''Now, let's get our snacks and get back.''

Turns out I had nothing to worry about. Blaine loves me the way I love him, and the promise to remain faithful is there.

Blaine is right, and I see a bright future ahead of us, with our marriage, children, and careers.

Everything really is going to be ours.

* * *

BlairPOV-

Crying fills the air, and I fall back onto the bed.

Finally. My second child is here. And that sound is just as glorious as it was the day that Grace was born.

''You did it,'' Ryder kisses my forehead as they clean off my baby.

''Congratulations, Ms. Anderson, and Mr. Lynn,'' the nurse beams, finally letting us see our baby ,''You have a baby boy.''

He's tiny. So much smaller than even Grace was, but that is because he was born at twenty-four weeks.

But he's gorgeous.

''Hi, Noah,'' I whisper as Ryder runs a hand over the baby's head.

The next few seconds are a flurry of movements, and words that are being spoken to fast for me to understand in my sleepless confusion.

''What's happening,'' I ask when I don't get an answer.

''Ms. Anderson,'' the nurse begins as they take Noah out of the room ,''Since the baby was born so early, he needed to be taken to the NICU: the neonatal intensive care unit.''

''What's going to happen now,'' Ryder questions her, voicing the words that can not seem to make their way out of my mouth.

''He has not completed the normal development inside of the uterus that he would had he been born closer to term,'' she continues to explain ,''So now he will be put into an incubator. We will monitor him, and you guys can visit. The incubator shall keep your little one warm, and it will decrease the risk of an infection. It will also keep the baby from being dehydrated, since we can control the humidity.''

She continues explaining, but I have to know the one question that must be on Ryder's mind as well: ''Will he be okay?''

She looks down, before back up at Ryder and I with a sigh,''There is a fifty percent chance, yes.''

I feel sick to my stomach. More so than with the morning sickness.

''I will give you some time alone,'' the nurse insists.

Ryder thanks you as she exits, before moving so that I can see him.

''I'm sorry,'' I look down ,''I t-thought I did everything right, and-''

''You heard the doctor is not your fault. Noah will be fine,'' he kisses my forehead ,''I know it. And we are all going to get through this, Blair.''

I really hope you're right, Ryder.

''I love you,'' I whisper when he moves to wipe the tears from his eyes, then wiping away mine.

''I love you, too.''

''This kind of makes everything that we thought was important seem so insignificant,'' I admit, and continue when he nods ,''We're gonna make it through.''

I know we will.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''He's so tiny,'' Blair whispers a few hours later, when we finally get to see Noah.

He is. And he looks so tiny. There are these wires hooked up to him, and he's in a glass incubator.

''Noah has Respiratory Distress Syndrome. He has difficulty breathing due to the immaturity of his lungs, low blood pressure, and Retinopathy of Prematurity,'' the doctor explains ,''Which means the growth of the blood vessels in the retina of the eye is incomplete.''

She explains more as Blair stares at him, looking like she might cry again at any moment.

I cried, too. But I'm trying to stay stronger for her now, while the doctor tells us expectations and how we can interact with Noah while he is in the incubator, and everything else that we need to know.

''He's going to be fine,'' Blair tells me when she's gone ,''I… I don't need anyone to tell me that. I know he is. We can't give up on him, Ryder.''

''And we won't, Blair. We are going to do everything we can for him,'' I reassure her.

''Good,'' she nods, gently rubbing his tiny arm through the opening in the incubator ,''I love you, Noah Lynn.''

''She's right,'' I quietly tell him from the other side as I touch his small hand ,''Mommy and I love you. And we are right here. We're always going to care about you.''

And that is the only thing that I can promise right now.

_I did as much research as I could for this. And it is dedicated to my cousin._

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	32. Chapter 32

_This chapter deals with premature birth._

* * *

RyderPOV-

It's the twenty-eighth of December, and Blair has been released from the hospital.

Unfortunately, Noah is of course still there. Blair and I spent all day in the NICU with him, from eight in the morning until she was released a nine at night. We're going to get some sleep, and go back in the morning.

''I know you're tired,'' I tell her, hanging her our coats up ,''I'm gonna go run you a bath.''

''You don't have to,'' she quietly tells me as she sits on our bed, taking her boots off with an exhausted expression.

''I want to,'' I tell her,''Besides, I need one, too.''

''Thank you,'' she sighs, ''I'll… I'll get my pajamas. And yours, too.''

''Alright. I'll be back.''

After the bath, and after we've eaten, we can finally go to bed.

''Ryder,'' Blair begins when her back is pressed against my chest.

''Yeah,'' I tighten my arm around her waist, holding her closer like we both need.

''Why are you being so nice to me,'' she asks, ''Shouldn't you be mad at me? Because Noah was born so early? I must have done something wrong-''

''You heard the doctor, Blair. You did everything right, and this couldn't be prevented. He is in the hands of professionals, honey. He will be fine.''

''So you're not mad,'' she questions, rolling over to face me.

''Of course not. Blair, we have been through a lot together. And, even though this is the worse, we will get through it. And so will Noah,'' I kiss her ,''Now, let's get some sleep. It's after midnight, and we're going to the hospital at eight.''

''Okay. I love you. I don't know how I'd get through this without you. I'm just sorry that you've been trying to hold it together for both of us,'' she sighs, moving her leg so it's tangled with mine ,''That's too much. This is your baby as much as it is mine.''

''Our parents and teachers tell us that it's going to be so hard when we grow sometimes it feels like you're drowning in problems. But there are also times when it is so worth it. Seeing Noah for the first time… how fragile and dependent he is? That was a moment for me, when I knew I'd be there for him as long as he needs me. And, if you'll have me.''

''Of course I will,'' she sighs with a yawn, ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

With that, we slowly drift off into a sleep. Well, Blair does. I can already tell that this is going to be one sleepless night on my part.

Noah was born so early, and he has so many health problems. Right now, all we can do is hope that he'll be okay.

Because I don't think that Blair and I can handle another disappointment.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You okay,'' I ask Sugar.

We'd been with Liam, Jade, Grace, and Jacob all day, and we're finally home now that dad and Blaine are back.

''No,'' she admits, knowing I'd see right through her if she did not tell the truth ,''I did some research. They said some factors that affect premature labor are if the mother is carrying multiples. Like twins. That could have been us, Rory. I'm not Blair, honey. I can't handle that.''

''You are just as strong as Blair is, Sugar. I promise that,'' I move some hair off of her shoulder as she takes off her shirt, getting ready for bed ,''And we can't think like that. I'm sure Noah will be fine, and that our own babies will be born healthy.''

''I know you can't guarantee it, but thank you. I love you. And I love having you in my life,'' she kisses me ,''But I have to go take a shower. I'll see you in a while.''

She leaves then, a protective hand on her stomach.

Honestly? I'd be lying if I said that the fact Blair had Noah sixteen weeks ahead of time didn't scare me. Hell, it still scared me/ I was worried about her and Noah, of course. But it also made me consider the fact that the same thing could happen with Sugar and our baby girls.

Ryder and Blair are barely keeping it together. He's trying to be strong for her the same way that she wants to be for him. However, anyone can see that this is tearing both of them apart.

Tomorrow, while Blair is at the hospital, Ryder will have to work out his new work schedule with Penny. Then he will join her at the hospital again. I know this can't be easier for him than it is for her. Noah looks so fragile and tiny. You can see his veins and there are wires everywhere. He looks like a good gust of wind can break him.

How could that not scare Sugar about our babies safety?

Despite all of that, I know Noah will be fine. Look who his parents are: they have been through so much, and they came out stronger. So why won't he?

In eleven more weeks, Sugar and I will have our very own babies. We'd managed to build a little storage unit to store their clothes, and used whatever space was left to place the changing table there.

Our apartment is small, and we haven't been married even a year. But we're making it work. We will make this work, no matter how hard it is. Dad pays Sugar well for being his assistant, and so do the few celebrities that she has helped design for. And I'm getting paid for my jobs at the music store, and babysitting for one of my professors. He was in the same position at our age, and he's really been helping out.

Sugar and I certainly couldn't do this without the help we've been giving, and we definitely don't take any of it for granted.

This definitely isn't going to be easy. In some ways, Sugar and I are still kids ourselves.

But if dad and Blaine can make it work, even after every single thing they've been through, then I know we can, too.

Everything's going to change. In a few weeks, I will be a father. And two tiny, helpless babies will be depending on us. There's going to be crying and temper tantrums and dirty diapers and spit ups and so much more.

And, surprisingly, I can't wait.

* * *

BPOV-

''I can't feel my arm,'' Kurt whispers as he tries to remove his arm from under Grace's head.

We're asleep in the livingroom, on the floor, on a blanket. The kids were still up for some reason, and insisted on watching a movie. Jacob's cradled against me, Liam on the couch, Jade in the chair, and Kurt and I on the floor with our toddlers.

''Me either,'' I admit with a breathy laugh.

And I'm perfectly okay with it.

''I know we said we'd stay home for our anniversary, but Sugar and Roy are basically demanding that we let them watch the kids. And Liam is fifteen. It's not like he can't watch them, and Sugar and Rory just check in on them. He's even volunteered,'' Kurt tells me.

''True. We'll have to thank them. I think we should go out, and not let our reservations go to waste.'''

Besides: I could really use some alone time with you after everything that's been going on.

''We should get some sleep. I have to take the kids to the community center, and you have to take Blair to the hospital.''

''Right. Good night, Kurt. I love you,'' I smile at my husband.

Without whom I'd never had made it through this year.

''Good night, Blaine. I love you. too.''

With that, I close my eyes, and head to sleep.

* * *

''You okay,'' I ask Blair as we stand in the elevator of the hospital.

''I'm fine,'' she stares straight ahead.

It's strange: one minute I'm catching her kissing her boyfriend on the couch of our old apartment, the next minute she's grown up and living with said boyfriend.

My daughter grew up, and had a baby.

She's acting as brave as she can, and I know she's terrified. As exhausting as it is for her and Ryder, they are trying to keep it together for the other's sake. But they need help, they can't do it alone.

''Talk to me, Blair,'' I insist.

With a sigh, she looks down, and back up at me with her eyes shining from the fresh tears.

''My baby was born way too early, dad. He weighs a pound. A _pound_. He's so, so small, and fragile and he's hooked up to all of these wires just so that he can survive. He's in there f-fighting for his life. I'd give up dancing, trade places with him… do whatever it takes if he'd be okay. I lost my mom, I c-can't...''

''Come here,'' I pull her into a hug as she sobs, ''Shh… it's okay. He's okay, Blair. He's going to be okay.''

''I did everything I could, daddy,'' she says through her sobs.

''I know. And something like this is never anyone's fault, Blair. But that baby loves you, even if he doesn't know what's happening. And you love him more than you love yourself. That means something, honey. And I am right here, I promise, through all of it.''

She wipes at her eyes, attempting to clean her face a bit as the doors open.

''Thank you, dad,'' she smiles a bit as I put an arm around her shoulders, ''I don't know how I'd make it through half of what has gone on without you. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' I remind her as we walk down the hallways ,''Now. Let's go see this grandson of mine.''

Despite whatever Blair thinks, I didn't say that just to comfort her, I believe Noah will be okay. I know he will.

Because despite whatever happens in our lives, things always seem to work themselves out in the end.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Hi, Noah. I'm your mommy,'' I whisper to my tiny baby.

He needs wires for everything, from breathing to eating. And he's so small…

''I love you, Noah. And your daddy loves you, too. He'll be here in a little while. This is your grandpa Blaine,'' I tell him as dad gently touches his hand from the other side of the incubator.

''Hey, buddy,'' my dad quietly acknowledges him, ''You're gonna be okay.''

''It seems like a good time to tell you your full name,'' I talk to my baby.

These last few days have been crazy. I've been feeling everything from guilt and anger and happiness and sadness… and this is the one thing Ryder and I could agree on.

''Welcome to the world Noah Blaine Lynn,'' I don't miss the smile my dad gives as he stares at Noah ,''I hope you turn out like your daddy, and your grandpas. Especially your grandpa Blaine. He's the most hardworking, honest, loving person I have ever met.''

''Blair Anderson, don't you dare make me cry,'' my dad jokes as we continue to admire my baby.

''Okay,'' I laugh quietly before turning my attention back to Noah ,''And guess what? I don't care what you want to be when you grow up. But I hope you get your dancing skills from me, not your daddy. And I hope you have his eyes and hair color, but I don't know if you will. And your daddy and I will love you no matter what. No matter who you love, or what you do… I am right here. I love you so, so much.''

I have from the moment that I learned about you, and I will until the day I die.

''You've got to get big and strong, honey. There are people who can't wait to meet you,'' I explain, holding his tiny hand ,''And dad and I got you a nice crib to sleep in. We are going to take such good care of you.''

Always.

''But for now, rest. I know you're gonna be okay, and daddy and I will see you every day,'' I reassure him, even though I know he doesn't understand.

But I love him. After all, I may be talking to myself more than I am to him.

Noah Blaine Lynn. My little miracle. I know things look bad, but he is going to be fine. He will get better, and Ryder and I will take him home.

''However long this takes,'' I whisper to Noah as he sleeps ,''I love you.''

That's the one thing that I know we can both count on.

* * *

**Disclaimers- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	33. Chapter 33

BPOV-

We did it.

Today, Kurt and I are celebrating our one year anniversary.

Despite a lot of people- tabloids, my dad, and some of the people who pretend to be our friends- not believing that we would make it, we did.

And we're not done yet.

''I can't decide if I want the salmon or the pasta,'' Kurt sighs, looking at his menu ,''It's just nice to have one night of dinner that doesn't involve ''kid-friendly-food''.''

''I know,'' I laugh ,''Or having to clean up behind someone else. I'm getting the steak.''

We love the kids. We honestly do. But with four kids, there is no such thing as alone time Especially when you have a preschooler and a toddler.

And we still wouldn't give it up for anything.

''I'm going to get the pasta for the simple fact that there is no one here that will make me share it with them. It's been months since that happened,'' he laughs, then looks up at me.

It's been several years since we met. And I still can't help but wonder how I got so lucky.

''And we can have dessert, yeah?,'' I ask, and he shakes his head with a chuckle.

''I have five kids to take care of, you being number five. But yes, honey, you can have dessert.''

''This is the best night of my life. Excluding the night we met, and our wedding night, of course,'' I reason with him as the waiter comes.

''This cheesecake is amazing. Even better than the one at Breadsticks,'' I tell Kurt, offering him a bite.

''I can't say that I don't agree,'' he takes a bite ,''And thanks.''

''For sharing my cheesecake? Isn't that the first thing that they taught us in kindergarten,''I question.

''No. For tonight. As much as I love the kids, it's nice to just have a night alone with you.''

''I couldn't agree more, actually.''

Sugar and Rory are there with them, just because Liam can't drive yet, and in the event of emergency they'd need to get to the hospital as fast as they can. Nick and Jeff are spending the night at a New Year's Eve party, so they said they'd stay with them until tomorrow morning.

''So… their aunt comes home in a few weeks...''

And then Liam, Jade, and Jacob will most likely be living with her.

''I know,'' I sigh ,''But we can look into adoption again. I promise,'' I take his hand across the table ,''That is… if you still want to. I know we've been disappointed a few times.''

''I think we can try again,'' Kurt agrees ,''I… I love having a big family. Growing up an only child sucked for me, and now I can't imagine having just Gracie.''

''So we'll try again,'' I agree with a smile ,''Are you done? We can pay the bill and head to the hotel.''

''That actually sounds really good right now,'' Kurt agrees.

* * *

KPOV-

''You couldn't wait until we got off the elevator,'' I question Blaine when we're finally in the hotel room.

''Nope,'' his answer is quick and breathy before soft pink lips meet mine, and Blaine's removing my shirt.

We kept our promise together: one year of marriage. And they were right. It certainly wasn't an easy year for us, considering everything that was thrown at us.

''I love you so, so much, Kurt,'' Blaine pants before pressing kisses to my neck.

''I love you, too,'' I reach for the hem of his pants, and then his zipper.

* * *

''I love you,'' Blaine sighs afterwards, when we're under the sheets, legs tangled together and my head on his shoulder.

''I love you, too. I know that this hasn't been our easiest year, and that people said we wouldn't make it a year… but look how far we've come.''

''We proved them all wrong,'' he presses a kiss to my head ,''Like we knew we would.''

Of course there were times where we fought, hushed but heated whispers behind of harsh words behind our bedroom door, late at night when the kids were sleep. There were times where we wondered if it was ever going to get easier, where we were so stressed out that we just wanted a break from it all.

But there was never a moment where I wished we hadn't gotten married. And I know I can say the same for Blaine.

To be honest, it wasn't much different than it was when we were simply living together before getting married. There is more of a promise now, to each other, than there was back then, though. And we now have to be even more careful so they can't twist something innocent into a lie about a heated affair that either one of us is involved in.

Then there's the kids. There's no such thing as quiet with a two-year-old and a four-year-old. Especially since it's rare to get them to both take a nap at the same time. And then there's the fact that Jade will be thirteen soon, and we'll be dealing with another teenaged daughter for a short time. And Blaine is teaching Liam how to box, despite my worrying, telling me that he'll be just fine.

When the kids live with their aunt, we will look into adoption again. We love Grace, but we do want more kids. That's the one thing that we can agree on, even if we can not always agree on how to raise them.

''It's midnight. Where's my kiss,'' Blaine asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

''You're annoying,'' I tease, moving so that I can kiss him.

''Maybe, but you love me,'' he whispers before bringing his lips back to mine.

''That I do.''

You can always count on that.

* * *

BlairPOV-

It's the end of January, a month since Noah was born. He's doing better, finally up to three pounds. He is breathing better, and they will take care of everything once he is able to breathe on his own. He's still tiny, but at least he is gaining weight.

''Okay. I've paid the electric bill, the internet service, and the insurance,'' Ryder sets the phone on the table, ''You?''

''I took care of the laundry, payed the phone bill, did the food shopping, and your parents took care of the rent again.''

We both had to meet with our bosses to fix our schedules. Ryder's going to work on days when he has classes, so Monday, Wednesday, and Friday/ He'll use Tuesday, Thursdays and weekends to visit Noah and do his homework. I'm working on Tuesday, Thursday, and every other weekend. Gunther is being surprisingly helpful about the whole thing, and so is Penny.

''And my homework is done,'' he looks at the clock ,''It's noon. Are you ready to go see him?,'' he asks, and I nod.

''You haven't been yourself, Blair,'' he tells me as he slides my coat on for me,''What's going on.''

''Nothing. Just something one of my coworkers said,'' I explain, hoping to drop it.

Of course, Ryder doesn't let me.

''And what exactly was that,'' he asks me, taking my hand as we close the door to the apartment.

''That… can we drop it,'' I groan.

''Nope. When we don't talk, you hold it all in. And so do I. Then, we end up fighting for hours,'' he looks at me ,''We are under enough stress. Let's talk.''

''She basically said you must regret being a dad so young, since you have to grow up quicker now. And I told her you're not like that, so she shut up,'' I tell the truth.

''I see,'' he nods, once we're in the elevator he turns to me ,''You know I am not like that. Don't let her get to you.''

''I won't. I mean, I know we've had a bad past together, but we're much better now. And Noah is our main concern, right?''

And how we're going to pay for everything.

''Exactly. Now don't think about it anymore,'' he kisses my forehead as we walk into the lobby of the building ,''Let's just go see our son.''

That's exactly what we do.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Hey, little guy,'' I gently rub his back.

He's still tiny, but at least he's gaining weight. And he is breathing much better, and should soon be able to breathe on his own. At least, we hope he will.

''You're so lucky. You got your mommy's dark, black hair,'' I tell him.

The nurse helped us bathe him, and he's got her black hair for sure.

''I can't wait to see your eyes. I hope you got your daddy's eyes,'' Blair smiles at me before looking back at him ,''But whatever color they are, I love them already.''

He's so fragile… fighting for his life, hooked up to machines and tubes the minute that he was born.

I would trade places with him if he'd just be okay.

''When you can open your eyes more, and are looking around, we're gonna show mommy that you have nice, hazel green eyes like hers. Either way, you're gonna be adorable. You already are,'' I reassure him, ''I love you. Mommy does, too.''

''So much,'' she agrees with a sigh, making tiny circles on his hand with her finger ,''I can't wait until I can hold you. You're probably gonna be here for a while, honey. But daddy and I will do whatever we have to so we can see you. I promise.''

This hasn't been easy for either of us. I still have classes and work, but Noah is my top priority, and so is Blair. This is my family. And if she's willing to do anything to help, so am I.

And part of that is thinking good thoughts for Noah, and letting Blair cry when she needs to, like she lets me do. Sometimes you just have to pretend it's okay. And hope that it will be okay.

''You're gonna be fine, Noah. Just fine.''

We're gonna make it through this.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''My ankles are killing me,'' Sugar groans, letting me rub her ankles.

''I know, and I'm sorry. But we are having twins.''

Wendy and Carole, they're not even here yet. But I love them already.

''I know. And I love our daughters, don't get me wrong. I'm just not too ecstatic about some of pregnancy's side effects. I don't know how Blair did it twice, Rory.''

''I don't know how anyone does it. I know we read that book, and I think it's amazing that you are doing this,'' I kiss her hand ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

''And at least we have most everything set up.''

''True,'' I nod, looking at the bassinets across from our bed.

We have a changing table where the desk we were going to buy would be, and a storage unit where their diapers and clothes and bibs are. The bottles are in the kitchen, and we will buy formula when we bring them home.

''I actually can't wait,'' she tells me as I join her on the bed ,''And I'll be home full time in two weeks.''

''And Penny is giving me two weeks paternity leave since I also have school. So I will be able to help out,'' I remind her.

Ever since Noah was born, Sugar and I have taken every precaution to ensure our babies' safety, even if we can not be a hundred percent sure. And part of that is relieving stress by handling tough situations ahead of time if we can.

I'm nineteen, as is Sugar. Sometimes people ask why we didn't put the girls up for adoption. The answer: We couldn't. We want to raise them, and to see them every day. We love them, and we'd do anything for them.

We know it will not be easy. We don't think that all. But we do think it will be worth it.

In fact, we know it will be.

The next chapter has a surprise, is pretty heated, and will be longer than this.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	34. Chapter 34

BlairPOV-

Every couple fights. It's a natural part, and can sometimes be healthy. Ryder and I have fought a lot since we started dating when I was fifteen.

Four years. We have actually been together for four years

And in those four years, we have never fought like this.

It's the second week February, three days before Valentine's day. It's ironic how we're showing each other anything but love right now.

Noah is still in the hospital. He has been doing better, now weighing four pounds. And everything seems to be progressing well.

But that does not eliminate how stressful these last few months have been for us.

Our words are harsh, with the intention to hurt.

And, boy, do they do their job.

* * *

_''How could you think I don't care about him, Blair?! Don't be stupid about this,'' Ryder's voice is tense._

_ ''I never said that, Ryder,'' I snap ,''Don't put words into my mouth. ''_

* * *

It's been hours since the stress from Noah came out in the form of insults and accusations.

Quite frankly, I'm not even sure what we were fighting for anymore. We've gone from accusing each other of cheating without any proof, to fighting about bills, to fighting about who knows what.

* * *

''I_'m done,'' I put my head in my hands, sitting at the table ,''I'm done, Ryder.''_

_ ''Done with this fight,'' he asks, voice still heavy with anger ,''Because you're the one who started it, and-''_

_ ''I'm done with us. I can not do this anymore,'' I shake my head ,''We're done.''_

* * *

That was three hours ago. What followed was tense silence. Three hours of silence. After all, four years of being in this relationship has taught us that sometimes things are better left unsaid

Now we're in the aftermath of the fight, when Ryder and I are lounged across the bed, legs tangled together and the sheets covering both of us. I can still feel his body heat, even through our clothes. It's comforting, though.

There's been no formal apologies, I guess because we're both too damn stubborn to admit that we were both wrong.

But the fact that he just let me cry when I _finally _broke down, tears from the months of frustration finally spilling as he holds me in our bed.

''I'm sorry. We both said things that we should not have said, Blair. But I know I crossed the line with that comment about your relationship with Kate as compared to ours, and you didn't have to bring up my issues from getting hurt by Jordan. And then there are the things that I don't even remember we said, but I know there were other insults. I'm sorry, Blair. And I really, really don't want to lose you. I don't want to break up,'' Ryder speaks suddenly, opening his eyes to look at me.

The first thing that we've said to each other that wasn't an insult.

''I'm sorry. Neither do I,'' I admit, ''I don't want to lose you, either. I don't want anyone else. We are both trying to grow up, and we have to stop hurting eachother. Despite what I said.''

The first thing that we have agreed on.

''Then why did you say it,'' he questions.

''I was mad. I'm tired of fighting, Ryder. And isn't it better to end this now, and not complicate things when Noah gets here,'' I ask him.

''Okay. But it doesn't matter. Even if we are breaking up, you know we'll end up together in,'' he looks up at me ,''We always do.''

''I'm not so sure this time,'' I look up at him, and he shrugs .

''You and I are meant to be, Blair. You can't deny it, because you know it yourself. We've put too much into this relationship to give up now. We fight, yeah, but what couple doesn't? We're so stressed out because Noah is still in the hospital. You know neither one of us means what we say in the heat of an argument. So we can sleep on it. And if you still want to break up tomorrow, then okay. That's what we will do.''

Reluctantly, I agree. Maybe it is better that we save this for tomorrow, when there is not a flurry of emotions around us.

''That sounds like a good idea. I have to get sleep. I have to go see Noah tomorrow,'' I remind him.

''I think we've both been trying to keep it together for the other,'' he continues ,''And we have both been concerned about Noah, that we've been neglecting our relationship. A mistake we've made too often.''

''True,'' I agree.

Unfortunately, he's right.

''So where does that leave us? Because if we honestly can not work this out, we'd have to work something out so Noah isn't constantly around us fighting,'' I tell him.

''We'll be more careful once he's here. But, Blair, we can not make the same mistakes that we did in high school. We have matured a little since then, but we work much better when we just sit and talk things out, instead of waiting months and yelling at eachother in the heat of the moment.''

''You're right. So… we are still together right?,'' I ask as he traces his thumb over the engagement ring on my finger.

''Yes,'' he smiles a bit, ''Now get some sleep.''

''I love you.''

The one thing that will never change. When everything's said and done, I want you to know you're the only one.

''I love you, too,'' he kisses me once before turning out our light.

The one promise I hope you won't break.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''I don't understand the point of this,'' I tell Sugar.

On her mom's insistence, we're attending a parenting class.

''It's a diaper, Rory. It's not that hard,'' she smirks, taking the baby doll from me, and fixing the diaper.

''Easy for you, Sugar,'' I shake my head ,''You did this in your health class in high school. I didn't.''

''Well, come on. I'll show you before the instructor comes around,'' she looks to where Mrs. Chesney is walking towards us.

The sound of her shoes tapping against the hardwood floor gets closer as Sugar fixes the diaper.

''And how are you doing, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel,'' she asks, staring at us over the top of her glasses.

''Mrs. Motta-Hummel and I are doing just fine, Mrs. Chesney,'' I smile.

''We worked it out together,'' Sugar nods ,''I showed him how to do it, and now I am confident that Rory can do it himself.''

''I'm sure you are,'' our instructor nods before turning to me ,''Show me, Mr. Hummel.''

I do without hesitation, putting the diaper on the plastic baby doll, ignoring her obviously judgmental gaze.

''I see you can,'' she looks at her papers ,''I must say, I am surprised that a couple so young is doing so well.''

''Excuse me,'' Sugar raises an eyebrow, resting a hand on her stomach ,''What do you mean?''

''You're children yourself,'' Mrs. Chesney shrugs ,''I just don't think you should be having babies so young.''

This isn't the first time that someone has brought up our age.

But they don't know anything about us.

''Excuse me, Mrs. Chesney,'' I begin ,''But age has nothing to do with this. Yes, we are young. But that doesn't mean we can not raise our kids well.''

''There are plenty of young people who do just fine,'' Sugar continues, keeping her voice as calm and even as possible ,''And we have a fantastic support system. As of now, Rory and I will no longer be taking this class.''

Mrs. Chesney stares at us for a while, before grinning.

''I had my daughter when I was sixteen. I wish I'd had the courage to stand up for myself like the two of you possess. I do hope to see you again,'' she takes Sugar's hand, gently squeezing it gently, ''The two of you are going to make wonderful parents to these twins.''

''Thank you, Mrs. Chesney,'' I acknowledge her.

''The most supportive people have been our family. We've been taking a lot of insults for this… this means a lot,'' Sugar nods.

''It won't be easy. Of course, you are going to find that out in about four more weeks, right?,'' she questions, to which we nod ,''But it really can be worth it. If you two ever need anything, feel free to come to me. For now, class is over. I'll see you next week, when we will be discussing labor.''

She walks away then, and Sugar turns to me, ''That was weird. But I appreciate it.''

''So did I,'' I admit.

Sugar and I have received many negative comments, both anonymous and to our face. But we try to remind ourselves that the people supporting us outweighs the few people that have bad things to say.

I can agree with them that the timing isn't perfect. We're only nineteen, and we definitely could not do this without our families helping us.

''Come on,'' I help Sugar with her coat ,''We have to eat. I know you must be starving.''

''As are Wendy and Carole,'' she looks down at her stomach in adoration.

We decided to keep it a secret from my grandma, choosing to tell her one of our daughter's names after they are born.

''You know,'' I take her hand as I walk her towards the door ,''It hasn't been easy. And I know it will only get harder. No, the timing isn't exactly ideal. But I wanted to let you know that I don't regret any of this. And I hope you don't either.''

''Rory, of course I don't,'' she begins ,''We aren't the same people we were in high school. Back then, we definitely wouldn't have been able to handle this. Thar pregnancy scare terrified us, remember? I can't imagine having to go through it when I was in high school. Blair did, and she's going through it again. I've heard the things that people have said to her, behind her back, about her baby… I am not that strong.''

''Yes, you are, Sugar,'' I tell her ,''And we are going to be good parents. I know it.''

Wendy and Carolle Motta-Hummel. Our beautiful little babies. I love them so much, and they won't even be born until next month.

And I love Sugar. The mood swings, little arguments and major fights… they have not changed a thing in these last four years. I love her now, just as much, if not more, than I did when we were sixteen. I got lucky. I got to marry my high school sweetheart, and she's also the mother of my children.

Sure, there is a lot of stress. I still have classes and work. Sugar is still working with dad, and can work from home when the babies are born. She will be taking classes at Parson's as soon as they are old enough for day care.

We've got bills to pay, food to buy… and we are still trying to figure this out, even after several months of living together.''

''I love you,'' I tell her, kissing her as soon as we're in our car.

''I love you, too.''

''Always?''

''Always, Mr. Rory Hummel.''

One of the rare moments of these past few months, when we are not rushing around and preparing for the babies. Our lives have only begun changing.

But sometimes change is not such a bad thing.

* * *

KPOV-

It's the last week of February when we sit Jade, Liam, and Jacob down for a talk, while Grace is with Nick and Jeff.

''So, all three of us wanted to talk to you,'' I tell Liam, Jacob and Jade.

These past few weeks have been intense. She'd begun taking classes as soon as she got back in January, and the foster agency did a home inspection.

''I know these last few weeks have been hard for the three of you. And I have taken classes and you guys have stayed with me, and we have done everything that the agency wants us to do. But, in those past few weeks, I have come to a conclusion: I can not take care of kids right now . I'm going back to college. I do not have a stable job at the moment. I will be working two jobs in addition to going to school, guys. I know I'd have financial support for the you, but I would not be able to really take care of you. I don't think that it would be...beneficial for the three of you. The agency agreed, after looking at many more factors, that I can not provide you with a stable environment.''

Her new apartment is in New York, not wanting the kids to have to move after everything they have been through. They stayed with her after her parenting classes, and the agency inspected the apartment.

''So we're going to be put into another foster home,'' Liam says, and Jade looks down.

''You understand that I love the three of you, don't you,'' Morgan begs for them to see her side ,''That's why I'm doing this.''

''We love you, too,'' Liam says, to which Jade and Jacob nod ,''We can try to make it easier for you.''

''Liam and I can basically take care of ourselves,'' Jade tells her ,''And he practically raised Jacob and I anyways.''

''I'll be off to college in a few years, Jade will be fifteen by then, and Jacob will be seven.''

''In fact, I will be thirteen in two weeks,'' Jade nods, nervously tugging on her black hair.

''I know, honey,'' Morgan sighs ,''Jacob, Liam, Jade… I love the three of you. Which is why I would never make such an important, life-changing decision that concerns you three without carefully thinking about it. My mind is made up, but it is for your best.''

''So,'' Liam sets Jacob on his lap, wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulder when she lays her head on his ,''What's going to happen to us?''

''Well,'' Blaine begins ,''The most children Kurt and I have ever had in this apartment is three. And, at the time, Blair and Rory were both old enough to take care of themselves. They graduated last year, which left us with just Grace.''

''Soon, though, we were taking care of you three,'' I continue, ''And, no, it may not be easy. But it's worth it. Blaine and I had been deciding to expand our family for a while.''

''We decided three more kids, since we had the room,'' he smiles then ,''Maybe a soon to be-five-years-old- son, a twelve-year-old daughter, and a fifteen-year-old son.''

''Basically,'' I take Blaine's hand, ''we've been thinking about this for months.''

''And,'' Morgan begins ,''If you agree to it, since there are no other family members that can take care of you, I'd come visit you whenever I have a break.''

''So, Jacob, Liam, Jade,'' Blaine tightens his grip on my hand ,''Kurt and I would like to adopt you.''

There's a small silence, before Jade is lunging forward to hug Kurt and I.

She's followed by Jacob, who we assumed didn't understand fully what was going on, and he positions himself in my lap, arms around my neck in a hug.

''Thank you,'' Jade's voice cracks, and I feel her tears hit my shoulder.

''So, Liam, what do _you _say,'' Blaine asks, ''Your opinion matters in this, too.''

''And we can always try,'' Morgan sighs a bit, but with a smile ,''And, if it doesn't work out, Kurt and Blaine can adopt you. I want to do what's best for the three of you, after all you have been through. And I don't think that's me, because I know for certain that, even if thing were different, I would not be able to take care of you. Because it would not be a stable environment, but this one is.''

''Well...if my parents can't raise us, I am glad that it's the two of you,'' Liam finally says.

Blaine wastes no time pulling him into a hug, and soon all three are in our arms.

Liam, Jacob, and Jade are, hopefully, soon going to be apart of our family. If everything goes well when Morgan, Blaine and I settle everything.

We are finally adding to our family. We already love these kids, and they're just amazing people.

After so many things having gone wrong these past few months, it feels wonderful to have something finally go right.

_I did as much research as I could about adoption_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	35. Chapter 35

RoryPOV-

It's the first week of March, when Sugar is waking me up at one in the morning to take her to the hospital.

''It hurts!,'' she whimpers as I wheel her down the hallways, Blair and Ryder following behind us quickly.

''Excuse me,'' I stop at the desk ,''I'm Rory Hummel. My wife went into labor, and we pre-registered.''

''Right this way,'' I follow her, pushing Sugar in her wheelchair.

As nerve-wracking as it was when this was Blair, maybe because it's my babies.

''It hurts so bad,'' Sugar whines as Blair helps her into the hospital gown, while I hold her hand.

''It's going to be okay,'' I try to calm her down.

''I'll go call dad and Kurt for you,'' Blair leaves then.

''It's going to be okay, right,'' Sugar whimpers.

''Of course,'' I kiss her forehead, before leaning mine against hers, ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

Pretty soon, our babies will be here soon. Wendy and Carole. I'm going to be a _dad_.

I've like to think I've grown up these last few months, but I know I'll have to grow even more. Babies require a lot of love, attention, and work.

But I still wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Hey, little guy,'' I grin down at Noah.

It's eight in the morning, and Sugar is still waiting to be fully dilated. While we wait, Ryder and I decide to visit Noah.

''You know,'' Katherine, one of the nurses, begins ,''It's time for me to change his diaper. You want to help? You have seen me do it a thousand times, after all.''

''Please,'' I nod.

Noah is still so tiny, but he has gained weight. He's five pounds, three ounces. We thought he would be able to breathe on his own, but not yet. His health issues are getting better, not worse, and I can be thankful for that. He can drink from a bottle now, not needing to be fed through the tubes anymore.

''I love you so much,'' I tell him as Ryder hands me a diaper.

''So do I,'' he gently holds Noah's tiny hand.

He has brown eyes, just like his daddy. He's hardly ever awake when we are here, this being one of the rare moments when he is.

''You're going to be out of here soon,'' I tell him, finishing changing his diaper, and gently stroking his cheek ,''Daddy and I are going to take such good care of you.''

I promise.

''He is a lot more stable now,'' Katherine speaks, looking at his crib, ''I think we can try the kangaroo care.''

''What's that,'' Ryder asks, not taking his eyes off of Noah for even a second.

''Holding the baby close to you, on bare skin,'' Katherine explains ,''Blair, did you want to? It can be beneficial for both you and the baby.''

''Then I'll try it,'' I nod.

Anything to help my baby.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''It's been a long few months for you,'' Blair whispers to Noah, securing his hat on his head as she holds him close ,''Us, too.''

She's so good at this. She keeps calm in front of him, even if she has to break down when we're at home.

I know we had practice with Grace, but Noah is so much more fragile it seems. Like he could break any moment. I'm scared to touch hi sometimes, let alone hold him.

Blair has no problem, though.

''It kind of makes every stupid fight we've ever had seem really insignificant,'' she quietly tells me ,''Looking at Noah, I mean.''

''I know. Why did we spend so much time fighting trying to hurt each other… when there are other things in life that are more important?''

''Exactly,'' Blair nods ,''I love you, you know. I could not have gotten through any of this without you.''

''I'm right here for you, and Noah. Even if we fight. No matter what happens, I am always going to love you two,'' I reassure her.

That's the one thing that will never change.

Lately, it seems like Blair and I have just barely hanging on to our relationship. It's a combination of stressing over Noah's health, working to make enough money for him and everything we need, and my classwork. One day, Blair and I may have to just end this relationship. Of course I hope that it never comes to that, not after we've tried so hard to make it work these past few months. These last four years have been some of the best years of my life, and I'd hate to lose her. We don't always see eye-to-eye, and we have definitely caused each other pain…

But we somehow keep going back to each other.

''We're not going to give up on you, Noah,'' I tell our son, then look up to catch Blair's green hazel eyes staring at me, ''I'm not going to give up on us either. Everything's gonna be ours. You own my heart, and even if we have to start again, we're soulmates. I don't care how cheesy this sounds, Blair.''

''It sounds very cheesy,'' she smirks, looking back to Noah, ''I'm not giving up either though.''

We've had a rocky past, and neither one of us can just erase the scars that are left. Everything about our relationship was rushed, it seems. And sometimes the other just let the wall come falling down without even trying to stop it.

Not anymore. Everything's gonna be ours. I know it's worth it, and so does Blair. If we had listened to our friends, we wouldn't have had all of the fights that we did.

But then we also wouldn't have any of the good times either. Grace would not have been born, we never would have gotten engaged, and we wouldn't have our son.

That's all the reason either of us needs to fight for this relationship.

And there's nothing that could ever make me change my mind.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Please let me push,'' Sugar cries as the doctor checks to see how far along she is dilated.

We have been here for such a long time, but it seems she has not dilated the full ten centimeters.

''Mrs. Motta-Hummel, we have to tell you this. The babies are in fetal distress,'' the doctor tells us.

''W-what does that mean,'' Sugar looks in confusion, squeezing my hand, searching for some form of comfort.

''It is the term used for signs, during pregnancy or childbirth, that the baby may not be well.''

_ Shocked me hard..._

''What's wrong with our babies,'' I question, since Sugar can not seem to form words.

_ Hit me hard.._

''The factors in this case are multiple births, and the babies seem to be experiencing breathing problems,'' the doctor continues to explain ,''I do not think that delivering vaginally would be best here, so we will be preparing Mrs. Motta-Hummel for a caesarean section.''

_ And I don't know what to say._

There's a blur of movement then, everyone doing a million things at once it seems.

''Rory,'' Sugar asks when we're on our way to where the surgery will be performed.

Her usual confidence is gone, instead replaced by fear. She tightens her grip on my hand as they move her to the operation table.

''Don't worry. I am right here. Our babies are going to be just fine, and so are you,'' I reassure her.

You have to be.

They give her morphine, which seems to calm her down, but not me.

''Okay,'' the doctor begins after everything is sterile, and everyone has on scrubs and caps and plastic gloves and…

I'm terrified.

''Mr. Hummel,'' the doctor looks at me ,''Calm down.''

I nod, and she begins.

''I'm right here,'' I tell Sugar, holding her hand in mine, squeezing gently ,''I am right here.''

''Always,'' she asks breathlessly, in a daze.

''Always. I love you, Sugar Motta-Hummel. And I love our babies,'' I gently rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

''I love you, too,'' she whispers calmly.

I chance a look down to where the doctor is, quickly looking back to my wife.

''The doctor's doing fine, everything looks great. As far as I can tell, I mean. You're doing wonderful.''

Soon, there's the sound of crying.

And there she is: our first baby girl.

''How's she look,'' Sugar asks, eyes closed.

''She's beautiful,'' I answer honestly, ''Just like her mom.''

She smiles a bit, and soon our second baby is joining her sister.

''Congratulations,'' one of the nurses smiles, letting me hold one bay as another nurse holds the other baby for Sugar to see.

''Hi,'' Sugar quietly tells them ,''Wendy and Carole. Oh, you're so beautiful. Daddy and I love you.''

This one moment is pure bliss…

But it's quickly pulled away.

''What's going on,'' I ask as they take one of our tiny babies, moving to clean and examine them.

''Mr. Hummel,'' the nurse begins, ushering me towards the door.

''I don't know what's happening,'' I tell her, as she rushes me out away from my wife and children.

This can't be happening. Not now, not to her… not to us.

My world is crashing around me, and I don't know how to stop it.

I just hope Sugar will still be able to help me put it back together.

* * *

KPOV-

''Hey,'' I find Rory.

''Hi,'' he doesn't even look at me, which is not like him.

''What happened,'' I ask, sitting next to him.

Blaine and I had seen Sugar, and she was doing just fine.

''They had to uh… perform an emergency caesarean section,'' he tells me, blue eyes looking up at me when his voice cracks, ''The babies are fine. They're healthy. Ten toes and fingers for both of them, and no problems. But Sugar… yeah, she lost a lot of blood.''

''How is she now,'' I ask, wrapping an arm around my son's shoulders.

''I don't…. I d-don't know. She's in there, but they made me wait out here. And it's even, like, an hour dad. But it feels like it's been longer. I j-just need to see her, dad,'' he whispers, the tears coming then.

Sometimes I forget that just because he's older doesn't mean that he doesn't need me.

And right now is one of the times where I'll be right back his side, whether he like sit or not.

''It's okay,'' I reassure him ,''She's going to be just fine. I know it. And I will be right by your side.''

''I know. Thanks dad. Love you,'' he lays his head on my shoulder, clearly completely exhausted.

The silence is comfortable, both of us just taking in the day's events.

''Mr. Hummel,'' the nurse begins, opening the door with a slight smile, ''She's awake.''

Rory breaks into a bright grin, before hugging me and rushing to see his wife, calling out ,''I love you dad!''

''I love you, too, Rory.''

And I'm so proud of who you've become.

Nothing's ever going to change that.

* * *

BPOV-

''Blaine,'' I hear a familiar voice say from behind me, and I look to see Adam.

Damn it.

''Hi,'' I respond, trying to be polite.

''Hello. What brings you here,'' he asks, looking into the nursery window as well.

''Sugar and Rory's twins were born,'' I explain, looking at the two innocent, small bundles through the window ,''They've yet to name them, though. How about you?''

''A close friend of mine had her baby,'' he smiles, looking into the window and pointing ,''That's her. Diane Elizabeth Adams.''

''She's a beautiful baby,'' I respond.

''So our your grandchildren.''

The silence that follows is so thick. It could be cut with a knife. Even worse than the silence that usually follows a fight with Kurt.

''I assume Kurt told you what happened, then,'' Adam stares through the window.

''Yes. My husband and I do not tend to keep secrets from each other,'' I reply. '

He must sense the iciness of my tone, because he looks at me with caution.

''I'm not here to fight, Blaine,'' he tells me then.

_ Tell me you don't wanna fight…_

''Neither am I. I know you and Kurt have cut all contact, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that you knowingly kissed a married man, Adam.''

''As Kurt probably told you, I only felt sorry for the way that it happened. I couldn't bring myself to apologize for the fact that the kiss did indeed happen.''

_ I've heard it before…_

''Or for the fact that he's married to you,'' Adam continues.

_ I'm not gonna fall for it this time…_

''Now, I do see why it was wrong,'' Adam sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair ,''And I do think an apology is in order.''

''I see,'' I shrug, turning to look at my grandchildren ,''I think you should apologize to Kurt, too. You did invade his personal space after all.''

He deserves an apology more than I do.

''Blaine, I apologize. It was out of line for me to kiss Kurt like that, and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I do feel awful about it,'' Adam offers.

''I'm not one to hold grudges. Not anymore at least,'' I stick my hand out to shake his ,''So you're forgiven. Kurt should be down soon, and then you can talk to him.''

''Thank you. And I promise I won't contact Kurt anymore. Besides, Chandler and I are actually doing well,'' he smiles a bit.

''I'm glad to hear that,'' I honestly respond, ''And it's up to Kurt whether he remains your friend or not. I have no problems with you anymore, okay? Forgive and forget, yeah?''

''Forgive and forget,'' he agrees with a nod.

We leave it at that. A comfortable silence.

It's nice to have the apology, and I hope Kurt will forgive him as well. It'll put an end to us dancing around each other, on edge and trying not to hurt one another.

Not that we have any reason to worry. We're going to be just fine, working things out like we always do. A lot of things will change, especially when we adopt Liam, Jacob, and Jade. But I do know that Kurt and I will continue loving each other, getting through anything together.

I'll always feel the way I did at the start.

* * *

KPOV-

''They read the ultrasound wrong,'' Rory explains, looking at his daughter…

While I hold my grandson.

''Either way, they're beautiful,'' Carole whispers, wiping at her eyes as she rubs her great-granddaughter's tiny head.

''Have you come up with names,'' dad asks, staring at his great-grandson in awe and love.

''We decided to name her Wendy Carole Motta-Hummel,'' Sugar explains, and fresh tears run down Carole's face.

''And we decided to name this little guy Finn. Finn Christopher Kurt Motta-Hummel,'' Rory smiles proudly.

''Thank you,'' Carole whispers, pulling him into a hug.

''He'd be so proud of both of you,'' I tell them, leaning back into Blaine's embrace while holding Finn, ''And you're going to grow up and be just as amazing as he is.''

I have no doubt about that.

''I love you,'' Blaine whispers as my dad holds Finn now.

''I love you, too.''

And I love our crazy life.

_Next chapter- Kurt and Adam talk, and good news for baby Noah :)_

_**osarieme helped me with the Adam part of this chapter :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy,**


	36. Chapter 36

BlairPOV-

''I'm starting to think you let those girls flirt with you just to make me jealous,'' I press a kiss to Ryder's neck.

''I can't argue with the results of you being jealous,'' he admits, running his hand down the bare curve of my hip.

It's the second Friday in June, and we're tangled in the sheets on our bed.

''You're such an idiot,'' I laugh when he rolls so we're on our sides, facing each other ,''but I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' he presses a kiss to my forehead.

This is right. Things haven't been this good between us in months. We spent most of April and May working things out in between visiting Noah, classes, and work.

''Besides, this is the most alone time we will have for a while,'' he reminds me ,''We're finally bringing our son home tomorrow.''

After months of health scares and constantly being monitored, Noah is finally healthy enough to come home.

''Finally,'' I sigh, ''He's finally coming home.''

He fought for his life for months, and now he's healthier.

''That seems like a fantastic Father's Day gift to me,'' he smiles.

The silence that engulfs is far from awkward, but Ryder soon breaks it.

''Why, after all of the crap that we've put each other through, are we always running back to each other,'' he questions.

''Either because we are both so damn stubborn, or because we know that, no matter what, we're going to end up together.''

''Can I be completely honest? I know we've been through a lot, and this isn't really an excuse for either of us, but here goes: you were in a crappy relationship, and so was I. So, when we got out of them, we kind of took it out on each other,'' he explains.

''But we're not going to do that anymore, right?,'' I raise an eyebrow ,''You know I'd never kiss anyone else ever again, let alone sleep with them. Or threaten to sleep with them. I know how badly that hurts.''

''I'm going to treat you right. I know I've broken that promise before, but I have too much to lose now,'' he presses a kiss to my forehead, then my lips.

Ryder deepens the kiss, moving his hand to my waist.

''And I'll tell you something else. I know I have a lot to do with your insecurities, but I love you, Blair Anderson. And the parts of you that you hate the most are usually the parts that I love the most. Don't ever doubt that. I know you're learning to love yourself, but you still don't like your stomach or your thighs, or your stretch marks. I think they're absolutely beautiful, just like the rest of you.''

This is why we're worth it. Because for every moment spent hurting, there's a moment like this.

When I wonder how I got so lucky.

''While we're on the subject of insecurities, I love what your most insecure about. I actually love everything about you, despite what I say in the heat of the moment during a fight,'' I press a kiss to his lips, moving closer to him ,''I know you're the one.''

''Good. Because I love you. And I know without a shadow of a doubt that you're the one for me,'' he looks at the clock ,''And it's after midnight. We have to pick Noah up at nine. I say we make the most of our alone time right now.''

Well I'm definitely not going to argue with that.

* * *

RyderPOV-

It's ten in the morning on Saturday when we finally bring Noah home.

''I've got him,'' Blair lifts him out of his car seat, gently placing the sleeping baby into his crib ,''Welcome home, Noah Lynn.''

He's still so small, but he's at a healthier weight. Six pounds, three ounces.

''He's beautiful,'' Blair quietly tells me, running a hand down his cheek.

''He is,'' I agree without a moment of hesitation.

He's got my eyes, but definitely Blair's dark, black hair. His hair is straight right now, but will probably be wavy when he is older.

''I'm a mom,'' Blair grins a bit, still looking at Noah in wonder.

I'm a dad. I have this tiny, defenseless, innocent baby is depending on both of us.

This isn't going to be easy, I just want to do a good job,

Because I can't handle disappointing someone else.

* * *

Noah's crying wakes me up at three in the morning on Sunday.

''I've got him,'' I reassure Blair, who got up to take care of him two hours ago when he needed a diaper.

''He's probably hungry,'' she sighs.

''I know how to make a bottle,'' I tell her, picking Noah up ,''Relax. I've got him.''

Noah is still wailing when I take him into the kitchen, trying to fix his bottle.

''It's okay,'' I finally have his bottle fixed, and begin to feed him.

It's quiet now, only the sounds of him drinking from the bottle.

''See? I told mommy I could take care of it,'' I smile down at my son ,''She means well, though. She loves you so much.''

Noah stares up at me as if he actually knows what I'm saying.

''I love you, Noah. And I love your mom. She's the most stubborn, kindest woman I have ever met. My roommate had to casual relationships at the same time, but I don't want that. I don't want anyone but your mom. She adores you, you know. She framed that picture I drew of you when you were still in the hospital. One day, I'm going to marry her. And maybe we'll have more kids. For now, you're more than enough. Actually, you always will be. We'll see what happens though,'' I whisper to him ,''And we are going to take such good care of you. We are going to make mistakes, though. But we'll figure it out together. Now get some sleep. Your grandparents want to see you soon.''

Noah finishes his bottle, slowly falling asleep as he does.

Blair is the love of my life. There's no doubt about that. But I never knew it was possible to love someone_ this much _until I became a dad.

This is the biggest change of my life, and I still have no idea what I'm doing.

But it'll be worth the journey just figuring it out.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''They're asleep at the same time. It's amazing,'' Sugar jokes quietly, falling next to me in our bed.

''I know,'' I wrap an arm around her ,''That never happens.''

Wendy and Finn are finally asleep, after basically screaming all night long. Finn's screams woke his sister up, and it took hours for us to get them back to sleep.

Then, earlier this morning, Wendy woke us up, and by the time we'd got her back to sleep, Finn was up.

These past few months have been full of sleepless nights, dirty diapers, spit ups, balancing work, classes, and raising the twins, and so many other chaotic things.

But I would never change a moment of it.

''So,'' Sugar lays her head on my shoulder ,''How are you enjoying your first Father's Day as a dad?''

''I love it. I love you, and I love our kids.'' I press a kiss to her lips.

And our kids are absolutely beautiful. Wendy's got my eyes, Sugar's hair color, and Sugar's nose. Finn has big, brown eyes, just like Sugar's, and my hair color, and I think my nose.

Either way, our kids are so beautiful. No matter how biased I may be towards that particular subject.

''I'm exhausted,'' Sugar signs, snuggling in closer to me ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too. Now get some sleep. You have work tomorrow.''

We'd managed to work everything out. I'll be working Tuesday's, Thursday's, and every other weekend, while Sugar goes into the studio Monday, Wednesday, and every other weekend. I'll be taking a year off from college, and we'll both go when the twins are old enough for day care.

''Get some sleep. You have work tomorrow,'' I remind her.

With that, my wife settles back into the pillows, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Wendy whimpers, and I quickly get out of bed, crossing the room to get her before she wakes her brother up.

''Shh, it's okay,'' I gently lift my daughter out of her bassinet ,''I'm here. I'm right here.''

Wendy quiets almost immediately, snuggling closer to me.

''Honey, you're burning up,'' I take her lightweight pajamas off, leaving her in her diaper, ''Come on. Spend some time with me while I make sure this isn't a fever.''

I end up on our couch, Wendy lying on my chest while I watch television.

''Feeling better,'' I ask her a few minutes later, staring down at my beautiful daughter.

She's gorgeous, just like her mom. And our son is the most beautiful little boy.

I finally know how Ryder felt when he saw Grace and Noah for the first time. It wasn't easy for him or Blair, but they still manage to make it work.

Just like Sugar and I do. After everything we have been through in our first year of marriage, this was definitely the most difficult.

But honestly, it was also the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

KPOV-

''Kurt,'' a thick accent pronounces my name, and I turn to see Adam.

Adam, who I haven't really seen since December.

''Adam. Hi,'' I tell him, turning back to the vegetables ,''How are you.''

''I've been good. How about you,'' he asks, and I can see him staring at me.

''Well, I talked to Blaine. He said that he ran into you at the hospital. He said that he talked it out with you, and he ended up forgiving you. And he hoped I would do the same. But, keep in mind, Blaine is a much better person than I am,'' I continue down the aisle, Adam closely following.

''Could you at least look at me, Kurt,'' he asks, and I turn to face him.

''Okay, fine. But I can't see you as the same person you were before you kissed me like that, Adam. You know I'm married, Adam. Why the hell did you do that,'' I snap, asking him the question I've been holding in for the past six months.

''I don't know, Kurt. It was stupid. And I've done some thinking. I truly am sorry. If your husband can forgive me, why can't you,'' he questions me.

''Like I said before, Blaine is a much better person than I am. He forgives people because he believes in second chances, even if it gets him hurt,'' I explain ,''He hoped that by him forgiving you, I would, too.''

''But it's not going to be that easy, I assume,'' Adam bites his lip.

''See, Blaine made an interesting point: you kissed me knowing I have a husband, but it's my responsibility to stop any advances, just like he would have if the roles were reversed. He's more pissed off that you invaded my personal space,'' I admit, and Adam looks down.

''Kurt,' he begins with a tired sigh ,''I really am sorry. You have to know that.''

''I'm sorry, Adam. You will have to be more clear. Are you sorry that it happened, or for the way that it happened? Or are you just sorry that I didn't react the way that you wanted me to,'' I ask him, moving to the next aisle.

''All of them. Kurt, I realize now that I crossed a line. I never should have kissed you. It was a selfish move on my part, and I can't blame you, a married man, for pushing me away.''

''I see,'' I reach for the pasta, taking my sweet time absorbing that information.

I probably should forgive him, but it's hard

''Kurt, please say something,'' Adam begs, ''I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you do. I'd really like to be friends again.''

_ When you're close, I wanna change my mind_

''I don't think the friendship that we had is going to happen again, Adam,'' I honestly respond.

There's a lot of tension and attraction here, as much as I hate to admit it. And I refuse to even put myself in a position to cheat.

_ I know you and what we're like_

''Please, just one more chance.''

_I'm not gonna let you waste my time._

''I forgive you. But only because you seem genuinely apologetic,'' I tell Adam, who smiles ,''And I'm glad that you apologized to Blaine, too. He is just as involved as I am.''

''So… we're good,'' Adam asks for confirmation.

''As far as me forgiving you, yes. But as far as us retaining this friendship… I will have to give some thought to that,'' I look up at him then and he averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at me.

I may be losing a friend, but I won't lose Blaine over this. We've fought too hard to make this work.

''I understand. I thought you'd like to know that things are going well with Chandler and I now. We talked it out, and we're going to be living together.''

''I'm happy for you, Adam. I honestly am. Like I said, there can be someone for everyone. Just make sure you're with the _right _person,'' I stress, and he nods.

''I'll give you your space. I appreciate you for forgiving me, though. It takes a lot to forgive,'' he shrugs, walking towards the frozen food section with me.

''Thank you. I want to make it very clear: the only reason that I am forgiving you is because, if I don't, I'll take out the frustration on Blaine. And he is too good of a man, he does not deserve this,'' I avoid Adam's eyes.

''So, where does that leave us then?''

That's the complicated part. Blaine gives me peace of mind, and I know I can trust him. I think that, after all of the good things he has made me believe in, that Blaine deserves the same treatment from me.

After all, he is the one that held me in my darkest hours, and got me through it all.

''As far as being more than friends, my heart feels nothing for you, Adam. Nothing at all. But… give it time. We may be able to be friends,'' I reassure him as we near the cash registers ,''Maybe we can meet up for coffee, and have an honest talk about this. With Blaine and Chandler, of course.''

''Of course,'' he tells me, ''Well, I'd better finish shopping. I'll see you around, Kurt. Happy Father's Day, Kurt.''

''Thank you, Adam.''

He leaves then. We may never be friends again, because I can't trust him.

But Blaine's right: it is nice to have this weight lifted off of my shoulder.

True, things may be easier with Adam. We probably would have taken it slower, just easing into expanding our family now, after Rory graduated.

I don't regret this though. My kids are six of the most important people in my life, and I have a fantastic husband. Few people ever get this lucky. And here I am, living my life better than I ever dreamed.

With people that I can only describe as being the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

BPOV-

''Thank you, sweetheart,'' I smile, Kissing Grace's head, ''Thank you, Jacob.''

For Father's day, Liam and Jade took them to get gifts. For Kurt and I, they have their tiny hand prints in cement, with their names written above it.

''My turn,'' Jade beams.

The thirteen-year-old practically skips forward, handing Kurt and I boxes.

''Jade,'' I begin ,''I love this.''

''I learned how to embroider in my sewing class, so I put your initials on the bowtie,'' she grins proudly, then turns to Kurt ,''And I made you a pillow.''

''Thank you, honey,'' he opens his arms for a hug, and Jade sits between us.

''I didn't know what to get you guys. But I know you like music,' Liam pulls to CD's out ,''I made you both CD's.''

''Thank you, Liam,'' Kurt smiles.

''We appreciate it,'' I nod.

The rest of the day is like that: quiet, just spending time with the kids. We will be able to adopt the kids soon enough, and by this time their last names will be Anderson-Hummel.

''I'll get it,'' I tell Kurt around three in the afternoon when there is a knock on the door.

''Happy Father's Day,'' Blair beams as soon as I open the door.

''Hey, come on in.''

She gives Kurt and I are gifts, gift cards from her and Ryder.

''What did you want to see me about,'' she asks as I walk with her towards the walk-in closet.

''Well, I went to get some things out of storage yesterday. And I found some things I thought you'd like,'' I tell her, pulling the container out, sitting on the floor next to her.

''This is all of mom's old stuff,'' she whispers ,''I thought we'd lost these.''

''I did, too. But I had to go get some things out, and I found this.''

She takes out one of her mom's old dance costumes, staring at it, running her fingers down the elaborate beading and embroidery.

''This was always my favorite tutu,'' she smiles a bit, ''Mom looked so beautiful in it. It was when she was taking dance lessons, cleaning the studio to pay for both of our lessons.''

She looks at the photo album I'm holding, and tears fill her eyes when she looks at the picture of her mom.

''You look just like her. Aside from the blue-green eyes, I mean,'' I smile at her, moving some of her curls off her shoulders.

''Do you think she'd be proud of me,'' she asks, turning her eyes back to the costume in her lap.

''Of course she would, Blair. You were her world, never doubt that,'' I wrap an arm around her shoulder ,''She loved you more than anything.''

''I feel like I would have disappointed her, like I did you,'' she whispers, and the honesty breaks my heart.

''Blair, you have never been a disappointment to me,'' I reassure her, ''No, this hasn't been easy., But I love you, you're my daughter. I know I couldn't always give you everything I wanted to-''

''You've given me everything,'' she lays her head on my shoulder ,''Mom always told me if anything ever happened to me, she wanted me to be taken care of. You took care of me, and you still help me out. When mom died, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. You took me in, dad. And you had to do it all alone for five years. I admire you, and I love you.''

And this is probably the most rewarding part of being a dad: knowing that you're at least doing one thing right.

''I love you, too,'' I press a kiss to her head.

I love all of my kids the same, but Blair was my first kid. I've seen her grown into a strong, loving, smart young woman.

And that's the best Father's Day gift I could ask for.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. **


	37. Chapter 37

BPOV-

''I just don't think that we can fully trust him,'' I explain to Kurt, closing the refrigerator, setting the eggs on the counter.

It's the third week of August, and the first day of school for Jacob and Jade. Liam and I start next week, and Grace will go back to daycare when I go back to work.

''I know,'' Kurt cracks an egg into the pan ,''I don't either. He crossed a major line, and he knew what he was doing.''

Kurt cooks the eggs while I get started on the pancakes, ''So why did we forgive him?''

We'd been sitting on the Adam issue for months now, only really talking about it now, after their talk in June.

''Because you can forgive, and not forget. I just don't think it's good to hold onto that kind of negativity. I forgive easily, but I don't necessarily trust everyone I've forgiven,'' I put some pancakes onto a place, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

''We have been married for over a year and a half, and I still don't understand how you can be so loving,'' Kurt smiles, putting the eggs on a plate ,''I don't always understand why you're so easy going about some things, but I guess that's because I can be high strung.''

''We balance each other out,'' I agree, starting to make new pancakes.

''Good thing, too. Because I'm not sure I could do this with just anyone,'' Kurt presses a quick kiss to my lips ,''It's six. We'd better get the kids up.''

''I've got them,'' I put the last batch of pancakes on a plate, and head towards Jade's room.

She's already up, standing in front of her bed and surveying the clothes she has laid out.

''Honey, what are you doing,'' I ask, and she shrugs before looking up at me.

''I'm officially a teenager. I don't want to dress like a little kid anymore,'' she sighs, turning back to her clothes ,''Do you think Blair will take me shopping when she's off again?''

''I'm sure she will,'' I nod ,''For now, breakfast is ready. Can you wake Grace and Liam? I'm gonna go get Jacob.''

''Of course,'' she beams, walking out and to the nursery.

We'd moved everything Kurt needs to his studio, making that room Jacob's room.

''Hey, buddy,'' I gently shake Jacob ,''Jake, wake up.''

The five year old yawns opening his bright eyes ,''Morning, Blaine.''

''Morning, buddy. Breakfast is ready. It's your first day of kindergarten. You don't want to be late, right,'' I ask, and he shrugs ,''Well, Kurt and I made eggs and chocolate chip pancakes.''

''I'm up!,'' Jacob practically bounces out of bed, running towards the kitchen.

''Walk, don't run,'' I call after him.

Liam, Jade, and Grace are already at the table when I get there, chewing on the chocolate chip pancakes.

''Hey, cutie, keep the chocolate on the fork and not your cheeks,'' I kiss Grace's head, wiping her cheeks

Grace seems to be growing faster than she really is. She knows her alphabet pretty well for a two-year-old, and she can recognize basic colors. She's potty trained, and, even though she definitely has her days, Grace is a pretty simple toddler for the most part. She's gotten used to the idea of sharing, and hasn't had as many temper tantrums as she was this time last year.

''First day of school,'' Kurt smiles, ''Are you excited?''

''Very. Eighth graders get to do everything!,'' Jade explains ,''dances, pep rallies...''

''Irritate their older brothers with their energy,'' Liam mutters, gently tugging on his sister's ponytail.

''Hahaha,'' she rolls her eyes, turning to her pancakes, ''You're irritating, too.''

''Alright, you too,'' I smirk before turning to Jacob ,''And you're excited for kindergarten?''

''Mhm,'' he nods ,''I get to learn to read and write.''

''Well. hurry up and eat. You still have to get dressed,'' Kurt reminds them before eating his own breakfast.

* * *

''You going to be okay,'' I ask Jade, holding Jacob's hand as he, Kurt and I stand outside of her classroom.

''I'm fine. I'll see you at the end of the day,'' she smiles at us, giving us a hug before going in.

I'd met her teacher before, when I was looking at school's with Blair. I'm not worried; Jade's a smart girl, and I've heard nothing but good things about Mrs. Mitchell, her homeroom, math, and science teacher. ''Okay, buddy,'' Kurt smiles as we walk towards the elementary school ,''We'd better hurry. Class starts in thirty minutes.''

* * *

The kindergarten is hectic, five and six-year-old's running around while their parents attempt to calm them down and introduce them to the teacher.

''Hello,'' a young woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties begins ,''I'm Ms. Simon. I'll be your son's kindergarten teacher.''

''Hello,'' Kurt beams ,''This is Jacob. Say hi, honey.''

Jacob waves, hiding behind my leg.

''Jacob, I'm really nice. Come on, why don't you help me get the paper for our first activity,'' she asks, reaching for his hand ,''Say goodbye to your dads.''

''Bye, Blaine and Kurt,'' he smiles shyly before following his teacher, holding her hand tightly.

''Bye, honey,'' Kurt says ,''We will see you at three.''

''Don't worry,'' I take Kurt's hand, walking towards the car.

''I know we've barely known them a year, but it feels odd. They're growing up so fast,'' Kurt speaks exactly what I'm thinking.

''Well,'' I begin, squeezing his hands ,''I'm proud of them.''

''Don't get me wrong. I am, too,'' Kurt amends ,''But it seems like they grow up so fast. Grace is turning three, Liam and Jade are teenagers, and Jacob is five. And our two oldest have already moved out.I'd thought they'd be staying with us a few years, but to each their own.''

''We both moved to New York straight out of high school,'' I remind him ,''And they've matured. They know what they're doing, I think.''

''True,'' he sighs ,''We'd better get home. Maybe we can take Liam and Grace somewhere.''

The thing about being a parent is that, as much as they want to grow up and as slowly as it seems to be happening for them, it all seems to be going too fast for you.

Which is why you just enjoy it while you can.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Hey,'' I look up at Blair as she sets the car keys on the counter, ''Where's Noah?''

''He's taking a nap,'' I explain as she walks over to the couch, and I pull her onto my lap ,''So, how was work?''

''It was great. Jake stopped by. He's got a job working at a NYADA owned dance school, and it helps pay for tuition. He talked to the owner, and he said I could work their on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Saturday's, when I'm not at the diner. And it will look good when I apply for NYADA.''

''What about Noah,'' I ask her, and she smiles brighter.

''Ms. Corcoran said she'd watch him at the daycare, for a discount. It's way less than what she charges her Broadway clients,'' Blair tells me, ''Ryder, we really need the money. We're barely making it work.''

That's true. The bills are one thing, but we have a baby to take care of, too. If my parents weren't paying for my classes and helping with the apartment, there's no way we could do this.

''I understand. Look, you have given up a lot, and I think you deserve something that you really want. But when you get stressed out to a certain extend, it doesn't end well,'' I remind her.

I promised Kurt and Blaine I'd take care of her when she can't take care of herself, and I really don't want her to end up in the hospital again.

''If it gets to be too much, I will take care of it. But I have to do this, Ryder. Not just for me, but for Noah. He's our number one responsibility,'' she moves her hair from her face, staring me in the eyes ,''I'm telling you that I'm going to try it, and I want your support. I love you, and I support your dream. I think you should do the same for me.''

''You're right,'' I nod, ''I'm sorry. You know I love you. And I'm obviously going to help with Noah. So, yes, I support you. When do you start?''

''This Saturday,'' she presses a kiss to my lips ,''Thank you. I love you so, so much.''

''I love you, too. And,'' I move some hair from her face when she straddles my waist ,''I know it won't happen for a few years, but I can not wait to marry you.''

''I can't wait to marry you. Now, we haven't kissed without our son crying in months. I say we make the most of this,'' she laughs, bringing her lips to mine again.

None of this has been easy, not that we thought it would be. But Blair's determined, and that makes it even better for me. As lame and overused as it may sound, she makes me stronger. I'd do anything for her and Noah.

This past year hasn't been easy, and I know I didn't make it easier for her. Between Penny, and Noah being born so early, we've had more strain on this relationship than we did in high school.

I'm not worried. If Blair and I would have to break up, we'd reluctantly do it. But I know it won't come to that. Even if only her parents believe in us, it's enough for me.

And I know it's enough for me, too.

Good news for Sugar and Rory in the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	38. Chapter 38

RyderPOV-

''How do you feel,'' Blair asks.

It's the middle of September, when it's getting colder and the leaves are barely changing.

We decided I'd take two classes this semester. In between her working two jobs, and me going to school and having my own job, we need something to fall back on in case Noah gets sick.

''I'm fine,'' I stare down at Noah, who is asleep across my chest, Blair's hand on his back.

''No, you're not. But I won't make you talk about it,'' Blair looks at me, then back to Noah, ''Not until you're ready.''

''I don't understand why this is happening. They've been married for twenty years. Why now,'' I quietly ask.

My parents are considering getting a divorce, for whatever reason they're not telling me.

''Thank you,'' I mutter when Blair presses a kiss to my shoulder.

It's a Sunday, the day where neither of us have to work.

''I'm starting to wonder if most relationships end like that,'' I admit, not able to look Blair in the eyes.

''It's not black and white like that, Ryder,'' Blair sighs ,''I'll admit that when you tell me I'm the only one for you, that I'm beautiful, that you love me…. I wonder if you're trying to convince yourself as much as you're trying to convince me. Because, and let's be honest, it's really just amazing that we're still together. But I love being with you.''

''So you think it can work? They got married young, too, Blair.''

''We're not them. We don't want to be like them, Ryder. Which is why we are waiting to get married. We may very well change our mind by then,'' she insists ,''Not that I want us too.''

She's right, though. It is a miracle that Blair and I have managed to work this out for four years, despite numerous fights.

So why couldn't my parents work it out?

''They love you, Ryder. And maybe they'll change their minds. I've seen that happen before,'' she reassures me, rubbing Noah's curls as she speaks.

''It's just… I need something in my life to be consistent. Nothing has been so far,'' I look down ,''Sometimes I think you and Noah are the only ones that I can count on. That accept me for who I am.''

Especially when I can't do that myself.

''Okay, first of all, you know that's not true. Your parents love you, Ryder. And so does my family, and our friends. Jake and Marley and Rory? They're your best friends. You can always talk to them. Second of all, you have dad and Kurt. You know you have me already,'' she smiles, kissing my cheek.

''I know,'' I kiss the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, ''I have no idea what you're doing with me.''

We've both put each other through a lot, but I keep pushing you to the edge. You can do so much better.

''You accept me. I've spent so long being judged for whatever, and I didn't know how to tell you when we first started dating. Hell, I was scared to tell my dad everything. I couldn't handle two of the most important people in my life not accepting me for who I am,'' she explains.

''I've always tried to accept you. It didn't bother me that you're bisexual so much as that I had to find out from someone else,'' I remind Blair as she lays her head on my shoulder, holding Noah's hand as he sleeps.

''And I'm sorry for that, but it all worked out. I've put strain on this relationship, and so have you. I think in high school we forced ourselves to be together, and neither one of us were ready for something serious. We hadn't even been dating for six months when we found out I was pregnant with Grace, and we looked for whatever was missing with other people. I don't need to look anymore.''

''Are you really saying that it is easier to be with me than it is to be with Kate,'' I question, and she shakes her head.

''There are good points and bad points to both of these relationships. As many times as we have kissed other people, and that has to stop, we would never sleep with anyone but each other,'' she stares into my eyes ,''My point is this: I love you, so please don't put yourself down. We're gonna make it. And if you decide that marriage is too much for you to handle, then okay. We can still be together. I need you to be comfortable, and then I can be comfortable.''

Maybe at some point my parents and a fight like Blair and I do: where it's heated and frustrating, and feels like the end. Except this time, it really was the end.

''I love you, too,'' I respond, rubbing my thumb over her engagement ring as Noah stirs awake.

''I've got him,'' Blair gently lifts him from me, kissing his chubby cheeks, ''Hi!Did you enjoy your sleep?''

She's right. I've spent most of our relationship hurting her as much as she hurt me, trying to prove that she's like Jordan and only wants to destroy me.

Yet she's willing to give up on a promise I made her- the engagement- if it will make me more comfortable to not marry her. I don't know why I spent so long trying to convince myself of what is so clearly obvious: she's the one.

And there's no one else.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Wait,'' I set the pizza on the table, ''Explain it to me.''

Finn and Wendy are asleep, and Sugar's finally home from work.

''Okay, well,'' she's beaming, practically glowing ,''Starchild wants me to be his personal stylist for his New York part of the tour! And it's great, because I won't have to leave. Just help him out with his clothes for interviews and shows that he'll be doing. He doesn't want it to be too eccentric, but he wants it to reflect who he is. Mercedes recommended me.''

''That's great,'' I tell her honestly.

The last few months have been nothing but work, sleepless nights, crying and dirty diapers. Sometimes I wonder- without regretting it- why we got married so young.

Then, Finn or Wendy laughs, and I remember. And I know I don't want it any other way.

''So he's flying out here next week, and we'll get together and talk. It'll be in the afternoon, but before Dani's audition, so she'll watch them.''

''We're actually doing this,'' I get some plates down as I speak, ''And you'll be proud to know that I have finally decided my major for when I go back next fall.''

''And that would be?,'' she sets the salad on the table, grabbing the forks off of the counter.

''Music. I love it, and I could probably teach it at an elementary school.''

''That's great. I'm proud of you,'' she kisses me then, before moving away much too soon for my liking, '''What brought that decision on?''

''Honestly? Blaine.''

Looking back, he's the teacher that had the most influence on me. Inside and out of the choir room. And he's leading this year's glee club, with twenty members, too sectionals. He's already got three nationals trophies, and I have no doubt that he will lead them to another.

Because that glee club has what the other glee clubs competing against it don't: a leader who cares more about them than the competition.

If I can be half as good a teacher as he is, then I'll be happy.

''We've made it almost a year and a half,'' Sugar smiles ,''And we have two beautiful babies. You've finally picked a major you can be happy with, and I am going to be styling for one of the biggest names in music right now!''

It seems like we just started dating. So hard to believe that we began dating when I was fifteen and too afraid to ask her out.

I'm so glad I did. That was the best decision that I have ever made. Because, otherwise, I wouldn't be here. And I love my life, no matter how difficult things can get.

''I've got 've had them all day,'' Sugar stands,abandoning her dinner for the time being and going to get the twins as they begin to cry.

Ignoring her, I follow and pick up Wendy while she takes care of Finn.

We're a team, and we have to do this together. I know for a fact that's the only way Ryder and Blair are making it through this. He's dozed off at work on more than one occasion, and I know Blair is just as exhausted.

But I also know they are just perfect for raising a kid together, like Sugar and I are for raising Finn and Wendy.

''I love you,'' I tell my wife, even over the babies crying, as I begin to change Finn's diaper.

''I love you, too,''she smiles, grabbing Wendy's diapers ,''Always.''

Despite what it seems like to an outsider, we're not perfect. And I know it won't get too much easier, but I have Sugar to help me along the way.

And that's good enough for me.

* * *

KPOV-

''That was exhausting,'' Blaine exhales, laying next to me.

Jacob had been in a bad mood as it is, and the tantrum that Grace had didn't make it any better.

And it's exhausting getting a five year old and a two-year old to stop crying, especially when they're both grumpy for no good reason.

It didn't help that Jade's upset for reasons that it may take Blair to solve, and Liam has a broken arm and can't play football for the rest of the season. Blaine's trying to get twenty kids ready for the first show choir competition of the year, and I have several designs to turn in by the end of the week.

Okay, we're all in crapy moods.

''So someone called today,'' Blaine tells me, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

''Who,'' I ask, letting my eyes drift closed.

''Adam.''

Adam Crawford, who I haven't talked to in a while, purposely avoiding all forms of contact.

Because he crossed a line deliberately, and nearly made me ruin a good thing.

''What did he want,'' I ask, and Blaine shrugs.

''The usual: to talk to you, see if you want to meet up for coffee… you told me you'd stopped talking to him.''

''And I did, Blaine,'' I sigh, because I really don't want this to escalate into a fight. Not now.

''So he's just not getting the hint,'' Blaine asks, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

''Apparently not. And apparently you don't trust me,'' I move so I'm standing, beginning to undress.

''I trust you. It just seems odd to me that this guy doesn't get that you don't even have an interest in him as a friend. That usually happens when someone has been led on long enough,'' Blaine tosses his tie onto the nightstand, frustration as evident in his voice as it is in his movements.

''No. I know you're not blaming this all on me,'' I snap, and he shakes his head.

''I don't know, Kurt. It took you _months _to get it through your head that he has feelings for you. You didn't believe me at all,'' he reminds me.

''And you said you trusted me. Obviously, you never did.''

''I trust you, Kurt. _You_. Not him, or anyone else who would blatantly flirt with either one of us. We went through this with Chandler, and then with Adam.''

''How convenient of you to forget about Sebastian basically trying to hook up with you while I was less than a foot away,'' I laugh bitterly, and Blaine runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

Good. I want you to feel how I do right now.

''I'm not Andrew. I would never hurt you like that, and you know it!,'' Blaine's voice, like mine, gets angrier and louder by the minute.

He's been like this for a week now. Ever since he got off of the phone with Cooper, and his dad…

His dad.

Shit.

''And I'm not Chase,'' I take Blaine's face in my hands trying to calm him down, ''You know I love you. I would never hurt you. What put that stupid idea in that handsome head of yours, honey?''

He looks down with a heavy sigh, because he knows I know.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating, or intending to cheat. That was stupid. And I love you, too.''

''Good,'' I kiss him ,''But that does not exactly answer my question, Blaine.''

''My dad. He's my dad, he shouldn't say that this isn't going to last,'' he huffs, obviously hurt and frustrated.

And I understand as much as I can. If my dad hadn't supported me, I honestly don't think I could have lasted this long.

Blaine was missing that for so many years, and now he's reliving it.

''Don't you dare listen to him, Blaine Anderson. No, we're not perfect. We fight, and sometimes it gets ugly. We argue about some really stupid shit sometimes. But this is who we are, okay? And we're good. Remember what you told me? Everything's going to be ours. I can have with you what I couldn't have with Andrew. You mean so much to me, and to our kids. Your dad is so wrong.''

The silence that follows is heavy, but not uncomfortable.

''I love you so freaking much, Kurt. Thank you. You've saved me again,'' he smirks, pressing a kiss to my shoulder ,''And, if the kids weren't home, I'd thank you properly. You'll just have to wait until Friday.''

''Right,'' I laugh as I kiss him, amazed by how quickly things can turn positive for the two of us ,''But we have to get some sleep. We have four kids to get to school tomorrow, and I have to work late, and you're tutoring three kids in English.''

When we're settled under the covers, Blaine lays his head on my shoulder, arm wrapped tight around me.

As lame as it sounds, this is when I feel safe. When his arms around me, and we've resolved our biggest issues. When I am so glad it didn't work out with Andrew.

Because as much as Blaine credits me for saving him, I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said he didn't save me from myself.

_Rory/Kurt/Liam bonding in the next chapter, and things get heated._

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	39. Chapter 39

BlairPOV-

''What do you think,'' Kate asks, modeling the black dress for me.

It's a fall day, in the middle of November, one of the rare Saturday's where I don't have to go to work like Ryder does.

Which is why I'm spending the day with Kate and Noah, helping Kate find a dress at the vintage thrift store.

''You're gorgeous,'' I smile, then look to Noah ,''Isn't she?''

For someone who spent a majority of the day crying, Noah's in a great mood now.

''Well thank you,'' she smiles, looking into the mirror next to the dressing room that she just exited, ''I think this is the one I want.''

''What's this for, anyway,'' I ask, looking up from Noah.

''David has a sports banquet to cover, and dad can't go. So I'm going as his 'date','' she explains.

''Well, he'll have the most beautiful 'date' there,'' I reassure her, ''I'm sure Amber would agree.''

Kate bites her lip, looking down ,''We broke up.''

What the hell?

''What? How? Why?,'' I ask, shifting over when she sits next to Noah and I.

''It was mutual, about a month ago. Completely different schedules, and we never got to see each other. Nursing school takes up so, so much of my time, and she's got her hands full with her own classes and work. It… it just wasn't working out. I'm fine though,'' she admits.

She looks devastated, honestly. Kate looks the way I felt when she broke up with me.

Scars that can't just be healed in a month.

''You're not fine,'' I tell her, but she shrugs.

''I loved her. I love her. But she did give me three of the best years of my life, so I guess that I should at least be grateful for that,'' Kate stands then ,''I'm going to change back into my clothes. Then we can look around for you for a little while.''

She walks back into the dressing room, returning a few minutes later dressed in jeans and shirt.

''Let me hold this cutie,'' she takes Noah from me, ''And you can look around. I know you love this store, you liked it when we were dating.''

Maybe it wasn't the best decision to be friends with my ex, but she needs someone. Kate's not exactly introvert, she just doesn't bother with simple conversations. Which comes off as rude or stuck up, when she's just scared inside. Besides, neither of us is going to cross a line; I'm too committed to Ryder, and she's still nursing a broken heart.

''How'd you know it was over,'' I ask her, examining a red dress as she plays with Noah's hand.

She's so good with kids. Noah doesn't like strangers, but he seems to adore her.

''It felt like we were forcing it. You can't force a relationship to work. Don't get me wrong, you still have to work at it, but we were trying to make something that's probably been over for months work,'' she tells me ,''It was just a matter of admitting it to ourselves.''

''But what if you want it to work? And what if you have a reason for forcing it to work?''

''Then you two have to make that decision on your own. Look, Blair, this isn't some underhanded scheme to get you back. I just think that you and Ryder both deserve to be happy. Which is why the two of you need to talk,'' she recommends ,''Before it's too late

''So you and Ryder haven't had any alone time in the last five months,'' she raises an eyebrow ,''Damn.''

''We have a kid, Kate,'' I laugh ,''Besides, that's not the most important part of a relationship.''

''True,'' she admits, ''But I know how touchy-feely you two are, and you do deserve to have a date. So how about I watch Noah for the night, and you two go out?''

''You'd do that,'' I ask, and Kate shrugs.

''Of course. You're my best friend, even after everything that happened between us. Ryder and I are on pretty good terms, too. So, if he agrees, I'd be happy to watch Noah for a while.''

''Thank you so much, Kate. I'll ask Ryder,'' I step out of the car, and lift Noah and his car seat out of the back ,''I'll call you with the answer.''

With that, I take Noah into the apartment building.

Ryder and I haven't seen each other all day. He was gone when I got up, but he did tell me he'd take care of dinner.

I don't know what I'm so worried about. Ryder and I agreed that we don't have to be together to raise Noah, but he loves me. I'm being stupid.

Ryder and I are going to be just fine.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''That means two Thanksgiving dinners,'' I tell Blair.

''I figured as much. I guess we can go to your parents' first. Did they separate yet,'' she asks, placing Noah in his high chair.

''No. They're talking it out, to see if they really want to get the divorce. I don't know what exactly is happening between them, but I know they want to see Noah.''

''Of course they do. He's adorable,'' Blair jokes, taking a jar of his baby food down ,''Dinner for my side is at Sugar's mom's house in New Jersey.''

''I didn't think it would be this complicated,'' I hand her the napkin to wipe Noah's mouth.

We might have rushed into moving in together, and we definitely didn't plan on having another baby so soon.

''I think it's worth it,'' Blair grins, scooping some food onto a spoon and offering it to Noah ,''Isn't that right, Noah?''

He stares at her with bright, brown eyes, the food dripping messily down his chin.

''Or just eat. That's good, too. Anyway, I haven't seen my dad in a while. That'll be nice,'' she admits, wiping our son's chin.

Blair is so good with kids. We've decided that, yes, we definitely want more kids. When we're older and have established careers.

''True. And I'll get to spend some time with my parents,'' I admit ,''And we'll finally have some alone time on Friday, since Kate will watch Noah.''

Honestly, I'm surprised she even suggested it. Kate and I have never had the best relationship, she's more of Blair's friend than she is mine. It is nice of her, though.

''And I can't wait,'' Blair looks at me ,''I've missed certain things.''

''You're insatiable,'' I joke, repeating what she always says to me.

Although I'd be lying if I said that I don't feel the same.

With a laugh, she stands to fill Noah's sippy cup, ''Only because it's you.''

So much has changed since last year. Noah is much healthier, and has begun teething. He's walking a little, but not without a lot of help, considering he's only almost one.

I'm doing great in my classes, and at work. Penny has been very lenient, even babysitting a few times when I had to study and Blair was at work.

Blair's body image issues, while not all gone, have gotten much better. At least… she has not gone to extremes to lose weight. Sometimes I see her staring at the mirror, and I know she hates what she sees. But she had more confident days now, and I guess that's all we can ask for. Her therapist said that a lot of people struggle on and off with their eating disorders, and she may never be fully recovered.

I don't care how long it takes, I will spend every day reassuring her that she's just fine.

As far as our relationship goes, I'm going to marry this girl when we're older. We haven't had any major fights, and we work as a team. Especially when Noah is crying for hours on end, with no visible reason why.

''You know,'' I pick Noah up out of his high-chair, ''I think you and I are gonna be fine.''

Sugar and Rory are just as young as we are, married, and have kids. They make it work, even though anyone can see that it cannot possible be easy.

''I told you,'' she smiles a little, taking Noah from me ,''Can you get started on dinner? I'm going to go give him a bath.''

I never planned on being this… settled until I was older. Hell, I knew I loved Blair early on in our relationship. I just think it's amazing that we made it this far. It's amazing that her dad gave me his blessing to ask her to marry me.

Which is why I hope Blaine agrees with what I ask him next.

* * *

KPOV-

''So who's your date,'' Rory asks Liam, picking up his hamburger.

''Riley Holmes,'' Liam answers, picking up his own food.

It's sort of a Hummel boy's day, before Liam and Jade and Jacob are adopted.

''Who asked who out,'' I question, picking up my fork.

''I did,'' Liam says proudly ,''We share a class. It just seemed like a good time, and I got a 'yes'.''

This will be Liam's first date, excluding the fact that he and Lilly went to the prom together last school year.

''Good job, bro,'' Rory high-fives him ,''It took me months to ask Sugar out.''

''And it took me a while to agree to go out with Blaine,'' I add.

But it is over three years later, and I'm so glad that I took that chance.

''It took me months to ask Riley out,'' Liam admits, shaking the ketchup bottle.

When none comes out, he stands to go get some from a table that is empty.

''I've got it. I need to get the napkins anyway,'' Rory stands, walking across the restaurant.

''So, tell me about this Riley,'' I smile ,''I am sure she is gorgeous.''

Liam hesitates, nervously playing with the collar of his shirt.

''Riley is very attractive. Brown eyes, black hair… very athletic, sweet, and smart.''

''She sounds like a catch,'' I nod, and he sighs.

''Kurt, can I talk to you about something serious,'' he asks.

The restaurant is nearly empty, save for a few people scattered out.

Rory is no where to be seen, probably in the bathroom.

''Sure,'' I nod ,''You know you can come to Blaine and I with anything.''

''Riley… Riley is everything I have ever dreamed of. But… not a girl. He's a boy… I think I'm gay.''

Liam's eyes focus on mine, before he stares at the table.

''Okay.''

''O-okay,'' he looks up, ''Th-that's it?''

''Of course. Liam, if I criticized you for being gay, then wouldn't I be a hypocrite, wouldn't I?''

My dad raised me not to judge people for who they are. And everyone knows I've had enough of that to last a lifetime.

''Right,'' he nods, blushing a little ,''I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you.''

''I was afraid to tell my dad. He already knew, and I think I knew that he did. Blair was afraid to tell Blaine that she is bisexual. It wasn't because she didn't think he'd accept her. Because sometimes… sometimes it is hard to say it out loud, Liam. Especially to the people that mean the most to you..''

Hard to face the reality that not everyone will accept you.

''I don't know what's going to happen. I liked going out with Lilly, but just as friends,'' Liam explains ,''And I like Riley, inside and out.''

''That's fine. Look, if you don't want to label this, then we won't. You are who you are, and that's good enough for Blaine and I.''

There's a long silence, before he smiles.

''I loved my parents. But it never would have been easy telling this to them. Thank you, Kurt.''

''No problem. No, not everyone will accept you. But you never have to worry about that with Blaine and I,'' I reassure him ,''And, when you figure everything out, I'll be there for you. Both of us will.''

That's what being a parent is about, right?

Blaine and I don't always know what we're doing. And we fight about how to raise them sometime, considering that our parenting styles differ a bit. I couldn't do this without him, though. There's one thing that we can always agree on: we accept our kids for who they are, because we know what it's liked to be judged without them even knowing you.

Our kids may get that outside of our apartment, but they won't from us.

''D-do you think we can tell Blaine later? I know you guys are busy with Jade, Grace, and Jacob all sick, but I think he needs to know, too. You two gave me the courage to ask Riley out,'' Liam continues.

''That's fine. Whenever you are ready. There is no rush. My dad let me tell him at my own speed, and you have the same right,'' I remind him.

''Thank you. This means a lot,'' he whispers honestly as Rory comes back with the napkins, and another bottle of ketchup.

''What did I miss,'' he asks, sitting back down and picking up his food.

Liam looks at me, and I can tell that he is frantically trying to come up with something to tell Rory.

''We were discussing places that he could take Riley for his date,'' I say smoothly, causing Liam to smile.

''Cool,'' Rory nods ,''I know a lot of good places.''

He launches into a list of places, while Liam mouths ''Thank you'' to me.

This is one of the most rewarding parts of being a parents: the moments in between the chaos, temper tantrums, play time, and confusion when you know you are doing something right.

Blaine loves it, as do I.

Because this definitely makes the hard moments all worth it.

_Keeping true to the theme of the song I based this off of, things will get tested and heated in the next chapter. Just remember that everything is not as it seems :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	40. Chapter 40

BlairPOV-

''Here,'' I hand Noah's pants to Ryder, ''I'll get the door. You get him dressed. I'll get the door.''

Getting out of the house and to Thanksgiving dinner is harder than I expected, since Noah doesn't want to cooperate and has been crying for the past half hour.

''Penny, hi,'' I smile when I open the door.

''Hey. Ryder left his wallet at the store. I'm visiting family, I thought that I would drop it off,'' she holds up the brown, leather wallet, holding it out to me.

Penny is insanely gorgeous. In high school, I would have been worried about Ryder spending so much time with her.

But we have grown up since then, and I know I can trust him just as much as he can trust me.

''Thanks. I'll give it to him,'' I smile ''I hope you have a great Thanksgiving.''

''Actually,'' she leans against the door frame, ''I wanted to ask you something.''

''Go ahead. But could we make this quick? We have to be at dinner at two,'' I explain.

She nods, then smirks ,''How are you and Ryder?''

''We're just fine,'' I respond, wondering why she is taking the sudden interest in Ryder and my relationship, ''Why?''

''Look, I say this because I care, okay? It's been five months since you two have been alone together. Do you really think Ryder's not getting it somewhere else?''

Hell no.

''Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean,'' I ask, and she shrugs.

''He's attractive, and he's young. How do you know he hasn't been hooking up with other girls behind your back? He spends a lot of time alone with me,'' she examines her nails, looking up at me.

''Ryder's not like that. And, if he was, he would do a lot better than you,'' I reassure her ,''You're lying.''

Ryder would never do that to me. To Noah. Not now.

''Okay, so he hasn't cheated with me. But he's a lot like my ex, and he was seeing three other girls while we were together,'' she admits.

Her eyes are trained on the floor, her fake confidence fading away with every passing second.

''Well, thanks for that. But Ryder is not your ex. You don't know him like I do. They may be a lot alike, but they're not the same. We're not in high school, so grow up. I know him a hell of a lot better than you do,'' I remind her ,''So I'd appreciate it if you'd take your false accusations of fiance', and leave.''

''Fine,'' Penny shrugs, ''Don't say I didn't warn you when he breaks your heart.''

She stalks off then, and I slam the door behind her.

She's not telling the truth. She can't be telling me the truth. Ryder loves me. He'd never hurt me like this, never put that kind of stress on this family. We've been through a lot, and he knows I'd leave him- just like he'd leave me- if he cheated.

We're engaged. We have this beautiful, handsome, eleven-month-old son together. He wants to be with me, and no one else.

Then again… we agreed we didn't have to be together to raise Noah.

No. Ryder loves me.

''Look who stopped crying, and is ready to go,'' Ryder proudly presents Noah, who is dressed in the pants and sweater his grandma Lynn bought him, then looks at me ,''You okay?''

I don't know. I know you'd never cheat on me. I just don't trust Penny.

But, and even more so, I also don't want to get into an argument about this.

'I'm fine. It's just,'' I lay down the collar on his shirt ,''I really, really love you.''

Please don't make me regret it.

''I really, really love you, too,'' he holds Noah, leaning in to kiss me.

Noah makes a disgusted sound, and Ryder pulls away from me laughing.

''Fine. We won't kiss in front of you anymore,'' I kiss Noah's hand.

Ryder nods, then looks me up and down ,''You're gorgeous.''

Kate said that one of the keys to feeling confidence is dressing with confidence. Which is why I am so glad she went shopping with me.

It's just a dress, sweater, tights and boots, but I feel beautiful.

''Thank you,'' I moved straightened hair from my face, pulling it back into a ponytail, ''You clean up well, too. So, should we get going?''

Ryder hands Noah to me, grabbing his coat and carrier.

This is my family. And I don't care what Penny says. Ryder would never, ever do something like that.

''There you go, honey,'' I strap my son into his car seat, pressing a kiss to his forehead ,''Come on. We're gonna go see your grandparents.''

And I'm going to get rid of my paranoia at the situation that just happened. I have no reason to doubt Ryder.

Because I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Look,'' Sugar stops curling her hair, looking at me in the mirror ,''I'd like to go to my mom's house and not have her know something is up between us.''

''Fine with me,'' I mutter, pulling my socks on.

There's been so much tension between us this past week. We're both so busy, barely affording child care as it is. Luckily, Mrs. Hyland next door has agreed to watch the twins, and she barely charges us.

I don't exactly know what's going on with Sugar and I, but the tension is tangible. We fight about the dumbest things now, only agreeing on what would be best for Finn and Wendy.

''We're gonna have to talk about this eventually, Sugar,'' I remind her when she comes back from the bathroom.

She pauses at our closet, ''You know why I'm upset. You know I don't like her.''

'Her' being a girl in my class, who I have been spending a lot of time with.

But nothing is going on there. Absolutely nothing.

''I don't like your co worker who can't take a hint,'' I remind her ,''And there's nothing going on between Kayleigh and I.''

But I can't tell you why we've been spending so much time together.

''So you don't trust me,'' she scoffs.

''Well, by that logic, you don't trust me either,'' I shrug.

Throw the ball back in her court.

''Whatever,'' she starts applying her makeup, smoothing her hair and dress out before she does.

''Sugar Motta-Hummel,'' I wrap my arms around her waist ,''Do you honestly think that I would ever do that to you?''

She leans back into me, and shrugs.

''We haven't had the easiest time, Rory,'' she insists.

''Ryder and Blair have had it even harder than we have, honey. And they still make it work,'' I tell her, staring at her eyes in the mirror.

By some miracle, or their own determination, they've managed to make it through everything that has come their way.

Why can't my wife see we can do the same?

''Do you think I put that ring on your finger for a reason? Sugar, you know me better than to think I'd purposely do something that could hurt you,'' I question.

I have to stop this fighting before it gets out of hand.

''I know you wouldn't. But I don't like being lied to, Rory,'' she tells me, pulling away to finish her makeup.

''I am telling the truth when I say that I am not doing anything with her. She's going through a rough patch, and she needs someone. She turned to me, and I thought I was doing the right thing,'' I explain.

I was raised to help others when they need it, and Kayleigh definitely needs me.

''Look: I am really scared that this could end like my parents' marriage. But I am going to make the decision to keep trusting you, and you can trust me,'' she turns to face me, picking some lint of o my sweater ,''Please don't make me regret that.''

''Never,'' I answer immediately, ''You know you can count on me, beautiful.''

She smiles a little, then kisses me.

It's a simple peck, a promise for tomorrow night, but there's more passion in it than there was in every kiss we've shared this past week.

''We'd better go get the kids. We have to be at dinner in half an hour,'' I remind her, moving to grab their coats and carriers.

I don't know how dad and Blaine do it. Dad's in the public light, so, by association, Blaine is. There are all of these people constantly doubting and testing the boundaries of their relationship.

Sugar and I may have that one day, but we'll just focus on making it work for the time being.

''I love you,'' she doesn't look at me as she puts Finn's coat on him.

''I love you, too,'' I pull Wendy's coat on her, ''There you go. Come on. You're gonna see your grandparents tonight.''

We've got so far to go, Sugar and I. Really, these last four years have only been the beginning.

We have come far from the not-so-obscene promises that we made each other in high school, and it's definitely not going the way we planned. We'd tell each other everything's gonna be ours, words laced with comfort and everything we thought we needed.

Now, four years later, we have two beautiful kids and our own apartment.

Some of our friends think we rushed, but we're so glad we didn't listen to what they said.

Because this is one of the few decisions that neither one of us regrets.

* * *

BPOV-

''That was eventful,'' I throw my tie on the dresser, watching Kurt nod.

''Indeed.''

Holidays can be very stressful already. So with a five year old, a three year old, and three babies made it even more hectic.

Still, it was nice having all six of our kids in one place.

''Ryder and Blair look happy,'' Kurt continues, undressing,

There was some definite tension between them, but by the time they'd return from the convenient store with the gravy, they'd apparently resolved whatever was bothering them.

''Now if only he'd learn to cover hickies,'' I mutter, pulling a laugh from Kurt.

''They're adults, Blaine,'' he reminds me ,''I noticed one on Rory, too. They actually grew up.''

As hard as it is to believe, he's right.

''Well, yeah. But I think we raise them pretty well,'' I insist

I'm so, so proud of the two of them.

''And we get to do the whole wedding thing again in a few years,'' Kurt smirks ,''If Ryder and Blair want to do that still.''

''Remember what I told you? Sugar and Rory are the couple that hardly ever fight. When the do, though, they work it out very quickly. Ryder and Blair are the couple that fight all of the time, but always work it out,'' I sit on the bed, taking his hand, ''We're somewhere in the middle.''

''These have been the most difficult, most rewarding years of my life,'' Kurt kisses me ,''I got lucky. My husband is fantastic.''

''So is mine,'' I smile ,''Maybe we can get them together sometimes?''

''You should literally apologize for that joke,'' Kurt shakes his head playfully, ''That was terrible.''

''Oh, okay. So I have to laugh at your jokes, but you can't even pretend to laugh at mine?,'' I put my hand over my heart in mock offense, ''You wound me.''

''I change my mind,'' Kurt nods seriously ,''You're an idiot.''

''I'm a dapper idiot. And I'm your idiot. Doesn't that count for something,'' I ask, laying a head on his shoulder, entwining our fingers.''

''That counts for a lot,'' Kurt agrees, lifting my head from his shoulder to kiss me, ''It's storming. You know they're gonna be here in-''

The sounds of two tiny pair of feet running towards our door interrupts him, followed by Jacob poking his head in.

''Gracie got scared. We wanted to know if we could sleep in her. For her,'' Liam clarifies.

''Right,'' I nod ,''For her.''

''Come on, you two,'' Kurt moves the covers back.

Jacob tugs on Grace's hand, pulling her into the room.

They crawl into the bed, Jacob in Kurt's arms and Grace is mine.

Kurt and I haven't had very many nights of where it was just the two of us in bed. Either Jacob or Grace does this every time they have a nightmare, or there's a bad storm outside.

''I love you,'' Grace mumbles, snuggling closer to me.

''I love you, too, sweetheart. You should just stay this young. Don't grow up.''

Even though I know you have to.

Kurt puts a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter, fondly shaking his head.

With the kids settled down, safe and sound from the storm, the four of quietly drift off to sleep.

_ So I have decided there is only one or two good chapters left, and they will skip a few years. I want to thank everyone who has read this, and stuck by it. This has not been my best work, and I can admit that. But the only way to become better is to put your best foot forward and learn, right? And, honestly, this was how Make you Believe was going to continue. It just seemed better to start a new story. So I did. And I hope you'll look at my other stories. Thank you so much :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	41. Chapter 41

_I've been trying to figure out how to reference the song in here, without directly quoting lyrics. The song, _Towers_, is basically about how strong the couple's relationship was, _''Once we were made like towers, everything could have been ours.'' _So I thought I'd clear that up so it won't be too confusing when it's referenced later in the story :) and just trust me, it may seem repetitive but it is going somewhere. _

_This chapter contains mentions of body image issues, and eating disorders._

KPOV-

Most people go out to dinner, to movies, or somewhere else for their anniversaries.

Which makes me wonder where Blaine even came up with this idea.

''It's freezing,'' I tell him, ''And there's no one here.''

''That's the point, honey,'' he takes the sled, grabbing my hand ,''When we first started dating, we came here. We brought our kids here. And one of us, I won't say who, fell on their ass. A lot. Still, that's one of the best dates I have ever had. So yes, we are going to go skating.''

He sits on a snow covered bench, patting the spot next to him for me to sit.

I do, and he hands me the skates, ''I love you.''

''I love you, too, surprisingly,'' I tease before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Honestly, these have been three of the best years of my life. I wouldn't change a damn thing.

Blaine pulls me to the rink, where only a few other people are skating around.

''I've got you,'' he puts a hand on my back, taking my hand to steady me while trying to do the same for himself, ''Maybe we won't fall this time, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' I nod, silently begging my legs to stop trembling.

Unfortunately, uncoordination and smooth, slippery ice don't mix, sending me to the ground and dragging Blaine down with me.

''Well, that was expected,'' I pull myself up on the edge, reaching out a hand to pull my husband up, ''We haven't done this in a while.''

''There's a dirty joke hidden there, but we won't go there,'' he smirks, and I roll my eyes.

''You're a child,'' I fondly shake my hair ,''I swear, it's like I married a teenaged boy. Sometimes I think I'm taking care of five kids instead of four.''

''But you love me,'' he takes my hand, pressing a kiss to the pale skin, ''Now, please, let's enjoy our anniversary.''

We try again, listening to the music over the huge speakers and trying to skate in time with it. When we go several minutes without meeting ice face first, I consider it a small victory.

''We'll have to bring the kids here,'' he tells me as the song rolls on, slow melodies falling on our ears, ''Jacob and Grace would love it.''

''True,'' I nod as a couple skates pass us, holding hands ,''I think that Jade and Liam have skated before, too.''

''Can you believe they're going to be ours in two months,'' he beams, and I don't think I have ever seen him so happy.

Since Jade, Liam, and Jade have no one to take care of them, Blaine and I are officially adopting them. Everything will be finalized in February.

''We get to do it all over again,'' I smile, tightening my grip on his hand.

We'd planned on raising a family together anyways, and we love the kids.

Jacob loves kindergarten, always coming home with something new to share. He's been excited since they've started learning to read, even though he's a little further behind the other kids. Blaine and I are helping though.

Liam has been getting amazing grades, and joined the debate team, yearbook, and is considering joining the glee club for regionals.

Jade's grades are incredible, too. Her last two report cards have been nothing but straight A's. Her teachers love her, and she's joining the Theater Club at her middle school.

Grace still has temper tantrums and issues with sharing, but she has gotten much better. The day care instructors said that she's always happy to help, and is a joy to have. Blaine and I'd worried that she might have questions during Mother's Day when the other kids where making their gifts, but her teacher kept her busy by helping organize books, much to Blaine and my gratitude.

We can cross that bridge when we get to it, asking Ryder and Blair how they feel about just telling her the truth, or whether or not we should pretend that Blair is just her sister.

We'll just have to wait until that time comes.

* * *

''This is nice,'' Blaine lays his head on my shoulder as we walk home, cups of coffee in hand ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' I admit, pressing a kiss to his head ,''And, when we get home, we're going to discuss the amount of hair gel that you insist on lathering those gorgeous curls in. That's going to be your New Year's resolution.''

''You love my hair. So does Grace, which is why she is so fascinated when I gel my hair. I think she wants this hairstyle,'' he smirks, laughing when I glare at him.

''Blaine Anderson, there is no way in hell that you are gelling my daughter's gorgeous curls,'' I shake my head ,''No. Blair would hate both of us, and I'd just blame you.''

''Pointing fingers, Mr. Hummel,'' he wraps an arm around me, looking hurt ,''I am so shocked.''

''Excuse me, but I am happily married. That's Mr. _Anderson_-Hummel,'' I remind him, and Blaine shrugs.

''What a coincidence, I'm happily married. Great guy, too. He's a fashion designer, and he's so caring and sweet.''

''Can't compete with my husband, I bet,'' I continue ,''He's the one who saved me from myself. I'm so grateful for him.''

And I can't thank him enough.

''He loves you more than he loves himself,'' Blaine says, taking my hand again, intertwining our fingers ,''Come on. Let's go home, where I can prove it to you.''

He kisses me again, the promise of what's to come later- tangled limbs and sheets- lingering behind it.

''Yeah... yeah, that sounds nice,'' I quicken my pace, dragging my husband along with me.

Because that is definitely more than okay with me.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''They're both asleep, thank goodness,'' Blair sits down next to me on the couch, moving closer to me, ''I didn't think we'd get them to sleep at the same time.''

It's New Year's Eve. We're babysitting Grace so that Kurt and Blaine can go out. Santana has Jacob, and Liam and Jade are both at respective sleepovers.

''I know. His tooth is coming in, I can't imagine how badly that must hurt,'' I remind Blair.

Noah had been crying non-stop all day, and Grace wasn't too happy about the noise. Which lead to one or the other crying all day, before finally becoming exhausted and going to bed.

''I would't change a thing,'' Blair takes my hand ,''I love you.''

''I love you, too. It's amazing we made it trough another year. Because this year was pretty crappy, but at least we survived,'' I continue.

And this was a hard year. Blair's still getting recover from her body image issues, and we're all helping her through that. Since Noah was hospitalized for half of the year, we were stressed about that. The doctors didn't think he'd make it to his first birthday, but he proved them all wrong. A few days ago, we celebrated Noah Blaine's first birthday.

Those aren't the only things that put Blair's and my relationship on the edge. Penny's constant, negative comments about Blair and my relationship made me leave my job. There's only so much anyone can take. I don't mind people talking about me, but my family is another thing.

Now, I'm working for a local photographer. It pays better, and my schedule is more flexible with my class times. Blair's still working a the Spotlight Diner, but increasing her hours at the dance studio since it pays more.

Blaine has agreed to help me talk her into taking classes next year. We'll be able to leave Noah with Ms. Corcoran, and he can start daycare when he is two.

Everything's going to work out.

''So, I finished dinner,'' I walk to the kitchen, returning with two plates of pasta ,''Ready?''

''I'm not hungry,'' she shakes her head as I set them on the table.

''I haven't seen you eat in three days,'' I pick some pasta up on the fork, holding it out to her.

''I ate,'' she reassures me ,''I had a light breakfast.''

She's stressed. And when Blair gets stressed, she doesn't eat as much. And we both know what that leads to.

''Honey, you can't do this to yourself again. I know the doctor said you may never fully recover, but we have to at least try. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time,'' I remind her, still holding the fork.

''I'm eating healthy, and getting exercise from the dancing. I just want to shape up a little,'' she tells me quietly, looking at her fingers ,''Let me do this.''

Blair's actually one of the strongest people I know. But she's got this crazy idea in her head that she's not beautiful, not smart, not good enough.

I wonder who put that through her head.

''See, I knew you weren't okay with what Penny said to you. She's wrong, Blair-''

''I don't care about what she says, Ryder. You're actually pretty lucky to have me,'' she teases before turning serious, ''I just think we need to talk about our relationship. Because, in case you haven't noticed, we've come way too close to breaking up. It's fight, cheat, kiss, makeup. And then the cycle repeats. And I am sick of it.''

''Okay,'' I lace our fingers together, forgetting the food for a moment, ''What do you want to do?''

She let's out a breath, biting her lip before speaking ,''Noah is our main priority. Agreed?''

''Always,'' I nod.

Noah and Grace are my kids, even if we're not raising Grace.

''That being said, if this relationship continues how it has been, we have to break up. It won't be good for him if we're fighting, because that takes up too much time. I appreciate you leaving your job to avoid hearing what Penny said. And, hey, you did get a better job that works with your schedule. All I'm asking is that we change a few things,'' she continues ,''Do you think we can do that?''

''Of course,'' I nod.

Anything to make this work.

''I will be the first one to admit we rushed into this. We were dating for about five months, and suddenly I was pregnant. Then the whole Kate-Jordan thing... and I admit it was wrong of me to think I could make you both happy. And then we both cheated, both made threats to break up. We're not in high school anymore, Ryder. I'm tired of making the same old mistakes,'' she plays with my fingers, avoiding eye contact.

''I admit that things kind of sped up faster than I'd like to admit,'' I begin ,''And we'd only been living together for two months when you found out you were pregnant with Noah. I thought we would have learned to be more careful after Gracie was born, but these things happen. And it was so different this time, because we raised Noah. And he was so sick, and he's constantly getting ear infections now, and things are just...''

''Hard,'' she leans against me then, ''We fell hard, and fast. That wasn't healthy for us, but it is what it is. There's no going back, only moving forward. And I would love to have you in my life. That is provided we really work at this, putting Noah first. I know I have said this before, but I don't think we can live like this anymore. Do you really want another toxic relationship.''

''Of course not,'' I lean my forehead against hers, ''I have said it once, and I will say it again: We are going to be just fine. Haven't we helped each other through everything else? You know we're gonna be fine.''

''I can't control what you do,'' she reminds me ,''Only what I do. I like control, and I like perfection. Which is why high school was so damn crappy. Trying to maintain a perfect relationship, get the ''perfect' body... when everything was falling apart, it felt like that was the only thing I could control. I knew if I was in charge of anything, it was my body. So I said I'd do whatever it took to be... well, what I _thought_ was perfect. So I did. And it ended badly. I'd lost so much already, and then I lost myself.''

There's a long silence as I try to take that in. One of the things she'd told the therapist when she was going to therapy was that it felt like food was the only thing she could control, but also that she was struggling with the way she looked. With wanting to be perfect for everyone, and most importantly for herself. That she felt like she was never enough, and didn't know who she was.

I have no doubt I helped with a large part of her insecurities.

''You're actually one of the strongest people I've ever met. I know you're eating disorder controlled you, but you fought back. And we both fought for this relationship, even if we basically gave up some times. You've given up a lot for me and Noah, Blair. You're a caring, sweet person. And you're one hell of a girlfriend.''

She drops her head to my shoulder, laughing ,''You're one hell of a boyfriend, Ryder Lynn. I wouldn't have made it through any of this without you, or my family. And I know we're always one step from breaking up at any moment... but thank you.''

''I figured if I'm going to marry you, I'd better prove myself worthy,'' I smirk, kissing her head, ''You've already proven to be a pretty freaking awesome girl. I know the bills are piling up and we're both just making it, but it's all gonna be okay.''

She sits back, holding eye contact as her thumb runs over my engagement ring, ''Everything's gonna be ours?''

''Everything's gonna be ours.''

We'll just have to work to get it all.

* * *

RoryPOV-

If this is what Ryder and Blair went through in high school, then it is a miracle they're even still together.

Because this is exhausting.

''Look,'' Sugar folds another onsie, ''I don't know what's going on between the two of you. But don't you dare sleep with her here.''

It's almost midnight, so the kids are fast asleep while Sugar and I fight.

Again.

''For the last damn time, Sugar, there is absolutely nothing going on with Kayleigh and I.''

She scoffs, taking the t-shirt from me and tossing it onto the pile.

''You're on the phone with her well after midnight, and nothing's happening,'' she laughs bitterly, ''Whatever.''

Things are hard enough without her believing me. Money is tight despite both of us holding down jobs. I work at a bookstore now, and make better pay than I did at the music store. Dad is paying Sugar, and she has been hired by a few celebrities.

But there are bills that her parents don't cover, and Finn has an ear infection, while Wendy is fighting a cold.

''What do I have to do to make you believe me,'' I sigh, turning to Sugar.

She shrugs, examining her nails, ''Tell me what the hell is going on with you two.''

''I can't,'' I remind her, ''You just have to trust me.''

''This is exactly what happened to my parents' relationship,'' she shakes her head ,''I don't think either one of them feels anything for the other anymore, if they ever did. Their hearts feel nothing at all. I don't want to end up like that.''

So that's what this all about.

''We're not your parents, Sugar. Just because their marriage ended in a divorce. I mean, we're not them,'' I insist.

''We're not Kurt and Blaine, either. They've been through so much shit, and they aren't breaking. Yet, here we are, fighting over an issue that is over a month old,'' she looks away, ''I don't want this to be a mistake, Rory.''

Everyone said we'd married to young, and should have just given the kids up for adoption. I didn't believe them.

But now I'm beginning to think there may be some truth to what they said.

''Either we're going to fight for this, or we're going to give up,'' I tell her ,''I know I'd rather fight than say we decided that this marriage wasn't worth giving a real shot. Things were rushed as far as having kids go, yes. But don't act like that's the big issue here.''

''The big issue is that you're not telling me what is going on with you and this girl.''

''She was in my class last year. She is going through something and needs me, but that's it. We are just friends,'' I try to get through to her.

''Fine,'' she stands to put the clothes up, ''We'll drop it. But if there is something going on, we're not going to be together anymore. I'm not going to be walked all over like Blair was.''

She leaves then, and I don't think I have ever been so frustrated in my life.

Sugar isn't insecure. And she trusts me, but is more afraid that we'll end up like her parents.

I just need her to believe that, too.

''I'll get it,'' I tell her as someone knocks on the door.

The person on the other side couldn't have worse timing.

''Kayleigh, what are you doing here,'' I ask, and she shrugs.

''He k-kicked me out. I don't have anywhere to go... can I come in,'' she questions, arms wrapped around herself like she might fall apart.

''Yeah, come in,'' I usher her in, closing the door.

''Rory, who is it.'' Sugar asks as I lead Kayleigh to the couch, ''This is... this is Kayleigh.''

If looks could kill, Sugar would be planning my funeral already.

''Hi,'' she smiles at Sugar ,''It's nice to meet you. He talks about you all the time.''

''Does he know,'' Sugar's face is as blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

''Look, Kayleigh needs a place to stay. And she has nowhere else to go. So can she stay here,'' I ask, and Sugar looks like she's about to scream.

''You want her to stay here,'' she shakes her head ,''Yeah. Sure. You don't tell me anything anyways, I'm surprised you told me the truth about who she is.''

''D-did I interrupt something,'' Kayleigh questions, uncertainty coloring her tone.

''Sugar, don't start this. I told you that what's happening is private-''

''This fight is because of me?,'' Kayleigh blushes, then turns to me ,''I didn't mean to hurt your marriage. You can tell here.''

''Kayleigh, no,'' I look at Sugar ,''We'll talk about this later.''

''If you're not telling her, I am,'' Kayleigh turns to Sugar ,''I am dealing with a lot of crap now, and Rory is helping me through. He's the only one from class last semester that I knew wouldn't judge me. Bottom line, my boyfriend kicked me out of my apartment today. I needed somewhere to stay, but I can leave.''

''No,'' Sugar shakes her head, ''I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. You can stay. I'll get the sheets out of the closet.''

A half hour later, Kayleigh is asleep on the couch while Sugar and I attempt to get a few hours of sleep before the twins wake up.

''I'm really, really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.''

''You saw it happen to your parents, and it scared you. That's normal. Besides, the jealousy means you care about me, right,'' I ask her, and she laughs lightly before kissing me.

''Always. Now, let's get some sleep. I love you.''

''I love you, too.''

Despite everything that has happened between us, especially today, that's the one thing that isn't going to change.

So we're not my parents, with a marriage that I think is enviable. And we're not Blair and Ryder, who are hanging on by a thin thread.

We're... us. We're complicated, not easily explained.

But somehow completely worth it in the end.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, and **_**Towers **_**belongs to Little Mix.**


	42. Chapter 42

**This chapter contains mentions of body issues and eating disorders.**

BlairPOV-

''What do you think,'' I turn towards my computer, where I'm video chatting with Quinn.

''You look hot,'' she smirks, taking a sip of her tea.

It's mid-January, and Ryder has a job at Kurt's fashion show, where he will be introducing his new maternity line and Sugar will show her few designs from their spring line.

Kurt had hired the photographer that Ryder works for, but he has a wedding to take care of, so he sent Ryder. And Ryder, being Ryder and not wanting to be alone for five hours, begged me to go.

Which is why I'm wearing this black, longsleeved, bodycon dress.

''It looked better in the store,'' I turn back to the mirror, attempting to hide at least some of my cleavage.

''Blair, you look hot. You are fine. Now flaunt it,'' she tells me, ''I have to go, but call me tomorrow, yeah? I'll see you later, gorgeous.''

''Thanks, Quinn. I'll talk to you tomorrow.''

I sign off, setting my computer on the dresser before turning back to the mirror.

Kate had gone with me to get it, saying how well it looked on me. I'd believed her, confidently buying the dress.

Now I wonder where all of that confidence went.

''Stop doing this to yourself,'' I whisper to myself, running my hand down the curve of my hips ,''You're just as pretty as those girls.''

''Hey, beautiful,'' Ryder walks in from the living room, carrying a crying Noah, ''Noah, doesn't mommy look pretty?''

Noah is crying, as he has been for the past hour.

''Maybe I should stay with him,'' I take him from Ryder's arms, surprised when his cries turn to whimpers almost immediately ,''What's wrong?''

He lays his head on my shoulder, whining softly.

''Shh, it's okay. See, this is what happens when you miss your nap. Do you want mama to stay,'' I ask, stroking his black hair.

''I think he's going to sleep,'' Ryder explains ,''And you have to go. Please? Ms. Corcoran has no trouble watching him. He's just cranky form not having a nap. I need you to go. Please?''

Ryder's eyes are begging, and I know Noah is just tired from not having a nap. I also know the real reason that I don't want to go…

And it has everything to do with my own insecurities.

''Yeah,'' I grab his diaper bag ,''I'll take him down the hall, and you get the coats and your camera.''

I guess I can't hide behind my insecurities forever.

And I'm not gonna let them control me.

* * *

''You okay,'' Ryder asks as we walk down the hall of the venue, his arm around my waist as he holds his camera equipment on his other side.

''Yeah,'' I shrug ,''Why wouldn't I be?''

''You know you're beautiful, right? I overheard you talking to Quinn. Look,'' he reaches for my hand, ''We haven't had the easiest relationship, but you know I'm right here for you. I… even if we broke up tomorrow, you're always going to be a pretty big part of my life. I mean… we have had two kids together. It doesn't always seem like it, but I do love you.''

And there goes the man that I fell in love with.

''I love you, too,'' I smile, leaning into his hand when he presses the palm to my cheek ,''Come on. Let's go get everything you need set up.''

Ryder and I may not always be on good terms, but there are moments like this that make me glad we never really gave up.

* * *

SugarPOV-

''Stop it. Everything is gonna be fine,'' Rory tells me, putting his hands on my hips, ''I'm gonna call Kayleigh and check on the kids.''

Kayleigh has been staying with us for the past few weeks, until she has saved up enough money to get her own apartment. But she's been really helpful, willing to watch the kids during the day since she doesn't have classes until I'm home.

''Alright,'' I nod, noticing Ryder and Blair walking in and rushing over to them.

''Sugar! You look gorgeous,'' she smiles, giving me a hug.

''I feel gorgeous! And you look beautiful, too,'' I look at her dress, ''I love this on you.''

My dress is hot pink and fits perfectly, only adding to the confidence that has been radiating off of me since this morning.

''So no one's gonna say anything about how I look,'' Ryder huffs a bit, jokingly.

''Ryder, you look very handsome. I'm glad you are taking the pictures,'' I mend, smiling when he laughs.

''Thanks, Sugar. I'm gonna go set up, I'll see you two in a while,''' Ryder walks away, leaving me alone with Blair.

''That boy loves you,'' I tell her, looping my arm through hers and walking around, waiting for the room to fill up.

''How could you tell,'' she questions.

' ''The way he looks at you,'' I shrug ,''It's like Kurt and Blaine look at eachother.''

Or the way I sometimes find Rory looking at me, even if I don't always understand.

''Well, we have managed to stay together for four years. I'd say that's progress,'' she laughs a little ,''So, tell me something about these fabulous designs of yours.''

''Kurt let me put a few of my own in, but I mostly just helped with his teen girl line. He wants to expand, which is what the whole maternity wear idea started. It's not much of my own, but it's something.''

''And it's going to be amazing,'' Blair reassures me ,''I'm your sister, would I lie to you?''

''To spare my feelings, yes,'' I smile ,''Come on, I need to make sure that everything is running smoothly behind the scenes.''

''Before you do,'' Rory rushes over ,''The kids are just fine, she's feeding them now. I'm gonna go help Ryder, and you two can go talk about… whatever it is you talk about. I love you, Sugar. This is going to be amazing.''

Rory walks off, and I think I'm actually more in love with him than I've ever been. He's incredible, so supportive of me. And, damn, he loves our kids so much.

I don't know how we got this lucky.

''Come on,'' I take Blair's hand ,''Let's go make sure everything is running smoothly.''

This is actually happening: I'm getting further ahead in my career, little by little. Kurt features my designs, along with some from his interns, and someone may take notice. There will be a few celebrities here, and maybe I could be one of their stylists. Either way, my dream is coming true.

I've worked so hard for it, and I know it couldn't happen without my amazing family.

And Rory will be going back to school in the fall, when the kids can start daycare with Ms. Corcoran. Then he can finish school, and become a teacher, like he wants. Now I see what he means:

Everything really is going to be ours.

* * *

KPOV-

''Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'' a young man I recognize from a fashion magazine begins ,''Who are these pretty young girls?''

''My 'dates','' I smile, tightening my grip on Grace as Jade scoots closer.

Blaine is staying home with Jacob, who has a cold, and Liam.

So, I'm here with two of the most important girls in my life.

''And these are your daughters,'' he asks, taking his camera out ,''What are the names?''

''I'm Jade,'' she smiles.

''And this little cutie is my three-year-old, Grace Elizabeth,'' I explain and she waves but stays snuggled up to me.

''Hi!''

''Hi, cutie,'' the man laughs, ''Do you mind if I get a picture?''

''Not at all,'' I shrug.

Jade has never shied away from anything in the months that I have known her. So it is no surprise when she flashes a smile as bright as Blaine's is. And Grace loves getting her picture taken so much. It's amazing to think she's Blair's daughter, not Rachel's. The only surprise is how calm she is now, considering the tantrum she threw earlier after almost missing her nap.

''Thank you,'' the photographer smiles ,''I'm going to go take my seat.''

''I've decided that if you need me to go to anything else with you,'' Jade begins ,'' I'm available.''

''Come on,'' I laugh, leading her and Grace backstage ,''You just love having your picture taken.''

''True,'' she shrugs, unashamed as we walk to where the models are getting dressed.

Everything is going to change next month. Blaine and I will be taking care of four kids, and Jade, Liam, and Jacob will finally get a home with us.

''Kurt!,'' Blair beams, rushing to give me a hug.

And some things never change.

''Because it's not like I didn't see you last week,'' I kiss her head ,''But hello to you, too.''

''Hey,'' she smiles at Jade before taking Gracie from my arms ,''And hello to you, beautiful. Kurt, I think you need to talk to Sugar. She's having a crisis.''

''I'll be right back,'' I leave the three of them to go find Sugar.

''Kurt,'' she looks frantic ,''The lead singer of the band you hired has laryngitis. He can't sing, and they had to cancel. That's a good portion of this whole show gone.''

Shit.

Well, I can't panic in front of Sugar. That will only make things worse.

''Well… what do you suggest we do,'' I question, trying to come up with a solution myself.

''Well,'' she smirks ,''There is a singer in the family. About 5'2, curly black hair?''

I follow her eyes to Blair, then turn back to Sugar with a smile.

'''You are a genius,'' I wrap an arm around her shoulder as we head that way ,''Now we just have to convince her.''

Which probably will not be easy.

* * *

''She's good,'' Jade tells me later, when Blair has finished performing, and it is time for the show to start.

It actually didn't take much to convince her to help us out, but the fact that Sugar looked as if she might cry probably sealed the deal.

''She is,'' I nod, shifting Grace to my other knee when Jade lays her head on my shoulder, clapping along with the rest of the audience as Blair finishes her cover of a fast paced song.

''Now the show starts,'' Jade questions.

''Yup,'' move an arm so it's around her shoulder, holding her closer ,''Afterwards I have to stay at the party for a little bit, and then we can go home. And you can both sleep.''

She nods, moving closer as Grace lays her head on my shoulder.

I have no doubt that they will perk up once this show actually gets started.

''Hello,'' Sugar speaks into the microphone , ''And welcome to Kurt Hummel's fashion show. Today, he will be debuting his brand new maternity line, as well as the spring clothing from his Elizabeth line, which features designs from interns as well. Hope you enjoy the show.''

She exits the stage, sending me a smile as she takes a seat next to Rory and Blair.

''Kurt,'' Jade begins, looking up at me, ''I think I wanna be a fashion designer, too.''

''You can be whatever you want,'' I press a kiss to her head ,''Blaine and I are always behind you.''

''I know,'' she grins before turning back to the stage, where one of the models is showing a denim maternity dress that Sugar helped me design.

Sugar has gotten a lot better, I have to say. She's always had an interesting fashion sense, but her drawings are incredible now. She wants to be a stylist and designer, and I know she can do it.

And, in five years, if this is what Jade still wants to do I will help her, too.

Like my dad says, a large part of your own happiness can come from helping others.

* * *

''I have to talk to a few people,'' I tell Jade when the show is over, nodding towards the dessert table, ''Go get something, but stay where I can see you.''

Jade nods, rushing towards the table.

''Daddy,'' Grace looks at me, attempting to stand in my lap and wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

''And how can I help you, Miss Grace,'' I ask, and she presses a kiss my cheek, lying her head on my shoulder.

Obviously, someone's ready to go home. I don't blame her, it is eight, and her bedtime is at eight-thirty.

''I love you,'' she snuggles closer, and I kiss her forehead.

''I love you, too,'' I reassure her.

Blaine was right about one thing: Grace has me wrapped around her little finger, just as much as Jade and Blair both have do.

And Liam and Jacob practically idolize Blaine, and I can see why: when Liam wanted to learn how to box, Blaine was willing to teach him. And Jacob made Blaine promise him that he would teach him how to play baseball as soon as the weather gets warmer.

I never imagined having six kids, four of which who will still be living at home, but I couldn't be happier. I am raising the most wonderful kids with the most amazing man. My career is expanding more and more all of the time, and overall I'm just…

Happy. Something I doubt I could have ever been with Andrew, or even Adam.

To be honest, I mean it when I say that Blaine saved me from myself. I was a wreck, destined to keep falling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss. If I had not met him… I have no idea where I'd be.

That's all behind me, and the past is in the past. Chase, Andrew, Adam… they are so inconsequential. My past may have been darker before Blaine, but I see nothing but good things ahead now.

And I know the best has yet to come.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''That's the last of it,'' Blair hands me the last bag of my equipment ,''Ready to go?''

''Excuse me,'' a woman in a grey dress comes over ,''Are you Ryder Lynn?''

''I am,'' I nod, ''May I help you?''

''I am Mrs. Graybeck, I believe we spoke to each other on the phone,'' she continues, clarifying everything.

''Right,'' I smile ,''And this is Blair, my wife. I mean fiancee'.''

''Hello,'' Blair holds out her hand, shaking Mrs. Graybeck's.

''Hello, Ms. Anderson. I am the recruiter from NYADA's dance and vocal program, for students who are interested in pursuing both in their careers. And we want you to join us next year.''

Blair's eyes widen, and she tightens her grip on my hand, ''H-how did you even find out about me?''

''Jacob Puckerman is in the program. He recommended you. I spoke to Mr. Lynn over here, and I am very impressed with you. You've studied dancing since the age of five, and have a beautiful voice as well. Very talented. Your grades must be impeccable, if what Mr. Lynn and Mr. Puckerman said are true. I understand that you suffered from an eating disorder, dealt with a teen pregnancy, and managed to stay in the top half of your class. I, along with the rest of the NYADA family, admire perseverance. Speaking from experience, I know how hard it can be to balance school, trying to recover from an eating disorder, and being a teen mother. At NYADA, you will get the chance to explore different dances, from different cultures, and train with some of the best NYADA has to offer. Your acceptance is not yet guaranteed, I will still need a written essay and application. But we want you, and are willing to help with the cost of tuition, and NYADA has a fantastic day care that is opened to staff and students. Here is my card, please contact me.''

''Thank you so, so much, Mrs. Graybeck,'' Blair beams in excitement, ''I'll send the application in as soon as possible.''

''Don't thank me just yet,'' she laughs lightly ,''Your talent and hard work have got you this far, Jake and Ryder just recognized it. This is a good guy right here. I hope you to hold onto each other. Well, I'd better be leaving. Blair, I hope to be hearing from you soon. It was nice meeting the two of you.'

''Nice meeting you as well,'' Blair tells her before turning to me ,''You and Jake did that for me?''

''You've given up a lot, Blair. And I know things haven't been easy for you, but you haven't completely given up. You're willing to help me reach my dreams, it's about time I help you.''

She looks at the card with Mrs. Graybeck's number, before wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me.

''What was that for,'' I ask when she pulls away.

''For believing in me, even if I can't always believe in myself,'' she replies, taking my hand as we walk towards the coat check, ''I love you. A lot.''

''I love you, too,'' I wrap an arm around her

It's funny. A few years ago, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than Jordan. Every time I thought about moving out on my own or starting a family, it was always with her.

It's funny how life doesn't work out the way you want it to, but instead it turns out the way that you need it to a lot of times.

Jordan and I breaking up may have been the best thing that ever happened to me, because it's the reason that I met Blair. The reason that I am raising a child with the girl of my dreams, and helping her reach her own goals at the same time. It's not easy, and it never will be as easy as I wish it was, to raise a child when we're still barely children ourselves, supporting our family, and trying to make it through school.

But it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

BPOV-

''What is this show even about,'' Liam asks from his chair.

Jacob and Liam are both sick, so I stayed home with them instead of going to the fashion show with Kurt.

''I haven't the slightest idea,'' I admit, holding Jacob closer as we lounge across the couch ,''But Jake likes it.''

''It's funny,'' Jake nods, and I run my hand through his hair before touching his forehead.

''How do you feel,'' I ask him ,''Do you still feel hot?''

Jacob's temperature had risen, so I gave him some medicine and tried to calm him down.

''No,'' he cuddles closer, eyes slipping closed ,''Just tired.''

''Then go to sleep, buddy,'' I pull the blanket around us ,''Don't worry. I've got you.''

I'd do anything to protect my kids.

With a yawn, Jacob lays back down and slowly drifts off to sleep.

''So,'' I speak to Liam quietly ,''Are you feeling any better.''

He shrugs, eyes trained on the television,'' My head is better, this cough and stuffy nose irritate me, but I'm fine.''

''Good,'' I nod towards the kitchen, ''We do have some medicine, though. You can take that if you need to.''

''Thanks. But I think I'm gonna follow Jacob's leave, and take a nap until Kurt, Jade, and Grace get home,'' he leans back in the chair, closing his eyes ,''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' I smile before turning back to the cartoon on the television.

This time next month, Jade, Liam, and Jacob will officially be apart of the Anderson-Hummel family. Kurt and I love them already, of course we'd do anything for them.

And they are so unique, such different personalities. Honestly, it is just nice to have kids around. Even with Grace, the apartment was quiet with Blair and Rory gone. Now, it's just the way Kurt and I want it: alive with the sounds of our family.

It's amazing, really. Chase and I didn't want the same things, but Kurt and I seem to always be on the same page. And he is such a great dad. He loves these kids more than he loves his own life, and I think that's part of the reason that I keep falling for him everyday.

This time next month, I will have officially welcomed three more people into the family. And maybe, when Jade is in college, Kurt and I will adopt again. Maybe not. Maybe we'll move again. Either way, I know a lot of changes are coming our way. I'm not worried, though.

Because change can be such a good thing.

I am thinking they will take the kids skating in the next chapter :)

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


End file.
